Equipo Ikari: la vida de los mercenarios
by kryzay
Summary: Es una historia sobre lo que ocurre en la vida de estos mercenarios, lo que ganan y pierden en su carrera militar, espero les guste, si bien no es un universo alternativo si es un giro alucinante (espero), todo empieza con Heidern, pero continúa con sus hombres...
1. Chapter 1

N.A.: Holis, bien es mi primer fanfiction, y dude mucho en subir mi historia, espero que sea de su agrado y no piensen que me "viaje" demasiado al transcurso de los capítulos...

Es una historia sobre el equipo Ikari, amo y he jugado desde el KOF '96 con este equipo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, solo las partes disparatadas son mias (je je).

Espero que lo disfruten...

Capitulo 1: El Inicio

Esta historia comienza en una base militar en un lugar sin ubicación oficial, en el vasto territorio de los Estados Unidos de América, un oficial, un comandante de rostro duro, con un parche en su ojo derecho, mira la fotografía de su familia, una mujer de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos miel, y una pequeñita de unos cinco años de edad, con el mismo color de cabello que él, pero ojos igual a su madre, recordaba que esa foto era de apenas un año, donde celebraba que había atrapado al mayor traficante de Estados Unidos: Rugal Bernstein.

A un año de este acontecimiento, a esas dos personas de la fotografía, acababa de enterrarlas en la mañana de ese día...

Días antes, había perdido a casi todo su escuadrón, sólo el Coronel Ralf Jones y el Teniente Clark Still habían sobrevivido de un total de diez hombres, teniendo en cuenta que estos dos mercenarios se debatían entre la vida y la muerte en cuidados intensivos del hospital de la base... Otra preocupación: mas que sus subordinados, eran sus mejores amigos, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos...

Por su cabeza también giraba el hecho de como dar la noticia de la muerte de esas mujeres a la otra pequeña que protegia... como decirle que no volvería a jugar con su hermana adoptiva Ikari o que ya nunca podrá ver el atardecer con Hilari y ya no podra decirle mamá de nuevo...

Todo esto por un estúpido "tecnicismo" que ayudó a que Rugal evadiera la justicia... ya buscaría la forma de vengarce y hacerlo pagar, ¡no por nada él es Heidern, el mejor mercenario que los Estados Unidos pagaba y escondia, sobre todo porque ahora no es un trabajo o una misión, ahora es personal...!


	2. Chapter 2 Nuevos rangos

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, solo las partes disparatadas son mías (je je).

Aclaración: Me equivoque al subir este capítulo, je je no sabia como subir así que lo borré y subí éste, no me vuelvo a equivocar, espero... Ahora si comencemos

Capítulo 2: Nuevos rangos.

Corre el año de 1994, Japón se convierte en una potencia en muchos aspectos, un buen lugar para comenzar nuevas adquisiciones, al fin había encontrado una forma de evadir a la justicia y le iba a sacar todo el jugo posible, así que comienza a repartir invitaciones en sobres blancos con su inicial una gran R en el sello, aquellos que lo conocen vendrán a enfrentarlo, los que no han oído hablar de él, vendrán a formar su colección...

Muchos sobres se han repartido por el mundo, equipos de tres representando a un país eran las instrucciones de un organizador de un nuevo evento: the king of figthers, "un torneo donde el equipo ganador serían los reyes de las peleas a nivel mundial, y tendrían el honor de pertenecer a un grupo de mejores luchadores" al menos eso explicaban los sobres...

Uno de estos sobres terminó en el correo de la persona menos esperada: el Presidente de los Estados Unidos, el cual conocía el origen de esta letra, y conocedor de la situación de Heidern y sus hombres, se presento en la base que tenia a cargo Heidern, para darle esta valiosa información, y nuevos estatus de sus hombres. El Coronel Jones y el Teniente Still habían sobrevivido, así que seguían bajo sus órdenes, sobre todo después del funeral de su hija y su esposa, también sabia que la otra pequeña, la que recientemente había egresado de la academia militar, también recibía entrenamiento militar profesional, a pesar de ser menor de edad... eso tendrá que cambiar.

Fuera de todo protocolo de seguridad usual del Presidente, éste se presentó a la base en un helicóptero, sin guardaespaldas que normalmente ocupaba, solo una chica de cabello castaño y corto piloteaba su transporte, pero no bajo de él, sólo observa como el Presidente, saludando a los soldados que se encontraban en sus actividades, se dirige a la oficina de Heidern sin ser anunciado.

Heidern se encontraba revisando diversos expedientes, ya que su mejor fachada para ser un mercenario sin perseguir, era su trabajo en esa base, el cuál consistía en entrenar a aquellos soldados para ingresar a otras fuerzas, como la Armada, Marina de Guerra, Marines, Fuerza Aérea o de rescate, ya que su forma de entrenar, hacia ver cualquier programa como un día de campo, eso si, solo entrenaba a los mejores. Al notar que alguien entra a su oficina sin tocar...

\- Nadie lo ha mandado llamar soldado - dijo Heidern sin levantar la vista.

\- Tengo una buena excusa - le contesta en tono jocoso, después de todo, no era la primera vez que le daba una misión extraoficial.

\- Señor Presidente - se levanta de su asiento y hace un saludo militar.

\- Siéntate Heidern - le indica después de saludarlo, él mismo se sienta frente a Heidern y saca un sobre blanco del interior de su saco - te traigo una nueva misión: capturar y presentar ante la justicia a Rugal, por fin a dado señales de vida, ya que, aunque el sobre no lo dice, sabemos que esta detrás de este singular evento (le extiende el sobre y Heidern lo revisa), así que espero su pronta captura...

\- No lo creo señor, simplemente cuando me encuentre con él, voy a matarlo - lo interrumpe con una actitud desafiante que jamás le había mostrado, el Presidente sólo lo mira, Heidern sabe que lo puede degradar por esa actitud, así que se siente derrotado y obligado a seguir órdenes...

\- De acuerdo - escucha al Presidente sin creerlo - es más, Ralf Jones y Clark Still tienen cuentas... no, asuntos pendientes con él... Por los servicios que ustedes tres han prestado, se han ganado la máxima condecoración que puedo otorgar: la estrella alpha sobre su rango, si escoges a otros para integrar al equipo, eres libre de hacerlo, pero no daré a nadie más este honor.

Le coloca sobre su escritorio tres estrellas de tela, de un color verde militar para anexar a su uniforme.

\- No habrá problema señor - dice Heidern de forma rápida, síntoma de los nervios que tiene ante este suceso - por supuesto ellos me acompañaran... yo creía que la estrella alpha era un mito... en verdad agradezco... Nos prepararemos de inmediato - menciona recuperando el temple militar.

\- Aún hay más Comandante, si bien es cierto que no tengo inconveniente en este rango, la pequeña que proteges no tendrá aún ese rango, no participará en el torneo pero si los acompañará... ¡vamos hombre no pongas esa cara! ¿en verdad pensabas que no sabia de la existencia de Leona Heidern?

\- Señor puedo explicarlo...

\- No te lo he pedido - lo interrumpe el Presidente - tienes tus razones y yo las mías de mandarla a observar el torneo, también se que es una excelente soldado a pesar de su edad, de hecho estas pensando en volverla mercenaria como ustedes, si es igual de buena que ustedes, no tengo ningún problema, recuerda que esa estrella te concede a no obedecer a otros rangos pero estas obligado ante el Presidente...

\- Pero, señor Presidente sólo es una niña...

\- Si, una niña de 15 años que has estado entrenando como si tuviera 18, y que ha logrado lo que a Ralf y Clark les tomó toda su vida: tu confianza; hombre ¿de qué te preocupas?, aún no pienso enviarla a una misión sola, siempre te ha acompañado sin que esté en los reportes... sabes que tengo razón, tengo planes para ella, así que entrenala para sobrevivir...

El Presidente se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta, toma la manija de la puerta y se vuelve - tu nuevo rango te excluye de presentarse a una Corte Marcial si decides abandonar el ejército, pero no a ella - sale de la habitación dejando a Heidern preocupado por el futuro de su protegida...

N.A.: Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, aún no comienzo a divagar mucho, y aunque no existe el rango se "estrella alpha" quería poner una razón de la actitud de este equipo, y no de mercenarios a sueldo.

Espero que le haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias por leer, sobretodo a VikaDan que se ha dado una vuelta por aquí, ¡hasta otro capítulo! Y ¡Bonita semana!


	3. Chapter 3 ¡No fui yo, pero estas muerto!

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, solo las partes disparatadas son mías

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¡ No fui yo, pero estas muerto...!

Al día siguiente de la visita del Presidente, los cuatro mercenarios estaban listos para dirigirse a la nueva misión, no sabían los detalles, pero no era la primera vez que abordaban el Black Bird sin saberlo, solo sabían que debían cumplir con las órdenes que les daba su Comandante, así que Clark se adelanta a Ralf y se coloca en el lugar del piloto, dejando a su compañero con cara de fastidio, Heidern no estaba a la vista, de otra manera no se permitirían ese comportamiento tan infantil...

Heidern sube acompañado de una chica seria de tez blanca, ojos y cabello de color azul, se sitúa junto a Clark con la clara intensión de tomar los controles...

\- Olvidalo Leona, es mi turno para pilotear esta nena -le dijo mirandola de reojo

\- Aunque sea mi turno de hacerlo - lo interrumpe Ralf cruzándose de brazos

-Heidern quiere verlos allá atrás, me pidió que me hiciera cargo...

Ambos se dirigen a la parte de atrás, saludan a su Comandante y éste les ordena sentarse...

\- No sé si será la última vez que les ordene - comenzó ante sus caras sorprendidas, ya estaban en el aire - ya que ustedes mismos decidirán su camino en la milicia... el señor Presidente les ha otorgado esto sobre el valor de su rango (les deja caer en sus manos las estrellas verdes, él ya la traía adherida a su uniforme) sólo están obligados a terminar esta misión.

-Ees-too es - balbucea Ralf al girar la estrella entre sus dedos

\- No es posible - dice al mismo tiempo Clark. Leona mira de reojo la escena y vuelve la vista hacia adelante de inmediato, Heidern se da cuenta...

-No te preocupes Leona, tú sigues bajo mi protección y responsabilidad - la peliazulada lo mira sonriendo en sus ojos, suspirando de alivio, a lo que Heidern sonríe imperceptiblemente, no expresaban sus sentimientos como los otros dos soldados, pero se cuidaban mutuamente...

\- Bien, ahora es tiempo de prepararnos para liquidar a Rugal, de acuerdo al Presidente, él se encarga de este evento, así que arreglaremos asuntos con ese mal nacido

\- Señor, sí, señor - contestaron los tres soldados.

Llegan a su destino, un hotel donde les dan la bienvenida a todos los participantes, se encuentran con personajes extraños, desde convictos, deportistas y niños pubertos acompañado de un anciano ebrio.

En la cena previa a los enfrentamientos, un camarero se acerca a la mesa de los mercenarios, llevaba en su charola un vaso con un líquido amarillo, realmente se acerca a Leona, ella lo ignora...

\- Señorita, el joven de aquella mesa (señala a un chico rubio con una linea en medio, su cabello largo cae hacia los lados) le invita esta bebida y le pregunta si puede acompañarla a tomar el aire...

Leona se le queda mirando con una gelidez que el chico palidece, el muchacho que lo acompaña observa con atención a Leona...

-Señorita - insiste el camarero- pueden reportarme si no hago esta entrega... (Leona toma el vaso y lo deja junto a ella)

-Dile que lo veré cuando termine la bebida - dice sin verlo. Pasa el tiempo y ella no toca el vaso, termina de cenar y pide permiso para retirarse a descansar, Heidern la sigue con la mirada, un viejo hábito y descubre que aquellos de esa mesa la siguen con la mirada, el rubio se va tras otra chica y el castaño con la cinta blanca en su frente, intenta seguir a Leona, debía comprobarlo, así que el también se disculpa e intersecta al muchacho...

\- Kyo Kusanagi, ¿ya no saluda y se dedica a seguir a jovencitas?, dudo que su padre apruebe ese comportamiento, ¿cómo esta él?

\- No señorHeidern, de hecho quería levantarme antes, pero Benimaru ya estaría hablando con su hija, me sorprende verla aquí...

\- Sabes que no es Ikari- le corta de repente con una sombra en su rostro- afortunadamente no sabes mentir muchacho, la observas desde hace un rato, y pensabas seguirla, así que dime de que se trata...

\- Pensaba acercarme antes de que Benimaru le enviara esa bebida, de hecho estaba distraído pensando como acercarme a usted... sucede que mi padre despareció hace tres semanas, mencionó que le haría una visita por los viejos tiempos y no ha vuelto a casa... y al verlo acompañado de esa chica, sentí como una energía la rodea y sentí un mal presentimiento...

-Basta, su padre no ha ido a verme y deja a un lado esas tonterías de energías obscuras que hablaba su padre...

\- Usted es amigo de mi padre, entrenaron juntos, sabe perfectamente que no son tonterías, farsas ni cuentos, así que olvide lo que dije... Ya sabia que ella no es Ikari... Por cierto ¿cómo están ellas?

-Aún eres tratado como un niño, ellas están muertas, Rugal las mató... por eso no acompañaste a tus padres en su funeral...

\- Lo lamento señor, yo no lo sabía...

\- Más yo Kyo, buenas noches - y lo deja en el pasillo.

Al día siguiente, los encuentros comienzan, el equipo se nombra como Team Ikari y Heidern es el líder, avanzaban rápidamente derrotando sin esfuerzo a la mayoría de los equipos, pero aquellos "raros", mostraban habilidades y poderes de más allá de simples humanos, se dieron cuenta que no sólo ellos tenían habilidades especiales...

Para la final del torneo, se enfrentaron al equipo de Kusanagi, la disputa la comienza Goro Daimon, un luchador enorme de judo, frente a Clark Still que a pesar de ser mas bajo que el japones, gracias a sus llaves de agarre y un lanzamiento al aire que nadie podía creer que aguantara su peso, logró vencerlo.

El siguiente fue el chico rubio, su cabello estaba completamente levantado ya que utilizaba la electricidad en sus golpes, Clark estaba fatigado después de todo así que perdió ante el chico del rayo.

Ralf continuó y gracias a la velocidad de sus golpes certeros, logra sacar a Benimaru, Kyo se prepara y enfrenta a Ralf, éste al confiarse por la edad del chico es derrotado por sus flamas carmesí.

Ahora es el turno de Heidern, el muchacho vacila...

\- Usted es amigo de mi padre Señor Heidern, no puedo pelear ante usted para derrotarlo, sólo quiero ganar y mandar un mensaje a mi padre para que vuelva a casa...

\- Es una lástima, Rugal esta detrás de todo esto, así que mi equipo ganará esta final y lo haremos salir de su escondite- lo toma desprevenido, le quita toda su energía trasladándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que Kyo pierda el encuentro.

Una mujer rubia se presenta ante ellos...

\- Bien equipo Ikari, mi nombre es Mature, soy la asistente personal del gran Rugal Bernstein, para demostrar que merecen estar entre sus elegidos, deberán enfrentarlo en el lugar que el indica y que yo personalmente los llevará ante él y su premio... Vaya chico Kusanagi, creíamos que tu seguirías los pasos de tu padre...

\- ¿Mi padre? ¿qué sabes de mi padre?- le grita con desesperación Kyo

\- Más que tú, supongo, pero no estoy aquí para eso, por aquí equipo Ikari- los guía a un helicóptero, los tres mercenarios se quedan viendo, una regla de sobrevivencia: no te subas a un transporte de un enemigo declarado...

-Traemos nuestro propio transporte... - le dice Ralf

-No- lo interrumpe Mature- si ustedes quieren ver a mi señor, yo los transportaré, si no aceptan, el equipo de Kusanagi tendrá que reemplazarlos

\- De acuerdo- dice Heidern tocándose brevemente el cuello, mejor dicho el transmisor con el que se comunicaba con Leona, - solo era una sugerencia el seguirte...

Los cuatro suben al helicóptero, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Kyo viajaba de polizón. Mature pilotea el helicóptero su destino era una isla no muy lejana de las costas de Japón, al aterrizar son recibidos por Rugal...

-Bienvenidos señores, tiempo sin vernos, han venido a su muerte y formar parte de mi colección, Heidern sí crees llevarme ante la justicia otra vez, te equivocas...

\- No es esa mi misión, esta vez te mataré con mis propias manos...

\- ¿Sabes siquiera por qué mate a tu familia?, ¿por qué perdí mi tiempo con dos simples humanas? Es cierto que a tu esposa no tenía que matarla, pero no me dejo matar al monstruo que tenías por hija, ahora yo dominaré el mundo y nadie podrá detenerme...

\- Te equívocas- grita Clark, antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Rugal los ataca al mismo tiempo, los mercenarios buscan matarlo, Rugal hace comentarios de la familia de Heidern y de su escuadrón: "los reuniré con ellas", "sigues igual de débil", "no la mates, matamé a mí, decía tu esposa". Ellos no contestan, sólo sus golpes descargan la furia que sienten por Rugal...

De pronto, Kyo Kusanagi interviene en la pelea gritando a Rugal: "¿dónde está mi padre?"

-Ja ja ja, aquí en esta isla, tu papi es una de mis recientes adquisiciones... Puedes buscarlo... si te da tiempo- en sus manos tiene un dispositivo que al presionar el botón, se escuchan explosiones en toda la isla. Heidern da la orden de alejarse, Mature corre hacia el helicóptero, llega primero y despega sin ellos...

-Espera- grita Kyo - no nos dejes aquí...- un zumbido lo interrumpe y el helicóptero cae envuelto en llamas, se ve otro helicóptero llegar, era el Black Bird...

-¿Creías que ibamos a confiar en ella?- le dice Ralf abordando el transporte.

-Leona, vigila el radar, nada entra por Rugal- empieza a ordenar Heidern, titubea al mirar a Ralf y Clark...

\- ¡Ordene señor!- dicen ambos sonriendo y saludando, era clara su desición...

-Excelente señores... aún podré maltratarlos- dice sonriendo-vamos a cazar a ese maldito...

\- Primero mi padre señor Heidern- lo interrumpe Kyo

\- Maldición, te olvide por completo, serás un estorbo, reporta Leona...

\- Nada y nadie ha salido de la isla, señor, las vidas se extinguen rápidamente...

\- ¡ Y qué esperamos!- grita Kyo- mi padre puede ser una de ellas y tu tan tranquila engendro - se calla de repente por un golpe proporcionado por Ralf, entre Clark y Heidern llevan a Kyo a la parte de atrás, Ralf mira a Leona... - No eres un engendro- le dice - eres linda... Al llegar Heidern a la cabina...

\- ¿ reviso el perímetro señor?- dice Leona mirando fijamente el radar, parece no haber escuchado el comentario anterior...

-No, llevaremos a Kyo a tierra firme, no pierdas de vista el radar... - menciona Heidern, su equipo los esperaba, arrojan a Kyo sin aterrizar y Daimon logra atraparlo, "despertará en una hora", "consigan una aspirina " grita Ralf y Clark . Al volver a la isla, los cuatro peinaron la zona, los cadáveres estaban irreconocibles, pero sabían que Rugal estaba muerto, nada había entrado o salido de la isla...

\- Nada sobrevive a esa explosión- dice Ralf

\- Rugal debe estar muerto- coincide Clark

Heidern mira una fotografía de cuatro personas: Hilari, Ikari, Leona y él,- al menos podrán descansar en paz, él ya esta en el infierno...

Regresaron a la base a sus actividades normales, Rugal por fin estaba muerto...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias por leer, sobretodo a VikaDan y Jenny Heidern que se han dado una vuelta por aquí, y a ti que también te das una vuelta por aquí, dejame saber tu opinión...

Una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, el trabajo y exámenes me consumieron...

¡Hasta otro capítulo! Y ¡Bonita semana!


	4. Chapter 4 Encuentros (primera parte)

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, solo las partes disparatadas son mías

**VikaDan: **Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo te guste y aclare no todas (se pierde el suspenso), pero si algunas dudas...

* * *

Capítulo 4 Encuentros (primera parte)

Un hombre esta sentado tras un escritorio en una habitación de paredes blancas, termina de leer el reporte de la misión de sus recientes y por ahora únicos mercenarios alpha... el resultado: Rugal Bernstein ha desaparecido, presuntamente murió en la isla con aquella mujer que respondía al nombre de Mature y desafortunadamente, Saisyu Kusanagi también ha fallecido... Entonces ¿por qué **ella **sigue preocupada?, ¿por qué **ella **no toma su entrenamiento? Una simple orden de reubicación y estaría arreglado; despues de todo Leona aún recibía órdenes, pero aunque no entendía sus razones, **ella **núnca se equivocaba...

Un año ha pasado desde la muerte de Rugal, y los integrantes del equipo Ikari se han convertido en una familia, si en la base compartían mucho tiempo juntos, así como en las misiones, porque no hacerlo fuera de ellas, así que compartían una casa fuera de la base, a Heidern le agradaba que Leona conviviera con alguien fuera de la base, pensaba que los vecinos, que tenían la misma edad que ella, serían de ayuda para hacerla más sociable, desde que la adoptó, ella se distanciaba de las personas, aún recordaba ese día...

Flashback

\- No lo sé Hilari- decía un joven Heidern a su esposa, hablaban sobre la posibilidad de adoptar a la pequeña, ambos estaban en Brasil, que era el lugar donde Heidern Ralf y Clark la habían encontrado, y nadie habia reclamado la custodia de la pequeña...

\- Dame un motivo por el cual no podamos adoptarla, esa niña esta sola y nosotros podemos ayudarla- le decía Hilari, sabía que Heidern era un hombre duro, pero no era malvado, y algo en su interior le decía que esa niña tenía que estar a su lado...

-Querida, sabes que no es tan fácil, hay mucho papeleo que lleva tiempo...

\- Es cierto, pero si esta misión nos va a dejar un año en este país, tenemos suficiente tiempo... vamos es una niña indefensa...

\- De acuerdo lo intentaremos, pero no te ilusiones demasiado...

Fin del flashback

No resultó tan problematico, la niña no recordaba su nombre, mucho menos recordaba a alguna persona que pudiera hacerse cargo de ella, asi que la nombraron Leona Heidern y al cabo del año, regresaron con ella a Estados Unidos. La niña no jugaba con otros niños de su edad, sólo con los soldados de la base, por eso Heidern e Hilari la entrenaban pero eso cambio cuando llegó a la familia la pequeña Ikari, Leona le gustaba cuidarla y le demostraba una gran paciencia, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, convivian bastante bien y al crecer se volvieron muy unidas... hasta que llegó Rugal.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Leona, Ralf y Clark planeaban una fiesta sorpresa, era la primera vez que celebrarían su cumpleaños juntos, Heidern los escucho en una ocasión, les recomendo que no lo hicieran, que Leona no le gustaba su cumpleaños, ella tambien les habia pedido que lo olvidaran, pero ellos seguían en sus treces, después de todo, no todos los días se cumplían dieciséis... Una semana después en uno de sus entrenamientos, ambos hombres terminaron su idea con una paliza...

\- ¡Y si insisten en lo de la fiesta, los heriré de verdad...!- les gritó Leona dejándolos en el piso

-¿Seguirá la fiesta señores?- se ríe Heidern al verlos tan lastimados y sin Leona a la vista

\- ¡ Ni loco señor!- contestó Ralf sobandose el cuello, aún lo llamaban señor, por respeto, después de todo habían pasado tantas cosas juntos...

\- Creo que nos irá mejor si no la obligamos a su fiesta sorpresa, señor- le comentó Clark- pensaba que se hacía la díficil, a mi hermana siempre le gustaba este tipo de cosa...- calla de repente, recordando a su fallecida hermana menor, ella había sido asesinada por unos terroristas en un centro comercial, por esa razón había entrado a la milicia...

\- En fin- continúa Ralf sacando a Clark de sus recuerdos- mejor tenerla feliz y en paz para que nosotros estemos sanos y salvos...

\- Ella odia sus fiestas de cumpleaños- le interrumpe Heidern- núnca quiso festejar su cumpleaños, ya que ese día fue cuando la encontramos- ambos se quedan viendo sorprendidos.

\- No los sabiamos- dice Clark

\- Ahora lo saben, así que dejen que ella cambie de opinión cuando este lista...

\- Señor, sí señor-

Pasaron los dias y el asunto de la paliza y la fiesta había sido olvidado. En uno de esos días, llegó como siempre el correo a la base, pero con la sorpresa de que tres sobres fueron dirigidos a Ralf, Clark y Heidern, sin remitente, sólo la maldita R en el sello... Un cuarto sobre venía desde la Casa Blanca, el Presidente solicitaba su presencia sin excusas, antes de partir dentro de un mes al torneo, ya que tenía nuevos detalles del evento (se preguntaron cómo siempre sabía las cosas que iban o estaban ocurriendo, para poder dar esas clases de instrucciones)...

Eran los últimos días de Marzo, el mes lo habían ocupado para mejorar sus técnicas, no permitirían escapar a Rugal de nuevo. Al llegar a la Casa Blanca una oficial presidencial, muy joven notó Clark, los guió al salón Lincon, ahí los recibiría el Presidente en cuanto se desocupara de sus obligaciones... Después de veinte minutos, el Presidente entró y los cuatro lo saludaron según el protocolo...

\- Descansen señores y bienvenidos, tomen asiento, Leona ¿te llamas? -dice dirigiéndose a la peliazulada, ella asiente- bien tú esperarás afuera ya que sólo ellos participarán y los detalles son para ellos...

Leona lo saluda y sale de la habitación sin decir nada...

\- ¡Vaya! Son ciertos los rumores de su regimen Heidern, ni siquiera cuestionó, servirá... ahora los detalles: este torneo encierra muchas incógnitas, no sólo van a investigar como Rugal logró sobrevivir, sino que van a encontrar porque no sale de Japón, que es lo que hace que no regrese a Alemania... También encontrarán a un muchacho de cabello rojo: Iori Yagami, que según mis fuentes, sentirá una... curiosidad más fuerte por Leona que por ustedes, por el momento no dejen que se acerque hasta saber sus intenciones...

-¿No sería mejor dejarla en la base?- cuestiona Heidern

\- No, quiero ver como reacciona tu hija ante esta persona, es una prueba, la primera para saber su... situación, sólo no la dejen sola, siempre estará uno de ustedes con ella en todo momento, ahora partan a Japón y maten de una vez por todas a Rugal- sale de la habitación ellos lo siguen, en el pasillo se encuentra Leona, que lo saluda de nuevo al verlo, el Presidente le contesta y le ordena que en este torneo, no permanezca sola y no socialice con los demás participantes...

Ya en camino, Leona, Ralf y Clark van hablando sobre las extrañas órdenes, Heidern sólo los observa en silencio...

-¡Cómo si te gustara socializar Leo!- le dice Ralf piloteando el Black Bird (por fin era su turno)

\- Siempre cumplo mis órdenes Coronel- le contesta Leona- es más no pienso dirigirle la palabra, puesto que usted también es un participante- Clark sonrie de la cara que pone Ralf

\- Era broma, Leo, no seas así...

Heidern no le agrada esa orden, tampoco le agradaba que Leona no socialice con personas fuera del ámbito militar, le reconfortaba saber que Ralf y Clark la entendían mejor que nadie, los tres se protegían, él sabía que si algo le ocurría en una misión, ella tendría con quien convivir, pero si sólo ella sobrevivía se quedaría completamente sola...

Al llegar a su destino, se hospedaron en el mismo hotel de hace un año, en la recepción, nadie se acercaba voluntariamente a Leona, sólo aquellos que eran amigos de Ralf y Clark, Leona no cruzaba más de tres palabras con ellos, solo Kyo se acercaba a ella y a Heidern...

\- Buen día señor Heidern, hola Leona

-Que tal Kusanagi- contesta Heidern, Leona sólo lo mira

\- Sin resentimientos, Leona, si Rugal sobrevivió, mi padre debe estar vivo así que no te culpo...

De repente, un nuevo equipo entra a la estancia, uno de ellos sobresale de los tres: un chico pelirojo de unos penetrantes ojos del mismo color que su cabello

\- Iori Yagami- dice Kusanagi

El chico mira a Kusanagi, después a Leona y se va...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias por leer, sobretodo a VikaDan y Jenny Heidern que se han dado una vuelta por aquí, y a ti que también te das una vuelta por aquí, dejame saber tu opinión...

¡Hasta otro capítulo! Y ¡Bonita semana!


	5. Chapter 5 Encuentros y secretos

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el quinto capítulo de esta historia.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, solo las partes disparatadas son mías

**VikaDan: **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo te guste, empieza lo separado de la realidad en la línea de tiempo y sucesos de la historia del videojuego.

**Jenny Heidern: **A mi también me ha pasado lo de internet, cuando más lo necesitas se fuga, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

Capitulo 5 Encuentros y secretos (segunda parte)

Al terminar la cena-recepción, todos sabían que el nuevo equipo, el Team Yagami estaba formado por su antisocial Iori Yagami, un antiguo enemigo de los Sakasaki: Eiji Kisaragi y un inglés llamado Billy Kane, quién buscaba a los Bogard para ajustar cuentas...

Los encuentros empezaron, todos los equipos habían mejorado, unos para demostrar sus dotes de pelea, otros para alcanzar la final y tener prestigio, otros por venganza y querer saber cierta información.

Los mercenarios cumplían las órdenes del Presidente, excepto cuando combatían, ya que Leona y cualquier participante podía estar cerca de la arena de la lucha, pero no podía interactuar con los que ahí se disputaban el paso a la siguiente ronda, Kyo siempre estaba cerca de los enfrentamientos del equipo Ikari, lo que le molestaba a Leona, porque siempre quería saber de la familia que tenía antes de que viviera con Heidern, así que ella terminaba por alejarse de Kyo, no es que no quisiera hablar de su familia, el problema era que no la recordaba...

Cuando los Ikari se enfrentaron al equipo de Fatal Fury, Iori Yagami se acerca a Leona, aprovechaba que el equipo de Kyo se disputaba el pase con el equipo Art of Fighting, en el primer round, Ralf casi pierde ante Joe Higashi, pero fue Andy Bogard quién lo descalificó, Ralf perdió la concentración al ver acercarse al pelirojo a Leona, pero no podía intervenir...

\- ¡Hola criatura!, pensé que tú también combatías- Leona no muestra señales de reconocer su presencia- ¿no sabes hablar o ya olvidaste cómo hacerlo?

Leona lo mira a los ojos y empieza a alejarse, núnca había roto una orden y no iba a empezar ahora, Iori se queda callado, en ese instante, Clark perdía ante Terry Bogard, Leona ni se había dado cuenta cuando Clark sacó al otro Bogard, era el turno de su padre... Leona sabía que los estaba distrayendo, así que planeaba alejarse del pelirojo, al darle la espalda...

\- ¡Espera!- Iori la detiene del brazo y la jala un poco

\- ¡Suéltala!- dice llegando inesperadamente Kyo

\- ¡Tú!- le grita Iori- ¡aléjate de mí o no respondo!

-Vamos Iori, eramos amigos antes de...

-¿Antes de que qué tu familia aniquilara a la mía?, no te preocupes voy a matarte para solucionarlo- se queda mirando como Kyo se coloca entre él y la chica- ¿por qué intervienes?... ¿la proteges de mí?, ja ja ja, no sabes quién es ella, si lo supieras la alejarías de mí y la detendrías personalmente... tú mismo la borrarías del mapa, ja ja ja- se aleja riendo como un maníaco, limpiándose con la manga de su camisa, un poco de sangre de su boca.

En ese instante, Heidern gana el encuentro, se acerca el equipo Ikari donde se encuentran Leona y Kyo, éste se despide y se aleja antes de que alguien hiciera una pregunta. Durante el resto del día, Leona informó a sus superiores de lo ocurrido, así que toda la tarde especularon sobre las intenciones de Iori y el comportamiento de Kyo.

Al llegar la noche, en su habitación del hotel, el equipo descansaba, Ralf y Clark viendo televisión, Heidern leyendo un libro y Leona viendo por la ventana...

-Comandante... Padre- termina diciendo Leona, Heidern, quien no la dejaba que se dirigiera como en la oficina, levanta la vista- solicito permiso...

\- Leona...- la interrumpe Heidern- no estamos en la base..

\- Lo olvide... ¿puedo salir a dar una vuelta al parque, padre?

Heidern se le queda mirando, primera vez que pide algo así y tiene que negarse, Leona se da cuenta y vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

Ralf se acerca a la puerta de la habitación a recoger algo, y se lo muestra al Comandante,- me ofrezco como voluntario para acompañarla, ya me aburrí de la televisión-.

Heidern mira la nota, la guarda antes de que se de cuenta Leona y da el permiso para que salieran. Leona le da un beso en la mejilla a su padre, un viejo hábito que le enseño Hilari y junto a Ralf, salen de la habitación. Al salir, Heidern ocupa unos minutos para explicarle a Clark lo de la nota y también salen. La nota era de Kyo, pedía ver a Heidern para conversar de manera urgente sobre lo que había ocurrido durante el enfrentamiento. Kyo, Benimaru y Goro esperaban a todo el equipo, así que se sorprendieron por sólo ver a Heidern y Clark.

\- ¿Dónde esta Leona?- dice Benimaru decepcionado

\- Obvio que aquí no- le contesta Clark

\- Basta Clark- le recomienda Heidern- bien Kyo, aquí estamos, ¿qué es tan urgente?

\- Como notaron- comienza Kyo- Iori y yo tenemos cierta historia familiar, me sorprendí que se acercara a Leona como si la conociera y quería saber si ella realmente conoce el tipo de persona que es...

\- Jamás habíamos visto a ese tipo, así que comienza a decir lo que sabes de él- le ordena Clark

Típico soldado piensa en su mente Benimaru antes de contestar: Iori es el último descendiente del Clan Yagami, uno de los clanes más poderosos de Japón, él y Kyo eran amigos desde la infancia, yo soy testigo de ello, pero cuando Iori cumplió trece años (no es broma), su madre falleció...

\- Entonces- continúa Goro ante la mirada burlona que Heidern y Clark habían intercambiado- Iori se entera que que todas las mujeres nacidas o que se unen a un hombre de este clan, mueren a los trece años cumplidos de su primogénito, el padre de Iori intentó evitar esto, retando a Saisyu a un "requiem desumatchi"

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Clark

\- Es un duelo a muerte- contesta Kyo antes que sus compañeros- eso ya lo sabía ¿no es cierto señor Heidern?, obviamente mi padre ganó e Iori se quedó sin ambos padres, pero lo que nos preocupa es el interés que despierta Leona en él...

-Por cierto- lo interrumpe de nuevo Clark- ¿cómo es eso de que tu mismo la borrarías del mapa?

\- ¡Ay por favor!, si al final del torneo anterior tenía mas razones para hacerlo y no lo hice...

\- Je je, eso fue porque estabas inconciente- dice entre dientes Clark

\- Clark, basta- vuelve a intervenir Heidern- hemos perdido el tiempo, creíamos que tenías información útil, no las "tradicionales" peleas entre el Clan Yagami y el Clan Kusanagi, pero en fin, nos vamos...

\- Espere señor Heidern- lo toma Kyo del codo, él, con su único ojo le lanza una mirada de "quita tu mano o la pierdes", Kyo lo suelta de inmediato-¿qué hacemos si...

-¿Hacemos?, **_Nosotros_** sabremos que hacer- se alejan Heidern y Clark del lugar

\- ¿Creen que sepan algo más?- le escuchan decir a Goro

\- No, creyó que era una perdida de tiempo, ya sabía todo esto y nada más- les dice Kyo- vamos, mañana serán las finales.

Mientras esto sucedía, en el parque, Ralf y Leona habían llegado a la orilla de un lago, Leona se acostó en el pasto, le encantaba mirar las silenciosas estrellas, mientras que un inquieto Ralf se dedicaba a arrojar piedras al lago, seguían la conversaión de la tarde...

\- ¿Segura que no te dijo otra cosa el pelirojo? -Ralf le cuestionaba por enésima vez

\- Estoy segura Coronel- contesto Leona con un poco de fastidio, después de todo no había desobedecido ninguna orden

-No me llames Coronel, no estamos frente a tu padre, pues como intervino Kyo, es obvio que ambos tienen asuntos pendientes que arreglar, deberías alejarte de ambos...

-¿Es una orden Coronel?- preguntó Leona- mi padre sólo me pidió alejarme de Yagami...

\- No, sólo no me gusta que te enfrentes a estas cosas- contesto de inmediato, Ralf núnca contradecía una orden de Heidern a pesar de que era un Coronel alpha*- llamame Ralf o dime Jones, no Coronel, no estamos en la base- no lo toma personal, sucedia lo mismo con Clark, pero al él ya no le decía Teniente, sino Still. Así era ella, le hacía honor a su apodo: soldado silencioso (SS), sólo hablaba cuando era necesario...

\- Vamos Jones, me he enfrentado a situacionea peores: la milicia, Heidern... usted- dice sonrojándose, Ralf ni se da cuenta

\- Ja ja ja, graciosa la niña...

-Deje de decirme así, ya no soy una niña

-Junto a mí, claro que lo eres... lástima que te llevo doce años...

\- ¿Lástima por qué?

-Poor... por nada... sólo que... ¡demonios!, eres muy joven para...

-Jones, se cuidarme perfectamente sola... y sé en lo que me estoy metiendo... creo... por ejemplo: ¿de quién era la nota que le dió a mi padre?

\- ¿Nota, cuál nota?- Leona lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos- de acuerdo, te lo diré, a cambio de que dejes de decirnos por nuestros apellidos, somos Ralf y Clark- Leona asiente- la nota era de Kyo, quería vernos para hablar sobre Yagami...

-Entonces volvamos a la habitación para saber lo que hablaron- se levanta del pasto- ¿qué pasa? -pregunta al ver que Ralf no se mueve- no pretendía darle órdenes... Ralf

\- No es eso, tu padre no te dijo lo de la nota, supongo que no quiere preocuparte...

-Entonces- se le queda viendo a los ojos- prometame que si mi padre no me dice lo que ocurre, usted me dirá lo que hablaron, aunque se lo prohiba mi padre, su posición le permite desobedecerlo... tengo que saberlo, para saber como proceder Ralf...

-De acuerdo, aunque sabes que no es prudente contradecir a tu padre, te lo diré...

\- Gracias Ralf- y le da un beso en la mejilla, el primero desde que se conecen, Leona se da vuelta y se dirige al hotel, Ralf se queda atras...

\- ¿Por qué eres tan joven? ó yo tan viejo...

Ambos llegan a la habitación, encontraron a Clark y Heidern en la misma posición que cuando se habían ido, ninguno de los dos mencionó el encuentro de la nota, así que media hora después, era claro que no iban a comentar lo ocurrido...

\- Voy a acostarme papá- lo besa en la mejilla- descanse, hasta mañana Clark, Ralf...

Ambos se despiden, Clark sorprendido y Ralf con una sonrisa en los labios

\- Por fin lo logró Ralf- dice en voz baja Heidern- excelente

\- Gracias señor- contesta sin mirarlo

-Clark, informa de todo lo que paso a Ralf, pero hagálo allá abajo, en el bar por ejemplo, se lo merecen, sólo no abusen

\- Si señor, gracias- ambos contestan- no nos acompaña señor, preguntó Ralf

\- No, terminaré con esto- alza su libro- y me iré a acostar, por cierto, nada de esto a SS,- ambos asintieron

Ya abajo, en el bar, Clark contaba todo lo que el equipo de Kyo les habían dicho...

\- Me parece telenovesco- dice Ralf al terminar Clark

\- Si lo sé, pero estaban bastantes serios, no detectamos mentiras en sus ojos, Heidern no se sorprendió de esa historia, ya sabía la existencia de esos clanes... oye ¿cómo lograste que Leona nos dijera por nuestro nombre?

\- Pues- se le queda viendo a sus gafas- le prometí que le diría todo lo relacionado con la nota

\- Pues que pena- dice tomando un trago a su bebida- pues Heidern te lo ha prohibido- Ralf se queda callado-¿no irás a desobeder una orden... o sí?

\- Despues de todo soy alpha...

\- ¡Estas loco Ralf!, Heidern te desollará vivo si sabe que se lo dijiste...

-Tú los has dicho: si sabe, y sólo se enteraría si tú fueras de nena a decirle...

-Sabes que jamás se lo diría- se cruza de brazos molesto- pero me preocupa el hecho de que Leona te haga romper órdenes tan fácilmente... Mínimo ya le dijiste porque le prometes tantas cosas...

\- No, te juro que mi corazón quiere gritarselo, pero mi cerebro me detiene...

\- ¡No seas cursi! También el aprecio a tu vida te impide decirselo, a Heidern no le agradaría esa situación...

\- Ja ja ja, tienes cierta parte de razón, pero YO tengo razón al saber que tú no le dices nada por temor a que Heidern te tome de complice... pero es díficil negarle algo a Leona

\- Si... eso es cierto- se le escapa un suspiro a Clark

\- ¿Y por qué suspiras?, TÚ SABES ALGO, DIMELO

\- Tranquilo, camarada, le he prometido que no le diga nada a su padre o a tí de lo que hemos hablado, así como TÚ me has hecho prometer que no le diga lo que sientes por ella, así que si quieres que rompa mis promesas...

\- Esta bien, esta bien siempre sabes que decir para salirte con la tuya...

\- Je je se llama usar el cerebro, algún día lo harás y se lo dirás a Leona...ella sabe de tus "misiones discretas en el bar"... eres mi hermano Ralf, no puedo decirte las cosas pero si ponerte sobre aviso...

El reloj de la barra del bar marcó las doce de la noche, sus campanadas interrumpieron su plática

\- Debemos subir a dormir- dice Ralf- si Heidern sabe que nos hemos quedado tanto tiempo despiertos...

\- Nos mee-ete-erá al privado- dice Clark bostezando-y no hay que desobedecer dos órdenes el mismo día...

* * *

* alpha: checa el capítulo 2 de esta historia, ahí se ganaron el rango alpha, se qué no existe pero tiene explicación en y para los siguientes capítulos, en el próximo capítulo terminará este Kof '95, y comenzaré con la historia de Orochi y la amistad olvidada...

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias por leer, sobretodo a VikaDan y Jenny Heidern que se han dado una vuelta por aquí, y a ti que también te das una vuelta por aquí, déjame saber tu opinión...

¡Hasta otro capítulo! Y ¡Bonita semana!


	6. Chapter 6 Encuentros y sorpresas

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el sexto capítulo de esta historia.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, solo las partes disparatadas son mías

**VikaDan: **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, sobre la historia de Iori, todas las biografías que he leído en revistas e internet, lo manejan como frío y solitario y solo hablan sobre el enfrentamiento de clanes como por tradición, por eso quise darle un pasado trágico que lo hace ver como un sádico y empedernido que tiene una buena razón para serlo y que haya algo más que un odio y el demostrar ser el mejor contra los Kusanagi (que de hecho lo es... Je je), espero te guste.

**Jenny Heidern: **Que bueno que te guste la historia, sobre el acercamiento de Iori con Leona, hay una razón, aunque en este capítulo aún no sucede, pero lo descubrirás en el siguiente capítulo, en éste, pasa algo que nadie de los compañeros de Leona imaginarían, Kyo menos...

* * *

Capítulo 6 Encuentros y sorpresas (Tercera y parte final de kof '95)

Al dia siguiente, en lo que Heidern se daba una ducha, Ralf le decía a Leona todo, Clark vigilaba y aportaba cosas también a lo que decía Ralf, después de todo, él también era alpha...

\- Pero eso no explica porque no debo socializar con Yagami...- decía Leona después de escuchar todo lo que sabían

\- No, pero Kyo actúa como el Presidente- le dice Clark, ambos se le quedan viendo confudidos- miren, el Presidente te ordenó no socializar y Kyo también se preocupa porque hables con él...

\- Entonces Yagami es el problema, no Leona- lo interrumpe Ralf- lo borramos del mapa y ¡listo!- golpea un puño en la palma de su otra mano...

\- Si fuera tan fácil, nos hubiera ordenado eso desde un principio, no, es otra cosa... Yagami es de los que no se andan con rodeos, y no ha intentado socializar con alguien más del torneo, Leona es la única con la que se ha acercado, sólo hay que descubrir porque...

\- Tal vez...- Leona los interrumpe y ambos la miran- Kyo no deja de preguntarme si realmente soy de Brasil o si recuerdo a mis verdaderos padres...

\- Ambos son de Japón, ¿alguna vez has estado aquí Leo?- le pregunta Ralf

\- No que yo recuerde- cierra sus ojos para concentrarse- no recuerdo gran cosa antes de que ustedes me encontraran...

Flash back

Era la selva de Brasil, Heidern, Ralf y Clark habían sido enviados por el reciente ataque que había sufrido una aldea sin nombre, todo el lugar se encontraba intacto, las viviendas estaban en pie, los cultivos estaban a punto de ser cosechados, en pocas palabras, un lugar idílico para alejarse de la aglomeración de una ciudad... salvo el hecho de que el lugar estaba infestado de cuerpos de hombres y mujeres sin vida...

\- ¿Qué ocurrió en este lugar?- preguntaba un Clark nueve años más joven

\- No tengo la menor idea - le contestaba Ralf, se notaba que ambos estaban desconcertados, no habia signos de armas, no habian casquillos en el lugar, ni siquiera los cuerpos presentaban heridas de cuchillos u otra cosa que explicara las gargantas desgarradas y los cuerpos mutilados que ya se encontraban en estado de descomposición.

\- Busquen huellas soldados- les ordenó Heidern- no es posible que no encontremos alguna señal...

De repente algo se mueve en los arbustos, los tres se colocan en guardia, tal vez el causante esta a punto de atacarlos... sin embargo lo que ven es una pequeñita que tiene sus ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar, de hecho, las lágrimas aún corren por sus mejillas, por su ropa, se ve que lleva mucho tiempo sola y esta llena de sangre... El soldado Still se acerca a ella, la niña trata de correr hacia el arbusto donde estaba escondida pero Jones corta su huida, la niña esta asustada y ver a dos tipos enormes que quieren atraparla, igual que el otro, la asusta más y no sabe que hacer...

\- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- grita Heidern, la niña al escucharlo, se frena en seco, y sin explicación alguna, la chiquilla corre hacia él y se esconde entre su gabardina. Los otros dos hombres se detienen ante una señal de Heidern, quién pone a la niña frente a él...

\- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí niña?- la niña niega con la cabeza y se tapa los oidos, Heidern le separa las manos para que la escuche y le levanta la cara para ver con su único ojo, a ese par de ojos azules que no deja de llorar- ¡tranquilizate niña y dinos como te llamas!

\- ... no sé...-

\- ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

\- No me acuerdo- dice con más lágrimas en los ojos

\- Te ordené que te tranquilices, ¡ deja de llorar! -sus hombres desvian la mirada, no creían que la tratara con tanta dureza, Heidern se quita uno de sus guantes, y con su mano le limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas- no arreglas nada con llorar, ni cambias lo que ocurrió aquí, así que trata de recordar, no me mientas, porque si lo haces, lo sabré con ver tus ojos- la niña asiente

\- ¿ Vives aquí?

La niña asiente, algo en ese hombre le dice que no va a lastimarla, que puede confiar en él...

\- ¿Son tus padres?

La niña se encoge de hombros, mira alrededor- ya estaban aquí, me desperté y me fuí a lavar mis manos, estaban pegajosas y rojas, me tropecé y caí encima de ellos, me espanté y corri...

\- ¿ Cuántos años tienes?

\- Tengo siete- "¿ tan grande y no recuerda nada?", piensa Heidern, por lo que decide llevarsela, ordena a Ralf y Clark seguir buscando... No encontraron nada, **él **lo quisó así, pero no la perdería de vista...

Fin del flash back

Los tres se ponen de pie ante la aparición de Heidern, el finge no haberlos escuchado, después de todo, Ralf y Clark tomaban sus desiciones y no hacía daño que Leona lo supiera, además no rompían las órdenes del Presidente, y sus hombres demostraban una vez más, que estaban dispuestos a romperlas por el bien de su hija.

Salen de la habitación, Leona queda se queda atrás, como en los otros enfrentamientos, los tres mercenarios se dirigían en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, a disputar la final en contra del equipo de Kyo, o al menos eso pensaban, porque por una mala organización, también se presentó el equipo de Yagami, ellos también creían que se iban a enfrentar al equipo de Kyo...

Una mujer de aspecto similar al del torneo pasado, pero con el cabello corto y castaño rojizo, se presentó para aclarar la situación...

\- Buenas tardes guerreros, los tres equipos sí se presentan a la final, ya que mi amo lo ha querido así, mi nombre es Vice y en esta ocasión me corresponde a mí darles las indicaciones: los nueve participantes varones se enfrentarán a él, para demostrarles que él sigue siendo el más fuerte de todos los peleadores, ¡ah! ¡casi lo olvido!, la chica que traen con ustedes, la del bonito cabello azul, estará presente en el encuentro...

\- Ella no participa- menciona Heidern...

\- Lo sabemos, pero no volará nada no autorizado como lo hizo en el torneo anterior... en una... no sé... digamos una isla, mi amo quiere saber quien es ella, es todo..., mi amo los verá en una hora, así que Iori aún no te enfrentes a Kyo, mi amo no quiere pretextos para cuando acabe contigo... si gustan pueden inspeccionar el lugar y ver que todo esta en orden, permanezcan aquí si es que creen tener lo... necesario, ya que mi amo no vendrá sólo...

La mujer desaparece, la hora transcurre muy lento, Iori y Kyo sólo se miden a traves de miradas asesinas...

\- ¡Deja de verme Iori y comencemos con esto!

\- Ja ja ja, ¿tan pronto quieres que te mate estúpido? No aguantas un poco de presión, con razón no te confían nada...

\- ¿ De qué hablas?, ¿de cuándo acá haces caso a una desconocida?

\- Tengo mis razones, basura,- mira brevemente a Leona- y como a parte de ser basura eres idiota, no las entenderías, por eso no te las explico

De pronto llegan tres figuras a la arena, una extraña energía es sentida por los tres equipos, así como los espectadores (que no eran otros que los participantes descalificados), Rugal se encuentra entre estas tres figuras, su rubio cabello se ha vuelto blanco y su ojo derecho ha sido sustituido por una luz roja, de donde proviene la extraña energía...

\- Bienvenidos de nuevo, nos enfrentamos una vez más... pero será la última... Ya conocen a mi fiel asistente Vice, pero quiero presentarles a su sirviente personal, es un buen guerrero Kusanagi...

La tercera persona levanta la cara para mostrar el rostro de Saisyu Kusanagi...

\- ¡Padre!, ¿qué le has hecho Rugal?

\- Nada que cause poco dolor, te lo puedo asegurar, Saisyu, matalos a todos sólo deja viva a... bueno ya sabes a quien...

Saisyu ataca a los tres equipos al mismo tiempo, Heidern trata de llegar a Rugal, sabe que sus hombres lo cubren, sin embargo Vice no lo deja acercarse

\- Primero tienes que acabar con él, soldadito, y conmigo si es que puedes- lo lanza con un látigazo de su brazo...

Kyo no puede enfrentar a su padre, lo mismo ocurre con los integrantes de su equipo, por lo que Clark se enfrenta a él, Ralf pelea con Vice para dejarle el camino libre a su Comandante, así que Iori planea junto con su equipo matar a Saisyu, para que él se encargue en persona de Kyo, al escuchar esto Heidern...

\- Leona, que esos tres no toquen a Saisyu-

\- Benimaru, Goro, - grita al mismo tiempo Kyo- ¡detengalos!

Benimaru se encarga de Eiji, mientras que Goro se enfrenta a Billy, por lo que Leona se encara con Iori

\- ¡Quitate tonta, no quiero hacerte daño!

-...- Leona no contesta, sólo se interpone entre Saisyu y él, Iori no le ha soltado ni un solo golpe a la peliazulada, por lo que ella solamente se interpone en el camino.

Clark deja inconciente a Saisyu, así que acude a ayudar a Ralf, que por ver a Leona, estaba obteniendo una paliza por la mujer, Vice avienta a Ralf sobre Clark, ahora Leona es la que se distrae, pierde por medio segundo de vista a Iori, lo que aprovecha para acercarse al cuerpo tendido de Saisyu, Leona vuelve a interponerse, pero comete un error: da la espalda al cuerpo de Saisyu, después de todo creía que estaba inconciente, así que Saisyu deja de fingir se levanta, coloca uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello y el otro brazo alrededor del toráx de Leona, ella se queda paralizada, mientras Iori golpea los brazos de Saisyu para que la suelte, Ralf y Clark olvidan a Vice y van a ayudarla, Heidern observa todo, olvidándose por un momento de Rugal...

\- Te ordené no matarla, Saisyu...

\- Sueltáme- se escucha la voz entrecortada de Leona- no me ordenaron lastimarte...- Leona deja caer sus manos, se esta poniendo azul...

\- ¡Sueltala Saisyu!- lo sigue golpeando Iori, pero con un cuidado de no golpear a la chica, cosa que era raro en él, de pronto, Leona conecta un golpe en los brazos de Saisyu, un fuerte crujido indica que le ha roto los brazos, logrando que la suelte...

\- ¡Te encontré!- grita de pronto Rugal, se lanza a ella con el claro propósito de tomarla por el cuello, Heidern avienta a Leona, pero el segundo que usa para ponerla a salvo, Rugal lo aprovecha para tomarlo por el cuello y comienza a apretar, esta a punto de romperle el cuello...

Leona grita al mismo tiempo que la tierra comienza a temblar, una extraña energía hace que Rugal suelte a Heidern, al caer al piso, su ojo izquierdo se pone en blanco, mientras que la luz y la extraña energía se extingue en la cavidad de su ojo derecho

Heidern le toma el pulso y anuncia que esta muerto, en ese momento, Saisyu sale del control de Vice y Rugal, y Vice ha escapado del lugar...

\- ¿Estas bien Leo?- Ralf se acerca a su compañera

\- Sí... estoy bien...

\- ¿ Qué fue eso...?- pregunta Clark mirando alternadamente a Leona y a Heidern

\- El final- contesta tajantemente Heidern, saca un comunicador y da instrucciones para que envien hombres a recojer el cuerpo de Rugal, así como para transportar a los heridos...

\- No es necesario señor Heidern- lo interrumpe Kyo- mi madre y yo nos encargaremos de mi padre en casa, Iori se ha largado con su equipo, podré vigilar mejor a mi padre en el dojo...

\- Como quieras, nosotros nos encargaremos del cuerpo de Rugal- voltea a ver a su hija preocupado- ¿segura estas bien?

\- Si padre, estoy bien- se dirige con Ralf y Clark a esperar al convoy. Al arribar, se llevaron el cuerpo de Rugal, Heidern ahora si esta tranquilo, Rugal por fin estaba muerto, pero esa extraña energía, lo ha puesto a pensar...

* * *

¡ Subi el capítulo antes de que pasara la semana, no puedo creerlo!, esta semana con el pequeño puente, pude adelantar la historia, así que no sé cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo que abarca el Kof '96 y empieza la saga de Orochi, pero trataré de actualizar pronto...

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias por leer, sobretodo a VikaDan y Jenny Heidern que se han dado una vuelta por aquí, y a ti que también te das una vuelta por aquí, déjame saber tu opinión...

¡Hasta otro capítulo! Y ¡Bonita semana!


	7. Chapter 7 Buscando la verdad, encuentro

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el séptimo capítulo de esta historia, lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, solo las partes disparatadas son mías

**VikaDan:** Me da gusto que esta historia te sea interesante, la historia de Orochi también es mi favorita, en especial porque en este juego empecé este hermoso vicio, me encanta la linea que maneja SNK, pero aquí comienzo a divagar... ojalá te guste...

* * *

Capítulo 7 Buscando la verdad, encuentro ... ¿amigos?

Fecha: Mayo de 1996

Mercenarios:

~Ralf Jones Coronel alpha

~Clark Still, Teniente alpha

~Leona Heidern soldado

Lugar: Irak, ubicación confidencial

Misión: Clasificada

Status de misión: Cumplida y en espera de nuevas órdenes

Heidern leía el reporte del equipo Ikari, eran las 1600 horas, y ese reporte había sido enviado por los mercenarios unas horas antes, apenas lo habían descifrado, ya estaba en sus manos para designar el status siguiente de la misión, que consistía en asesinar a un hombre que provocaba genocidio en nombre de la sociedad norteamericana, por lo que fueron asignados de detener esta situación sin que la milicia norteamericana fuera culpada... Una misión fácil, estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de trabajos.

Había transcurrido un mes desde que dejaron la base, los tres eran capaces de sobrevivir a este tiempo, ya era la tercera misión que Heidern enviaba a Leona en su lugar, claro , siempre acompañada de Ralf y Clark, y hasta ahora, siempre regresaban con el éxito de las misiones y pocas heridas...

Al terminar de leer el informe, la puerta de su oficina se abre, entran a ella el Presidente acompañado por la oficial presidencial que los recibió en la Casa Blanca, en esta ocasión, la chica de cabello corto y castaño no portaba el uniforme de guardaespalda, sino que vestía una camisola y pantalón largo de color caqui, un látigo colgaba de su cinturón y en su espalda un revólver, la vez que acompaño al Presidente para entregar la invitación al torneo de 1994, no se habían percatado de que estaba armada, pues jamás bajo del helicóptero...

Heidern se puso de pie y saludo al Presidente y su escolta, ambos, contestan el saludo, Heidern y el Presidente toman asiento, la oficial no...

\- Señor Presidente, estaba a punto de comunicarme para informar que la misión se ha cumplido satisfactoriamente...

\- Bien, tú me tienes buenas noticias y yo vengo con malas y una nueva misión Heidern, ya sé , no es novedad, pero quería ser yo quien te lo informe en persona: el cuerpo de Rugal ha desaparecido, y las cámaras de seguridad detectaron a las antiguas asistentes de Rugal en el lugar...

\- ¿Las asistentes de Rugal?, eso es imposible, una murió en las explosiones de la isla, sólo la otra se presumía con vida...

\- Pues las cámaras las grabaron sustrayendo el cuerpo, aún no descifraban los científicos la extraña energía que detectaron, como medida de seguridad, se le colocó un transmisor al cuerpo de ese infeliz, pero dejo de funcionar en territorio de Sudáfrica, suponemos que en ese lugar tiene alguna base secreta...

\- Investigaré de inmediato...

\- Y ese es el problema: un nuevo torneo se está organizado, en esta ocasión, las invitaciones van firmadas por la Señorita Chizuru Kagura, presidenta de la Corporación Kagura en Japón, ha enviado invitaciones a los guerreros del evento anterior, pero no ha llegado dicha invitación, creemos que no somos bienvenidos, aún así, van a participar, ya que las secretarias de Rugal harán equipo con Iori y queremos saber porqué...

\- Pero ¿y el cuerpo de Rugal?

\- Tu decide de dos opciones: buscas personalmente el cuerpo de Rugal en el lugar que el transmisor dejó de funcionar y mandas a alguien en tu lugar al torneo, o en el torneo investigas a estas dos mujeres y mandamos a alguien más a buscar el cuerpo...

\- Si decido lo primero- dice después de pensarlo- ¿quién participará con mis hombres y quién buscaría el cuerpo si yo decido acompañar a mis hombres?

\- Ja ja ja - estalla el Presidente al darse cuenta que no apartaba la vista de su soldado- ella no obedecería tus órdedenes, es un soldado omega°, un rango mas allá de alpha... también sé que no mandarías a alguien que no hayas entrenado personalmente... No Yllas Corner sólo sigue órdenes... especiales, en situaciones especiales, tu lugar en ambas situaciones será ocupado por Leona, así que decide la misión que vas a darle, aún puedes hacerlo...

\- Bien, entonces yo buscaré el cuerpo y Leona participará con Ralf y Clark...

\- Perfecto, una cosa más: queda suspendida la orden de no socializar, tendrá que hablar con el equipo de Yagami para saber que planean esas mujeres...

\- Pero señor...

\- Nada de peros, Iori demostró en el último encuentro que quería evitar que Kusanagi Senior le hiciera daño y quiero saber el porque... transmite las órdenes de que se dirigen a Paris, ya que en esta ciudad se realizan los enfrentamientos para aquellos equipos que quieren participar pero no tienen invitación, sólo pasa un equipo, que sean ellos- se levanta y se dirige a la salida, Yllas lo sigue de cerca- por último Heidern, eres libre de decirles lo que te plazca, pero no olvides que la orden queda revocada...

Esa noche, los mercenarios esperaban instrucciones para regresar a casa, o si la misión tenía nuevos status...

\- Atención e1h (ejercito de un solo hombre, era el apodo de Ralf), preparese para recibir nuevas indicaciones, dirigirse junto a SS y RyF (Rudo y Frio era el nombre clave de Clark), a la ciudad del bebé alado para registrase y participar en el sigo siendo el rey•, ahí tendrán nuevas indicaciones, tienen dos dias para llegar, confirme y cambio y fuera...

\- Transmisión recibida, cambio y fuera...

\- Creía que pasaríamos primero a casa...

\- Leo, vamos a Paris a golpear traseros, ahi verás a Heidern, y a divertirnos- dice Clark girando sus muñecas

\- Es la primera vez que hacen el torneo fuera de Japón- cavilaba Ralf en voz alta- y sólo tenemos dos dias para llegar, así que Clark, tú inicias la guardia de tres horas, despiertas a Leo, y yo la relevó tres horas después, partiremos mañana a las 600 horas...

\- Señor si señor...

Ralf y Leona se recostaron en la base de un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos, en lo que Clark limpiaba sus gafas y preparaba su revólver por si tenía que usarlo. Transcurrió una hora y media sin niguna novedad, Ralf despertó sobresaltado, Clark voltea a verlo extrañado... Leona dormía profundamente, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ralf.

Ralf tomó con delicadeza a su compañera, la acomodó sobre su pecho para que estuviera cómoda

\- Te vas a meter en problemas Ralf y no podrás cumplir con tu guardia si no descansas...

\- Shhh, vas a despertarla, y no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad para abrazarla...

\- Dicelo y ya...

\- No, tengo edad para ser su protector, su hermano pero no su pareja...

\- ¡Cobarde!, dile y me agradeces diciéndole a Heidern que yo no sabía nada...

\- ¡Hablando de cobardes!, no Clark, Heidern no escucharía razones...

\- Entonces duermete ya, para que puedas cumplir con tu guardia...

Hora y media después, Clark despertó a Leona y ella hizo lo mismo cuando le tocó el turno a Ralf, pasaron la noche sin problema, al dia siguiente salieron de Irak y se dirigieron a Paris.

Al llegar a la ciudad, un panfleto indicaba que las preliminares para el Torneo The King of Figthers se1996, estaba llevando a cabo, y si querían participar en Japón, las empresas Kagura tranportarían al equipo ganador de las preliminares. Los mercenarios se dispusieron a irse a inscribir, al llegar al lugar de inscripción, se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban registrados, y algunas maletas de ropa en su habitación, si se sorprendieron, supieron fingir hasta que vieron que Leona Heidern no sólo iba a participar, sino que era el lider del equipo.

Se dirigieron al hotel que estaban registrados, en recepción recibieron sobres sellados, por lo que se dirigieron a su habitación para abrirlas...

Los sobres explicaban sobre la visita del Presidente, el nuevo torneo y la desaparición del cuerpo de Rugal, volvía a repetir la orden revocada, cada una tenía indicaciones personales...

\- No estoy de acuerdo- dice un Ralf con los puños crispados mirando a Leona- no quiero a ese pelirrojo cerca de nosotros

\- Son órdenes del Presidente- le recuerda Clark- éstas no puedes ignorarlas tan fácilmente, además ¿cómo conseguiríamos la información?

\- ¡ Pues a golpes !- insiste Ralf- sólo necesito diez, no cinco minutos con él y nos dirá hasta que cenó todas las noches...

\- Las órdenes son socializar, no intimidar, Leo tú no has dicho nada, ¿qué opinas?

\- Son órdenes... no tengo que opinar...

\- Tus ojos no mienten- le dice Clark- así que sacálo...

\- Permiso para...

\- Deja eso que no estas con tu padre- la interrumpe exasperado Ralf

\- La verdad es que si quiero saber de dónde me conocen esos dos... talvez sepan lo que ocurrió con mi familia, papá núnca me ha dejado investigar lo de la aldea... y... yo quiero saber quién los mató...

\- ¿ Y eso importa?- la interrumpe Ralf

\- Claro, importa porque quiero acabarlos con mis propias manos...Además, es la primera órden que me agrada...

\- ¿ Cómo que la primera?-

\- Me agrada porque quiero convivir con gente de mi edad, Clark... No me malinterpreten, me gusta estar con ustedes, pero me gustaría conocer a alguien que tuviera mi edad pero que no fueran tan inmaduros como los vecinos... Iori y Kyo son de mi edad pero... carajo no ...

\- No digas palabrotas- la reprende Clark

\- ¿Lo ve? Si fuera de su edad, no reprendería mi vocabulario, no lo hace con Ralf... Quiero... Quiero algo que... no sé... olvidenlo... ¿Esto irá al reporte de la misión?

\- Por supuesto que no, Leo- dice rápidamente Ralf- somos amigos y siempre puedes decir lo que sientes, ¿verdad Clark?

\- Claro, puedes contar con nosotros para tus catarsis y no creas que se lo diremos a tu padre

\- Gracias, en verdad lo aprecio, voy a acostarme, hasta mañana

\- Descansa- Ralf ve preocupado como Leona se retira a su habitación- ¿qué fue eso carnal?

-¡¿ Tú qué crees?!, es natural que se sienta así, le falta convivir con chicos de su edad... y nos guste o no, Iori y Kyo tienen uno o dos años más que ella... y no eres el único preocupado, Heidern lo pone en mis órdenes: "Leona convivirá con esos peleadores inmaduros, no la pierdas de vista"

\- A mi me pone algo similar: "no la dejes sola", ¿cómo vamos a cumplir entonces la misión?, yo feliz de no dejarla sola pero...

\- Te entiendo, hay que hacer lo de siempre, no la perdemos de vista pero le damos su espacio, ahora hay que ir a dormir también, mañana comienzan los enfrentamientos y no hay equipos que valgan la pena.

\- Será aburrido, pero ni modo...

Se retiraron a sus habitaciones, sin percatarse de que Leona los estaba escuchando tras su puerta "_Ahora entiendo mis ordenes_ (meditaba en su mente la militar),_ no te alejes"_decía su hoja.

Se sentía contrariada, queria mucho a esos dos hombres, y a su padre que tanto le había dado, pero le molestaba que no la dejarán sola ni un momento, no podía hacer... ¿qué?, toda su vida era el ámbito militar, y quería saber algo fuera de eso...

Aprovecharía conocer como veían la vida esas dos personas tan distintas, aunque sabía que ellos no se llevaban tan bien, aprendería por aquellos tres militares por los que se sentía mucho respeto y sobre todo cariño, aunque muchas veces no sabía como demostrárselo... en especial a él.

Como habían comentado Ralf y Ckark, los encuentros no fueron la gran cosa, sólo se necesitaba a uno de ellos para sacar a todo el equipo retador, logrando ganar el boleto a Japón.

Al llegar, todos los equipos del año pasado se sorprendieron a los "ajustes" del equipo Ikari, durante la cena de bienvenida, por primera vez el equipo estaba en lugares distintos: Leona comía un postre en su mesa, Ralf había salido a fumar un cigarrillo y Clark estaba en la barra tomando un trago... Lo que no sabia Kyo al acercarse a Leona, es que los tres traían micrófono para escuchar, pero no para dialogar entre ellos... o no mucho...

\- ¡Hola Leona, qué sorpresa verte aquí tan solita!

\- Kyo, ¿te da miedo que yo este sola? No voy a lastimarte...- lo invita a sentarse en el lugar vacio, pero no podía dejar de sonar ruda... necesitaba mucha práctica

-Ja-ja, hasta graciosa eres sin tus energúmenos

\- Más respeto Kyo o te enseñaré modales

\- Calma sólo estoy bromeando contigo... ¿dónde esta Heidern? , ¿es cierto que vas a participar?

\- En realidad, ya lo hice, ganamos las preliminares para tener nuestro boleto...

\- Ah... Oye- baja la voz y se acerca a ella- ¿ya encontró Heidern el cuerpo de Rugal?

\- Eso es -y se acerca a él también- información clasificada ¿cómo lo supiste?

\- Fácil, mi familia es de un linaje muy antiguo, y podemos ver y saber cosas más allá de lo que muestra el mundo: Rugal estaba rodeado de una energía, que nosotros llamamos "fuerza negra", sabíamos en que instalaciones lo tenía tu milicia, por eso quería ver a tu... ver a a Heidern...

\- Entonces- lo mira friamente, empezaba a molestarse-¿ por qué te acercaste mi?

\- Ah... también para... para agradecerte que no dejaras que Iori se acercara a mi padre, aunque le rompiste el radio, pudo ser peor considerando que... tú... tienes...

\- Sigue Kyo, ¿qué tengo?

\- Mira no te molestes, Rugal también se dio cuenta de tu energía, fue el primero que gritó "te encontré", mi padre dice que es imposible, pero no me explicó más sobre el asunto... Te juró que es todo lo que sé, así que no te vuelvo a molestar, se que a tu Comandante no le gusta que hables con civiles así que...

\- Te equivocas, mi padre no me prohíbe socializar, a mi casi no me gusta, pero... tengo razones para que esté hablando contigo, así que charla conmigo cuando quieras... como ahora

\- Por eso la... charla... ahora no me sorprende verte "tan" sola

\- ¡ No seas dramático! Eras tu el que quería hablar solo con mi padre...

\- ¡Eres odiosa!- la deja sentada en la mesa

\- ¡ Qué sentido, ya estas bastante grandecito para hacer esos berrinchitos!... Ojalá y yo no me haya comportado así anoche...

-Mmmm

\- Puees

\- Ok, entendí, voy a tomar un poco de aire para tranquilizarme...

\- ¿Hacia?- preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo

\- Prometo- dice rodando los ojos- que no me alejaré de los jardines del hotel, sólo quiero estar un momento a solas, encenderé mi transmisor si algo ocurre...

Ambos hombres la miran alejarse a los jardines, sólo la dejaron ir porque habían visto a Iori tomar el elevador, de lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando Iori mando a un mesero a darle una nota, y a las dos mujeres a distraerlos...

Justo en en el centro del jardín había un pequeño laberinto, que si bien nadie se perdía, funcionaba para evitar a los mirones, así que Leona ni dudo en entrar, Iori la siguió poco después, cuando llegó al centro no la encontró, así que penso en salir de ahí...

\- ¿ Te vas tan pronto Iori ?

\- No te ví linda ¿dónde estabas?

\- Lo que importa es que estoy aquí, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

\- Sólo quiero saber como estas, hace años que no te veía y me sorprendiste que estuvieras en la milicia estadounidense...

\- Sólo ha pasado **UN **año Iori...

\- No me recuerdas- cierra sus ojos fuertemente- eso lo explica... Tu nombre no siempre fue Leona...

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Leona se pone más pálida de lo normal- tampoco es linda mi nombre...

\- Je je, eso es cierto, yo te decía así porque te veías linda con ese vestido verde que hacia resaltar más tus ojos y tu cabello, yo tendría siete, tu casi seis... Tu madre visitó a mis padres, mientras ellos hablaban, fuimos a jugar en el jardín... bueno... quemabamos babosas en el jardín...

\- ¿Que-maba-mos?- tartamudea Leona, a su mente vienen imagenes de dos niños, una de cabello azul y otro de cabello rojo lanzado flamas púrpuras y azules... las azules eran de ella... no podía ver sus rostros, pero sabía que esa niña era ella -¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

\- Porque Heidern y sus dos górilas no te dejaban sola...

\- Son mis amigos Iori, no lo olvides, he compartido mas cosas con ellos que unas simples babosas... ¿cómo se que esto no es uno de tus trucos?

\- Cuando mi padre murió, mi madre me dijo que te buscará, para que yo no me quedara solo, me dijo que ustedes vivían cerca del Amazonas, en una aldea, te había alejado de Japón cuando naciste, núnca las encontré hasta hace un año, no voy a negar que la milicia te hizo bien... pero eres más que una militar

\- No sé... si confiar en tí...

\- Aquí- le señala la base del cuello- sabes que no miento, me sorprendió ver que Kyo te hablará, que te defendiera hace un año de mí...

\- Su padre y mi padre son amigos, creo, al menos sé que entrenaron juntos un tiempo...

\- ¡aaah!, y ambos sabemos que él no es tu padre...

\- Él me dió todo: me adoptó, me ayudó...

Unos ruidos los distraen, unos pasos indican que alguien se acerca, eran Mature y Vice que entraban al laberinto, seguramente ambos Ikaris las seguían de cerca...

\- Les pedi más tiempo- dice friamente Iori

\- ¡Ya viste el reloj!- se queja Mature

\- Además, no es fácil perderlos- dice Vice

\- ¡Entraron ahí!- se escucha a los lejos

\- Se acabó tu tiempo Iori, vámonos- le dice Mature brincando junto a Vice uno de los árboles para escapar. Ralf y Clark se encuentran con Iori y Leona, su cara está en shock, Iori sólo sonrie...

\- Bien, linda, ahora que nos han visto, ya no voy a esconderme, no nos hacemos daño si estamos solos... Hablaré contigo después con o sin ellos, eso TÚ lo decides... al fin que te ordenaron socializar..., quieres una prueba más: nos veremos Kira*, tu sabrás que le cuentas a tus militares- Iori brinca el mismo árbol para salir de ahí.

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí sola con él?- la reprende Clark al mismo tiempo que Ralf la veía fijamente a los ojos

\- ¿Qué te pasa Leo?, ¡reacciona!, ¿te hizo algo ese desgraciado...? ¡voy a matarlo!

\- Sabe mi nombre- dice muy bajo Leona

\- Claro que lo sabe, Leona...

\- Leona es el nombre que Hilary y Heidern decidieron para mi... pero Kira es mi verdadero nombre...

\- Basta, vayamos a la habitación, ahí hablaremos mejor- ordena Ralf, se da cuenta que Leona no reacciona para caminar, así que la toma de la cintura y con un sólo brazo, la levanta un poco para ayudarle a avanzar.

Al llegar al hotel, sólo pocos participantes se encuentran ahí, incluyendo Iori, Ralf se para en seco, quiere ir a romperle la cara, pero recuerda que lleva a Leona y se siguen de largo...

* * *

• No pude resistirme "sigo siendo el rey" es la letra (una parte) de una canción, esa canción es de mi México hermoso, que a la mayoría de los mexicanos nos ha quedado como anillo al dedo...

° Lo sé, tampoco existe el rango Omega en la milicia, pero PROMETO que tiene una explicación en y para los otros capítulos, más si sabes que soldado es la que acompaña al Presidente...

* Kira: nombre de mujer en Japón que significa alegre, vivaz, brillante , dotada de una firme voluntad, coraje y ambición.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias por leer, sobretodo a VikaDan y Jenny Heidern que se han dado una vuelta por aquí, y a ti que también te das una vuelta por aquí, déjame saber tu opinión...

¡Hasta otro capítulo! Y ¡Bonita semana!


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Destino?

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el octavo capítulo de esta historia, lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, solo las partes disparatadas son mías

**VikaDan:** Holis, es cierto Whip es la guardaespaldas del Presidente, y Kira es el nombre de Leona que me imagino para ella, así como la historia que surgió en mi loca mentecita...

* * *

Capítulo 8 ¿Destino?

Al llegar a la habitación, una Leona más tránquila, les cuenta todo lo que había pasado en el laberinto, lo de la nota y la historia de la visita de ella y su madre a los padres se Iori, todo, excepto lo de las flamas azules, jamás las había tenido durante los últimos diez años...

\- ¿Tú le crees Leo?- le pregunta Ralf, Clark la mira a los ojos atentamente, o eso parece porque no se quita las gafas, pero Leona puede sentirlo...

\- No lo sé... ¡ él no salvo mi vida con el padre de Kyo pero...!

\- Intentó quitártelo de encima- completa Clark

\- Y ese recuerdo... ya lo había olvidado, pero lo siento tan... real... estoy cansada... permiso para...

\- ¡ Cómo te quitaremos esa maña, no estas con tu padre!, vete a descansar- le dice Ralf- mañana, o mejor dicho al rato pelearemos contra el equipo de mujeres... The women fighters team...

Al dia siguiente, se efrentaron a un nuevo equipo de peleadoras, ya que Yuri Sakasaki estaba supliendo a su padre en el Art of Fighting, asi que una chica con estilo de pelea denominado aikido, llamada Kasumi Todoh, y King, la chica que se ve sexy vestida de hombre y Mai Shiranui, quien pelea mejor con poca ropa, se enfrentó al Ikari Team...

Leona estuvo muy distraída peleó contra Kasumi y King, logrando descalificarlas, pero Shiranui logra sacarla un poco quemada, nada grave, de la pelea, Clark revisó sus heridas...

\- Lo lamento señor... yo...

\- No te preocupes Leo, Ralf ya estaba aburrido...

\- Pero... perdí...

\- ¿Y eso qué?- le dice evaluando una quemadura en su mejilla- te hace bien perder de vez en cuando, mejoras tu técnica y creces... ademas pasaremos a la siguiente ronda, yo me encargaré si Ralf pierde... no ¿lo ves?, ya pasamos. Para que te animes, los postres corren por mi cuenta esta vez...

\- No soy ustedes para que me compre por el estómago...

\- Si no quieres no...- se sonrie, trataba a Leona como a su hermanita, él la veía constantemente en Leona

\- Espera si quiero una copa de helado...

\- Yo también- se acerca Ralf- quiero un gran helado

\- ¿ Te quemó?, no verdad son fines curativos...

\- Pero, yo gané...

_"Esos dos siempre peleando" _piensa en su mente Leona, observa que el equipo de peladoras se acerca a ellos...

\- ¡ Buena pelea chica!- dice Mai- casi me liquidas a mi también, es bueno saber que el ejército recluta chicas bonitas ¿hay lugar para mi?

\- ¡Es una broma!- interviene King ante la cara que ponen los soldados,-Vamos a una tarde de chicas y queremos saber si nos acompañas Leona...

\- Yo... pues...- mira a sus compañeros, quiere ir pero no sabe como lo tomarán, Clark se da cuenta

\- Te hará bien Leo, sólo recuerden que es menor de edad- mira a King.

\- No te preocupes- interviene Kasumi- yo también lo soy y Yuri también y pasaremos por ella en el camino, iremos al cine...

Las cuatro mujeres se alejan de los dos mercenarios, Leona se ve ... extraña entre ellas, pero trata de socializar como le dijeron...

Esa noche, a diferencia de la pasada, los tres se quedaron en la mesa, Kyo ni Iori se veían cerca, mucho menos las asistentes de Rugal, así que fue una cena sólo de militares. Leona les contó que habían ido al cine, y para sorpresa de ambos, era la primera vez que ella había ido a ver una película romántica: "Corazones Robados", que le había llamado la atención la vida de la actriz... También se sorprendieron del descubrimiento que hizo Leona...

\- ¿Estas segura?- le pregunta Ralf, olvidando llevar a su boca el trozo de carne que acababa de cortar...

\- Si confiamos en Yuri...- le contesta Leona después de tomar un sorbo a su vaso de agua- dice que Saisyu, Takuma y el Comandante entrenaron juntos cuando tenían mi edad...

\- ¡Vaya! eso es raro, yo no lo sabía- se quita la gorra para acomodarse su cabello y volversela a poner.

Pidieron los dichosos helados y se retiraron temprano a su habitación, Leona se fue a dormir primero, Ralf estaba en la estancia que comunicaba las tres habitaciones con Clark viendo la televisión, cuando de pronto un grito que vino del cuarto de Leona...

\- ¿Qué sucede?- entra Clark a su habitación seguido por Ralf, ambos armados buscando la razón para que Leona pegara semejante grito, ella se encontraba sentada en su cama, abrazaba sus piernas y sus ojos estaban blancos y muy abiertos...

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- vuelve a hablar Clark, mirando todos los rincones de la habitación

\- ¿Por qué gritas Leo?- dice al mismo tiempo Ralf tocandóla, Leona permanece callada, sólo mira el hombro donde Ralf tenía puesta su mano, comienza a temblar, Clark se da cuenta...

\- Reporte status soldado...- le órdena con voz fuerte y tomandóla de los hombros

\- Señor, si señor, soldado Leona... ¿qué sucede Clark? ¿qué hacen en mi habitación?- pregunta Leona después de reaccionar, sus ojos vuelven a ser azules

\- Estabas temblando y gritabas...- contesta Ralf

\- No es verdad, estaba dormida y me despertaron cuando cruzaron la puerta, yo estaba soñando... con... no, ya no recuerdo...

\- Fue un sueño, una pesadilla supongo- dice Clark- duermete y trata de descansar- salen de su habitación ambos hombres, Leona vuelve a cerrar sus ojos...

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pedir un status Clark?, Leona es dedicada al extremo pero...

\- Me lo dijo Heidern, antes de la primera misión, ¿la recuerdas?

\- La vez que fuimos a Egipto- contesta Ralf, Clark asiente...

Flashback

Ralf y Leona preparan el Black Bird para partir a una misión en Egipto, apenas ha pasado tres meses desde el Kof '95 y es la primera misión que Heidern la manda en su lugar. Él y Clark hablan un poco alejados de ellos...

\- ¿Leona esta lista para esta misión de reconocimiento, señor?

\- Por supuesto Clark, pero si te he de ser franco, me molesta no poder acompañarlos- aún estaba lastimado de las vertebras cervicales por su enfrentamiento con Rugal

\- No se preocupe señor, Ralf y yo nos encargaremos de traerla sana y salva

\- Lo sé Clark, lo que me preocupa es... que a veces tiene pesadillas, hace mucho no le suceden, pero... mejor que sepan, cuando vean que tiembla y no conteste una pregunta directa, pídele un status

\- Pero status de qué si...

\- Sólo hazlo, informa a Ralf de esto, tengan cuidado y regresen a salvo

\- Si señor- sube al Black Bird a su misión

Fin del Flashback

\- Núnca me lo dijiste- le reclama

\- Jamás lo necesitamos y conociéndote lo sobre protector que eres... la verdad pensé que Heidern exageraba o la protegía en exceso, también me dijo que tuvieramos cuidado con ataques que no recuerda, Heidern cree que se trata de sus recuerdos en la aldea donde la encontramos... Pero jamás me dijo que pusiera los ojos en blanco, eso es nuevo

\- ¡ La culpa la tiene Yagami!- da un golpe en la pared

\- ¡Deja de pegar, nos van a echar del hotel y del torneo!, ¿Cómo va a tener la culpa?

\- Él le recordó cosas de su infancia, hasta su nombre...

\- Entonces aceptas las palabras de Iori como ciertas...

\- ¡No!... Pero a Leona le hace daño estar cerca de él, ¡quiero que se aleja de ella!

Clark lo observa a los ojos y mueve su cabeza, se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¡Caramba carnal estas grave!, estas celoso de Iori, ya dicelo a Leona, dile que estas enamorado de ella...

\- No- cierra sus puños con fuerza

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque si ella no me quiere, no podría seguir viéndola soy egoísta, lo sé, así que tendría que pedir un cambio, otro lugar y dejaría de verla... me duele sólo de imaginarlo, además es menor de edad, imagina lo que me haría Heidern...

\- Como quieras, si fuera tú, yo si lo haría. Me voy a dormir, hazme caso al menos en eso y vete a dormir.

Los enfrentamientos continuaron, Kyo se molestaba cada vez que Leona platicaba con Iori, a ella no le importaba, por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien hablar sobre las cosas que no podía hablar con Clark, menos con Ralf o con su padre, lo más raro era que esa persona tan dañada en su infancia, le daba consejos de que hacer...

\- No sé que diga mi padre- le decía en una ocasión Leona

\- Pues no le digas y ya... es fácil, y así sólo te preocupas por una cosa a la vez, si funciona se lo dices, si no para que...

\- A mi padre no le gustará...

\- ¿ Qué no le gustará al Comandante?- interrumpe Ralf, Clark estaba atras de él

\- ¿Qué hacen?- se sobresalta Leona- Sus órdenes no decían que me espiaran ¿o sí?...

\- Lo que no le gustará al Comandante es que no tengo información sobre Rugal- dice sonriendo Iori, pero desviando la mirada- se que pueden detectar mentiras en la mirada, algo que se nos enseña cuando somos niños... pero en verdad no hablo mucho con esas mujeres, no son de fiar...

\- Entonces ¿por qué hiciste equipo con ellas?- le cuestiona Clark

\- Me obligaron..., bueno me convencieron, ellas se encargarían de todos los equipo y yo de Kyo, y tenía que participar con un equipo, aunque no socializo mucho con ellas o sólo soy cobarde, no sé si me parezco a alguien- dice guiñandóle un ojo a Leona

\- Ja ja- contesta Leona ruborizandose. Ambos equipos se preparan para sus encuentros, sólo cuatro estan por disputarse la final: el equipo Ikari, el equipo de Kyo, el equipo de Iori y el equipo de jefes, este equipo estaba representado por los tres mafiosos que controlaban Southtwon: Wolfgang Krauser, Mr. Big y Geese Howard, quienes a pesar de ser muy fuertes, los militares lograron derrotarlos, ahora era el turno del equipo de Kyo, contra el equipo de Iori.

\- Yo me enfrentaré a Kyo- daba instrucciones Iori a sus compañeras- ustedes encarguense de esos dos insectos, y dejen a Kyo que yo acabaré con él...

\- ¡Vaya con el señorito!- se ríe Ralf

\- Ralf, no se burle de él- interviene Leona provocando que Ralf ponga mala cara- la ha pasado díficil señor...

\- Explicate Leo- interviene Clark antes que Ralf...

\- ¿Recuerdan que sus familias son rivales?- ambos asienten- pues no nos dijeron todo: los Kusanagi maldijeron a los Yagami porque uno de ellos se alió con un antiguo dios para destruirlos..., por eso odia a Kyo, por acacabar con su familia...

\- Pero no fue Kyo- dice Clark

\- No, pero si su familia... si yo supiera quién mató a mi familia, lo desgarraría con mis propias manos...

El enfrentamiento inicia, Beninaru y Mature comienzan el duelo, ambos muestran sus mejores golpes, de pronto, una mujer de cabello negro y largo, su tez blanca y bellos ojos que saltaban chispas de enojo, interviene en la pelea...

\- ¡ Alto !, Di claras indicaciones de que en la final, los equipos no se enfrentará, que esperaran a que yo llegara...

\- Eso no se nos dijo- interviene Clark- porque ellos estan disputando el pase para la final, y enfrentarse a nosotros...

\- ¿Ustedes llegaron a la final?, no es posible si ni siquiera estaban invitados, yo no les envie invitación...

\- Señorita Chizuru Kagura supongo- dice Ralf- tenemos una misión así que por eso estamos aquí, no para ganar tu tonto torneo...

\- Me importa poco tu misión- se irguió frente a ellos- mi misión es salvar al mundo de Orochi, yo protejo el sello que lo mantiene lejos de esta dimensión, a traves del espejo Yata que tengo a mi cuidado... pero necesito a Kyo y a Iori para sellarlo por completo, ustedes simples humanos, pueden irse...

\- ¡Estúpida mujer! ¿quién te crees para darnos órdenes?- le grita Ralf

\- Bien- le reta Chizuru- si sobreviven al enfrentarme, los dejaré quedarse y usarlos como carne de cañon

\- No- interviene Iori- ellos se van, hazme caso Kira...

\- Ya te dije que no me llames así, mi nombre es Leona

\- ¿Kira?- se sorprende Kagura

\- ¿Has dicho Kira?- dicen al mismo tiempo Kyo

\- ¡Basta de charla!- salta Ralf de un pie a otro -será un placer romperte todos los huesos, así que comencemos...

Los tres mercenarios atacan al mismo tiempo a Chizuru Kagura, ella simplemente los esquiva, pero en un segundo ataque, Ralf logra hacerla trastabillar al golpearla después de Leona...

\- Espera, alto- grita de pronto- ya esta aquí...

\- La ambulancia llegará por ti a su tiempo- le dice Clark cuando quiere hacerle un agarre

\- No- esquiva la llave- viene Leopold Goenitz, un Jaffa, un seguidor de Orochi, él le dio su fuerza a Rugal, bueno a su mordoc...

\- Se te va mucho la lengua- la interrumpe Kyo- vienes y hablas de Jaffas y mordocs, ¿no te enseñaron las reglas?

\- ¡Claro! Y no las rompo si no explico su signficado, además, eso no importa, ahora lo que importa es que tu y Yagami me ayuden a encerrar a Orochi una vez más...

\- ¿Para qué?- dice Iori- ¿para qué los Kusanagis se ciernen sobre mí? ¡estas loca!

\- Tu familia se alió con Orochi, por eso fueron castigados- le recuerda Kyo

\- ¡Uno!, ¡sólo fue uno! Y lo detuvimos nosotros, ustedes ni intervinieron, sólo pusieron su "castigo" a todo mi clan...

\- Ja ja ja - interviene una risa siniestra - ¿éstos son los descendientes de los poderosos clanes Kusanagi, Yata y Yagami ja ja ja no me hagan reir- y con un movimiento de su mano, dos tornados son suficientes para mandar a volar a los tres- será más fácil despertar a mi amo el poderoso Yamata no Orochi, se alegrará de verte, querida Kira...

\- Tú... ¿quién eres tú?- le pregunta Leona cerrando un puño

\- Preguntale a tu madre... ¡ah, es cierto! Esta muerta, la mató mi visita hace diez años, ¿verdad pequeña?...

\- Tú... estabas ahí... te recuerdo riendote... y yo...

\- Yo sólo estuve ahí, fui el responsable de la destrucción de tu aldea...

\- ¡ Maldito, voy a matarte! ¡ tu asesinaste a mi madre!- y se lanza a golpear a ese hombre, Ralf y Clark corrieron tras ella para atacar a ese hombre, pero un nuevo tornado, los avienta hacia atrás, un suave viento paraliza a Leona sin lastimarla...

\- Mi nombre es Leopold Goenitz, soy un guerrero de Orochi, un Jaffa que tiene que vivir entre los humanos, puedo controlar los vientos y mi misión es despertar a mi amo, yo no maté a tu madre Kira, ni a ninguno de los habitantes de tu pequeña aldea, yo sólo te mostré de lo que eres capaz de hacer, desperte tu poder que tu madre intentó suprimir al alejarte de Japón, me llevó tiempo encontrarte, pero estas más vinculada al despertar de Orochi de lo que crees

\- ¡Mientes!- le grita Leona con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡yo no los maté!

-Si te unes a mi, te enseñaré a usar tu poder, y juntos despertaremos a Orochi y destruiremos al mundo... ese es tu destino...

Ralf, Clark, Kagura, Kyo e Iori se acercan a ellos dispuestos a atacar a Goenitz mientras habla, los otros han quedado estáticos, tanto los compañeros de Kyo, como las dos asistentes de Rugal, al mismo tiempo, Leona logra soltarse de la corriente de aire que la tenía paralizada - mi nombre es Leona, no te atrevas a nombrarme de otra forma- y lo ataca junto a los otros..

\- Bien, si esa es tu decisión, acabaré con todos ustedes y su energía servirá para despertar a mi Lord y él te hará entrar en razón, Kira.

Goenitz los ataca, Benimaru y Goro se unen a ellos, Mature y Vice sólo observan, con sus tornados Goenitz los golpea salvajemente, todos estas heridos y algunos sangran.

\- ¿Destruyeron el cuerpo?- pregunta Goenitz a las dos mujeres

\- Por supuesto, señor- contesta Mature

\- Y absorbimos el poder de Orochi que tenía, mi señor- saca Vice una energía en forma de esfera, no más grande que el tamaño de una canica negra y se la entrega a Goenitz

\- ¡ Eso no era parte del trato!- les grita Iori, ambas mujeres se ríen y desaparecen de su vista

\- Ellas cumplieron con su misión- menciona mientras absorbe la energía que le acababan de dar- era hora de que regresaran al lugar que les corresponde, ahora sólo faltaría la ira de Orochi en un gran disturbio, ¿no lo crees Iori?

\- Hace años que controlo los disturbios idiota, no te lo daré tan fácilmente...

\- No hablaba de tí- mira sonriendo a Leona- ¿cómo crees que esta linda niña mató a sus padres?

Todos se quedan callados, Leona se queda en shock, con el rostro más blanco de lo normal, se toma la cabeza y comienza a temblar, Iori se lanza contra Goenitz, al igual que Kyo, Kagura, Clark y Ralf, Goenitz los esquivaba, pero lo sobrepasaban en número, Ralf lo distrajo, pero fue Clark quien finalmente con uno de sus agarres, lo derrotó...

\- Los subestime... pero ustedes se confiaron, su energía servirá para despertar a Orochi, **otros **terminaran lo que empece... tu destino Kira es servir a Orochi, tiene mucho poder en tu dulce cuerpo, pero tendrás mas... no serás como la traidora de tu madre que lo abandono... ¡aaahh! mi tiempo ha llegado, pero nos volveremos a ver...

Un aire envolvió a Goenitz y desaparecio de la misma forma que las mujeres. Kyo ayuda a Benimaru y a Goro, se alejan sin poner atención a los demás, Kagura trata de ayudar a Iori, pero el simplemente se va, Kagura insiste y va tras él... Leona se queda sin moverse, sólo unas lágrimas corren por su rostro...

\- ¿Estas bien Leo?- se acerca preocupado Clark

\- No son graves tus heridas ¿o sí?- se acerca igual Ralf, Leona asiente...

\- Si los son, yo maté a mi madre- al levantar sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, hace mucho que no la habían visto así, desde que la habían encontrado en la aldea- debería terminar con mi vida como se los dije- Ralf no la deja terminar y la toma en sus brazos... ella siente que no lo merece...

\- No digas tonterías, estas bien y estas con nosotros, eso es lo que importa... Además, ¿cómo la mejor asesina va a morir a manos de la mejor asesina?- le dice tratando de hacerla reir

\- Es cierto- dice Clark moviendo la cabeza- el destino no existe porque tu lo formas...

\- No te creas Clark- dice Ralf al soltarse un poco de Leona, ella ya no llora -si no existe el destino como sabes que...

\- Callate, cabeza de albóndiga...

\- Oye no me hables así, soy tu superior...

\- Pues deja de decir estupideces...

\- Ahota si verás, te enseñaré a respetarme...

Ambos empiezan a pelear, Clark termina sujetando a Ralf con un brazo por el cuello y con el otro una pierna (final de KOF '96)...

\- No, Clark espera...

\- Espera nada, el "destino" no fue quién té puso así, fui yo... Así que para que te suelte repite: "Ya no Señor Clark"

\- ¡Ya no Señor Clark!

En ese instante, Leona sonrie por primera vez con los labios

\- ¿Lo ves Leo?- dice Ralf cuando lo suelta Clark, ambos le sonrien- todo es mejor cuando sonries...

"Es cierto" dice una voz de mujer, "haz tu propio destino Kira no, Leona... cuidenla, cuiden a mi hija como yo no pude hacerlo " La voz desaparece y Leona contesta:

\- Perdóname mamá

\- Ok, eso si da escalofrios y hablando de eso, hay que informar al Comandante, así que vámonos

\- Yo los sigo - aún no pierde su sonrisa

No se dan cuenta que Kagura los observa alejarse...

\- Así que tu eres Kira la Ira de Orochi... te estaré vigilando...

* * *

Si lo sé divague... Y aún hay más... , la palabra Jaffa es de una sería de televisión: Stargate, y mordoc se me ocurrio, no recuerdo haberla oído en alguna serie o leído en un libro...

Tarde en actualizar, pero estoy un poco saturada con el trabajo, y luego mi cel no me ayuda, se le va de volada la bateria, pero aún andamos por aquí...

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias por leer, sobretodo a VikaDan y Jenny Heidern que se han dado una vuelta por aquí, y a ti que también te das una vuelta por aquí, déjame saber tu opinión...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	9. Chapter 9 Tan normal como es posible

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el noveno capítulo de esta historia, lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Aclaración: este capítulo es un crossver de King of Fighter con Los Defensores de la Tierra, serie que me gusta mucho y veía de chica, je je no tan chica, mas de 10 años tenía...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel Comics y de SNK y compañía, solo las partes disparatadas son mías

**Alx7nevsky: **de hecho la palabra no tiene que ver con el señor de los anillos, al menos su significado no, ya que con esa palabra se refieren a Rugal que ya esta muerto, y como voy a contemplar la historia de kof 98, por eso la ocupo desde ese capítulo, espero te guste este capítulo, no olvides comentar

**Jenny Heidern:**ese sería su nombre si hubiera logrado su madre alejarla de Orochi pero..., y si Iori la defiende porque sentía que esa era su responsabilidad que le encargó su madre al morir... no por otra cosa, ya que no quiere arrastrarla a ella o a otra a su maldición y perderla como a su madre, ojalá te guste este capítulo, también no olvides comentar...

Igual tú, que no se tu nombre, deja un mensajito para saber de ti, ahora si ¡a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 9 Tan normal como es posible...

Seis meses después del Kof, el equipo Ikari se encontraba en Ciudad Central, investigando sobre el robo de un material radiactivo en una de sus instalaciones militares, no habían forzado puertas, los científicos no se dieron cuenta, las cámaras no habían registrado quien se lo había llevado... Así que el Presidente los comisionó para investigar y encontrar el material, antes de que lo ocuparan para otros fines...

Después del torneo, Leona sonreía más a menudo con los labios, hecho que le encantaba a Heidern, aunque las circunstancias que habían provocado esto, para nada, pero las cosas eran así, ella ya hablaba más con ellos, pero no con las demás personas, sólo Iori seguía hablando con ella por teléfono, pero no era siempre...

Los mercenarios se encontraban en esa base, se habían separado para cubrir mayor terreno, los científicos y el personal de seguridad se habían ido un día antes por mensaje de la Casa Blanca, así que estaban ellos solos... o eso pensaban

\- SS reportando situación, detecto civiles entrando a la base señor, cambio

\- ¿Habrán olvidado algo?-

\- Negativo FyR, creó saber quienes son... se están separando, bien dejemos que hagan el trabajo y los encontraremos cuando se reúnan en el centro, síganlos, pero no se dejen ver

\- Señor, si Señor

En la entrada de la base, cuatro adultos, dos jóvenes y una jovencita, se preparaban para revisar la base, habían detectado el mensaje de la Casa Blanca, así que querían investigar lo que había pasado...

\- Yo creo que fue Ming, ¿quién más podría interesarle ese material?- dice un chico de cabellos rubio

\- Tu padre opina lo mismo Rick, así que hay que revisar todo, buscar como se lo llevo Ming

\- ¿Qué sucede Kisa, qué encontraste?- pregunta la chica a una pantera que olfateaba cerca de Leona, una rata sale, la chica cierra los ojos- sólo es una rata, vamos Kisa- no encuentra a Leona.

Los siete se acercan al centro de la base...

\- ¿Encontraron algo?- dice el hombre moreno, viste un pantalón y playera negra, con un chaleco beige

\- Nada Lothar- contesta el hombre vestido de etiqueta

\- Eso- salen los mercenarios de corredores distintos, los apuntan con sus armas, todos portaban escuadras- es porque no saben buscar Mandrake, aún no disparen soldados

Los adultos intentan enfrentarlos, los militares apuntan a la cabeza de los chicos que tenían cerca: Clark a la chica, Ralf a Rick, y Leona al muchacho moreno, a pesar de la orden, ya habían cortado cartucho...

\- Si tus amigos se retiran Mandrake, mis hombres bajaran las armas...

\- De acuerdo Heidern, Roldán, Lothar, Fantasma hagan lo que dice... Confíen en mí, cumplirá lo que dice

Empiezan a retroceder, Ralf y Clark bajan sus armas, Leona no, se dan cuenta que el muchacho tenía sujetada la muñeca con la que era apuntado...

\- L.J., sueltala- dice Mandrake

\- Puedo romperle el brazo- contesta L.J.

\- Y yo atravesarte el corazón- sonrie Leona de lado, cuando siente la mano en su muñeca, empuño el cuchillo que siempre trae en la espalda, contra el pecho del muchacho, da un paso hacia adelante para demostrarle que no esta jugando

\- Espera- levanta las manos- ya te solté, Leona baja el arma y guarda su cuchillo

\- ¿Ahora eres un vulgar ladrón Heidern?- dice sonriendo Mandrake, Heidern sonríe de lado, sus hombres esperan órdenes

\- Aunque no lo crean, esta bromeando este mago de tercera, soldados, revisen la parte inferior de la base y reporten

-Señor, si señor- los tres se van por los pasillos...

\- Vaya Heidern, supongo que estas investigando.

\- Si Mandrake, ¿qué hacen aquí?, se nos dijo que la base estaría vacía

\- Nosotros también estábamos investigando- dice Lothar

\- Eso escuchamos, ¿quién es Ming?

\- Un tipo que quiere conquistar el mundo, ya que su mundo se esta acabando, mi nombre es Roldán, ¿Heidern verdad?- le tiende la mano, él la toma brevemente

\- Disculpa, ellos son Rick, L.J., Jedda, Lotahr, Roldan y Fantasma, el es ¿Comandante? Heidern- éste asiente- es un viejo amigo, en una situación... comprometedora

\- Si eres un comandante- lo interrumpe Roldán- entonces yo soy tu autoridad superior, así que cualquier resultado de tu investigación...

-Te equivocas, solo respondo ante el Presidente, al igual que... mis hombres

\- No son investigadores Roldán, son mercenarios, ¿tus hombres se dedican a lo mismo que tú?- le pregunta Mandrake, Heidern vuelve a asentir, mira a los demás- hacen cualquier tipo de orden, incluyendo asesinar...

\- ¿Incluyendo la chica? - dice el hombre de la máscara, Fantasma- es muy joven...

\- No le digas nada sobre su edad- sonríe Heidern -mi hija es muy susceptible en esos aspectos... En esta ocasión, sólo estamos investigando quién se llevo el material, si lo utiliza para aspectos bélicos, lo detendremos y borraremos si es necesario- mira fijamente a los demás- pero nuestra principal misión es recuperarlo sin que los civiles se enteren...

\- Señor, encontramos la forma en que se llevaron el material- se escucha la voz de uno de ellos por el radio de Heidern- encontramos tecnología en la bodega de abajo...

\- Bien E1H, voy hacia allá- contesta Heidern

\- Vamos contigo- le dice Mandrake

\- Como quieran...

Todos se dirigen al sótano de la base, encuentran una máquina que Heidern jamás había visto, el chico rubio se acerca a revisarla...

\- Es un transportador, y sí, es tecnología de Ming

-¿Hacia dónde partieron hijo?- pregunta Roldán

\- Hacia Mongo- revisa los datos de la computadora- por eso no se detectó en las cámaras de seguridad

\- Esto cambia las cosas- musita Heidern- debemos regresar a la base e informar la situación

\- ¿Por qué no desde nuestra base?- le cuestiona el Fantasma mirándolo a todos- tenemos la tecnología para hacerlo, y seguir a Ming a su planeta...

Los Ikaris se quedan callados, cada uno pensando en las posibilidades de ir a un lugar que no tenían previsto

\- Vengan con nosotros- insiste Roldán- desde nuestra casa podrán contactar al Presidente...

\- Aceptamos Roldán, les presento a mis hombres: Ralf Jones, coronel; Clark Still, teniente y Leona Heidern, soldado- Ralf y Clark sólo sonríen, Leona sólo los mira sin expresión en su rostro- Señores ellos son...

\- Los defensores de la Tierra, vamos a casa, allá nos conoceremos mejor...

El camino fue largo, Ralf y Clark conversaban con Lothar, Heider con Mandrake y Roldán, y Leona solo los observaba, los chicos querían hablar con ella, pero Leona no sabia de que hablar, así que no daba pie para iniciar una conversación.

Al llegar a su hogar, su casa estaba a la base de una montaña, al interior de ésta, se encontraban instalaciones con una tecnología que no habían visto, una computadora que respondía al nombre de Dynak, y mantenía conversación independiente.

Heidern se comunicó con el Presidente, estaban presentes los defensores adultos, los chicos jugaban videojuegos, Clark y Ralf conversaban en voz baja, y Leona acariciaba a la enorme pantera, resultó que era más que una mascota para Jedda, era una amiga

Después de una par de horas, muchos videojuegos e intentos por hablar y obtener información, llegó la hora de la cena, como no habían preparado la cena, los chicos pidieron pizzas, Raf y Clark comieron con toda normalidad, pero Leona...

\- Debes comer algo Leo- le decía Ralf después de su tercera rebanada, ella aún tenía su primera rebanada

\- Nos hubieras dicho que se antojaba para comer- menciona LJ- hubiéramos pedido otra cosa...

\- No me gusta la comida rápida- lo interrumpe Leona- prefiero cocinar, y lo hubiera hecho para todos...

Heidern y los demás se reunieron con ellos, los tres militares se pusieron de pie para retirarse, pero Heidern les negó con la cabeza y se sentaron después de que Heidern lo hiciera...

\- Tenemos- comienza Roldán- se nos ha pedido que ayudemos con los Ikaris para recuperar el material, antes de que Ming lo utilice para lo que sea que lo quiera, nos trasladaremos a Mongo, partiremos mañana temprano- los chicos se levantan de la mesa- ¿a dónde creen qué van?

\- A preparar nuestras cosas papá...

\- Ustedes no van- interviene Lothar- la próxima semana tienen pruebas en la escuela así que...

\- Pero- dice Jedda con la misma cara de sorpresa de los otros chicos

\- Pero nada hija- le contesta el Fantasma- se quedarán, no como la vez pasada que viajaron de polizontes, además Kshin se sentiría extraño con nuestros invitados

\- Clark, - comienza a hablar Heiden a sus hombres- tú y yo iremos a ese planeta, Ralf y Leona se quedarán acompañándolos, hasta nuevas órdenes... no son vacaciones, como se dan cuenta, necesitan que los vigilen constantemente... ¿Entendido?

\- Señor, si señor- los tres tenían la misma cara de asombro que los chicos, al terminar la cena...

\- Les mostraré donde van a dormir- dice Mandrake- mi casa esta a su disposición para cualquier cosa, siéntanse como en casa- Clark y Ralf compartieron una habitación, mientras que Heidern y Leona la otra, cuando Mandrake ponía objeción y que habían más habitaciones, Heidern dijo que sólo era una noche y si seguía así, acamparían afuera.

\- Son algo raros- decía LJ en la habitación de Rick

\- Son militares, ¿qué querías?- unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta la chica entra a la habitación sin esperar respuesta

\- Hey los asusté

\- Basta Jedda- le dice Rick- pensé que eras mi padre

\- Pues no, él esta preparando la nave, junto a Mandrake y Lothar, y los militares están en sus habitaciones

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta LJ

\- Acabo de pasar por ahí, escuche a uno de ellos decir: "tengo la mejor parte de la misión" y en la otra puerta el Comandante le decía a la chica "trata de hacerlo" pero se calló y juraría que estaba detrás de la puerta...

Los chicos siguieron conversando, hasta que apareció Roldán indicándoles que ya se acostaran.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, los chicos y los militares despidieron a los demás, en el transcurso de la mañana, regresó Kshin, un niño de unos doce años de edad, se sorprendió por la noticia y la compañía, pero entabló plática rápidamente con Leona, para sorpresa se todos. Esta vez no pidieron comida, Leona se encargó de la cena y se fueron acostar temprano, cuando Jedda intentó llegar a la habitación de Rick...

\- No eres la primera a la que regreso- le dice Ralf- LJ ya esta en su habitación y hablan por walkie talkie, te puedo asegurar que tu tienes otro, así que solo tendrán treinta minutos para hablar... después de ese tiempo, intervendré su señal con esto- le muestra un dispositivo, en eso llega Leona

\- Señor perímetro revisado y asegurado, Dynak nos avisará de cualquier problema

\- Bien Leo, ahora a descansar, hasta mañana señoritas- entra a su habitación. Jedda también se dirige a su habitación. Treinta minutos después ellos ya están dormidos y Leona mira a través de la ventana...

Realmente eran vacaciones, entrenaban en el gimnasio de los defensores, Leona cocinaba con ayuda de Kshin, los chicos iban a la escuela por la mañana y por la tarde, tanto civiles como militares convivían tan normal como les era posible, ya que aún no recibían noticias de los demás... hasta tuvieron un jueves de karaoke, el primero de Leona por supuesto, para ella todo esto siempre era la primera vez.

Esa noche, todos dormían, menos Leona y Ralf ya que miraban una película...

\- Esto es tan relajante- dice Ralf al tomar otro puñado de palomitas del tazón que compartían

\- En realidad, es aburrido- dice Leona

\- ¡Oh vamos!, es **NORMAL, **así era mi casa antes del cáncer de mi padre, cuando mi padre murió, mamá murió poco después... realmente extrañaba esto...

\- Pues yo extraño a papá y a Clark...

\- ¿Y a Clark por qué?- se pone rígido de repente, Leona puede sentirlo a pesar de no estar tan cerca de él -¿soy tan mala compañía?

\- No, sólo es que ya han tardado demasiado, es todo

-Mmh

\- Se ha molestado Ralf, ¿por qué?

\- Por... por nada, da igual...

\- ¿Qué da igual?, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada, no sucede nada... sólo he visto que te llevas bien con los chicos... y me agrada no me malinterpretes...

\- Fue una orden, mi padre me pidió que experimentara cosas nuevas y...

\- Obvio lo del karaoke fue una de ellas- Leona asiente - ¿no te gustó? no cantas mal... cantas hermoso- dice entre dientes

\- No sé- gira su rostro, unas leves manchas rosas cubren sus pómulos- eso de cantar no es lo mío- mira su celular- hace mucho que no me llama...

\- Hablas de Yagami... él si es lo tuyo...

\- ¿Por qué insiste tanto con Yagami? ¡sólo somos amigos! ¿por qué le molesta tanto?

\- Te estuvo rondando todo el torneo y no me agrada Leo... ¡demonios! le gustas de acuerdo...

\- Yo no le gusto... él sólo es un amigo que quiere escapar de una maldición... ¿por qué pensó eso?

\- No te deja sola un instante...

\- Sólo somos amigos, lo dejamos claro en una... espere, usted siempre esta conmigo en la base, ha dejado solo a Clark para estar conmigo... ¿eso significa qué...?- lo mira a los ojos

\- Pues eso...- la mira directamente a los ojos- me gustas Leo, desde que volviste de la academia, ya no eras más esa niñita que encontramos, te volviste una mujer muy hermosa que ya no necesita que te este cuidando... y sin embargo, deseo protegerte de todo y de todos... me enamore de tí...- la toma del mentón, Leona no deja de verlo a los ojos y él roza apenas sus labios...

\- Lo siento Leona- dice después de unos segundos ya que Leona no contesta el beso, sólo lo mira con unas mejillas ruborizadas- no volverá a pasar.. pediré mi cambio y...

\- ¿Por qué?- salta Leona, sus mejillas se han puesto blancas

\- Es obvio que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, y lo entiendo en verdad, soy muy viejo para tí, doce años son doce años y...

\- Te equivocas- Leona baja su rostro, Ralf se sorprende por el hecho de que es la primera vez que le habla de tú- también me gusta- habla tan bajo que él la toma del mentón para verla de nuevo a los ojos que se llenan de lágrimas- de hecho, en verdad lo quiero más que a Clark y que mi padre... sólo es que... creerás que soy una tonta... nunca he besado a alguien... no se co-mo ha-hacer-lo...- tartamudea Leona

\- Fácil- contesta Ralf- así- y la besa de nuevo, Leona se deja llevar y ambos se besan.

Desde esa noche, se hicieron pareja, acordaron contarle a Clark, resultó que él sabía de los sentimientos de ambos, pero a Heidern no, ya que Leona era menor de edad, esperarían la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo, ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta de este cambio, ellos seguían hablándose como el protocolo militar les exigía.

El sábado por la tarde, tenían un ejercicio en la cámara de tiros, Leona y Ralf les mostraban como se preparaban las armas que usaban, hasta Leona le mostraba a Kshin como sostener un arma, pues siendo el más pequeño, aún no le enseñaban como hacerlo...

\- No creo que a Mandrake le agrade que le enseñes eso...- decía LJ

\- Me enseñaron a defenderme de pequeña- decía Leona- no le hará daño saber como sostenerla. De pronto, la alarma silenciosa de Dynak los pone en alerta, Crotos, el hijo de Ming, con un escuadrón de quince hombres de hielo, quería entrar a la base...

\- Viene por ti Jedda, aún no desiste de que seas su chica- LJ menciona conteniendo la risa

\- ¡Callate!- gritan al mismo tiempo Rick y Jedda, ruborizados

\- No entran- dice Ralf- no van a hacerlo hasta que crean que estamos dormidos... Bien, entonces, Jedda lo esperarás en tu habitación...

\- No soy carnada- lo interrumpe molesta- además no esperará a que lo dejemos actuar

\- Y eso asegurará que lo capturemos vivo, yo estoy a cargo, asi que Rick y LJ conmigo nos encargaremos de sus hombres, Leo, tu estarás con Jedda y capturaran a ese tipo

\- ¿Y yo?- pregunta Kshin- quiero ayudar, soy un defensor...

\- Eres un niño- le interrumpe Ralf- es peligroso...

-Señor, permiso para hablar...

\- Estas conmigo, no con tu padre...- Leona sonrie de lado

\- Kshin puede quedarse con nosotras y ayudarnos a capturar al objetivo...

\- De acuerdo, así que vamos por él

\- Señor, si señor- contestan todos

Asi lo hicieron, el principe Crotos es capturado, Leona resultó herida de dos costillas cuando Crotos intentó golpear a Kshin, así que Ralf le ordenó descansar mientras vigilaban al prisionero.

Al día siguiente Roldán se comunica con los chicos por la tarde a través de la pantalla de Dynak...

\- Rick, ¿están ahí?

\- Hola padre, si aquí estamos, ¿cómo va todo?

\- Justo te iba a preguntar eso ... Ming desea hacer un trueque, que ustedes han capturado a su hijo... si esto es cierto, esta dispuesto a cambiarlo por el material radiactivo..., ¿esto es cierto?

\- Si padre, ayer capturamos a Crotos, Ralf lo esta vigilando y Leona esta descansando...

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- interrumpe la voz de Heidern

\- Leona resultó con dos costillas rotas, ella asegura que esta bien, hizo su guardia y LJ va a relevarla hoy por la noche...

\- Llegaremos mañana por la mañana, y haremos el cambio por la tarde dice Roldán- así que preparen a Crotos para el trueque...

\- Claro padre estaremos listos, regresen con cuidado Rick fuera

Al otro día, los chicos y Leona esperaron cuando la nave aterrizó, los chicos abrazaron a sus padres, Heidern y Ckark saludaron a Leona...

\- Reporta soldado- indica Heidern

\- Señor, si señor, hace 48horas, Crotos intentó entrar a la base, a la habitación de la chica, sin embargo nos coordinamos bajo las órdenes del Coronel para atraparlo, teniendo al prisionero en la parte inferior de la base, el Coronel lo esta vigilando señor...

\- ¿Alguna baja?

\- No señor

\- Ella tiene rotas dos costillas señor Heidern- interviene Kshin

\- Esa no es una baja Kshin... disculpe señor... no volverá a ocurrir

\- Descanse soldado, Still, evalúe las heridas

\- Señor si señor- ambos suben a la habitación de ella...

\- Bien- interviene Lothar- preparemos al prisionero, ustedes chicos terminen sus deberes y subiremos en un momento

\- Claro padre

\- Por supuesto

Toman el elevador para ir al calabozo sorprendidos, era la primera vez que les hacían caso sin insistir...

\- Convivieron con mis hombres durante una semana- le dice Heidern- si Ralf dio órdenes, Leona no las cuestiona solo las hace, algo se les pego supongo, sólo la imitaron...

Durante la tarde, Ming cumplió con el trueque, y los defensores entregaron a su hijo, Ming partió, y Heidern prepara el material y el Black Bird...

\- ¿Tienes que irte ya viejo amigo?- le preguntaba Mandrake

\- Ya abusamos mucho de tu hospitalidad...

\- ¿Tu hija ya esta lista para partir?- le cuestiona ahora Fantasma

\- Lo estoy- le contesta ella

\- Pues entonces buen viaje- continúa Mandrake- siento lo de tu familia pero veo que has salido adelante- Leona queda estática, por una semana había olvidado lo vivido, Heidern se da cuenta...

\- Si hubieras conocido a Ikari y a Hilari, opinarían los mismo que yo: sigues siendo un mago de tercera

Ambos rien. Los Ikaris parten, ambos grupos aprendieron uno del otro: su forma de vida. Los Ikaris entregan el material al Presidente y parten a casa.

En los siguientes dias, para placer de Heidern, Leona habla con mas naturalidad de una chica de su edad, lo que no sabia era que ese cambio era causado por la relación que tenía con Jones, y Clark les ayudaba en tener en secreto.

Es más en su cumpleaños 18 Clark trajo un pastel y Ralf le regalo un dije de una estrella, hechos que paso sin que Leona los golpeará, fue una celebración sencilla que Heidern disfruto por una razón: Leona era normal, tanto como se permitía... como hubiera sido Ikari si estuviera viva, al menos con Leo no falló en eso..

* * *

Lo sé volvi a tardar mucho esta vez, pero mientras más se acerca Junio y Julio tengo más trabajo, pero sigo viva y por aquí... subiré lo más pronto posible...

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias por leer, sobretodo a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern y a Alx7nevsky que se han dado una vuelta por aquí y a ti que también te das una vuelta por aquí, déjame saber tu opinión...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	10. Chapter 10 ¡¿Qué soy quién!(Parte 1)

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el décimo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, solo las partes disparatadas son mías...

Gracias por leer, disculpa que haya tardado tanto y lo corto, pero es que he estado algo ocupada trataré de actualizar la segunda parte pronto, espero tus comentarios así que, deja un mensajito para saber de ti, ahora sí ¡a leer!

Capítulo 10 ¡¿Qué soy quién...?! (Parte 1)

Tres meses han pasado desde el cumpleaños de Leona, y los mercenarios están entrenando muy duro, no han tenido misiones, ya que no tardan en tener noticias del nuevo Kof, casi ha pasado un año desde que se enfrentaron a Goenitz, así que piensan que un nuevo evento tendrá lugar muy pronto...

Heidern ve que Leona ha mejorado mucho su actitud, con sus hombres sale mas seguido, habla con los otros soldados de la base, no con la misma seguridad que con Ralf y Clarck, pero mínimo, ya contesta un saludo de ellos.

Sabe que debe haber un chico de por medio, lo mismo paso cuando él comenzó a salir con Hilari, pero jamás había visto al susodicho, ni a Leona salir de la base para una cita o algo así... tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Las invitaciones llegaron, un nuevo Kof se estaba organizando, las iniciales CK firmaban los sobres, no habían visto las invitaciones del año anterior, así que suponían que era Chizuru Kagura quién organizaba el evento, ella misma aparecía en la lista de participantes en lugar de Kasumi Todoh, en el equipo de las peleadoras, en esta ocasión, las instrucciones pedían que confirmaran su participación individual o por equipo...

\- ¡Vaya esto es nuevo!- exclamaba Heidern al equipo Ikari en su oficina, analizaban la infomación del sobre jamás habían pedido confirmación, sólo presentarnos a las inscripciones...

En esta ocasión, Heidern no recibió invitación, sólo ellos tres, así que el Comandante les ordenó participar en equipo, mientras que él estaría observando en los encuentros...

Así que partieron en el Black Bird, siendo el turno de Leona el pilotearlo, parten a Japón, sede de nueva cuenta de The King of Figthers, en la cena de bienvenida, se presenta el equipo ganador de las preliminares de ese año, se repetía la trilogía: dos hombres y una mujer, se presentaron como Yashiro Nanakase el hombre adulto, la mujer se llama Shermie, una chica exuberante, y el chico Chris, otro adolescente de cara tierna que a todos saludaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, formaban el New Face Team, y realmente sólo los habían visto en presentaciones de su grupo de rock CYS...

Heidern se reunió con ellos en su habitación después de la cena, para comparar datos que habían obtenido...

-Iori participará sin equipo padre- comenzó Leona- nadie quiso hacer equipo con él

\- No es el único- dice Clark- un chico llamado Shingo Yabuki, también se registró en solitario, porta el traje de los Kusanagi pero en un color distinto...

\- De acuerdo a Benimaru-continúa Ralf- es un compañero de la escuela de Kyo, que lo ha convencido para que le enseñe las técnicas del Clan, y que Kusanagi sólo lo entrenó para que ya no lo molestara...

\- Y hoy casualmente hoy conocí a Yuki, la novia de Kusanagi, y por lo que me dijo, no quería que participará en este torneo, también tiene un mal presentimiento... Así que hay que investigar sus intenciones- ordena Heidern- así como a los tres nuevos que se presentaron en la recepción...

-Papá... ¿dónde va a dormir? Puedo quedarme en el sofá y usted ocupar mi habita...

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!, yo usaré el sofá, y saldré antes de que se preparen para su primer enfrentamiento, estaré investigando y observando los enfrentamientos y nos veremos aquí después de cenar... Ahora a descansar

Leona se despidió de él, con un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de Clark y Ralf con un golpe amistoso, ellos le desearon buenas noches... No le pasó desapercibido el intercambio de miradas entre Ralf y su hija, lo que hizo recordar su plática con el Coronel de la semana anterior...

Flashback

Era una tarde calurosa, el Comandante había mandado llamar a Ralf, ya que había notado una peculiaridad en Leona...

\- Mi hija esta muy rara, ¿no los has notado?

-No señor...

\- Mm, habla más con los soldados y en una ocasión la encontré soñando despierta, se llevó bien con los jóvenes defensores por lo que me ha comentado... Por eso mi pregunta: ¿entabló algo más que una amistad con alguno de los chicos?

\- No señor... en una ocasión, comentó que estaba aburrida... - sonríe al recordar esa noche en particular, por lo que quería comentar lo de su relación con Leona...

\- Ah, y yo que esperaba lo contrario...

\- ¿Disculpe Señor?

-No quiero que termine como yo o peor, como Hilari si ella se relaciona con algún chico de aquí... Espero que encuentre a algún civil que la saque de todo esto, que la haga feliz aunque ya no este en la milicia... Es todo Coronel puede retirarse

\- Si señor- Ralf sale de su oficina preocupado, él no se sentía capaz de sacarla de la milicia, él sabía que amaba esa vida...

Fin del Flashback

Con Heidern encubierto, eran raros los momentos que estaba con ellos durante los enfrentamientos, a Clark le preocupaba, por lo que no dejaba a solas a Leona y a Ralf como éste hubiera querido y para colmo, se molestaba cuando Leona pasaba tiempo con Iori...

Los enfrentamientos continuaron, el equipo Ikari avanzaba ante cada encuentro, unos eran fáciles, otros no tanto y durante la cena, comparaban lo que investigaban, que en realidad sólo eran cabos sueltos.

Transcurrió medio torneo, y se sentía cierto aire viciado, como resultado de esto, Leona sufría de dolores de cabeza frecuentes, no toleraba estar rodeada de personas, ni siquiera de sus compañeros o de Iori, pero sus dolores crecían más cuando Kyo o Chizuru intentaban hablar con ella.

Su próximo enfrentamiento era ante un nuevo equipo formado por Billy Kane, una rubia Blue Mary y otro tipo enorme que responde al nombre de Ryuji Yamazaki. Leona comenzó el enfrentamiento, Iori llegó para observar, cosa que le molestaba a Ralf para no variar...

\- Sólo son amigos- le decía Clark- ¿o dudas de ella?

\- No de ella no, pero no confío el él...

\- Necio e inseguro...

Leona ya había derrotado a Kane, la siguiente en pelear era Blue Mary, cuando Kagura se acerca a los mercenarios

\- Vaya guerreros, veo que han crecido desde nuestro último encuentro...

\- Señorita Kagura- Clark la saluda tocando su gorra- le debo una paliza, después de ellos siguen, siguen ustedes así que prepárese...

\- No lo creo, ¿cómo esta Kira?

\- No la llames así- dice Ralf molesto- o ¿es demasiado difícil para tí recordar que se llama Leona?

\- Trate de encontrarlos- ignora su comentario- pero nadie en el Pentágono supo decirme donde encontrarlos

\- Así de buenos somos... ¿para qué querías encontrarnos?- pregunta extrañado Clark

\- Quiero saber si Leona ha tenido pesadillas o dolores de cabeza...

\- ¿ Para qué quiere saberlo?- interviene Heidern, se acerco a ellos cuando no veían...

\- ¿Quién es usted?- lo mira con desconfianza Kagura

\- Me conocen como Heidern, ellos son mis hombres y le he preguntado ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

\- Eso significa un sí- hace una leve mueca- para ser humanos supongo que sienten la fuerza negra en este lugar, miren al hombre que lucha contra tu hija adoptiva- Leona luchaba ahora con Yamazaki, los golpes de ese hombre eran de una gran velocidad, hacían ver sus brazos más grandes, parecían serpientes cuando intentaba alcanzar a la peliazulada

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es adoptada?- le cuestiona sorprendido Heidern

\- De la misma manera que sé que ese hombre es un Hakesshu, un servidor de Orochi, Leona ha tenido dolores de cabeza por la energía de Orochi, y les apuesto lo que quieran que ha estado de mal humor...

\- Ella siempre esta de mal humor, Chizzi, no es raro en ella- dice acercándose Kusanagi y Shingo Yabuki

-¡Cállate idiota!- también Iori se acerca a la discusión

\- Más respeto, esta con el Señor Kusanagi- interviene Shingo

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! - pregunta Leona, como estaban discutiendo ni se enteraron de que Leona ya había eliminado a Yamazaki, dando el pase al equipo Ikari a la siguiente ronda, nadie contesta, molesta posa sus ojos en Yagami- ¿y bien?

\- Ja ja ja, ¡ay linda!, no se como vas a tomar esto pero... están determinando que tan inestables eres, pero ningunos de estos dos- señala a Kyo y Chizuru- te ha dicho a tí o a tus compañeros que eres una descendiente de Orochi- mira a Heidern- por eso sabe que la adoptaste, no te enojes conmigo Leona, acabo de enterarme antes de que iniciaras este enfrentamiento, por eso venía a buscarte...

\- Eso no era necesario Iori- lo interrumpe Kagura. Los demás participantes que observaban el encuentro, se quedan callados y miran a Leona con temor, recuerdan lo que hizo Goenitz el torneo anterior con la energía de Orochi...

\- Era mas que innecesario querida- dice Shermie llegando con todo su equipo- odio que cuenten las sorpresas antes de tiempo...

* * *

Subiré lo más pronto la continuación de este torneo, lo prometo, peso hasta entonces, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias por leer, sobretodo a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern y a Alx7nevsky que se han dado una vuelta por aquí y a ti que también te das una vuelta por aquí, déjame saber tu opinión...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	11. Chapter 11 ¡¿Qué soy quién! (Parte 2)

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el undécimo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, solo las partes disparatadas son mías...

**VikaDan: **De hecho, Ralf es entre 20 y 21 años de edad, de acuerdo a una entrevista que les hacen previo al Kof '98 (si gustas te la mando escaneada de una revista que adquirí en una Convención de Cómic's), pero no quería que se viera como un aprovechado, aunque se que para el amor no hay edad... Espero te guste este capítulo

**Asuna Yagami: **Gracias por leer, y Leona es la peleadora que me gusta mucho, y me agrada mucho la relación que imagino que tiene con Ralf, sobre las parejas, me gustan todas, ya que lo importante (en mi opinión) es la trama que se desarrolla a su alrededor, espero te guste como se desarrolla esta y lo que falta...

Gracias por leer a ti tambien, espero tus comentarios así que, deja un mensajito para saber de ti, ahora sí ¡a leer!

Capítulo 11 ¡¿Qué soy quién...?! (Parte 2)

Mientras los participantes habían quedado sorprendidos por la noticia de Iori, el equipo de New Face se acercó a ellos, habían cambiado, sus energías se sentían igual que cuando Goenitz hizo su aparición y se enfrentó a ellos, en especial la chica, ya que su cabello había cambiado de color, como lo hizo Rugal en el torneo de hace dos años, hasta sus ropas habían cambiado porque los tres ahora lucían una tonalidad roja como la sangre...

\- Era mas que innecesario querida Chizuru- dice Shermie llegando con todo su equipo con sonrisas de burla en sus rostros- odio que cuenten las sorpresas antes de tiempo...

\- Eso ya no importa- interviene Yashiro- hace un año intentaron detener el despertar de nuestro Señor y hoy verán ese suceso y serán los primeros en morir en su honor...

\- ¡Te equivocas!- grita Kagura- en primera no tienen suficiente energía para despertarlo, y en segunda, todos nos encargaremos de ustedes y los mandaremos con su "Señor"...

Todos los participantes se preparan para pelear contra ellos, no se dan cuenta que Leona e Iori tienen la mirada perdida en el equipo y no se colocan en guardia para atacar...

\- Y ahí es donde te equivocas: uno, Goenitz inició todo esto cuando debilitó el sello al matar a tu hermanita, yo soy el Señor de la tierra: Yashiro Nanakase...

La tierra comienza a temblar, haciendo que algunos participantes no se puedan mantener de pie y otros recordando que ese temblor lo habían sentido en la final del Kof de 1995...

\- Yo soy la Dama del Trueno: Shermie- el cielo se obscurece por una gran cantidad de nubes que amenazan con una fina lluvia, creando también una tormenta eléctrica con grandes relámpagos, ahí donde apuntaba con sus dedos o la mano, la antes pelirroja, ya que su cabello había cambiado a morado, dirigía el rayo y caía el relámpago- Goenitz reunió bastante energía gracias a Rugal y a que ustedes y su participación en los torneos pasados, donaron toda la energía necesaria para la resurrección de Orochi...

\- Y yo soy el Señor del Fuego Impuro: Chris, y ninguno de nosotros nos ensuciaremos las manos al pelear contra ustedes...- al levantar su cara, se dan cuenta que sus ojos tenían un velo rojo y de sus manos emergían flamas moradas, más obscuras pero muy parecidas a las de Iori- Yagami tú tendras el honor de encargarte de destruirlos, mi Lady Kira venga con nosotros, mi Lord estará encantado de verle viva...

\- NO-contestan los aludidos al mismo tiempo, seguían sin estar en guardia, pero cierran con fuerza sus puños y sus ojos, se nota que ambos resisten una pelea interna...

\- ¿No?- dice Chris con una voz más adulta que la de hace unos segundos- claro que lo harán, es más, ambos atacarán a estos insectos, su destino es hacer lo que yo, Yamata no Orochi ¡DIGA!

En la última palabra, el fuego morado que sale de sus manos, los envuelve, los arrastra y los coloca frente a los participantes, al extinguirse el fuego, Iori ha cambiado de postura, su espalda se ha curvado, sus ojos se han vueltos blancos y un hilillo de sangre sale de una comisura de su boca, de inmediato, comienza a atacar a los que tenía más cerca: al equipo de los Bogard que esperaban a Kane para interrogarlo sobre el paradero de su jefe.

Leona también había cambiado: su espalda estaba arqueada, su cabello azul ahora era rojizo, y sus ojos también se habían tornado blancos y comenzaba a temblar, igual que aquella noche del Kof '96, su piel era más clara de lo normal y de su boca también salía sangre, comenzó atacando a Clark y a Ralf, dejándolos heridos, Heidern trató de detenerla, pidió un status, pero en esta ocasión no funcionó y salió proyectado hacía atrás por una de sus esferas cortantes gravemente herido...

\- ¡Deténgalos!- grita desesperada Kagura- Orochi aún no entra por completo a nuestra dimensión...

\- Pero lo hará- dice Yashiro- eso es un disturbio de sangre, señal de que Orochi está entrando a nuestra dimensión, así que esta linda jovencita ha sido encomendada para ayudarnos- arrastra hacia Shermie que tenía una daga, a una chica de cabello corto, con un uniforme escolar, que trataba de soltarse de las manos de Yashiro, la lluvia que continuaba, no tocaba el cuerpo de la chica, aunque Yashiro estaba empapado...

-Yukiii- grita Kyo- ¡déjala en paz bastardo!

Shermie entierra la daga en la palma izquierda de Yuki, ella grita de dolor.

\- No fue para tanto, chiquilla llorona- con la sangre en el cuchillo, Shermie salpica el cuerpo de Chris, vuelve a introducir el cuchillo en la palma de Yuki, provocando más gritos, Kyo trata de acercarse, pero Iori le corta el paso una y otra vez...

Shermie repite varias veces las heridas, ocho para ser exactos, hasta que el cuerpo de Chris comienza a cambiar, ahora tiene el cuerpo de un hombre adulto, su cabello café se torna blanco, en su pecho desnudo aparece tatuado la marca de Orochi, un círculo con ocho lineas cubriendo los costados de su pecho, cada una representando los poderes que domina y otorga a las ocho cabezas que demostraban seguirlo, y dos lineas, una hacía arriba y hacia abajo, mostrando a sus ancestros y su descendientes...

Shermie y Yashiro le hacen reverencias y Chris abre los ojos, unos ojos grises suplen a los ojos del niño y ve a su alrededor con desprecio a los humanos...

Iori sigue atacando a los demás, Leona se queda estática justo antes de matar a Heidern, todo en ella está igual, sólo sus ojos han cambiado a rojos y mira a su alrededor, todos están malheridos, incluyendo a su equipo por su propia mano...

¡Basta Iori!- grita Leona, sorprendentemente, Iori se detiene, la voltea a ver, sus ojos también han cambiado a un rojo más fuerte que el normal...

-Vaya, también has despertado mi niña- dice el dios, sus pies no tocan el suelo- siempre quise conocerte, Kira, yo soy Yamata no Orochi, pero tú puedes decirme abuelo... Destruye a todos estos insectos Kira, para poder irnos de aquí y recuperar nuestro mundo...

\- Yo soy Leona Heidern- lo mira directamente a los ojos- yo no recibo órdenes tuyas- y lo ataca. Iori se une a ella para destruir al dios, Kusanagi y Kagura también lo atacan, Yamata se defiende, los arroja a todos por los aires, un tornado parecido a los que ejecutaba Goenitz

\- ¿Cómo se atreven?, eres de mi linaje, no puedes atacarme así Kira, Iori tú debes servirme, tus ancestros juraron lealtad...

\- No serviré ni seré leal a un dios que mata a nuestras mujeres, al destruirte, quitaré la maldición que pusiste en mi Clan- lo vuelve a atacar, trata de arañarlo, encenderle fuego pero el dios esquiva los golpes más fuertes

\- Te equivocas, sólo yo, un Orochi, puede quitar tu maldición, pero ni creas que después de esto, la retire- lo vuelve arrojar al piso, Leona lucha contra él- tu eres mi heredera, debes detenerte, seguirme para destruir a los humanos antes que destruyan este mundo...

\- Yo no soy nada tuyo, me hiciste atacar a mi madre, amis seres queridos... a mi familia- mira por un instante a los Ikari con ojos llorosos, pero no sale una sola lágrima- y te juro que pagaremos por eso

Toma su cuchillo de la espalda, sin dudarlo, lo entierra en el corazón de ese dios, Yagami crea sus llamas y envuelve el cuerpo del dios con sus flamas, Kusanagi hace lo mismo, pero con flamas carmesí, y Kagura obtiene el espejo de su cuerpo, con su reflejo, lo encierra de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Chris regresa a la normalidad, Yashiro en un acto desesperado corta la garganta de sus compañeros y la suya, pero Yamata no Orochi no regresa, sus cuerpos sin vida quedan en el suelo, y desaparecen...

Leona y Yagami vuelven a la normalidad, tanto en el tono de cabello, ojos, piel y su postura, Kagura y Athena curan a los participantes, Iori mira a Kyo abrazar a su novia, se siente derrotado, aunque mate a los Kusanagi, no podrá quitar la maldición, se acerca a Leona

\- ¿Estas bien linda?

\- Eso creo... yo... no sé...- sus compañeros se acercan a ellos

\- Te buscó luego...- se va en el momento que llegan los Ikari

\- ¿Estas herida hija?- comienza Heidern tratando de tocar a Leona, ella camina hacia atrás con las manos hacía arriba

\- No me diga así, lo que les hice no tiene disculpa: ataque a mis superiores y casi los mato como a mi madre, yo lo vi... me vi hacerlo...

\- Explicate Leona- le ordena Heidern

\- Mientras los atacaba, ví ese día, era mi cumpleaños y mi mamá habia organizado una reunión con toda la aldea... y de repente llego Goenitz...

Flashback

En la mesa un pastel con siete velitas y todos alrededor cantaban "feliz cumpleaños" la pequeña con un lindo vestido azul que combinaba con su cabello, soplaba y apagaba las velitas, una mujer de cabellos plateado se disponía a cortar el pastel, cuando tocaron a la puerta...

-Kira abre la puerta- indicó a su hija al servir la primera rebanada, al abrir la puerta y ver a ese hombre tira al suelo el plato

\- ¡Has crecido tanto, querida niña! - dice Goenitz con una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro- siete años son mucho así que ten un obsequio adecuado- coloca una mano en la frente de la niña

\- ¡Eso quema!-grita Kira, al momento sus cabello, ojos y piel cambian y ataca a todos en la habitación...

\- Eso es pequeña, acaba con la traidora de tu madre

Después de unos segundos, todos en la aldea están muertos

\- Ahora duerme - de nuevo pone en su cabeza su mano- volveré por ti...

La niña cae al suelo, y todo esto lo observa Leona en forma de espíritu junto a Yamata, quien los había llevado a través de una proyección astral de tiempo y espacio

Fin del Flashback

\- Soy peligrosa... no debería... estar... viva...- dice al terminar de narrar, observa el cuchillo en su mano, y de ahí, su objetivo es su garganta, Ralf reacciona primero y toma sus manos, evitando que se suicide, solo alcanza a romper su lazo que sujeta su cabello...

\- ¡Estás loca!, no puedes dejarme... dejarnos, lograste tu sola salir de su control, peligrosa siempre lo has sido Leo- se quita su paliacate y se lo da

\- Es cierto Leo- dice Clark- sólo es cuestión de control y discreción, y ¡somos expertos en eso! Y no sé que haríamos sin ti...

\- Lo lamento padre... Yo...

-Sabíamos que eras especial, y no te reprocho nada hija, tú deberías hacer lo mismo...

\- Aun así- los interrumpe Kagura- voy a vigilarte Kira, y si no eres capaz de controlarte, yo misma te encerrare con tus ancestros

\- Primero tendrás que matarnos- le dice Heidern

\- Y te aseguro que no te será fácil- continúa Clark con una sonrisa

\- Ya te lo hemos demostrado- termina Ralf

\- Mi nombre es Leona- dice despues de amarrarse el cabello con el paliacate de Ralf, la tierra tiembla ligeramente- no me nombres de otra forma

\- Como sea... te he advertido... Leona

Ese año no se proclamó un ganador, todos regresaron a su lugar de origen, después de todo, se había terminado el peligro de Orochi... ¿verdad?

* * *

Gracias por la visita, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias por leer, sobretodo a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky y a Asuna Yagami, que se han dado una vuelta por aquí y a ti que también te das una vuelta por aquí, déjame saber tu opinión...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	12. Chapter 12 Buenas noches princesa

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el duodécimo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, solo las partes disparatadas son mías...

**ADVERTENCIA:** Contiene escena lemon , el primero que escribo...

**VikaDan: **Me gusta mucho como escribes el Ioleo, pero en este capítulo gira a la primera vez que Leona esta con Ralf, (ya leyó la advertencia..., perdón, mi otro yo me traiciona), después de todo sólo existe una amistad con Iori y ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Ralf (según mi mundo), pero en el siguiente capítulo, esa amistad pondrá a Ralf celoso por el secreto que ambos compartirán y que los mercenarios no pueden saber... así que espero te guste este capítulo y me tengas paciencia con el otro... Todavía tardo con la Saga de Nest...

Gracias por leer a ti también, espero tus comentarios así que, deja un mensajito para saber de ti, ahora sí ¡a leer!

Capítulo 12 Buenas noches princesa...

Ha pasado unos cuantos días del final del torneo, y en el escritorio del Presidente se encuentran los reportes de la misión, a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, el Presidente sigue revisando los documentos...

\- No, ninguno de los cuatro menciona lo ocurrido...

Se oye el silencio, el Presidente mira fijamente un lugar frente a su escritorio, Yllas Corner está a la izquierda del escritorio y también mira el mismo espacio que aparentemente esta vacío, sin decir una palabra...

\- Como tú digas, les daré un tiempo para ver como evoluciona Leona, pero mi opinión es que las prepares para que ellas se encarguen de entrenarla...

-...- otra vez un silencio

\- El mejor para llevarla sería Yagami, él ya ha estado ahí y ha regresado con vida...

-...- Yllas inclina su cabeza asintiendo

\- Bien- archiva en su cajón derecho del escritorio los reportes, y la llave la oculta atrás del cuadro- entonces les daré unos días de descanso y después varias misiones, para ver como reacciona en ambos casos, después de todo, sabes lo que haces...

Estas órdenes llegaron por escrito a la oficina de Heidern, así que tuvieron unos días de descanso, coincidió este tiempo una semana antes de la celebración del 4 de Julio, y Clark había recibido correo de su madre para que lo visite y celebre con ella

-Deberías ir- le decía Ralf conteniendo una sonrisa- hace mucho que no visitas a tu madre

-Sólo ha pasado poco tiempo...

\- La última vez que la viste- le interrumpe Heidern, con el mismo tono de burla- fue hace cinco años, es lógico que quiera verte...

\- No es suficiente, dejaré pasar otros cinco o más décadas...

\- No creo que sea tan mala- dice Leona observándolo- cualquiera diría que temes verla...

\- ¡Claro que temo verla!, insistirá que deje el ejército y que siente cabeza con alguna chica que ella conoce y que me conviene...- sacude los brazos como sintiendo un escalofrío- ya quisiera verte a ti como evadir tanta miel...- se calla de repente

\- Es buena idea- dice Heidern, toda sonrisa se ha borrado de su rostro- deberían acompañar a Clark a visitar a su madre, si su madre esta de acuerdo claro, y ver una celebración no militar...

\- ¡¿Queeé?!- dice Ralf- pero, Se-ñor, es un a-su-sunto familiar- tartamudea recordando la última visita que le hizo cuando estaba en la Academia con Clark...

\- Ja ja ja, sabes que el lema de mi madre es "mientras más personas mejor" y te aseguro que le encantará que los tres me acompañen...

\- Gracias Clark, pero tengo pensado ir a dar una vuelta a mi antigua casa...

\- Padre no tiene porque ir sólo, puedo acompañarlo- dice rápidamente Leona

\- No hija, deseo ir sólo... quiero visitarlas... y quiero que tú te diviertas, además no creo que te haga bien estar allá, este plan es perfecto... Así que en cuanto tu madre sepa de tus invitados y no tenga objeción (dudo que la tenga), pasaran allá las fiestas como civiles...

Heidern acertaba, la madre de Clark no tenía objeción con tal de tener a su hijo unos cuantos días, así que prepararon sus cosas, era raro no empacar uniformes o armas.

Los días eran agradables, era verano en Washington, así que el lugar era cálido, pero no como la madre de Clark, destilaba atenciones a los mercenarios, había visto que Leona no llevaba muchas prendas de civil, por lo que le prestó algunas de la hermana de Clark, blusas sin manga, y pantalones capri en su mayoria, pero con su hijo, se esmeraba al máximo: cocinaba sus platillos favoritos y le consentía con golosinas, no permitía que ellos hicieran algo en casa, ya que estaban de vacaciones, por lo que se molestaba cuando Leona trataba de echarle una mano con los quehaceres de la casa...

Leona y Ralf aprovechaban para estar juntos, en especial porque no estaban bajo la mirada de Heidern, aunque Clark les pedía discreción, pues su madre era capaz de decirlo a Heidern.

Para el cuatro de Julio, tenían pensado un picnic antes de los fuegos artificiales, así que Clark y Ralf acompañaron a su madre a comprar algunas de las cosas, mientras Leona estaba en casa preparando algunos alimentos con frutas. Se sorprende que de pronto, tocan a la casa con urgencia, ya que ellos traen llaves para poder abrir, al mirar por la ventana, ve a Ralf sólo y haciéndole señas para que le abra...

\- ¿Y los demás?

\- Se quedaron en el desfile, me adelante para guardar todo esto antes de que se descomponga...

Leona comienza a sacar de las bolsas envases con helado, carnes frías y otras cosas que necesitaban refrigerarse, al cerrar la puerta del refrigerador, Ralf la toma de la cintura y le planta un beso en la boca...

-Además, ya te extrañaba- eso le gustaba mucho a Leona, era muy discreto, pero cuando tenían momentos como ese, Ralf no perdía la oportunidad de besarla y abrazarla...

\- Espera, pueden llegar en cualquier momento...- Ralf recorría su cuello con pequeños besos y mordiscos, sin llegar a marcar su piel, pero siempre haciéndola estremecer...

\- No lo creo, les dije que vendría por ti y los alcanzaríamos en el desfile... aunque ya no tengo muchas ganas de ir...- con una de sus manos la toma del talle, y con la otra, le retira un mechón del cabello azulado poniéndolo detrás de la oreja- a menos que tu quieras ir claro...

\- No lo sé- responde perdiéndose en esos ojos cafés, y se ruboriza- ¿qué podríamos hacer en una casa sola para pasar el tiempo?- oculta su bochorno ante esto, ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo lo dijo y su cara lo expresa con ese rubor

Ralf no cree lo que escucha, así que levanta su rostro por el mentón para verla a los ojos...

\- ¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?... Sabes que nada me gustaría más que estar contigo, pero no quiero presionarte...

Leona lo calla con un beso en la boca, Ralf la toma en los brazos sin dejar de besarla, se dirige a las escaleras para subir a la habitación, pero se para en seco...

\- No, será mejor ir a otro lugar, pueden venir por nosotros si ven que no llegamos... Vamos a otro lugar- Leona sólo asiente

Salen de la casa, y se dirigen a un hotel, Ralf no pide una habitación, ni siquiera se acerca a recepción, solo toma la mano de su compañera y suben al elevador, adentro Leona levanta una ceja ante esto...

\- Era por si no aguantaba a la madre de Clark- se disculpa Ralf- tenía que tener un "refugio"...

Leona sonríe de nuevo, Ralf le besa en los labios, al llegar al piso y se abren las puertas, Leona se disponía a salir del elevador, pero Ralf la toma en brazos, Leona pone cara extraña, aún le cuesta que la levante en el aire como si no pudiera andar con sus propios pies...

\- Hubiera preparado algo, así que mínimo te llevaré en brazos...- dice con una sonrisa retorcida que hace que el estómago de Leona de mil volteretas...

La deposita en la cama con delicadeza, se retira la playera negra que traía, Leona comienza a desabotonar su blusa, pero Ralf la detiene suavemente, lleva las manos de ella ante su pecho desnudo y la besa de nuevo...

-Déjame hacerlo, quiero hacerlo yo..- comienza a quitarle la blusa, un sostén de color blanco sujeta los pechos que recorre con la lengua, Leona cierra sus ojos dejándose llevar, las manos de Ralf desabrocha el capri que oculta sus piernas, al despojarla de esta prenda, un culotte de color blanco hace juego con su sostén...

Ralf de despoja de su pantalón y su bóxer, dejando su virilidad expuesta y temblando de ansiedad de estar entre ella...

Leona no puede evitar abrir los ojos de manera sobresaltada, se lo había imaginado muchas veces, pero verlo en la vida real la tomó por sorpresa. Ralf se da cuenta, y se sienta junto a ella acariciando su cabello

\- Aún puedes arrepentirte Leo- dice con voz cargada de deseo- no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer algo que no quieras...

\- No.. es... eso- dice ella en voz baja

\- ¿Has estado con alguien?

\- No, pero quiero estar contigo Ralf, sólo que...

\- No te preocupes- le roza el cuello- sólo dime si algo no te gusta...-

Su aliento cálido hace que Leona se estremezca de nuevo, hábilmente, Ralf suelta el broche de su sostén, toma uno de sus pechos erguidos con la mano y lo aprieta suavemente, mientras que el otro lo succiona con su boca, Leona siente una descarga en su zona intima, hace que pegue su cuerpo más a la musculatura de Ralf, el aprovecha para dejarla completamente desnuda al quitarle la última prenda.

Una mano encuentra el botón de Leona, y lo frota delicadamente, pero con la fuerza necesaria que hace escapar algunos gemidos de la boca de su compañera. Un espasmo recorre la espalda de Leona, y con su brazos, atrae el cuerpo de Ralf al de ella, presentando su feminidad, él la penetra suavemente, pero al sentir su barrera, se detiene y sale, vuelve a entrar y salir, pero no se permite ir más allá de esa barrera, aún no...

Mira que ella cierra los ojos al sentir un poco de dolor, vuelve a pasar su lengua por el cuello de ella, y sus manos recorren el cuerpo de Leona, todas las caricias hacen que Leona aumente de velocidad en su vaivén de caderas, el placer es más que el dolor, así que ella misma hace que Ralf la llene por completo, ambos se ajustan al movimiento de caderas, y sus gemidos armonizan hasta el cenit que alcanzaron, primero ella y después él...

Ralf se recuesta en ella, jadea tratando de recuperar la respiración, mira a su compañera que tiene una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que él sonría también, de su miembro retira el preservativo y lo deposita en cesto junto a la cama...

\- Ni siquiera vi cuando te lo pusiste...

\- No iba a permitir que una preocupación posterior arruine este momento princesa...

Leona sonríe ante su nuevo apodo, ambos se preparan para regresar a casa de Clark, ya que el desfile había terminado y suponían que ahí los encontrarían para ir a los fuegos artificiales...

Al llegar, Leona estaba en la cocina ayudando a terminar de preparar las cosas para el picnic...

\- ¿Dónde estuvieron?- pregunta Clark- si me dices que en el desfile...

\- No me preguntes, y así no tendré que mentirte..., solo no los encontramos, había mucha gente...

\- Si claro...

Los cuatro salieron al National Mall, los fuegos artificiales eran espectaculares, Leona se recarga en Ralf, él la abraza y acaricia su cabello, su madre le dice a Clark en voz baja...

\- Deberías hacer lo mismo, busca una chica y sienta cabeza...

\- Madre no empieces... además, sólo somos compañeros...

\- Ajá, si tú lo dices... su padre debe estar feliz que su hija encuentre a alguien que la quiere como él...

\- Madre ¡por favor!, no vayas a hacer una indiscreción...

\- Por supuesto que no... si prometes visitarme pronto...

\- Si madre, lo haré

Al llegar a casa, el teléfono registraba una llamada procedente del celular de Heidern, y un mensaje había en el buzón de voz:

\- Reportarse mañana a la base, saludos señora Still, y disculpe que llame tan pronto a su hijo...

\- Se acabaron las vacaciones- dice su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Comenzaron a empacar sus cosas, debían tomar el siguiente avión si querían estar temprano en la base...

Leona guardaba sus cosas, tenía pocas en realidad, tocan a su puerta y al abrir se encuentra a la madre de Clark con una mochila negra...

\- Le mandaré las cosas que me prestó por correo, señora Still...

\- No te preocupes querida, quiero que las conserves, y también estas- le tiende la mochila- mi Brithany ya no puede usarlas y ni quiero tirarlas pero tampoco que no se usen... Y no acepto un no por respuesta...

\- Muchas gracias señora- toma la mochila y comienza a guardar cosas en ella, de las pocas ropas civiles que tenía, ahora ya eran varias gracias a ella

\- Este...- titubea la señora- no creas que soy una metiche, pero... quisiera preguntarte algo...

\- Claro señora- se pone un poco tensa...

\- ¿Te estas cuidando verdad?...

\- Pe-perdón?

\- Eso supone un no- sonríe de forma comprensiva- estas tomaba cuando era joven... pero no le digas a Clark de esto, quiero que vuelva a visitarme pronto y no cometí ninguna indiscreción... Si tienes alguna duda con el instructivo puedes llamarme...

\- Gracias señora... yo... - y la abraza sorpresivamente.

Los acompaña al aeropuerto, se despide de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, y suben al avión...

\- Con esa ropa- comienza Clark- me haces recordar más a mi hermana...

-Clark... yo no debí...

\- No lo digo por eso Leo, de por si ya me la recordabas, por eso si... alguien te lastima, yo le partiré la columna, aunque sea mi amigo- mira a Ralf

\- Tranquilo carnal, a mi princesa la defiendo yo...

\- ¿Princesa?

\- Sólo yo puedo decirle princesa...

Llegan al otro día a la base, las nuevas misiones estaban listas, en algunas ocasiones eran para los tres, en otras para Ralf y Leona, o Leona y Clark, volvían a la vida normal, durante las noches que Heidern no llegaba a casa, Leona visitaba a Ralf en su alcoba y con la ayuda de las pastillas, pasaban noches muy placenteras, cuando Heidern estaba en casa, Ralf se conformaba con articular sin sonido un "buenas noches princesa"

Paso el tiempo y no habían cambios en la actitud de Leona, hasta que en la última misión que compartían los tres, Leona vio como masacraban a una pequeña en una aldea que intentaban rescatar en África, no pudieron detener al enemigo, así que Leona perdió el control y destruyó toda la aldea, asesinando a aquellos que tenían que salvar, por lo que el Presidente, al saber de esto comienza a tomar cartas en el asunto...

* * *

Bueno, ya esta, no había contemplado este capítulo, nunca había escrito un lemon ni en mis borradores, así que espero no haberla regado. Todo esto pasa antes de Kof '98, que aunque sé que es una dream, mi mentesita divago para hacer la barbaridad en la historia de Nest...

Gracias por la visita, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias por leer, sobretodo a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky y a Asuna Yagami, que se han dado una vuelta por aquí y a ti que también te das una vuelta por aquí, déjame saber tu opinión...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	13. Chapter 13 Extraña reunión con

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el décimo tercer capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañia, sólo las partes disparatadas son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer...

Capítulo 13 Extraña reunión con...

Es el año de 1998, y a un mes del cumpleaños de Leona, habían mandado al equipo Ikari a África, a una aldea que estaba siendo atacada, y una doctora de renombre y enviada por la ONU, corría peligro, así que la misión consistía en traerla sana y salva a territorio americano...

Llegaron en momento hostil, la aldea estaba siendo atacada por enésima vez, los Ikari entraron por distintas direcciones para cubrir más terreno, sus órdenes eran que el primero que encontrara a la doctora, lo reportara y la sacara del lugar, con o sin su consentimiento.

De pronto, una explosión por el lugar de extracción de Leona, los pone sobre aviso, una holeada de energía hace que Ralf y Clark salgan de la aldea para ponerse a salvo...

Diez minutos después, todo es calma, pero la aldea ha sido destruida, así que los Ikari comienzan a buscar a Leona entre los escombros...

\- ¡Princesa!... ¿Dónde demonios estas?... vamos reporta posición...

\- Cállate E1H, SS sigue el protocolo, hazlo tu también...

El primero en llegar con Leona es Clark, la ve en cunclillas, con el cabello rojo y cubriendo un pequeño cuerpo...

\- Soldado... ¿qué te paso SS?

Al escucharlo, Leona voltea su rostro, tiene los ojos rojos, pero al ver a su superior, regresa a su estado normal...

\- Lo lamento señor, yo... no pude evitar eso...

\- ¿Qué pasó soldado?

\- Ví como iban a matarla... -en eso llega Ralf para escuchar- yo trate de controlarme, recordar mi misión... pero cuando escuche que lloraba , no me pude controlar... y destruí todo el lugar... sólo quería salvarla pero no pude hacerlo...

En sus brazos hay una pequeña muerta. Ralf la toma de los brazos de Leona y la coloca en el suelo...

\- Vamonos princesa, ya no puedes hacer algo por ella...

Al volver a casa, Heidern los suspendió por una semana, y la doctora fue reportada como desaparecida...

Casi al término del castigo, en el día de descanso de Heidern, (por lo que no estaba en la base), era medio día, y con castigo o sin el, supervisaba que los tres estaban entrenando en la habitación que habían acondicionado para eso, cuando se escuchó que alguien tocaba a su casa y al abrir la puerta, Heidern jamás se imagino ver al Presidente sin su escolta justo ante su hogar, tanto que no vio a su extraño acompañante...

\- Buenos días Heidern, me da gusto que estés aquí y no en la base, así no tendrás que levantar su castigo antes de tiempo...

\- Señor Presidente... adelante...- está tan sorprendido que sólo ve al pelirrojo cuando cruza la puerta acompañando al Presidente- ¡¿y TÚ que haces aquí!?

\- Ha venido a verme para explicarme algo que ninguno de ustedes cuatro mencionaron en los reportes del Kof anterior...

\- Yo les ordené que no colocaran los pormenores de la misión, el responsable soy yo en todo caso... y tú- señala a Iori- eres un maldito soplón que en este momento...

\- ¡No soy un soplón!- enciende sus manos con sus características llamas púrpuras, Heidern también se pone en guardia y esta dispuesto a hacerlo pagar...

\- Basta Heidern, no estoy aquí para eso... De hecho, ya sabía que ibas a omitir esos detalles, solo era cuestión de tiempo... Por cierto ¿cómo esta Leona...?

\- Bien Señor,- contestó demasiado pronto- esta evolucionando bastante bien Señor...

\- Mm, ¿seguro Señor Heidern?- interviene Iori- ¿no ha tenido espasmos de tos con sangre, dolores de cabeza o explosiones de energía?

Heidern se le queda viendo con rencor, _"¿qué hace este tipo aquí?¿cómo sabe todo eso?" _pensaba Heidern...

\- ¿Y bien Heidern, ha tenido esos síntomas?- interroga el Presidente

\- Sólo los primeros en casa y en la base... el tercero en la misión en África...

\- Por eso fallaron la misión...

\- Si Señor, pero hasta ahora...

\- No ha logrado contenerse- lo interrumpe Iori- en especial si los ataques suceden cuando ejecuta sus mejores golpes- Heidern sólo asiente- sigo con mi oferta, Señor Presidente, ella y yo no somos tan distintos, de hecho teníamos que crecer como hermanos pero... Si ella me acompaña, la ayudaremos a controlarse, si interviene Kusanagi o Kagura, van a encerrarla... No dudo que recibió un excelente entrenamiento- inclina su cabeza en respeto a Heidern- pero no ha sido suficiente si destruyó ella sola la aldea al perder el control de su poder, si la deja ir conmigo, entonces si será una soldado imparable...

\- Sabes que no quiero usar ese poder en mi trabajo Iori- interrumpe Leona al abrir de pronto la puerta de acceso a la sala, entran los tres Ikari, era obvio que estaban escuchando, pero al ver al Presidente, los tres saludan de inmediato

\- Muy bien señores, necesito hablar con Leona a solas...

\- Pero Señor Presidente...

\- He dicho que necesito hablar con Leona a solas, soldados- entra a la cocina junto a la peliazulada, él entra al final, mira a Iori- quiero que no escuchen...

Iori asiente y enciende un ligero fuego púrpura que envuelve la puerta sin quemarla, no ven a Iori en ninguna parte, no saben que se ha transportado a la cocina sin utilizar la puerta, Leona tampoco a pesar de estar ahí...

No teniendo opción, los mercenarios no escuchan lo que ocurre adentro y que Iori esta presente y ellos no...

\- La situación es la siguiente- comienza el Presidente- hoy a las 2300 horas, partirás acompañada de Yagami a los Himalayas...

\- ¿Y por qué no por uno de ellos?- lo interrumpe Leona

\- Porque ellos no son como nosotros linda...

\- Te equívocas Iori, si ellos no fueran como ustedes, ¿cómo te explicas que hayan podido entrenarla sin ser Jaffas?, Leona, ¿de cuándo acá interrumpes a un superior?

\- Una disculpa, mi padre me explicó en una ocasión que usted me enviaría a una misión sola, no con Yagami, así que bien podrían acompañarme alguno de ellos señor

\- Si pudieras elegir, ¿quién te acompañaría a esta misión?

\- El que usted guste Señor Presidente- no aparta los ojos, pero por su mente cruza el nombre de Ralf...

\- Ja ja ja- explota el Presidente, pero baja la voz por si acaso- mientes querida, te gustaría que te acompañara el Coronel Jones...

\- ¡Por fin se lo has dicho linda!- grita Iori

\- Te urge este entrenamiento- menciona el Presidente al ver la confusión en los ojos de Leona- si yo pude ver la mentira en tus ojos, tu padre o... ¿ya lo sabe?

\- No señor

\- Ja ja ja, yo no pienso decirle, no estoy loco, así que Yagami te acompañará, el sabe el camino...

\- Y ¿si deserto?, así no tendría...

\- Linda, él está de nuestro lado, hay cosas que no entiendes, pero si me acompañas, lo entenderás...

\- Pero...

\- ¿Quieres matarlos linda?

\- Claro que no... Lo sabes Iori- empieza a molestarse

\- Cuidado Iori- comenta el Presidente

\- Entonces confía en mi... si no me acompañas, tus explosiones de energía terminarán por matarlos como a tu madre, y serás más poderosa que el mismo Amatay On Orochi...

\- ¿Quién?

\- Sabrás quien si vas con Iori- dice el Presidente, Leona asiente- bien, desaparece el fuego y nos vemos allá- Iori vuelve a desaparecer- no menciones que estuvo aquí, sería demasiado para ellos...

Iori está desvaneciendo las llamas, antes de que le pregunten en donde estuvo, la puerta de la cocina se abre y aparecen Leona y el Presidente...

\- Bien señores, asunto arreglado, Leona ha aceptado que necesita esta misión, así que ha accedido a ir a este lugar...

\- Me ofrezco- alza la voz Ralf, la angustia ha marcado su rostro- para acompañarla señor...

\- No lo dudo Coronel, pero Iori vendrá por ella y le indicará el camino que debe seguir- mira a Heidern- ya sabias que en esta misión no podrías acompañarla, tampoco tus hombres...

\- Pero ella es un soldado, Señor- esta vez es Clark quien interrumpe- cualquier superior que no reciba sus órdenes podría...

\- Lo sé Teniente, por eso- deja caer una estrella como la de ellos en las manos de Leona- a partir de este momento, su rango es de soldado alpha, así no tendrá problemas, no puede decir nada soldado, y ustedes no pueden preguntarle hasta que, si decide hacerlo, regrese de la misión. Heidern, es necesario que te presentes a la base, para indicar su nuevo rango, vuelve enseguida para que puedas quedarte con tu hija el día de hoy, ya que Yagami pasará por ella al anochecer... Conocemos la salida, hasta luego señores...

Ambos, tanto Iori como el Presidente, dejan la casa, los cuatro se han quedado sumidos en un pesado silencio, Heidern es el primero en reaccionar...

\- Aprovechemos el tiempo, Leona agrega ese rango a tu uniforme que vas a llevarte, prepara tus cosas para que no tengas prisa al rato, suban y ayuden en preparar tus cosas, que no te falte nada: armas, comida...- se disponía entrar a su estudio cuando regresa por sus pasos y la abraza- cuídate y regresa, aunque ya no puedo ordenarte, regresa para saber que estas bien y luego... ya veremos, ahora subo...

Los tres suben, a la habitación de Leona, Ralf y ella entran primero y Clark se queda atrás por unos minutos. Ralf la abraza de forma posesiva...

\- Regresa por favor, no es una orden, pero si puedo pedírtelo...

\- Claro que voy a regresar, no tengo idea de porque dijo eso, pero yo no quiero dejar esta vida...

-Bien- dice entrando Clark, Leona saca una maleta y comienza a meter ropa resistente, se escucha a Heidern subiendo por las escaleras- ten mis municiones, mejor que lleves de más, yo haré el papeleo...

-También ten esto- Heidern le entrega una brújula- la quiero de regreso, siempre me indicó el camino para volver a casa, que haga lo mismo por tí...

La brújula en cuestión tiene grabado series de origen militar y el nombre de Hilary Dawson , Leona la observa y mira a su padre...

\- Era de tu madre, así que no te la estoy regalando, te la estoy prestando, así que si decides no volver, mínimo me lo dirás cuando me la entregues...

Leona baja la vista, sostiene con fuerza la brújula y cuestiona por primera vez a Heidern...

-Padre... ¿ya no quiere que regrese a este lugar?

\- Claro que quiero que regreses, pero quiero que hagas tu vida como civil, que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz como yo fui con tu madre...

\- Pero... yo no quiero dejar la milicia, esto es mi vida...- Ralf y Clark se quedan en silencio...

-Conoce a alguien, sal con un muchacho, encuentra a alguien que te quiera... No quiero que termines sola como yo, o peor, como Hilary e Ikari...

\- No- lo interrumpe Leona- yo pertenezco a la milicia y no quiero dejarla, no me interesan las relaciones sentimenta...-no termina la palabra al ver el enfado de Ralf

\- No me malinterpretes- no se percató del rostro de Ralf- eres recibida aquí, siempre lo serás, pero quiero que hagas lo que tu quieras, no lo que yo te ordene...

\- Yo creó que...- comienza a decir Ralf, pero Leona lo interrumpe...

\- De acuerdo papá, se la regresaré- sus ojos se comienzan a cristalizar, algo que Heidern no soporta mirar en su hija

\- Bien, los dejo para que terminen de preparar las cosas, pondré al corriente tu expediente...

Heidern sale de la habitación, Clark sigue buscando municiones para el arma de Leona y Ralf sólo los mira cruzado de brazos en la pared opuesta

\- Así que no te interesan las relaciones sentimentales...

\- ¿Qué querías que le dijera?, "no te preocupes por mi, salgo con uno de tus hombres y por lo tanto es militar", es una mala idea, hasta el Presidente opina lo mis...

\- ¿Él lo sabe?, ¡estupendo!, ¡si tu padre no me mata porque me acuesto contigo, lo hará por enterarse al último!- le reclama Ralf

\- Calmante hermano, Leo no necesitan estas preocupaciones para esta misión- interviene Clark, pero ninguno de lo dos lo escucha...

\- Mi padre quiere que salga con civiles ¿de acuerdo?, pero yo...

\- E Iori es un civil estupendo, que puede acompañarte...

\- Basta Ralf- lo interrumpe Leona, se lleva una de sus manos a la frente, señal de un dolor de cabeza- quiero terminar de empacar sola, así que por favor salgan de mi habitación

Ambos salen de la habitación, Leona cierra la puerta...

\- Ahora si te pasaste Ralf...

\- La que se pasa es ella, ¿sabes cuántas veces he querido decirle a Heidern lo nuestro?, pero ella siempre dice que no es el momento... y hasta hace un momento sigue negándome...

\- Pero si es cierto que le ordenó no salir con militares, estaba desobedeciendo ordenes antes de su nuevo rango y eso la podría llevar a juicio...

\- Pues entonces dejo la milicia, me dedico a hacer otra cosa y así seria un civil adecuado- hace una muca de enfado

\- Si claro, con eso de que sabes hacer otra cosa y tienes papeles que lo prueban... Ella sabe que te encanta destruir cosas, y la milicia te lo permite, jamás te permitiría que dejes tu trabajo por ella...

\- Pero por ella seria capaz de todo...

\- Tienes miedo de perderla...

\- Si... y que Iori se aproveche de la situación...

\- Pues dile a Leona lo que temes...- Ralf niega con la cabeza- eres un cabeza dura amigo

\- Tal vez, pero quiero que que me elija a mi sin que yo la presione y te juro que si elige a Iori, no se que demonios voy a hacer...

\- Superarlo Ralf, ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer?...

Pasa un par de horas, Leona baja con su maleta a la sala, no ve a Ralf o a Clark, su padre esta en la sala mirando un viejo álbum, sabe que está lleno de fotografías de su familia adoptiva, así que no es bueno interrumpirlo.

Entra a la cocina a preparar la cena, se encuentra que ahí estaba Ralf y Clark, cocinando aunque a ellos no les corresponde...

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Mínimo vas a descansar hoy- le contesta Ralf con una sonrisa en su rostro, mira en dirección a Heidern y baja la voz- discúlpame princesa, sólo no me gusta que vayas sin mí...

\- No seas posesivo y no te preocupes, prefiero morir a no regresar aquí... y como no quiero morir...- una sonrisa juguetona dibuja sus labios

\- Pues regresa sana y salva...

\- Ralf no la presiones- interrumpe Heidern desde la puerta de la cocina, los tres brincan sobresaltados- Clark no la compres con comida, no son ustedes... Pero es buena idea, comamos que eso que llevas no es comida decente...

Los cuatro se sientan a la mesa, comparten una comida como hace mucho tiempo no habían hecho, comentaron sobre algunos movimientos que estaban practicando y los nuevos que estaban planeando...

Demasiado pronto, llega la noche, y a la puerta toca el pelirrojo, el tiempo pasa sin que ellos lo sintieran, los tres acompañan a Leona a la sala por su maleta...

\- Por favor, no salgan a la puerta- los tres asienten y Leoana le da un abrazo a Clark

\- ¡Cuídate mucho Leo!- le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla

Cuando abraza a Ralf...

\- ¡Regresa!- en su abrazo susurra "princesa"

Después de abrazar a Heidern, éste le mete una fotografía en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaleco...

\- Por si acaso...

Leona sale de la casa de su padre, al salir a la calle y voltear a las ventanas, mira que los tres los observan, ella hace un saludo militar en forma de despedida...

\- Vamos linda, te esperan

Al doblar la esquina,Leona observa como Iori se coloca la gabardina que trae en sus manos, siendo lo único que trae, por lo que se siente tonta con su maleta

\- Ponte algo abrigado- sugiere Iori al sentirse observado

\- Pero hace mucho calor...

\- Tú solo hazlo...

Leona busca su chamarra que había preparado para los Himalaya y se la pone, de inmediato siente una mano en su hombro

\- No respires linda

Siente una opresión en el pecho, cierra los ojos y al abrirlos,sorpresivamente, se encuentra en una entrada cavernosa, por el clima deduce que esta en los Himalayas, aunque le parece imposible, lo están...

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- También lo harás tú, ahora debes cruzar este lugar- señala hacia el interior de la caverna- ten cuidado, pondrán a prueba tu resistencia al dolor, así que no te detengas, no creó que no lo resistas, yo llevaré tu maleta, no permiten armas, pero tampoco puedo llevarlas, estaré del otro lado... Suerte, ¡ah, casi lo olvido! no digas mi nombre hasta que te expliquen las reglas...

Leona se aventura al interior de la caverna, acostumbrada a órdenes, ni siquiera cuestiono a Iori, al ir avanzando, siente como cuchillas en la piernas, nada grave pero si molesto al sentir la sangre recorriendo sus piernas y manchando el suelo. Sigue avanzando hasta que ve una gran luz al final del túnel, una figura la espera, como la luz es muy luminosa no distingue a Iori...

\- No fue tan difícil, mi padre tiende unas pruebas más terribles...

\- Lo sé hija- una mujer de rubios cabellos y unos hermosos ojos miel la mira sonriendo, una pequeña de cinco años, quien comparte los ojos de su madre, pero de cabello caoba como su padre, corre hacía ella...

\- ¡Lena!- le grita Ikari mientras la abraza... Atrás de Hilari mira a Iori junto a una mujer anciana, ambos sonríen ante el encuentro...

* * *

Bien ¿a qué no se lo esperaban? Je je, aquí comienza el giro alucinante que manejo, espero y no me encuentres muy dañada...

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y deja un rewiev y muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Yagami, Alx7nevsky y Asuna Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	14. Chapter 14 Explicaciones y sus consecuen

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el décimo cuarto capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, sólo las partes disparatadas son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y disculpas por haber tardado tanto tiempo, pero me quitaron Internet, la salida de la escuela y la partida de un ser querido provocaron que tuviera un disturbio mental... Pero aquí seguimos...

Capítulo 14 Explicaciones y sus consecuencias

Leona no puede pronunciar palabra, la pequeña Ikari la abraza con fuerza por la cintura, mientras que Hilari la mira con atención y con lágrimas en los ojos...

\- Has crecido tanto Lena, ya eres una joven mujer...

\- Madre... ¿pero cómo?... ¿qué es este lugar?...¿quién es ella?

\- Preguntas correctas pequeña- dice la anciana- mi nombre es Geos y estas exactamente entre dos lugares: el de los vivos y el de los muertos y por eso puedes ver a mis dos acompañantes...

Leona esta sorprendida, carga a Ikari y mira las heridas en el cuello, ahí donde Rugal le había robado su vida... Ha pasado tiempo y la niña sigue de cinco años...

\- Pero... ¿qué significa esto?...

\- Primero que nada- dice Geos debes jurar que todo lo que veas, sepas y aprendas de este lugar, no puedes ir y decirlas, sólo a aquellos que sean o conozcan de lugares como éste...

\- Y ¿cómo sabré que personas son...?

\- Lo sabrás querida niña, lo sabrás, para jurarlo, debes cruzar tu pecho con algún dedo de tu mano izquierda... Si no quieres jurar, eres libre de no hacerlo, pero empezarás una nueva vida ya que no puedes quedarte aquí con ellas para siempre... eso sí, aquellos con los que te has relacionado, sabrán que has muerto...

-Entonces, no tengo opción, debo jurar si quiero regresar con mi padre y mis seres queridos...

\- Así es hija- dice Hilari- no es para hacerte sufrir a ti, sino protegerlos...

\- El Presidente dijo que ellos son como yo, de otra forma no habían podido controlarme... ¿qué es él?

\- Eres lista pequeña- una sonrisa traviesa pinta la cara de Geos- el es un infiltrado, un alma que desocupará su cuerpo cuando termine su gestión, y entrará al siguiente Presidente, pero no interviene en asuntos de mortales, sólo de Medjais y Jaffas para no romper el equilibrio... Pero no me distraigas, te he dado suficiente información para que jures, y Hilari e Ikari te explicarán todo aquello que te puedan decir... Así que Kira Orochi, ¿juras que respetarás la leyes que hoy te explicarán, sin comentarlas a aquellos que no son Jaffas o Medjais, asumiendo las consecuencias?

\- Como Kira Orochi no, como Leona Heidern, lo juro- una cruz azul brilla en su pecho...

\- Te lo dije- dice sonriendo Hilari

\- Eso veo, tu primera prueba pequeña, la autenticidad, la has superado,Hilari no mentías sobre tu hija... servirá. Ahora contesta sus preguntas, pero ten cuidado, recuerda que sólo lo importante...

\- Vendré después a verte linda- dice Iori al momento que la anciana se retira, Leona lo mira entrecerrando los ojos

\- ¿Tú sabías de ellas?

\- Si, se quién son ellas, y sólo porque no conocías de este lugar, no podía hablarte de ellas, pero lo que van a contarte, ni me incumbe y ni soy familiar, hay reglas y no pienso romperlas, hasta pronto a todas...

\- Hoy no me trajiste dulces Yagami- le dice acusadoramente Ikari

\- Lo lamento Ikari, hoy no me dio tiempo de pasar a comprarlos, la próxima vez- le dice con una sonrisa, simplemente desaparece del lugar.

\- Es un buen muchacho Lena, ¿cómo lo conociste?- le pregunta Hilari

\- Hace tres años mamá, una misión nos llevó a un un torneo de peleas, pero según él, nos habíamos visto de niños en Japón, un año aproximadamente antes de que me adoptaran en Brasil...

\- Mm, bueno que es lo primero que quieres saber...

Toda la noche hablaron sobre los Jaffas, humanos elegidos por deidades que están y viven en la tierra, que se convierten en Medjais, deidades guerreras que eran Jaffas y mueren de forma natural, ya sea por edad, enfermedad o asesinato, pero que si se suicidaban, la deidad los abandonaban y eran almas como de cualquier otro humano...

También hablaron de los mordoc's, seres que fingían ser humanos de aquellos que eran idénticos, es decir clones, una palabra que los humanos aún no conocían en su totalidad...

\- Entonces- dice Leona avivando el fuego que las protegía del frío del lugar- ¿ustedes son Medjais?

\- Así es hija- tiene a Ikari dormida en los brazos, mirando de vez en cuando los alrededores, la luna ha pasado de un lado a otro el cielo y las estrellas alumbran de forma sorprendente...

\- ¿Por qué nunca lo supimos?

\- Porque me enamoré de tu padre, mi poder se revelaría cuando cumpliera 23 años, pero el destino quizo que no lo hiciera, solo lo pase a la siguiente generación... No se si iba a pasar lo mismo con Ikari- acaricia el cabello de la pequeña- porque cada quien hace su destino, por eso Bernstein quería matarla y absorber su poder... obviamente sólo logro lo primero gracias a que tu padre intervino, él cree que llego tarde, no pudo salvarnos, pero no dejo que ese infeliz obtuviera lo que quería... desde entonces buscó otro poder, busco a Orochi, sin saber que ese era tuyo por nacimiento...

Leona la mira detenidamente, mil preguntas se forman en su cabeza, pero no sabe como hacerlas...

\- Iori dijo...- una linea cruza su mejilla derecha hasta alcanzar la mitad de su cuello, no sangra, pero si es dolorosa

\- No puedes decir aquí los nombres como allá, esta prohibido, afortunadamente Ikari te decía Lena que es un apodo y a iorI lo llamo por su apellido, cuando regreses a valle Tierra, no podrás decir nuestros nombres, sólo al revés, como lo hice con Yagami hace un momento...

\- Pero... mi equipo se llama Ikari... e hice el juramento con mi nombre...

\- Lo sé, al jurar se permite tu nombre aquí y allá, el nombre de tu equipo... eso es más difícil pero ya encontrarás la forma, ahora duerme que tu entrenamiento continúa mañana...

\- ¿Será pesado?

\- No corporalmente, pero si mental y psicologicamente, la técnica ya la tienes gracias a tu padre, ahora comenzarás a ejercitar tu espíritu, sobre todo tus flamas y quiero que conozcas a alguien que ya conoces, ahora descansa...

Ambas se tienden en el verde pasto, Leona tarda un poco en dormir, tiene tantas preguntas, pero no sabe si quiere tener las respuestas, por fin se duerme después de Hilari, o al menos eso cree, ya que un minuto después, su madre adoptiva abre los ojos, y expulsa flamas amarillas alrededor de ellas, cientos de ojos huyen del fuego...

A la mañana siguiente, se levantan muy temprano, sólo Ikari sigue dormida, así que Leona la carga y sigue a su madre.

\- Este es valle Celeste, aquí es donde Ikari y yo decidimos estar...

Leona mira a su alrededor, se parece mucho a la antigua casa donde vivían, sólo que cubierta por una densa neblina...

\- Si es la misma casa, pero no puedes ver todo el lugar porque no perteneces aquí, osea estas viva...

\- ¿Cómo supiste...

\- lo que pensabas?, eso es fácil, y será tu segunda prueba, pero te ayudará una personita que es más hábil en esa técnica...

\- Pensé que tu la entrenarías- dice una mujer acercándose, viste un kimono sencillo, que Leona ya había visto antes...

\- Kagura- Leona se le queda mirando con seriedad- ella no va a entrenarme madre

\- Veo que me conoces, o al menos a mi hermana- le dice con dureza- yo soy Maki Kagura y por supuesto que no voy a entrenarte, de hecho yo estoy en contra de que estés aquí...

\- Pero afortunadamente- dice una segunda voz- las demás votamos a favor...

Maki mira a la recién llegada con resentimiento, se da la vuelta de forma abrupta y se va.

\- No te preocupes por ella anoeL, eso es de familia...

Leona mira sorprendida a la chica, es la misma soldado que acompaña siempre al Presidente.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Si yo, mi nombre es Sally Corner, aunque tu no has escuchado mi nombre para comprobarlo...

\- Te dije que ya la conocías Lena, ella te enseñara a hablar sin necesidad de la boca, sólo con la mente, estarán aquí en lo que Ikari y yo hacemos ciertas cosas pendientes...

Toma a la pequeña de los brazos de Leona y entra a la casa, mientras ambas soldados se sientan fuera de la casa...

\- Lo primero que vas a aprender es a comunicarte con la mente, así que cualquier pregunta que quieres que te conteste, tendrás que hacerlo mentalmente...

Todo el día Leona practicó como abrir su mente, no era tan fácil, así que le prohibieron hablar con la boca para cualquier otra cosa. Dos días después de no usar las palabras, ya podía hacerlo...

Continuaron con las flamas, fue un poco más fácil al controlar su mente, Iori le ayudo bastante, y de sus manos emergía las flamas azules que había visto cuando era niña, y las había integrado a alguno de sus movimientos...

Tras una semana y media, Leona ya dominaba sus flamas, creaba agua con la que podía curarse a si misma y a los demás, y otros elementos naturales que como una hija de Orochi, podía controlar a voluntad...

\- El único problema pequeña- decía Geos al ver su avance- es que te recomiendo que no uses tus flamas en presencia de los mortales, a menos que sean necesarias y que no se den cuenta...

\- Es cierto- coincide Hilari- no es bueno que conozcan todas tus habilidades...

\- Pero ¿qué puedo decirles entonces?

\- Yo les explicaré- le contesta Hilari- cuando llegue el momento, de lo que sucede y desde cuando... pero si ellos no aceptan estas reglas oeL, tendrás que dejarlos por su bien, ya que no pueden jurar, porque no conocen este lugar...

Leona se queda triste, sabe que ellos no aceptarán un no por respuestas, pero se da cuenta de algo más importante:

\- Debo deducir que ellos vendrán aquí cuando mueran...

\- Así será, si mando a las chicas adecuadas- responde Geos mirando a Hilari y a Ikari-, entonces cuando llegue el momento, ellos podrán elegir el valle o el lugar donde habitar en su muerte...

\- Eso será súper- interviene feliz Sally- además uno de ellos está gua-pi-si-si-mo.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- pregunta Leona preocupada

\- Tu amigo el de la gorrita, es lindo, callado y lindo..

\- Ja ja ja- explota Iori al ver la cara de Leona- ¿celosa linda?, él es sólo tuyo ja ja

\- ¿Él, quien es él?- pregunta su madre, Leona esta un tanto nerviosa

\- No sé como lo tomes, ¿recuerdas a Jones madre?

\- Al señor "todo lo puedo hacer yo sólo" claro que lo recuerdo, siempre apoyó a tu padre...

\- Pues tengo una relación sentimental con él mamá...

\- ¿Lo quieres? o sólo es un capricho...

\- Lo quiero, pero papá no quiere que tenga una relación con un militar... quien si sabe de esto y nos ayuda es Clark...- una linea vuelve a cruzar su mejilla y cuello como el primer día.

\- Still los cubre- continúa Iori, en lo que Leona se curaba la herida con una gota de agua- pero temen en la reacción que pueda tener cuando se enteren...

\- Deberías decirle hija, tu padre tiene derecho a saber si alguien te hace feliz...

\- Lo mismo dice Jones- dice en voz baja Leona- pero lo que no saben es que si mi padre se entera, me dijo que me sacaría del ejército, y a el chico en cuestión, lo mandaría lejos...

\- Recuerda que eres un soldado alpha- interviene Geos- puedes dejar a tu unidad...

\- Pero tampoco quiero dejar a mi padre... ya ha perdido parte de su familia y no quiero dejarlo solo...

\- Te entiendo Lena- dice Hilari- cuando tu padre venga aquí, a su tiempo, y no le has dicho nada, yo le explicaré todo, pero vendrás tu a afrontar el porque no se lo habías dicho...

\- ¿Puedo volver aquí como Jaffa?- pregunta emocionada, sabía que los últimos días se iba a dedicar a la teletransportación, ya sabía hacerla, pero aun no lograba llegar al lugar que ella quería, sólo se trasladaba

\- Por supuesto- dice Geos- ya no tendrás que pasar por los Himalayas, solo pensar en este lugar y llegaras sin ofrecer tributo, tal vez y te sientas extraña... aquí has estado por casi dos semanas, pero en Valle Tierra han pasado dos meses, solo regresas porque un nuevo torneo se acerca, ya te lo explicaran en la Casa Blanca... cuando veas allá a Sally, recuerda que esto no paso oficialmente...

\- Por supuesto Geos

Transcurre la segunda semana, y Leona e Ikari habían empezado a entrenar juntas, Leona le enseñaba algunos movimientos que le había mostrado Heidern cuando ella era una niña, e Ikari los aprendía bastante rápido, algo que le molestaba a Maki...

Llego el tiempo de que Leona dejara el valle, Iori había ido por ella, así que Leona abrazó y besó a Hilari y a Ikari hasta el último momento...

\- ¡Ay! Lena, vendrás pronto a vernos, ¿verdad?- decía Ikari con lágrimas en los ojos...

\- ¡Claro que lo haré! Y te traeré cosas de la casa antigua...- sacó la foto que le dio Heidern antes de salir de casa- mira, esto me lo dió papá antes de venir, quédensela...

\- Es difícil tener fotos aquí, además Ikari sabe que vendrás cuando puedas- reprende Hilari a Ikari- podrían darse cuenta que faltan cosas, ah y no vayas a visitarnos, podrías para aquí sin querer y estar allá al mismo tiempo, así que no te arriesgues... Lo que si te pido es que le des a tu padre un abrazo por nosotras, no lo digas, sólo piensa en nosotras...

\- Eso es peligroso Hilari- dice Geos mirando represivamente- sabes que esta prohibido...

\- ¿Peligroso para quién?- interrumpe Leona

\- Peligroso para ti...

\- Entonces correré el riesgo...

\- Ja ja ja, fue tu última prueba, - dice Geos mirando los ojos de Leona- eres fiel a tus seres queridos aunque tú puedas salir castigada... lo respeto y lo admiro en verdad...

\- Gracias supongo- dice confundida Leona- tienes pruebas muy extrañas aquí, aprendí mucho, pero aún no sé...

\- Lena, el protocolo aquí, dice que inclines tu cabeza en señal de respeto... lo equivalente a ¡señor, si señor!

\- ¡Bah!, no soy militar como ustedes, además, me ganaré ese... "protocolo", soy paciente... Ahora ve tranquila y usa tus nuevas habilidades sabiamente... Eso que te preocupa... ven después y lo hablaremos... Te darás cuenta que el tiempo no transcurre igual aquí que allá, recuerda que aquí estuviste dos semanas, allá estuviste fuera dos meses, así que te dolerá el cuerpo al tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, que no se den cuenta...

Iori y Leona partieron de Valle Celeste, al llegar a la tierra de los vivos, practicaron por distancias cortas la teletransportación...

\- ¡Ah por cierto!, llame a tu casa los últimos quince días terrestres, diario por la tarde...

\- ¡Cómo eres Iori!, deben estar preocupados, llegando así con todo esto- se señala el rostro

\- Tal vez, pero así yo no tendré que mentirles cuando me pregunten... ¿segura que sabes a dónde vamos?

\- Claro, a la Casa Blanca, pediré al Presidente que me coloque de nuevo en mi unidad, y por órdenes como cualquier otro soldado...

\- Pero no eres como cualquier soldado... aunque no entiendo eso de alpha...

\- Es una categoría, no me puede ordenar nadie más que el Presidente...

\- ¿Ni Heidern, Ralf o Clark pueden ordenarte? Ellos también son alpha...

\- Es un rango solitario, Ralf y Clark decidieron seguir sus ordenes, aunque no todas obvio... Yo quiero seguir con ellos...

\- Claro, lo entiendo... Debe ser bonito poder querer a alguien... Nee son ridiculeces, bien hecho, ya hemos llegado linda nos vemos...

Habían llegado a la Casa Blanca, Iori sigue su destino, y Leona pide ver al Presidente.

\- Bien- la recibe el Presidente- veo que todo esta bajo control ¿o me equivoco?

\- No señor, así que deseo que me reintegre a mi unidad señor...

\- De acuerdo, es tu decisión, la respeto, por cierto, recuerda que aquí se llama yllaS Corner y que no socializaron...

\- Si señor, pido permiso para retirarme a casa...

\- Permiso denegado- Leona lo mira confusa- ellos vienen para acá, un nuevo torneo comienza y tengo sus invitaciones...

Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpen, se abre la puerta e yllaS entra por ella anunciando la llegada del equipo, sin nombrarlo, ambas se sonríen sutilmente...

-Hágalos pasar soldado...

Al entrar los Ikaris, toda sonrisa de ambas mujeres ha desaparecido, solo sorpresa en los hombres recién llegados...

\- ¡Qué coincidencia!, ni planeado nos hubiera ocurrido así- Leona los saluda de inmediato con el protocolo militar- bien señores, no todo son malas noticias, hace tres minutos Leona ha solicitado ser reintegrada a su unidad, así que la siguiente misión que deben cumplir como equipo es la siguiente:

Un nuevo torneo Kof se está desarrollando- reparte un sobre a cada quién, dos a Heidern- por lo que estas invitaciones fueron dirigidas a ustedes pero llegaron a mi buzón, sigue siendo equipo de tres así que, si no me equivoco, tu sobre extra Heidern, dará la solución...

Los cuatro abren sus sobres, una R solitaria marca toda la hoja, Leona mira a los ojos del Presidente, él le indica mentalmente, investigar y destruir si es que se trata de un nuevo mordoc...

\- De acuerdo- dice Heidern cerrando su segunda carta- esto lo resuelve, Ralf, Clark y Leona, integrarán al equipo Ikari y participarán en este torneo...

\- ¿Y tu.. Usted padre?, se lo importante que es este torneo...

\- Participaré con Saisyu y Takuma, soldado no se preocupe por eso, además podré darme cuenta en que utilizó todo este tiempo...

Leona se ruboriza levemente, no puede cometer errores como ese...

\- Entonces- toma la palabra el Presidente- será mejor que le prepare otro transporte mientras ellos se dirigen a Japón...

\- No será necesario señor, ellos dan por hecho que aceptaré su propuesta y piden vernos allá, así que los acompañaré

\- Entonces- dice sonriendo el Presidente- no hay nada que agregar, partan e investiguen porque Rugal continua entre nosotros... Otra cosa más, por seguridad, los reportes referentes a Orochi, no se realizaran por escrito, sino de forma oral, así que espero verlos al final del torneo, yllaS les avisará en que momento pueden partir...

Al salir el Presidente, Leona se lleva la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, saca la brújula de su padre y se la entrega, Heidern la toma de su mano sin verla a los ojos...

\- ¿Esta segura que quiere regresar soldado?

\- Señor, si... Sí QUIERO regresar padre, ahora sé que es lo quiero, y quiero estar con ustedes... de ser honesta, hace tiempo no sabia que quería hacer... pero después de estar este tiempo lejos... me di cuenta que eso no era lo que quería... así que no me retiraré de esta unidad...

Heidern la mira con su único ojo, ella percibe el alivio en él, por eso no la miraba, no quería obligarla, de pronto la abraza...

\- No entendí mucho de lo que dijiste, ya me lo explicarás, pero es bueno saber que quieres seguir conmigo a pesar de como te he tratado como soldado...

Leona abraza a Clark y a Ralf, éste último, literalmente la escanea con sus ojos...

\- ¿Qué es esto?- le retira un mechón de su cabello que cubría la herida que se había hecho al pronunciar el nombre de Clark hace unos días...

\- Bien, no volví tan sana como me fui- comienza a desabotonarse su chaleco verde, su top rojo no se ve tan usado, pero en su espalda tiene marcas de heridas, como son expertos en armas se dan cuenta que esas heridas son hechas por manos filosas- no se alteren, las heridas casi se han curado, ya ni duelen al igual que estas- ahora muestra la de sus piernas con la ayuda de la luz de una lámpara- estas son de las primeras y ya no se notan..

\- ¿Quién te hizo eso?- le pregunta Ralf apretando los dientes y los puños

\- ¿Importa Ralf?, las consecuencias eran parte del entrenamiento y no me arrepiento de nada, ya no tengo disturbios, así que valió la pena...

Nuevamente tocan a la puerta, Leona coloca en su lugar la lámpara y se cierra su chaleco, al abrirse la puerta yllaS entra...

\- El Black Bird esta listo soldados, se ha solicitado a su base Comandante Heidern, que manden unas mudas de ropa para el soldado Heidern señor.

\- Bien- contesta automáticamente Heidern- es hora de irnos...

* * *

Eso de Medjai es de una pelicula y su segunda parte: La momia

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y deja un rewiev y muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Yagami, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	15. Chapter 15 Sigo siendo yo creo

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el décimo quinto capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, sólo las partes disparatadas son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y disculpas por haber tardado tanto tiempo, pero me quitaron Internet, la salida de la escuela y la partida de un ser querido provocaron que tuviera un disturbio mental... Pero aquí seguimos...

Capítulo 15 Sigo siendo yo... creo

El equipo Ikari sube al Black Bird, los cuatro se colocan en sus lugares, Clark pilotea en esta ocasión, Ralf viene a su lado, ambos están callados por primera vez, Leona iba atrás mirando hacia afuera y Heidern iba con el ojo cerrado, pero no estaba dormido...

\- Por eso- comienza a hablar Leona dirigiéndose a los tres- me daban la opción de no volver con ustedes... y si es demasiado para ustedes, puedo dejar la unidad...

\- ¿Serías civil?- pregunta automáticamente su padre...

\- No- ella lo mira directamente a su ojo- eso no puedes cambiarlo papá, amo esta vida como no tienes idea y pediría un cambio de unidad, pero no de vida...

\- ¿Quién te dijo que podías hacer eso?

\- No... sé... su nombre padre, ella me explicó que cuando regresara con ustedes, tenían dos opciones: o asimilan el hecho de que no puedo decirles todo lo que me ocurrió o asimilan el hecho de que puedo cambiar de unidad y dejar de verlos...

\- Estas mintiendo hija

\- Pruebame... esto no es un ultimátum, pero si no pueden con esto, pediré mi cambio y...

\- Tranquila Leo- interviene Clark- espera a que lo podamos digerir, te guste o no, eres la pequeña del grupo, siempre te ví como mi hermanita ¿recuerdas?, te vas por dos meses y no sabíamos nada de ti, más que las inútiles llamadas que hacía Iori... Se suponía que teníamos que cuidarte y llegas con más heridas que en cualquier misión que hayamos tenido y hablándonos de tú, no me molesta aclaro... lo siento señor, no quise ocupar su lugar...

\- Pero es la verdad, Leona has cambiado mucho en estos dos meses... tanto que...

\- Parece que tú ya no eres tú- termina Ralf

\- Sigo siendo yo... y les juro que siento lo mismo por cada uno de ustedes- les contesta Leona a los tres- pero no soporto que me vean como los demás participantes del Kof... soy una mercenaria porque así me ayudaste- dice mirando a Heidern, después mira a Ralf y Clark- y soy su compañera porque me asignaron a este equipo... ahora quiero ser su hija, su compañera... su amiga porque ustedes quieran que lo sea, que sean mi familia, mis maestros, mis amigos sin presión a golpes... esperen, eso ya sonó a ultimátum...

Sorprendentemente, los cuatro comienzan a reír, sacan tanto estrés que tardan unos minutos en controlarse...

\- Salvo por lo cursi- dice primero Heidern- esa si eres tú, te fuiste estos dos meses y cambiaste como si hubiera sido más tiempo...

\- Y luego el idiota de Yagami hablaba para saber si ya habías regresado- dice con enfado Ralf- sólo oir su voz me pone de malas...

\- Entonces, ¿aceptan que me quede con mis limitaciones?- lo interrumpe Leona

\- Por supuesto- contesta primero Clark

\- Eso deseo, ni lo dudes- menciona Ralf

\- Insisto que si es lo que tu quieres- le recuerda Heidern, Leona asiente con la cabeza- entonces no se diga más sobre este asunto y nos dirás lo que puedas sobre este tiempo, ya eres alpha después se todo.

Al llegar a Japón, el hotel ofrecía una comida en lugar de la cena como se había hecho anteriormente, pero la comida se iba a realizar con un bufete en la piscina del hotel, como no habían indicado esta situación en las invitaciones, el hotel proporcionaba prendas adecuadas para entrar a la alberca o tomar el sol.

Cuando a Leona le dieron su traje de baño, ruborizada se dirige a Heidern...

\- Solicito permi...

\- Recuerda que eres alpha, comportate como tal...- la calla de repente su padre

\- He seguido tus órdenes por mucho tiempo... padre, dame tiempo a que me acostumbre...

\- Lleguemos a un acuerdo: no pidas autorización como tu Comandante, avísame o pide permiso como tu padre... aunque no te aseguro estar siempre de acuerdo contigo...

\- Me agrada... mira mi traje- le muestra las dos piezas- no es para mi, quiero ir a ver si puedo cambiarlo...

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, en eso no cambiaste... anda ve, nos veremos en la alberca

Leona va a recepción, Heidern alcanza a sus hombres que se habían adelantado a los vestidores y encuentra a Iori...

\- Señor Heidern, ¿qué tal?

\- No es la pregunta que esperaba, supongo que viste a mis hombres ahí adentro...

\- Si señor, me han dicho que ha vuelto, pero no me dijeron si estaba bien...- la mirada que detecta en su ojo lo hace dejar se socializar- y es obvio que usted tampoco me lo dirá, así que tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta...

\- No te sobrepases, te estaré vigilando... puedes apostar que no sólo yo te estará observando...

Después de algunos minutos, Leona sale del vestidor de las chicas, cuando mira que Iori la espera cerca de ahí...

\- Según sabía- le dice al notar su ropa- no tenían trajes de una pieza linda

\- Pues los hubo- dice sonriendo- mira a King, ella también consiguió uno...

\- Te dijeron que los demás no se dieran cuenta...

\- Hubiera sido más notorio que sólo yo consiguiera esto- se sentaron en unas sillas cerca de la alberca, no se veían los militares- ¿con quién vas participar esta vez?

\- Con Mature y Vice- dice haciendo una mueca y baja la voz- soeG dice que es necesario...

Las chicas mencionadas se acercan a ellos...

\- Hola chicos, ¿todo bien mi Lady?- comienza Mature con una sonrisa

\- No me llames así... ni aquí ni allá, ya te lo había dicho...

**Flashback**

Estando en Valle Celeste, dos mujeres se acercaron a Leona, ambas la miraban con una sonrisa...

\- Entonces es cierto- comenzó la rubia- Lady ariK esta aquí...

\- ¿Ustedes aquí? ¿cómo me llamaste?- se pone en guardia Leona

\- Es tu nombre de nacimiento, no de adopción- dice la otra chica- nosotros estamos aquí desde hace muchos años, así que por más que intentan matarnos, ya no pueden hacerlo, Lady Sasuke, la Orochi original escuchó que estabas aquí recibiendo entrenamiento...

\- Sabes que no puede ir a Valle Orochi- aparece de pronto Geos- hasta que pueda elegir...

\- Como dijimos- contesta Mature inclinando su cabeza- sólo queríamos saber si era cierto, sabes que nos corresponde a los Orochi realizar su entrenamiento...

\- Yo soy responsable de ella- insiste Geos- así que pueden irse...

\- Por ahora sólo queremos saber si realmente tiene el poder Orochi, así que Vice luchará contra ella...

\- No es una pelea justa- interviene Hilari- el nivel de energía es diferente...

\- Lo nivelaré, no sería la primera vez que peleo con un mortal- dice Vice

Ambas mujeres se ponen en guardia, Vice la ataca primero, sus uñas están preparadas para provocarle dolor, Leona la esquiva, pero no alcanza a dar la vuelta y la araña por la espalda, Leona crea una de sus bolas cortantes rodeadas con fuego azul y la proyecta hacia Vice...

\- Basta Vice- grita Mature- si tiene el poder...

\- Sólo tenías que pedir sus flamas- reprocha Geos

\- Era aburrido- dice Vice volviendo a inclinar su cabeza- ahora ya sabemos que ariK es real...

\- Mi nombre es anoeL...

\- Por supuesto mi Lady- contestan las dos al mismo tiempo e inclinando su cabeza- como tu ordenes- desaparecen dejando a Leona sorprendida...

**Fin del Flashback**

\- Sólo es educada- interviene Vice- sabes que no lo haremos si estas rodeada de alguien más...

\- ¿Sólo vinieron ustedes?

\- No, también esta Nanakase, Chris y Shermie, tu bisabuela quiere de regreso el poder que Rugal ha robado, por eso hablo con soeG... En cuanto absorbas esa fracción de poder regresaremos a nuestro valle...

Las mujeres giran la cabeza, los Ikaris vienen de los cambiadores, por lo que ellas inclinan su rostro y se van...

\- Me choca que hagan eso- dice Leona

\- Reglas son reglas- sonríe Iori, mira a Ralf que una sombra de enfado cruza su cara- ¿cómo lo han tomado?

\- Mejor de lo que pensé

\- Hola de nuevo- se dirige Iori a los mercenarios, ellos no contestan- bien te veo luego, linda tengo muchas cosas que contarte pero te daré espacio.

Se levanta de la silla y se va a la barra, Heidern ve a Saisyu y a Takuma, así que también los deja solos para ir a hablar con ellos. Ralf y Clark comienzan a contar a Leona lo que habían hecho esos dos meses, cuando de pronto una voz atrás de ellos los interrumpen...

\- Por eso no te encontraba Leona, saliste de mi radar... ¿dónde estabas?

\- Como si te lo fuera a decir, Chizuru, hola Kyo...

\- Hola Leo, veo que Iori también tiene mucho que contarte, pensé que estabas con él...

\- No fue así...

\- Veo que has... crecido- continúa Kagura

\- Si y ellos siguen vivos, así que estamos bien gracias por... preocuparte, ahora ocúpate de tus asuntos...

\- No mas disturbios- insiste la sacerdotisa

\- Si dice que no- dice Clark mirándola encima de sus lentes negros con una mirada fría e intimidante- es no

\- ¿A... a dónde... dónde fuiste?- insiste intimidada Chizuru

\- ¡Ja! ¡cómo si te lo fuera a decir!, mejor dejanos en paz... todo esto es para relajarnos y no tener... disturbios

\- Con eso no se bromea... ¿es broma verdad?- Kyo no sabe como tomarlo

\- ¿Quieren hacer la prueba?... Gallinas

Ambos dejan a los mercenarios...

\- Con razón tus lentes, Clark- dice Leona- la hiciste temblar...

Clark se sonríe levemente, Ralf suelta una sonora carcajada

\- Ja ja ja, pero ni sabían si bromeabas o no, dos tesoros menos, nos falta Iori que te deje en paz...

\- Iori es diferente Ralf- le dice seria Leona- los Kusanagis, y las Kaguras son... además Iori me ayudó bastante

\- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?- le pregunta Clark, Ralf desvía la mirada y cierra los ojos- ¿te gusta Yagami Leo?

Leona se toma su tiempo para contestar, una eternidad sintió Ralf, así que voltea a verla para encontrarse que ella no dejaba de mirarlo...

\- No Clark, no pasa nada entre Iori y yo, sólo es un amigo que se preocupa por mi como ustedes, así que confía en mi Ralf...

\- Confió en ti princesa, pero en él... te mira de una manera que...

\- Envidia mi situación, no me gustaría estar en su lugar pero eso cambiará pronto...

\- ¡Hey!- un grito de Terry Bogard los interrumpe, habían hecho amistad con los hermanos Bogard, así como los Sakazaki, que los veían desde el agua se la piscina- vengan a un poco de voli acuático, un pequeño enfrentamiento lúdico...

\- Vamos Ralf, Leo, hay que dar unos cuantos golpes con la pelota, digo a la pelota...

Los tres se unen al equipo de Yuri, Robert García, Ryo y King, contra el equipo formado por Kyo, Shingo, Andy, Mai, Joe, Terry y Blue Mary, Heidern, Takuma y Saisyu los miraban desde lejos...

\- Leona esta despierta y controlada- comienza Saisyu, ve a Heidern sorprendido- ¿cómo lo hiciste?

\- No fui yo, entrenó por su cuenta en algún lugar que mis transmisores no encontraron

\- Sabes que eso es peligroso- interviene Takuma- no solo cambio su poder, ha cambiado también en su personalidad- se queda mirando a Heidern no sé como lo tomes... pero me recuerda a... tu esposa

\- Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco- suspira Heidern, señala a sus hombres- ellos no lo notaron, pero yo ya lo había visto, veo a Hilari en ella...

\- Pero eso es imposible- afirma Takuma- sólo que...

\- ¿Y qué relación tiene con Iori?- lo interrumpe Saisyu, ambos se le quedan viendo de forma rara- lo siento, mi hijo esta preocupado Heidern, dice que habla mucho con tu hija y sabes lo que le ocurre a las mujeres que se unen a su clan...

\- Sólo son amigos- dice mirando a su hija disfrutando como nunca podría creerlo- ella esta interesada en un militar, lo supe cuando no quiso dejar la milicia cuando se lo propusieron... pero aún no se quien de los novatos podría ser... Por eso no voy a prohibirle que termine su amistad fuera del cuartel por una tonta leyenda... Además socializa bien con otros civiles, no sólo con tus hijos se lleva bien Takuma...

\- Eso es cierto- dice el padre de los Sakasaki- pero recuerda que no son tontas leyendas, sabes que nos advirtieron de otras dimensiones, y si no pudiste encontrar su ubicación...

\- Muy probablemente estuvo en una dimensión alterna- completa Saisyu- deberías intentar hablar con ella y ponerla sobre aviso de los problemas que eso puede traerle... después de todo ellos se encargarán de proteger este mundo, ya estamos viejos para todo esto...

Ambos se quedan mirando a Saisyu, sin creer en lo que dice, sobretodo porque lo dice tan enserio, ambos se alejan de él como si fuera contagiosa su forma de hablar

\- No es para tanto- habla Takuma

\- Yo aún no estoy viejo- dice al mismo tiempo Heidern- habla por ti...

Fue una tarde agradable, durante la noche hubo Karaoke para los que aún no se retiraban de la cena, y como Heidern y Clark no la escucharon cantar en la casa de los Defensores, lograron hacer subir a Leona al escenario, con lo que no contaban es que Iori subió con ella para hacer un dueto, cosa que le amargo la velada a Ralf, sobre todo porque interpretaron una canción un poco comprometedora: "tenemos un secreto", (N/A: sé que aún no salía esa canción en 1998, pero por lo que dice me parece adecuada ü), por lo que Leona baja del escenario completamente roja y aclarando: "no la escogí yo", sus compañeros sonríen, unos forzadamente más que otros. Se retiran a su habitación, pero no de acuerdo a sus equipos, ya que Saisyu compartiría habitación con el equipo de su hijo, al igual que Takuma con sus hijos, y Heidern con su equipo, en los tres casos, el hotel había hecho arreglos de que fueran habitaciones con cuatro alcobas y las estancias de rigor.

Se acostaron tarde, miraban la televisión hasta que Leona se retiró a su habitación alegando que estaba muy cansada...

\- ¿Les has ha dicho algo?- preguntaba Heidern a sus hombres, ambos negaron con la cabeza- bien mañana hay que entrenar, así que vayan a descansar.

Los tres fueron a sus habitaciones, Ralf estaba acostado en su cama, con los brazos detrás se su cabeza mirando al techo, reflexionaba lo que había pasado, cuando en la oscuridad su ventana se abre de repente, sigilosamente y sin que el intruso lo note, busca su arma bajo su almohada...

\- No irás a dispararme ¿o sí Ralf?- escucha la voz baja de Leona, así que enciende la pequeña lámpara de su buró- si quieres me voy...

\- No princesa me sorprendiste... de nuevo, no sabía si vendrías

\- Estas molesto, puedo sentirlo

\- Sólo un poco, pero no contigo sino con Iori...

\- ¿Por qué?- se sienta en la cama- estoy aquí contigo, pero si quieres me voy...

\- No- la toma de mano y le besa la palma- siento que él conoce una parte de ti que no me has mostrado...

\- Entonces- se muerde el labio inferior- ¿no quieres ver lo que vengo a mostrarte?- le besa en los labios, su respiración aumenta...

\- Por supuesto que si...- la toma en brazos y la acomoda en su cama, hacen el amor toda la noche, por esa noche se olvidan de nos demás, sólo importan ellos dos...

Al día siguiente, alguien abre la puerta de la habitación de Ralf, Heidern entra echo una furia...

\- ¡Ralf!, ¿sabes donde se metió mi hija?

El aludido brinca, estaba dormido y busco con la mirada a su alrededor, no se ve a Leona por ningún lado...

\- Sigues dormido, les dije que íbamos a entrenar temprano y la habitación de Leona esta vacía- seguía reclamando Heidern, que no notaba la angustia que su hombre sentía en ese momento, de pronto, la puerta de Leona se abre y ella sale vestida, con su cabellos aun húmedo y con olor del shampoo del hotel...

\- Buenos dias... ¿sucede algo?- pregunta Leona sonrosada por el calor del baño

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- interroga rápidamente Heidern

\- Me estaba duchando padre, ¿sucede algo malo?

\- No, quería que entrenáramos un poco en el gimnasio, sólo Clark está allá abajo y a ninguno de ustedes dos había visto... ya no hay tiempo, en treinta minutos empieza la clasificación de encuentros, así que vamos Leona y Jones no se atrase más...

\- Señor, si señor- contestan los dos.

Bajan padre e hija, Ralf los alcanza diez minutos después. Heidern se integra a su equipo, el cual se

* * *

Subí dos capítulos para compensar el tiempo, tratare de no atrasarme mas, de nuevo una disculpa...

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y deja un rewiev y muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Yagami, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	16. Chapter 16 Resultados

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el décimo sexto capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, sólo las partes disparatadas son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten...

Capítulo 16 Resultados

Bajan padre e hija, Ralf los alcanza diez minutos después. Heidern se integra a su equipo, el cual se hacen llamar Máster Team...(N/A: lo siento, no lo puse en el capítulo anterior)

En esta ocasión, no hubo sorteo ni preliminares para asignar a los equipos, sólo les dieron a conocer una nueva modalidad que se iba a llevar a cabo en este torneo: cada uno de los equipos se enfrentarían a todos los demás, ya que no iba a ver tercias descalificadas, cada uno sumaría puntos al ganar, eran dobles si sólo uno del equipo derrotaba a los tres contrincantes, restaban puntos si perdían los tres, pero podían seguir participando...

Los enfrentamientos eran sorprendentes, todos querían ajustar cuentas con Rugal, así que todos se esforzaban por dar sus mejores peleas, hasta Shingo Yabuki pudo participar en solitario, algo nuevo en el régimen de Bernstein...

El equipo Ikari se enfrentaba esa tarde al Master Team, que estaban imparables, el Art of Figthing había sido barrido literalmente, y habían empatado con el Hero Team, así que los Ikaris estaban nerviosos, pero nadie como Leona...

Era el momento, Takuma comenzaría el enfrentamiento, continuaría Saisyu y Heidern al final, por parte de los Ikaris, Clark comenzaría, siguiendo Leona y por último Ralf

Takuma ejecutaba técnicas sorprendentes, por eso los chicos Sakazaki eran muy fuertes, cada dos o tres veces Clark tenía que acomodarse sus gafas, Clark tampoco se quedaba atrás, Takuma se rotaba el hombro varias veces, en especial después de un movimiento giratorio seguido por un fuerte codazo por parte del militar, el encuentro lo pierden ambos...

Continúa el segundo round, Leona contra Saisyu, y aunque ella no utilizaba sus flamas, podía predecir las flamas de Kusanagi, las esferas cortantes de ella, hacían sudar a su contrincante.

Saisyu decidió jugarse el encuentro con el siguiente movimiento, arrojarle una gran cantidad de fuego por el piso, por lo que Leona sentía que se estaba preparando reuniendo toda su energía...

_"Si no hago algo, va a cocinarme" _pensaba Leona, así que cubrió sus piernas con una fina, delgada e imperceptible capa de hielo...

_"Aún no lo controlas linda" _pensaba y recordaba Yagami cuando aquel Yeti le ayudaba a soportar el frío (N/A: no sabia donde ponerlo, hasta hoy, para ti, VikaDan ;-D)

Leona corrió directo a Saisyu, más de uno se soprendió de su osadía, el fuego no le hizo ni una muesca, así que lo golpeo en la barbilla con sus largas patadas, pero girandolas a una increíble velocidad, Heidern notó que era uno de los movimientos que estaban perfeccionando antes de que se fuera hace dos meses y ya lo tenía controlado, era un golpe fuerte, por lo que Saisyu perdió el encuentro... Era el turno de Heidern de enfrentarse a sus hombres...

\- Espero no me subestimes- le dice Heidern- porque quiero saber hasta donde has llegado y que todo haya valido la pena...

\- Por supuesto señor- lo saluda al estilo militar después de limpiar su uniforme, el contesta el saludo...

El encuentro comienza, Heidern le arroja unos golpes cortantes que Leona no puede evadir, pero ella al arrojar sus pendientes bomba, también habían dado en el blanco, así que ambos perdían la misma cantidad de energía y el tiempo se iba agotando...

Leona no podía dejarse ganar, tenía que demostrar que había crecido durante esos dos meses, ya había perdido muchas veces ante su padre en los entrenamientos, así que a cinco segundo que terminará el tiempo, Leona logra meter una de sus manos en un costado de Heidern, haciendo que perdiera energía, pero a comparación de su maestro, no podía absorverla, pero si hizo que bajara su energía dándole el triunfo al equipo Ikari por tiempo...

Esa noche durante la cena, celebraron que el equipo Ikari era uno de los participantes que tenía todos sus puntos y que a pesar de que habían enfrentado al Comandante y haberle derrotado, éste se sentía muy orgulloso de como Leona había crecido en las peleas, ya no era la niña indefensa que Hilari y él habían adoptado, tampoco la chica que se excluía de los demás... sólo le faltaba saber quién era aquel que había llamado la atención a su pequeña y saber si él era digno de ella...

Los demás enfrentamientos iban superandose cada vez más, cada día el equipo Ikari ganaba puntos, sin perder uno de ellos, hasta encontrarse con otro equipo que los igualaba en condiciones: el New Face Team...

En esta ocasión, Leona pidió ser la última en combatir, mientras que Clark iniciaría y Ralf en segundo. Nanakase iría primero, después Shermie y por último el pequeño Chris...

Clark perdió ante Yashiro, pero Ralf logro sacarlo, con la chica no tuvo la misma suerte, así que Leona se enfrentaría a ella, por lo ocurrido en 1997, la mayoría de los participantes estaban al pendiente de esta pelea y la observaban de cerca...

\- No voy a pelear contra tí, mi lady- articula las últimas dos palabras

\- Claro que lo harás- dice Leona, sonríe de pronto- ¿por qué no lo hacemos interesante y asustamos a Kagura?

\- Va, porque no, esto es aburrido...

Ambas mujeres empiezan a cambiar, el ambiente se pone tenso igual que en el Kof de hace un año,Leona y Shermie cambian la tonalidad de su cabello a ese inolvidable rojizo y siguen con el enfrentamiento...

\- ¡No! ¡Alto!- grita de pronto Kagura, trata de intervenir pero Iori la detiene

\- Por si dudabas de los resultados Kagura, esto será sólo por diversión, así que observa y aprende...

\- ¡Podrían matarnos si no se controlan!- réplica Shingo un poco asustado

\- ¿También te enseña a ser estúpido?- dice Iori mirando y riéndose de Kyo- mejor deja que te enseñe un par de cosas: mira los ojos de Leona, son rojos en lugar de azules, pero cuando perdía el control eran...

\- Blancos- completa Clark mira a los otros que lo observaban sorprendidos, en especial Heidern- le sucedió en el '96 señor...

\- La recuperamos con un estatus señor- interviene Ralf- así que nunca ataco a alguien

Ambas mujeres continuaban, hasta que Leona logra dejar inconsciente a Shermie, por lo que era turno de Chris, también el cambia, no como Yamata no Orochi, pero si emergen de sus manos el fuego impuro en su versión Orochi...

En esta ocasión el encuentro es más difícil de seguir por la rapidez que ambos se atacan, se va terminando el tiempo y no se define un ganador, pero el encuentro es interrumpido por el mismo Rugal Bernstein...

Su cuerpo ha vuelto a cambiar: tiene ambos ojos a diferencia de 1995 pero su cabellos siguen blancos como en esa ocasión...

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ese poder es mio, mocosos del demonio- dice Rugal mojando sus labios por la ansiedad, mira a Mature y Vice- veo que han traído a más... trofeos

\- Ya no seguimos tus órdenes- dice Mature en lo que Vice le hace una señal obscena con el dedo- ya no es necesario detenerte...

\- Te hicimos salir, maldito mordoc- dice Chris olvidando por completo a Leona

\- ¡Regresa el poder de Orochi!- grita Shermie- y tal vez te dejemos vivo

\- Eso no puedes asegurarlo- interviene Leona- eres muy solicitado para llevarte al otro mundo...- mira a todos los presentes

\- ¡Estúpida, ingenua!, eres débil para regir el mundo, así que...

\- Fallaste una vez...- los ojos de Rugal se abren al ver las caras de Hilari e Ikari que Leona proyecta en su mente- y fallarás ahora

\- No puedes saber de mis planes- balbucea Rugal- ¡basta de sandeces!, ¡voy a matarlos a todos! Sólo yo seré el único dios que domine a esta tierra...

Los ataca a todos con una fuerza sobrehumana, Kyo y Chizuru tratan de sellarlo como lo hicieron con Yamata, pero no lograban hacerlo...

\- Ese Orochi esta muerto y Rugal no, por eso no pueden hacerlo-les dice Iori- ¿por qué creen que ellos están aqui?

El New Face se enfrenta a Rugal, al igual que Mature y Vice junto a los demás concursantes, todos golpean a Rugal que va perdiendo energía, tan concentrados están en los golpes de ese maldito, que no se dan cuenta que Leona y Saisyu no entran en la trifulca, Leona absorbe la energía que pierde Rugal y Saisyu se da cuenta que no pierde el control de la Fuerza Negra...

De repente, Rugal se desploma sin vida, los participantes no saben cuál de todos los golpes acabo con su vida, unas flama azules cubren el cuerpo, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de donde habían salido y antes de que pudieran extinguirlas, las flamas ya habían consumido el cuerpo...

\- ¿Tenías que hacerlo?- le susurra Saisyu a Leona, ella sólo lo mira con ojos entrecerrados- no te preocupes, conozco las reglas aunque nunca he ido a otros Valles... espero te hayan enseñado las consecuencias y puedas con ellas...

Ven acercarse a Heidern y a los demás, fingen asombro igual que ellos...

\- ¿Estan bien?- pregunta a ambos, pero solo ve a su hija, ambos asienten

\- Supongo que esto ha terminado- continúa Heidern- a menos que quieran seguir combatiendo...

\- No tiene caso- completa Takuma- ya muerto Rugal no tiene caso seguir, si todos lo derrotamos, supongo que todos ganamos je je...

\- ¿Dónde están los demás Hakkesshu?- pregunta Kagura viendo a los alrededores...

\- Ellos vinieron a detener a Rugal- dice Iori sacando un cigarrillo- él muerto, no tienen nada que hacer aquí... al igual que yo- hace un movimiento con la mano al despedirse...

\- Pero...- insiste Kagura- yo quería saber...

\- Todo quieres saber... - la calla Saisyu- simplemente nos ayudaron y no hicieron locuras, vamonos Kyo, Shingo es hora de seguir entrenando para que no se queden atrás- Shingo no puede creer que Saisyu se dirija a él y lo tome encuentra para entrenar...

El equipo parte en el Black Bird rumbo a la Casa Blanca, tal y como lo había pedido el Presidente. Al llegar, yllaS los hace pasar a una habitación blanca en su totalidad, no sabían de la existencia de esa habitación, Leona mira hacia una de las ventanas, y vio el reflejo de Geos, quien le pedía silencio con el dedo índice sobre sus labios, los demás no la ven...

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos hasta que el Presidente pudo atenderlos, en ese tiempo, Hilari e Ikari se turnaban para verlos a través de la ventana, cuando entra el Presidente, es Geos quien ocupa el lugar para escuchar lo ocurrido...

Al entrar el Presidente, los cuatro realizan el saludo, él lo contesta y toma asiento...

\- Primero que nada señores, esto no los exenta de realizar el reporte por escrito, lo mandarán como y por los medios de siempre, pero sin colocar lo que hablaremos en esta habitación, ¿queda claro?

-Señor si señor- contestan al mismo tiempo los cuatro

\- Bien, ¿destruyeron a Rugal?l

\- Si señor Presidente- contesta Heidern

\- ¿Fue definitivo o lo volveremos a ver?

\- Él murió- vuelve a tomar la palabra Heidern- pero aquellos que se supone que también estaban muertos, el New Face Team, también se presentaron...

\- ¿Mencionaron algo extraño?

\- Chris mencionó que Rugal era un mordoc...

\- Ya habiamos escuchado esa palabra señor- interrumpe Clark a Heidern- también la había dicho Kagura en el '96

\- Pero no la explicaron- completa Ralf- también la conoce Kyo, él le dijo que no tenía que romper las reglas...

\- Mm, ¿algún problema con Orochi, Leona?

\- No señor, ninguno

\- Bien , entonces eso sera todo, quiero el reporte escrito me lo envíen mañana a primera hora para archivarlo, y después de eso tendrán una semana de licencia para que descansen de todo este tiempo... Pueden retirarse...

\- Señor si señor- al salir de la habitación, se dirigieron al Black Bird, despegaron rumbo a casa, iban conversando lo que podrían hacer durante esos días de descanso...

\- Y bien, ¿alguna idea para este descanso?- pregunta Heidern a sus hombres...

\- Hay que visitar uno que otro bar- contesta rápidamente Ralf, no hacerlo levantaría sospechas sobre sus verdaderas intenciones con su princesa...

\- Todos losdías... no creo que ni tú aguantes- le responde Clark, el Comandante esta de muy buen humor y asiente ante el comentario...- yo mejor quisiera señor ir a visitar a mi madre por unos días, tres como máximo... son bienvenidos si gustan acompañarme...

\- No Clark, creó que en ocasión deberías visitar a tu madre solo- contesta Heidern- iré a la antigua casa... ¿quieres venir hija? , o ¿cuáles son tus planes?...- la mira de manera suspicaz...

\- Me quedaré en casa, iré al cine o por ahí...- contesta ocultando una sonrisa

\- Bien pero no te quiero en la base- le "recomienda"- son vacaciones así que nada de revisar papeleo en tu puesto...

\- Por supuesto señor...

\- Por cierto, la foto que te di... quiero ponerla en casa

\- Lo lamento padre- dice compugnida- pero la extravíe, se que era importante...

\- Se mas cuidadosa Leona- se oye molesto y Leona baja la vista, Heidern se da cuenta- en especial con esas cosas, que no vuelva a suceder

\- No padre...

El resto del camino fueron en silencio, al llegar a casa por primera vez, Heidern paso por unas cervezas negras (su bebida favorita) y algo de botana para la cena, estaban sorprendidos, ya que generalmente esto lo hacían cuando el Comandante se retiraba a la base para realizar los reportes...

Solo un par de cervezas consumieron cada uno, incluida Leona, quien no sabía porque les gustaba tomar alcohol... Se fueron acostar despues de realizar los reportes, como no mencionaban lo de Orochi, fue relativamente rápido, por lo que disfrutaron el resto de la noche, al otro día, Heidern y Clark partieron...

\- No te quiero en la base...-decía Heidern una vez más a Leona

\- Pero padre...

\- Nada de peros, hija, quiero que te mantengas alejada del trabajo, hartate del cine y de lo que quieras hacer... Ralf, no te excedas en los bares, que entrenaremos cuando vuelva, así que no abuses, Clark saludame a tu madre...

Ambos se van, Leona y Ralf entran él pensaba abrazarla pero ella niega imperceptiblemente...

\- Voya mi habitación Ralf, estoy un poco cansada, eso del alcohol no es lo mío... - le da un golpe amistoso en el brazo, no llegues muy tarde o haciendo demasiado ruido porque no soporto la cabeza...

Ralf entiende, ya que anteriormente le había enseñado a tomar alcohol, Vodka para ser preciso, así que unas cervezas no le afectaban...

Al salir de la casa, se percata que una persona cerca de ahí lo observa, Ralf se da cuenta que es una joven militar vestido de civil y sonríe _"vaya al Comandante no se le va una... pero lo adivino ella mejor que yo" _piensa internamente Ralf, así que se dirige sin rumbo fijo, cuando a lo lejos, ve a Leona vestida de civil con la ropa de la hermana de Clark...

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunta Ralf al abrazarla

\- Estaba muy ocupado viéndote salir que no se dio cuenta cuando me fugue por la ventana- dice mintiendo, no podía decirle de la teletransportación- así que para entrar tendrás que distraerlo de nuevo...

-Cuenta con eso... ahora princesa, ¿que quieres hacer?

\- Quiero ir al cine... después, algo se nos ocurrirá- dice sonriendo...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y deja un rewiev y muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Yagami, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	17. Chapter 17 Mentiras

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el décimo septimo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, sólo las partes disparatadas son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten...

Capítulo 17 Mentiras

Así pasaron los tres días, Ralf salía y regresaba del supuesto bar que visitaba, volvía fingiendo una borrachera que no sentía porque no la tenía

Se les estaba acabando el tiempo, Clark regresaba al día siguiente, pero no sabían si Heidern regresaría ese mismo día, lo sospechaban, ya que él les había dicho que seguirían entrenando.

\- Hoy será el ultimo día que estemos juntos Ralf, mañana llegará Clark- le decía Leona al estar compartiendo la cena

\- No habrá problema, Clark no dirá nada- había llegado a casa tarde, zigzagueando por la calle, se dio cuenta que el novato no lo perdía de vista...

\- Lo sé, pero mi padre puede llegar el mismo día y no creo que le parezca que salga de tu habitación, además va a darse cuenta que no ingeriste alcohol ni un solo día

\- Se fingir una resaca a la perfección

\- Te propongo lo siguiente: mañana saldrás y yo saldre diez minutos después, volverá a seguirme, así que en lugar de ir al cine, tengo que ir a comprar ciertas cosas- se ruboriza al pensar en los artículos femeninos que iba a utilizar- regresaré a casa y me acostaré temprano, tú ve a tomar algunas copas para que al día siguiente huelas a alcohol y puedas fingir una resaca de varios dias

\- Esta bien princesa, tu ganas, saldré a tomar uno o dos tragos y vuelvo como a las diez y luego cada quien a su habitación como niños buenos- decía Ralf, pensando en la actividad que realmente iba a hacer al día siguiente- además todavía tenemos la noche de hoy, y traje tus favoritos: cerezas, fresas y mucho chocolate...

Al día siguiente hicieron lo pactado, Leona se fue a acostar temprano, se teletransporto al bar donde siempre iba Ralf con Clark, ya había comenzado con unas copas, sabía que si el tomaba alcohol, seguiría otra y otra y muchas otras copas, en toda la semana no había consumido alcohol, así que aprovecharía la noche para ir a ver a Geos sobre lo que le inquietaba.

Había comprado esa tarde unas cuantas golosinas que le gustaba a su madre y a su hermana, así que con todo su preciado presente partió a Valle Celeste...

\- Madre, Ikari, miren lo que les traje...- dice Leona al verlas...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí mi niña?- le cuestiona Hilari, mientras Ikari corre a abrazarla y a revisar la bolsa de dulces que trae...

\- Te dije que vendría pronto, y aunque es poco tiempo, solo una noche terrestre, quería traerles algo

\- ¿Cómo está papá Lena?- dice Ikari después de comer un chocolate confitado

\- Bien Ikari, esta bien, esta en la antigua casa...

-Si, pero llega mañana temprano- menciona Hilari- vimos que ya partió hoy como a las nueve

\- Estaré antes de que llegue a casa mamá...

\- ¿Cómo tomaron tu regreso pequeña?- pregunta Geos, había llegado pero no interrumpió a sus guerreras

\- Bien Geos, les costó trabajo al principio, pero en realidad he venido porque...

\- Ven demos un paseo y te explicaré lo que debes hacer.

Pasean por las partes obscuras que no se le permitía a Leona mirar, alejándose de Hilari e Ikari

\- Bien pequeña, lo que deseas hacer aún es imposible...

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunta Leona desconcertada- Yamata dijo en esa pelea que sólo un Orochi puede retirar la maldicion de Yagami, pues yo soy una Orochi aunque aún no me guste...

\- Si pequeña- sonríe ante el rechazo de Leona ante su poder y familia- pero para retirar la madición de esa familia, debes morir o esperar a que cumplas veintiún años...supongo que prefieres esperar la segunda opción

\- Lo siento Geos- dice apenada- pensé que te negabas para que no lo ayudara, esperaré a la segunda opción pero, ¿por qué tanto tiempo?

\- Porque a esa edad estas preparada para dar el tributo, siempre hay que dar algo a cambio para recibir algo, ya que una petición, te crea una obligación

\- Y el tributo es...

\- Una tontería pequeña, lo estableció tu abuelo, sólo es un poco de sangre para no variar, asi que no te preocupes.

\- De acuerdo, respecto al mordoc de Bernstein...

\- Eso nos tiene muy preocupados, es muy fácil como crea mordocs, que puede romper el equilibrio entre dimensiones...

\- ¿Saben donde se encuentra?, puedo buscarlo y detenerlo...

\- No, nadie de mis guerreras romperá el equilibrio, además sospecho que tiene aliados Jaffas y Medjais, si lo encuentras, no te será fácil matarlo, si lo haces, pagarás las leyes humanas si te atrapan, claro

\- Entiendo, bueno entonces ¿hasta cuándo va a pagar ese maldito?

\- No lo sé pequeña, eso nadie lo sabe...

De las dos horas que tenía disponible, sólo le quedaban tres cuartos, así que los aprovechó para ver la nueva técnica que Ikari estaba perfeccionando, se parecia a aquella en la que su padre utilizaba para absorber energía de sus contrincantes, algo que no aprobaba Maki Kagura...

\- Eso es peligroso- decía frunciendo las cejas- sólo es una niña...

\- Sería peligroso si no lo controlara- le contesta Leona- creeme se porque lo digo... al menos podrá defenderse ella sola

\- Eso es cierto- interviene Hilari- así podrá defender el Valle y cumplir con sus obligaciones

\- Aún así es peligroso

\- Para ustedes, todo es peligroso...

\- Además- interrumpe Ikari al acercarse- mi padre me hubiera entrenado cuando yo fuera militar

\- Es cierto, siempre fue de la idea de que si del cielo te caen limones- sonríe Hilari

\- Haz limonada- dicen al mismo tiempo sus dos hijas, Leona consulta su reloj- debo irme madre, ya casi son las ocho allá y no tardará el Comandante en llegar

\- Cuidate mucho Lena y no corras riesgos- le dice cuando abraza a su madre- y cuida a papá- le dice cuando abraza a Ikari

\- Lo haré mamá, Ikari cuidense mucho...

Al llegar a casa, Heidern aún no llega, pero Ralf no estaba en su habitación, _"mala señal"_ piensa Leona, acomodó su cama como si la hubiera acabado de hacer, pero vio una rosa roja sobre su tocador, después de ponerla en agua, salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desyuno y de paso, distraerse un poco.

Unos quince minutos después, se abre la puerta, eran Ralf y Clark que entraban...

\- Hola Leo, ¿cómo te fue?- Clark baja la voz al preguntar- ¿ ya llegó el Comandante?

\- Muy bien- dice con una sonrisa- no me puedo quejar, mi padre aún no ha llegado así que relajate, ¿cómo está tu madre? ¿qué tal te fue?

\- Bien, sigue con sus ideas de que deje la milicia, que siente cabeza, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, por eso no puedo verla, así que me deben una eh- señala a a ambos con el dedo

\- Lo mejor que te venga- contesta Leona ruborizada, Ralf no dice nada- ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a ir por él?, me hubiera gustado acompañarte- le da la espalda para servir los platos

\- Lo intente princesa, pero no estabas en tu habitación, ¿donde estabas?- le interroga como respuesta

\- Estaría bañandome, donde más

\- Pues eso es lo que quiciera saber, porque no te duchabas , creeme lo sé...

En eso se oye de nuevo la puerta, Heidern abre para entrar, lo hace hablando así que no percibe la tensión del momento

\- Y sabes que has llegado a casa cuando hueles esto, te toco cocinar Leo _"gracias al cielo"_

\- Si papá, sientate- se levanta para servir a su padre lo que había hecho y reservado

\- Clark, me da gusto que ya estés aquí, ¿cómo esta tu madre?

\- Bien señor, le manda saludos, de hecho a todos, no lo había mencionado...

-Mm, no le mencionaste que ya podías dejar la milicia- no le preguntaba, le afirma después del primer bocado

\- No señor, de haberlo sabido,no me hubiera permitido salir de casa, pero debo reportar me con ella cada...

-Cuarenta y dos horas, si no estas en misión, eso no cambia- mira a Ralf fijamente- no te encontré tan mal como lo esperaba, aunque...

\- No señor- contesta de inmediato- recuerdo los entrenamientos en esa situación, así que solo tome un par de copas ayer...

Siguieron conversando sobre sus actividades que habían hecho en esos días, por la tarde, Heidern leía unas hojas, el reporte del hombre que había dejado para vigilar las actividades de su hija, mientras los demás veían una película de la televisión, Leona se quedo dormida, ya que toda la noche realmente se la había pasado despierta.

Los siguientes dias, entrenaron por la mañana y por las tardes alquilaban películas, disfrutaban el tiempo libre, o casi, ya que en primera Leona no había podido hablar con Ralf y en segunda, se había dado cuenta de algo importante: no había utilizado sus artículos femeninos...

La semana de descanso había terminado, así que les habían asignado infiltrarse en territorio hostil en Irán, para rescatar a dos rehenes, los tenían aislados una de las guerrillas del lugar, para dicha misión, tuvieron un tiempo de siete días para llevarla a cabo, al termino del tiempo, ya habían trasladado a los rehenes al lugar sin hostilidades.

Sin embargo, por motivos de seguridad, se separaron al trasladarlos a territorio estadounidense, Ralf y Clark llevaron a uno, mientras que Heidern y Leona a otro, ambos a lugares distintos para su protección.

Ralf y Clark llegaron primero a casa,ambos estaban muy cansados como para preparar sus alimentos, así que optaron por ir a cenar al bar que antes frecuentaban. Cenaron y por primera vez desde las vacaciones logran conversar como antes

\- ¿Ya hablaste con ella Ralf?- sabia que no habían tenido un momento a solas, Leona se retiraba a dormir cuando acababa la película, aunque a veces la sorprendía dormida a la mitad de la película

\- No hermano, su habitación ha estado cerrada y las pocas veces que hemos hablado, ella sigue negando que su habitación estaba vacía

-Pero si ese día tomaste, tal vez y en tu borrachera, creíste ir a su habitación

\- ¿Quieres la verdad?- le dice ya molesto, Clark asiente- bien ese día había tomado dos copas, para que Heidern percibiera el alcohol al otro día, sabes que necesito mas que eso para perderme o no darme cuenta, llegue a casa y fui a su habitación y ella no estaba, la busque porque ya había conseguido un anillo y pedirle que se casara conmigo

\- ¡¿Queeeé?!- escupe su trago por la sorpresa

\- Era lógico- se limpia un poco- le quería decir que habláramos con su padre, no soltarle la bomba de inmediato, pero si que supiera lo nuestro y que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para estar con ella...

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡¿Cómo que "y"?!, ¡te digo que no estaba y no se lo he podido proponer!

\- Es cierto, disculpame me sorprendiste, ¿donde esta el anillo, de donde lo sacaste?

\- El primer día lo vimos en una joyería después de entrar al cine, no es de compromiso, tiene estrellas grabadas y a ella le gusto pero no lo compró, sabes como es en ese aspecto, así que yo regrese al otro dia, lo compre y ví que era muy grande, lo modificaron y me lo entregaban al otro día que habíamos planeado y si tome dos copas, pero también fui por el anillo y pensaba hablar con ella, no la encontré y el resto ya lo sabes...

\- Que te puedo decir, hermano habla con ella...

\- ¡Milagro que se dejan ver guapos!- los interrumpen dos "chicas" del lugar, una de ellas es rubia, la otra es morena, pero ambas con enormes atributos y pequeños vestidos entallados- hace mucho que no venían a divertirse

\- Rosie, Katie, ¡ya terminaron su gira artística!- pregunta Ralf, Clark niega imperceptiblemente, pero las chicas se sientan

\- Ya nos íbamos chicas...

\- Vamos Clark, solo una copa- le dice Ralf

\- Recuerda que no tenemos autorización

\- Pero no lo sabrán, llegaran mañana, para entonces ya habremos llegado a casa, hoy solo quiero distraerme y olvidar por un rato, así que quedate para ayudarme

\- No, yo me voy y tu deberías hacer lo mismo... solo estas buscando un pretexto para hacerla enojar- se levanta de la mesa y se va.

Al llegar a casa, se da cuenta que la luz de la sala esta encendida, _"no recuerdo que la hayamos dejado así" _trata de recordar, así que abre con un mal presentimiento.

Heidern se encuentra sentado en la sala, llenando el reporte, hay mas hojas en la mesa, con la letra de Leona, ella mira la television y solo voltea a verlo, cuando el Comandante mira a Clark, ella fija la atención a la tele levanta una ceja al ver que solo entra él

\- En la mesa hay pizza Teniente- menciona Heidern- pero al verlo llegar solo, supongo que cenaron en el bar

\- Si señor, Jones se quedo tomando unas copas, puedo ir por él de inmediato señor

-No es necesario, ya estan su reportes así que puede tener esta noche libre igual que tu... escuche que Rosie y Katie están en la ciudad, así que aprovechen el tiempo

\- No señor, estoy cansado, llegamos hoy... si Leo quieres salir a dar una vuelta, puedo acompañarte

-No gracias Clark, en realidad quiero irme a acostar padre- se levanta y cierra los ojos

\- Mañana te revisará el medico de la base, te has sentido mal desde que llegamos hija...

\- No papá, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada

\- Estaré mas tranquilo y punto, mañana te revisará el médico.

\- Si padre hasta mañana- se retira a su habitación

-También me retiro Clark, hasta mañana

\- Hasta mañana señor- pasan quince minutos, Clark escucha la respiración pesada desde la puerta del Comandante, así que se acerca a la puerta de Leona, ella abre de repente

\- Estoy despierta Clark- susurra- vas a ir a buscarlo

\- Si Leo, pero en verdad llegamos hoy

\- Lo sé Clark, también sé que no confía en mi, porque cree que yo hago lo mismo que esta haciendo en este momento, que haga lo que quiera, yo haré lo mismo- cierra su puerta

Clark sale de la casa rumbo al bar, encuentra a Ralf con ambas chicas, una a cada lado, una de ellas jugaba a con su cabello y la otra acariciaba su pecho.

\- ¡Volviste! Genial, ven que Rosi esta contando algo divertidisimo...

\- ¡Ay hermano!, se te va a armar...

\- Llegaron hoy...

\- Si, el Comandante dice que no hay problema, pero Leo se ve... molesta y enferma, tanto que Heidern la mando mañana al medico de la base

\- Maldición, ¿esta herida?- se levanta olvidando a las chicas, pero deja dinero para pagar los tragos y por su tiempo, asi que a ellas no les importa- ¿esta muy molesta?

\- No se ve bien y olerte ese perfume barato no te va a ayudar, no quiero estar en tus zapatos, Heidern esta dormido y ella en su habitación, así que bañate antes de que intentes entrar a su habitación

Llegan a casa, en efecto, la luz de sus habitaciones se encuentran apagadas, así que entran sin hacer ruido. Leona esta parada entre la puerta y las escaleras, al verla, Ralf se da cuenta de lo que dice Clark, esta ojerosa y pálida

\- Princesa, no es lo que crees- comienza Ralf

\- Entonces dime que es

\- Yo me retiro- dice Clark, Leona le impide el paso

\- No Clark, al menos quiero un testigo, porque mañana ni va a recordarlo por su dolor de cabeza

\- Sólo fueron unas copas princesa

\- Sí, tu aliento huele a whiski, pero tu piel a perfume

\- ¡Casate conmigo!- le suelta de pronto, mostrándole una cajita que estaba oculta cerca de la puerta de entrada- se lo diremos a tu padre y si no esta de acuerdo, ya veremos que hacer...- le pone la cajita en las manos

\- No...lo...sé...serán muchas cosas para mi padre- dice insegura sin abrirla, de pronto ve hacia arriba- demonios se despertó, no le digas nada hasta que hablemos seriamente...

Heidern baja las escaleras armado, Clark cierra la puerta y Leona desparece...

\- ¿Qué sucede?- dice Ralf al verla esfumarse, Clark no se percata por darle la espalda

\- Eso quiero saber señores, ¿por qué tanto ruido?

\- Padre, ¿pasa algo?-pregunta Leona a sus espaldas, se encuentra a la la mitad de la escalera, armada también

\- Nada hija, ve a acostarte, ustedes igual señores, mañana partimos temprano después de que te vea el médico Leona, tenemos nueva misión y parece que es urgente, Ralf duchate antes

\- Si señor- contestan al mismo tiempo. Se retiran a sus habitaciones, Ralf se asea y toca con golpes muy bajos la puerta de Leona, ella no contesta y no puede abrir su puerta porque esta cerrada con llave, así que se va a su habitación...

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, esto no pasa antes de Nest, pero estoy preparando el momento para la barbaridad que voy a escribir mas adelante y ... Bueno ojalá y no sea aburrido o tedioso, porque el otro capítulo se va a llamar "perdida en acción", sera un poco corto, porque aun no tengo los detalles...

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y deja un rewiev y muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	18. Chapter 18 Perdida en acción

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el décimo octavo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, sólo las partes disparatadas son mías...

**Alx7nevsky: **Asi debe de ser, pero aun así no puede salirse con la suya por siempre, espero te guste este capítulo y que me de a entender un poco más, gracias por la observación, te la agradezco sonríe ü

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten, no olvides dejar un review por favor...

Capítulo 18 Perdida en acción

Geos escuchaba lo que había ocurrido en la última inspección que había hecho Hilari, estaban en su casa, asi que la pequeña Ikari estaba dormida en su habitación

Ambas mujeres estaban en la sala, cuando Leona entra a ella, sudorosa y palida, de sus ojos corrían lágrimas de sangre y de ambos oídos también tenía hilillos de sangre, su respiración es entrecortada y cae de rodillas...

\- ¡Hija!, ¿qué te ha pasado?- corre Hilari a tratar de ayudarla, Geos la sigue y observa sus heridas, sin perder tiempo, de su mano izquierda crea una corriente de aire que al parecerse a un remolino, absorbe la sangre que sale de su cuerpo, el remolino se tiñe de rojo hasta volverse un esfera de ese líquido, lo coloca encima de la cabeza de Leona- **¡AQUÍ ESTA EL TRIBUTO! ¡DEJADLE EN PAZ!**

Al romper la esfera, la sangre desaparece por el ambiente y Leona regresa a la normalidad

\- ¿Qué fue eso Geos?- pregunta al recuperar el aliento

\- Eso pequeña, fue porque no pasaste por los Himalayas...

\- Dijiste que podía teletransportarme sin volver a cruzar

-Tú puedes hacerlo... - la interrumpe mirandola fijamente a los ojos- pero tu hijo no podía hacerlo, ahora si, esa sangre era su tributo

\- ¿S-su h-hijo?- pregunta Hilari

\- Si Hilari, eso pasa cuando alguien, Jaffa o no, trata de no dar el tributo- pone una mano en el vientre de Leona- tu hijo corrió con suerte, porque se desangran cuando no son fuertes, puedo sentir la sangre Orochi, pero siento a otra deidad presente...¿quién es el padre? porque también es un Jaffa fuerte, aunque esta dormido

\- ¿Es Jones, Lena?- pregunta Hilari

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer madre?- asiente ante su madre, unas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas

\- Decírselo, dile que vas a ser madre y de acuerdo a su reacción sabrás que hacer

\- Quiere que me case con él- saca de entre la bolsa de su shorth, el anillo que le dio esa noche- aún no se lo he dicho, estaba en la bar con un par de chicas, la otra vez se dio cuenta que no estuve en casa... y luego esta mi padre...

\- Tu padre es el menor de tus problemas pequeña- menciona Geos- puedes pedir un cambio y que no se entere, pero estoy de acuerdo en que Jones debe saberlo, por el bien del niño

\- ¿No te cuidabas Lena?- pregunta Hilari

\- Por supuesto madre, tomaba pastillas

\- Ahí esta la respuesta- dice Geos- las dos semanas que estuviste en entrenamiento, fueron dos meses allá, y tu cuerpo tenía que asimilar el cambio, asi como el de tu ciclo y al tomar pastillas no supieron cubrir esos dos meses

\- ¿Qué hago?, no quiero dejar la milicia, y Jones no se como reaccione, el decía que no quería que una preocupación arruinara esos momentos...

\- Eso lo decides tú, no los demas- le deja en claro Geos- pero Jones debe saberlo, después de todo es su hijo también, sobre Heidern, piensalo, puedes desaparecer de esa unidad

\- Talvez y sea lo mejor, pero mañana tenemos misión y mi padre quiere que me revise el médico de la base antes de que salgamos... si mi padre se va a enterar, quiero ser yo quien se lo diga

\- Te daré tiempo- interviene Geos- haremos que el médico se retrase para que no llegue antes de que ustedes salgan, pero tendrás tu desicion cuando regreses

\- Si continuas en la milicia, durante los nueve meses te mandaran a Administración, cuando tu hijo nazca, podrás entrenar en una base a las siguientes generaciones, pero sera difícil que te envíen a misiones de campo, tu vida cambiará hija, pero te aseguro que valen la pena- Hilari abraza a Leona como solo una madre sabe hacerlo, le acaricia su espalda y Leona hace lo que no puede hacer con sus compañeros: llorar, siente que la carga que tenía la comparte con su madre adoptiva

\- Debes irte pequeña- interrumpe Geos- debes descansar, ahora tus poderes serán mas fuertes a causa de tu hijo, pero aun así no te confíes y cuidate por ambos

\- Que nadie sepa esto Geos... por favor- le pide Leona

\- Nadie puede verlo en tus ojos hasta que tu lo compartes, yo sabia los síntomas por la experiencia, no porque lo viera, así que tu mirada en alto, no la desvies

\- Bien, mamá, Geos- inclina por primera vez su rostro ante ella- en verdad lo agradezco...

Leona parte a casa, trata de descansar y aunque durmió poco, le fue posible conciliar el sueño con mayor facilidad.

Al día siguiente, tenia mejor semblante, por lo que pudo convencer a su padre de que no era necesario esperar al médico, había despertado mejor y prometía que al llegar de misión, esperarían al médico.

No tuvo opción, ya que el médico jamás llego. Pidió a los tres que dejaran sus identificaciones, así como cualquier cosa de valor dentro de sus locker, ya que la misión era capturar a Kyo Kusanagi, tenían reportes de que atacaba ciertas zonas de Perú y no querían que se diera cuenta que el Ikari Team planeaba capturarlo para saber el motivo de su actitud

Leona guardaba sus credenciales, su dije en forma de estrella y el anillo, Ralf la observaba, se da cuenta de que ella guarda ese anillo como objeto de valor

\- Y tu respuesta es...- le dice cuando ella cierra su locker

\- Tengo que decirte algo que no sé si te hará cambiar de opinión Ralf, pero eso será hasta que regresemos

\- Porque no de una vez princesa

\- Cuando regresemos Ralf, es algo delicado... tanto que estoy pensando en cambiar de aires... o no se... - lo deja solo en los lockers

Los cuatro suben al Black Bird, tuvieron varias escalas, para abastecerse y descansar. En una parada cerca de Ecuador, recibieron una noticia del Presidente: Kyo Kusanagi estaba en ese momento desaparecido en Japón, el mismo Saisyu se encontraba en Estados Unidos para pedir a los mercenarios información o ayuda para encontrarlo, ya que un comando lo había sustraído de su Dojo, con armas que les daban apariencia militarizada, hace mas de una semana

Ralf piloteaba la nave en esa ocasión, escuchaba los planes para infiltrarse en la región donde los satélites habían detectado al chico Kusanagi, Heidern les dio un comunicador a cada uno, así como las coordenadas de reunión

\- Ralf tu vendrás por el Norte, Clark por el Oeste, Leona tu por el Sur y yo por el Este, lo llevaremos al Black Bird para llevarlo a la Embajada estadounidense y ahí le interrogaremos ¿entendido?

\- Señor, si señor- contestan solo Ralf y Clark, Leona mira de reojo la puerta de la nave

\- ¿Sucede algo soldado?- le pregunta Heidern al verla ausente

-N-no... s-si, nos... e-es-tan a... ata-can-do- su mirada esta viendo a lo lejos, los hombres revisan los instrumentos de la nave

\- No Leo- le contradice Ralf- no hay naves en el radar que indi...

\- ¿Confias en mi padre?- lo interrumpe Leona, Heidern asiente ella comienza a sacar los paracaídas- entonces preparense, nos están disparando y van a hacer caer la nave

Todos se colocan el paracaídas, **¡BOM! **un misil alcanza la parte trasera de la nave, Ralf coloca el piloto automático y se prepara para saltar **¡BOM!** otro misil los alcanza justo después de que los cuatro saltaran de la nave... el Black Bird ha caído en llamas

Al tratar de tocar tierra, un comando los recibe con ráfagas de armas de alta potencia, armas que sólo la milicia puede acceder, los cuatro son alcanzados por la rafaga de balas, asi que al caer a la selva, ninguno de los cuatro se pone de pie, siguen vivos pero muy malheridos

El comando los ha rodeado, pueden escucharlos acercándose a ellos

\- Déjenlos que la sangre atraiga a las fieras del lugar y se encarguen de borrarlos, solo traigan a la chica, es por la que nos han pagado, sedenla y mantenganla viva por el momento

Se escucha un último disparo y como el cuerpo de una sola persona cae al pasto para no levantarse

-Bien- dice de nuevo esa voz- vámonos, hasta nunca estúpidos

El comando deja a Heidern, Ralf y Clark en la selva, ninguno de ellos sabia si los otros seguían con vida, Ralf estaba inconsciente perdía mucha sangre, dos impactos en el estómago eran la causa, Clark estaba muy lejos sus compañeros y con una pierna rota no podía acercarse rapidamente y Heidern sangraba de la frente, la sangre cubría su ojo por lo que no podía observar a los hombres que los emboscaron, además intentaba contener la sangre que provenía de su tórax

Pasaron dos horas desde que cayeron, esperaban que Leona se librara de sus captores pero no sucedía, así que continuaba sedada o ya estaba muer... no, no podían formarse esa idea en su mente, Ralf seguía inconsciente, Clark ya lo había llevado junto a Heidern para detener la hemorragia, había despertado un par de veces, pero solo decía "yo voy a d-don... te tu vayas prinss" cuando de pronto, un helicóptero Sea Stallion sobrevolaba el lugar donde estaban

Un comando baja a la zona, aseguran un perímetro y comienzan a estabilizarlos para transportarlos hasta el helicóptero

\- No... quiero... buscar a...- decía un Ralf un tanto consciente

\- No irá a ningún lado Coronel- yllaS sale del helicóptero y da ordenes de que los suban rápidamente, cuando se da cuenta de que Orochi no está con ellos- ¿dónde esta la chica Capitán?

\- Sólo eran ellos tres, Señor

\- No, falta la chica de cabello azul...

\- Se la llevaron hacia el Sur- contesta Heidern- hace como dos horas, desde que caímos

\- Capitán, traslade a estos hombres a las coordenadas que salimos, yo buscaré a la chica

\- Yo voy contigo- dice tratando de levantarse Ralf de la camilla

\- Ustedes irán a que los atiendan Coronel- lo interrumpe yllaS- me moveré mas rápido yo sola, Capitán, mantenga un canal abierto para el momento que necesite una extracción

\- Señor si señor- contesta el otro soldado

\- No- insiste Ralf- voy contigo a buscarla

-Así no podrás ayudarla Ralf- vuelve a hablar Heidern- deja que ella se encargue de...

\- ¡LA AMO SEÑOR!, no me pida eso, no puedo dejarla- grita al fin Ralf, Heidern queda pasmado ante esto, Clark desvía la mirada y la guardaespaldas del Presidente interviene

\- ¡Suficiente!, Capitán, sede a los tres y que se arreglen en la base

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo y a causa de sus heridas, no pudieron evitar que los sedaran. Los trasladaron hacia territorio estadounidense, California para ser exactos, en el hospital de esa base, Clark es atendido por una doble fractura en la tibia derecha y se percataron que tenia una bala alojada en el hígado.

A Ralf le tuvieron que extirpar el bazo, ya que ambos impactos lo habían destrozado, y a Heidern le colocaron puntos en la cabeza, tanto en la frente como en la parte baja del oído, la bala del torax no había alcanzado órganos vitales

Seguían sedados después de las intervenciones, tres días después para ser exactos, hasta que el médico solicitó al Presidente que cambiara esta situación, asi que el Presidente solicitó que los colocarán en la misma habitación, ya que tenía que hablar con ellos

\- Bienvenido a la vida Comandante- le dice el médico- ¿cómo se siente Señor?

\- Impaciente porque despierte a mis hombres- mira alrededor y ve a Clark y a Ralf aún inconscientes y atados, pero no ve a Leona, trata de moverse y se da cuenta que también esta atado a la cama- ¿qué es esto?

\- Es una medida por si caso Heidern- el Presidente miraba por la ventana de la habitación- aún no pueden salir y sé que por las noticias que traigo, querrán hacerlo

-Señor Presidente, esto no es necesario

\- Si lo es, creeme

\- Supongo que mi hija esta en otra habitación y si Ralf esta aquí...

\- Coronel, Teniente, despierten- lo interrumpe el médico. Ambos hombres despiertan y también intentan moverse

\- Es todo Doctor, puede retirarse- le indica el Presidente, el médico sale de la habitación

\- Leona...- es la primera palabra que sale de la boca de Ralf

\- Esa es la mala noticia- dice viendo a cada uno, en especial a Heidern- han estado en terapia intensiva por tres días, ahora que los han bajado a piso, debo notificarlos de la situación. yllaS siguió su rastro por el río Tumbes, hasta que en la desembocadura perdió el rastro

\- Leona trae un comunicador- leinterrumpe Heidern

-También lo sabemos- muestra una bolsa de plástico con el comunicador destruido y manchado de sangre- fue la primera ruta que tomó, pero al darse cuenta de que el río esta infestado de cocodrilos, creemos que fue una trampa para que pensemos lo peor, así que volvió al lugar donde los emboscaron y consiguió otra pista, sin embargo ésta se terminó cuando llegó al océano Atlántico, específicamente al puerto de Tres Santos... perdió el rastro y no la hemos podido localizar a pesar de que... bueno de las habilidades de yllaS

-Entonces deje que yo vaya a buscarla...- dice de inmediato Jones, el Presidente lo mira fijamente

\- ¿A dónde Jones?, han pasado tres días aquí, más el dia de la emboscada y ustedes saben que mientras más tiempo pase...

\- Más difícil es encontrarla- termina Heidern

\- Todavía hay esperanzas, yllaS sigue buscando pero hay que prepararnos para lo peor- sale el Presidente de la habitación pa dejarlos solos- traten de descansar para que se recuperen mas rápido, vendré en cuanto tenga noticias

\- Señor, yo- comienza Ralf- quiero decirle que

\- Callate Jones, sabías que no quería que mi hija se relacionara con militares... Clark, ¿tú lo sabías?- el Teniente se que queda callado- ¡contesta maldita sea!

\- Sí...

\- ¡Sí qué!

\- Si lo sabia señor...

\- Ella también me ama señor- lo interrumpe Ralf- estábamos esperando un momento adecuado para hablar con usted...

\- ¿Desde cuando estas con ella Ralf?

\- Desde el '96...

\- Por eso te preguntaba de los chicos defensores... pero eras tú... por eso lo oculto... es poco tiempo para asegurar que la amas

\- Señor- interviene Clark- Ralf la ama desde que ella volvió de la academia... pero ella lo amaba desde que se fue...

\- Debieron decirmelo...

\- Lo sé señor, pero quería que me dijera que si quiere casarse conmigo...

\- ¿Casarse?- dice Heidern- eso es demasiado...

\- Si, pero quería que lo supiera por ambos, nos mandaron a misión y... me preocupa que dijo que quería cambiar de aires...

Toda la tarde le explicaron a Heidern sobre su relación, sin tocar detalles, pero aclarando que nunca quisieron lastimarlo como padre...

Pasaron los dias y aún no se sabia nada de Leona...

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, esto tampoco pasa antes de Nest, pero estoy preparando el momento para iniciarla y relacionar la historia con los otros Kof...

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y deja un rewiev y muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	19. Chapter 19 Leona Orochi

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el décimo noveno capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, sólo aquella se llama Lyla y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten, no olvides dejar un review por favor, porque aquí ya se me zafó una tuerca...

Capítulo 19 Leona Orochi

Heidern salio del hospital a la semana siguiente, sus heridas aún estaban abiertas pero ya quería volver a la base y a la tecnología que tenia a su disposición para buscar a Leona, rastreaba el océano Atlántico con los satélites, también revisaba las imágenes captadas ese día y nada.

A la semana siguiente, Ralf fue dado de alta, al igual que Clark que salio bajo su propia responsabilidad, aún usaba una férula para poder sostenerse y un bastón para que no apoyara la pierna hasta que se curara completamente. Se dirigieron a su base para ayudar a Heidern, pero seguía pasando el tiempo...

Leona seguía desaparecida y ya habían pasado seis semanas desde el accidente, los Ikaris no tenían misiones por órdenes del Presidente, el caso de la desaparición de Kyo Kusanagi lo habían olvidado, Saisyu al enterarse de la situación, dejo la base inmediatamente con un mal presentimiento...

A la siguiente semana una transmisión en un canal cerrado, ponía un nuevo camino a la búsqueda:

\- Mayday, mayday, necesito una extracción segura...

\- Identifique lugar de extracción, nombre y rango, cambio- contesta un oficial en la base, automáticamente se graba y se trata de establecer el origen de la transmisión

\- Soy de origen... pero mi base esta en Estados Unidos, nombre Leona... la ubicación no la tengo, estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad y tengo heridas graves

Se escucha una detonación y la voz alejada del transmisor

\- ¡Detente, no, nooo! -se escucha en la línea antes de perder comunicación

De inmediato se notifica a Heidern sobre la grabación, el canal era uno que solo los Ikaris utilizaban y habían logrado establecer las coordenadas de origen, una Isla del Archipielago Diego Ramirez "cerca" de Chile, así que Heidern pidió a la base mas cercana de ese país, un convoy para traer a Leona de regreso a territorio norteamericano, por tal motivo y anexando lo de sus heridas, ninguno de los Ikaris pudo coordinar en persona el rescate

En el lugar donde se originó la señal ocurría algo que jamás nadie podría imaginar...

Una chica de cabello azul había soltado el radio con el cual había mandado el mensaje, por fin habían conseguido sacarle información a esa estúpida, ahora solo era cuestión de borrarla del mapa como aquellos con los que la habían emboscado y todo saldría a la perfección

\- ¡Detente, no, nooo! - alcanza a decir antes de que se corte la comunicación- ¡estas loca!, ya había logrado comunicarme

\- Te lo agradezco, yo sola no hubiera podido- dice otra chica de cabello azul, pero a diferencia de la primera, porta una bata blanca de hospital llena de sangre fresca, con varias heridas en el cuerpo y la mirada desenfocada- esa ropa es mía- señala el conjunto verde militar- usarlo no te hace ser yo...

\- Ya no vas a necesitarlo... ¿cómo puedes saber lo que tengo puesto? vamos, dilo de una vez "venadita"

\- Recuerda que es una Jaffa y no una cualquiera Lyla, es Orochi después de todo- escucha esa voz masculina por segunda ocasión

Flashback

Estaba en una celda, por falta de luz, no sabia si era de día o de noche, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la emboscada, sus heridas habían sido superficiales así que ya habían sanado, pero solo escuchaba a los celadores conversar de que sus compañeros habían desaparecido, la alimentaban a través de una rejilla, y cada cierto tiempo, llenaban de un gas que la inmovilizaban, pero seguía escuchando y respirando.

Una mujer con mascarilla entraba con una jeringa y tomaba muestras de sangre, _"no, mi hijo no"_, pensaba cada vez que lo hacían

Hasta que a la siguiente vez, hubo gas paralizante, pero no entró aquella mujer, sino que entraron los mismos soldados que la habían capturado y la amarraron a una silla que ellos traían, al despejarse el gas y que Leona podía moverse

\- Vamos a hacerte unas preguntas y vas a contestarlas como la chica buena que te ves- dijo uno de ellos recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada lasciva

\- ... - sólo una mirada gélida le dirigió Leona

\- Habrás notado que ese gas paralizante funciona bastante bien... para ser una Jaffa

\- Tú no eres un Jaffa- afirma Leona

\- Y también habrás notado que no te puedes teletransportar de este lugar- continuó el soldado- así que te recomiendo que colabores y contestes las preguntas que voy a hacerte

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te diré lo que quieres?- contesto Leona desafiante, soltó sus amarres y mató a todos los soldados que estaban ahí, logró salir al pasillo y sintió que alguien le cortaba el paso con una columna de fuego, que hace que ambos nervios oculares se calcinen, dejándole ciega

\- A donde, a donde bonita, con eso bastará para que no intentes escapar de nuevo, si no ves, no sabrás a donde ir...

Alguien la golpea por detrás en la cabeza y pierde de nuevo el conocimiento

Fin del Flashback

\- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?- le grita Leona

\- Soy Kyo Kusanagi- dice ese hombre parecido a Kyo, pero con una piel muy obscura y ojos completamente negros

\- Mientes, esa energía no pertenece a los Kusanagis- contesta rápidamente Leona- es cierto que es muy parecida... pero no eres él

\- Es cierto, pero soy mejor que él, mi nombre es Kenzi, el próximo en tener toda la energía de los Kusanagis, y ella es Lyla quien tendrá tu poder al morir tú y ambos conquistaremos el mundo...

\- La misma basura de siempre- interrumpe Leona con una sonrisa burlona en su boca- tantos que los han intentado y no lo lograron...

Ambos atacan a Leona, ella se defiende bastante bien a pesar de no verlos completamente, Leona asesta bastante golpes cortantes, la chica queda en el suelo con graves heridas en el cuerpo y sangre saliendo de su boca

\- Sigues tú- amenaza a Kenzi

Al atacar a ese hombre, una fuerte punzada siente en la espalda. Su copia le había enterrado el cuchillo que era de ella, el ángulo fue exacto que alcanzo a perforar el pulmón izquierdo y apenas había tocado el corazón lo suficiente para caer al piso

\- ¡Listo!, ellos vendrán por ti y me llevaran a mi en tu lugar... no te preocupes, reinaré con sabiduria este mundo- le dice riéndose- ahora yo seré Leona Orochi...

\- Mis... amigos no... creerán que... eres yo...- Leona comienza a respirar con dificultad por la herida

\- Tus amigos estan MUERTOS- le dice Lyla-¿no te lo había dicho?

\- No habrá quién niegue la historia, ya que los únicos testigos que podían traicionarnos- completa Kenzi- tu los mataste cuando te deje ciega... Ve el lado bueno querida- Kenzi acaricia la mejilla de Lyla- tu podrás curarte como ella...

Un helicóptero se escucha a lo lejos, Leona trata de incorporarse, los otros dos también pueden oirlo, un misil destruye una pared de la base, Kenzi programa las computadoras para que destruyan toda evidencia en T-15 minutos

\- Sigue el plan y todo saldrá bien querida- se dan un beso apasionado de despedida

Lyla va a encontrarse con el comando que ha bajado del helicóptero, pero cae a unos cuantos metros fingiendo, ya que suprime una sonrisa y relaja el rostro

Al sentir esto, la verdadera Leona trataba de alcanzarla, pero fue vista por Kenzi y la arrastró atras de una de las paredes derribadas de la base

\- ¡Ya muerete...- le da una patada en el estomago- ...de una...- la vuelve a patear ahora en el pecho- ...vez maldita perra!- una tercera patada en la cabeza que la deja semi inconsciente

Kenzi guarda silencio y por si acaso, coloca una mano con fuerza en la boca de Leona, el comando revisa las heridas de Lyla

\- Cabo ¿esta seguro que es ella?- dice uno de aquellos soldados

\- Si señor, no tenemos su nombre pero es la persona desaparecida cerca del río Tumbes, señor, sobreviviente: mujer joven de 20 años, nacionalidad Brasileña, naturalizada americana, soldado en el ejercito americano, seña particular cabello color azul

\- No trae identificación- dice el primer soldado- pero por la seña particular es ella, no hay muchas chicas así

\- Estableciendo perímetro- menciona el cabo

\- Negativo, sus heridas son graves y esta perdiendo mucha sangre, además el lugar se destruirá en T-13 minutos

La suben en helicóptero y se alejan del lugar...

\- SÍ, si lo logramos, ¿ves?... no, no ves... pero si escuchaste como fuiste la única sobreviviente y nos dieron datos que tu no quisiste darnos JA JA JA JA- grita Kenzi extasiado por el éxito

Leona lo mira, no detecta falsedad en su voz o en su energía, sus heridas son graves y ya no puede luchar, así que se rinde, cierra sus ojos y su corazón deja de latir...

Kenzi verifica que el corazón de Leona ha dejado de funcionar, y con un cuchillo le abre la garganta _"sólo por si acaso"_ piensa en su mente, se aleja del cuerpo

La base ha quedado abandonada, hace diez minutos que el helicóptero y Kenzi se habían ido, una figura aparece a lo lejos, se dirije con pasos firmes al cuerpo sin vida de Leona. Hilari revisa el cuerpo con lágrimas en los ojos, no encuentra nada en ella, así que un flama amarilla de su sus manos, convierte en cenizas el cuerpo de su pequeña y las introduce a una urna que ya traía preparada, "T-1 MINUTOS PARA AUTODESTRUCCION" se escucha en la base, Hilary desaparece con las cenizas de su hija adoptiva y la base queda destruida

Dentro de la antigua casa, Hilari busca una llave, al tomarla de un cajón de la vitrina del comedor, se dirige al cementerio cercano, donde los cuerpos de ella e Ikari descansan, antes de entrar, envejeció su rostro por los seis años que ha estado muerta y va a la recepción, donde una linda chica pecosa de cabello rojizo atiende

\- ¡Buen día!, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

\- Buen día- pone sus ojos completamente amarillos, la pelirroja pone los ojos desenfocafos- quiero acceder al nicho familiar y depositar esta urna

\- Cla..ro..la..ur..na..es..de...

\- Familia Heidern

\- Por..a..quí..- la escolta hacia el jardín y le muestra una pared llena de nichos familiares, Hilari saca la llave, abre y coloca dentro los restos de Leona, cierra y agradece a la chica, firma con su nombre en recepción, la chica guarda los papeles y despierta, Hilari desaparece y la pecosa se rasca la cabeza y dice en voz baja: "¿qué estaba haciendo?"

Antes de abrir los ojos, Leona escucha todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, su vista ya no es tan buena, pero su oído se ha vuelto más agudo de lo que era, no escucha a nadie, ni una sola respiración, así que abre sus ojos poco a poco, se encuentra en una cama, su cuerpo esta completamente recuperado, y se da cuenta que Hilari esta a su lado, Ikari sentada a los pies de su cama y Sally recargada en la pared

\- ¿Y los demás?- pregunta de inmediato

\- ¿Los... demás?- pregunta Hilari, moviendo la cabeza- ¡¿qué pasó mi niña?!

\- Pues los demás, mi padre, Ralf y Clark...- dos heridas se marcan en el cuello de Leona, ella lo entiende llevándose sus manos limpias a ellas- significa que ellos están...

\- Vivos- acompleta Sally- los encontré a tiempo y te busqué, pero... ¿dónde rayos te metiste?, ¿por qué no te teletransportaste?

\- ¿Crees que no lo intente?, ellos sabían que era una Jaffa y de la celda donde estaba no podía hacerlo, hasta que le dí el canal para que fueran a recogerme- y les narro todo lo que habían escuchado, como había muerto y como Lyla había ocupado su lugar- es una mordoc, debes decírselos

\- ¿Y cómo?, empezar diciendo que estas en contacto conmigo porque estamos muertas no es un buen inicio, es romper el equilibrio y...

\- ¿entonces?, no quiero que ocupe mi lugar...

\- Geos se esta poniendo de acuerdo con el nuevo Presidente, Lyla aún esta en California, el mismo hospital donde ellos se recuperaron, ya encontraran una solución

\- No les dije nada y ellos me dijeron que mís compañeros estaban muertos

\- Pues seguiremos su juego- entra Geos- e investigaremos que es lo que pretenden y que Medjais intervinieron, ahora dime ¿cómo te sientes físicamente?

\- Bien Geos... salvo mis ojos que no pueden enfocar, un tipo llamado Kenzi, me cegó con unas flamas parecidas a las de Kusanagi, traté de curarme, pero sólo percibo contornos, como una mirilla mal enfocada...

\- Por eso los mueves tan rápido... Ikari te enseñara a seguir la energía de los demás, para que veas a través de tu energía y no completamente de tus ojos- se interrumpe Geos- Sally regresa, el estudio ha terminado y él te explicará los planes

\- Claro Geos- afirma Sally inclinando su rostro

\- Cuidalos- le pide Leona, Sally le levanta el pulgar y guiñe un ojo, desaprece

\- ¿Lo captaste Lena?- pregunta Ikari

\- Si

\- Entonces será fácil...

En California, yllaS informaba al Presidente antes de que éste entrara a la habitación donde el resto del Ikari esperaban noticias, no les habían permitido ver a Leona, sabían que estaba en terapia intensiva y que tenía una recuperación prometedora

Un hombre caucásico de unos treinta años entra a la habitación donde se encuentran los mercenarios, ellos al verlo lo saludaban de acuerdo al protoco

\- Señor Presidente- comienza Heidern- permitame presen...

\- No es necesario Comandante, mi antecesor me ha explicado la situación, así como el rango que ustedes tienen y... sobre otros aspectos. También he estado presente en el interrogatorio que se le efectuó a su protegida

\- Interrogatorio- exclama Heidern, sus hombres también tiene cara de sorpresa, sólo se llevan a cabo cuando no se confía en un...prisionero

\- Así es, también fue necesario unos estudios para comprobar la... existencia de esa mujer, los cuales van a escuchar y recibir ordenes para este... problema- abre la puerta y el mismo médico que los atendió en las semanas anteriores, entró sosteniendo un folder clínico- puede comenzar doctor, recuerde que lo dicho en esta habitación jamás sucedió

\- Si señor Presidente, paciente femenino de 20 años, ocupación soldado razo, misión y status no los recuerda, menciona ser brasileña y naturalizada americana, pero no recuerda la ubicación de su base, recuerda que era acompañada por tres hombres, pero que al emboscarlos, fallecieron en el lugar, sin embargo no puede identificarlos, diagnóstico: pérdida temporal de memoria, heridas de arma punzocortante que no se ha podido determinar.

El segundo estudio marca que el ADN corresponde al banco de datos de Leona, tiende sus dos ojos, sus dos orejas, sus veinte dedos, es virgen...

\- No es cierto- habla bajo Ralf, solo Heidern y Clark lo voltean a ver, el médico continua con su reporte, sin escucharlo

\- ...por lo que establecimos que no sufrió de tortura, ni abuso sexual

\- Bien doctor- menciona el Presidente- pero no menciono el nombre de la chica

\- Lo lamento, tenemos registros de que su nombre es Leona Heidern, pero proporciono un apellido distinto- revisa sus hojas- si, mencionó que es Leona Orochi y en tres días podrá reportarse a su nueva unidad

\- Gracias doctor- abre la puerta para que se retire- entregue ese folder a mi soldado que vigila a Leona, y esto no sucedió... Digale que lleve ese folder a mi oficina y de ahí... a casa

Al salir el médico, vuelve a tomar la palabra el Presidente...

\- Bien señores el equipo Ikari sufrirá cambios, ahora será un nuevo equipo: New Ikari, ya que los tres compañeros de Leona Heidern han muerto, ustedes formaran a su nuevo equipo, anexaré a la unidad a yllaS Corner, y usted Heidern se encargara de entrenarlos... encontrarán que Corner... esta a la altura de sus exigencias, conservaran su rango de alpha, mientras que Corner seguirá siendo Omega, pero no se lo haremos saber a Leona, no es bueno que sepa que nadie puede ordenarle, hay que vigilarla constantemente antes de que tengan su nueva misión. En tres dias se presentaran a la base de Heidern como un nuevo equipo y enviare la información de sus "nuevas obligaciones"

\- ¿Con qué objeto?- cuestiona Clark

\- Yo...-titubea el Presidente- jamás había dado una orden a su unidad, ni los había visto en otra ocasión, pero mi sucesor cree, por lo que me dijo de una ocasión que los visito en su hogar... y por lo que acaba de decir su hombre- mira a Ralf- esa mujer o no es quien creemos que es o en realidad ha perdido la memoria, así que van a vigilarla y con la convivencia en lo que hacían, la ayudaran a recuperarse... las trataran como alguien que acaban de conocer y veremos como reacciona

Sale de la habitación dejando a los tres hombres sumidos en sus pensamientos, Heidern es el primero en reflexionar de lo que acaba de decir el Presidente

\- ¡¿Cómo que no es virgen!?, ¡te aprovechaste de ella!- se lanza sobre su hombre

\- Señor, puedo explicarlo- no se defiende y Heidern lo toma del cuello

\- Espere señor- trata Clark de que suelte a su amigo, Heidern lo mira con furia

\- ¡¿Eso también lo sabías?!... No lo informaste... ¡voy a hacerlos picadillo!

\- Señor, disculpe pero eso no se pone en un informe- ante ese comentario, Heidern afloja un poco las manos de su cuello- y sólo lo sospechaba, suelte a Ralf se esta poniendo azul...

\- Cof, cof, cof,- Ralf intenta respirar, apoya una rodilla en el piso para tratar de recuperarse- no me aproveche de ella señor, era natural si nos amam- Heidern lo calla con una mirada- además cuando me vea, recordará todo lo que ha olvidado

\- Eso espero- dice un Heidern más calmado- sino es así, haremos lo que se nos ha ordenado, pero no quiero que se acerquen a ella, denle espacio y tiempo...

\- Señor si señor- contestan ambos hombres

* * *

El nombre de Lyla se pronuncia Layla, significa persona "doble" ideal para lo que piensa hacer, mientras que Kenzi significa "hijo del fuego" y es la proyección que hace Kagura mas adelante...

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un rewiev y muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	20. Chapter 20 Nuevas Rutinas

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el vigésimo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, sólo aquella se llama Lyla y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten, tarde mucho, lo sé, pero el regresar a la escuela me absorbió demasiado, en especial con los nuevos grupos, pero aquí sigo, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

Capítulo 20 Nuevas rutinas

Era una mañana soleada del año 1999, el clima era estupendo, los nuevos reclutas suspendían sus ejercicios para ver con asombro a las dos féminas que se dirigían a la oficina del Comandante, ya habían dos hombres ahí desde hace diez minutos, no creían que habrían mas soldados para entrenar en esa nueva base...

— No seas tonto— decía uno de ellos— aunque el Comandante sea el mejor, necesita subordinados

— ¿Cómo sabes que son sus subordinados?— pregunta otro recluta al primero

— Oye, tengo una excelente memoria y más cuando se trata de chicas hermosas— contesta — ellas no estaban en la Ceremonia General de la Academia, creeme, además los otros dos hombres se veían bastante experimentados...

Ambas chicas, la del cabello castaño corto y la de cabello azul suelto y largo, no les importaba la atención que despertaban a su paso, hasta que llegaron a la salita anterior de la oficina de su superior, donde esos dos hombres, uno rubio y uno castaño, ya se encontraban esperando, guardaron silencio en cuanto ellas entraron, lo mismo que ellas al entrar y verlos...

Diez minutos mas tarde, y un silencio incomodo, los hacen pasar a la sala del Comandante Heidern, cuatro expedientes están en la mesa, se pone de pie y los cuatro lo saludan al estilo militar

— Bienvenidos a esta base— comienza Heidern, sin fijar la vista en ninguno de esos cuatro soldados— fueron elegidos para formar un nuevo equipo — la chica de cabello azul se le queda viendo extrañada

— He revisado sus expedientes— continúa —así que tengo dos experimentados y dos con menos experiencia para hacer funcionar esta nueva base, que se encargará de preparar a los nuevos y mejores soldados que recién egresen de las distintas Academias del país... entre otras cosas...

— Así que tengo un Coronel, un Teniente y dos soldados... Coronel Ralf Jones, estará a cargo a esta unidad, Teniente Clark Still, sus habilidades para conseguir información me serán de mucha utilidad, una soldado que es experta en seguridad Yllas Corner y otra que pertenecía al... Ikari Team, Leona... Orochi...

— ¿Algún problema con eso? — interrumpe Leona un tanto molesta

— Las preguntas las hago yo soldado— la reprende Heidern mirandola fijamente— tiene mucho que aprender y yo no soy paciente, así que recuerde lo que aprendió en la Academia, entre sus misiones, tendrán que atender las siguientes obligaciones...

Durante dos largas horas, recibieron indicaciones de sus deberes en la base, tiempo despues, durante la comida, Heidern permaneció en su oficina, en lo que Ralf y Clark ocupaban una mesa del comedor, Leona llevaba su charola con sus alimentos, y se acerca a ellos...

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunta nerviosa la peliazulada

— Mm, esto es un país libre— contesta Ralf— como quieras

— Gracias, supongo... se nota que ustedes ya se conocían — dice mirándolos fijamente— a pesar de que los acaban de integrar a mi antiguo equipo

—Estuvimos justos en la Academia — contesta Clark rapidamente— pero al salir nos enviaron a diferentes... lugares, ademas, eramos compañeros de aventuras, tenemos mucho que decirnos...

— Ah, claro asi suena lógico— comienza a cortar su filete, hecho que no paso desapercibido, ya que recordaban que le gustaba más las verduras

— Y... ¿qué nos dices de tí? — pregunta Ralf sin despegar los ojos de su plato

— Yo no tengo compañeros... ellos murieron en mi ultima misión, y no los recuerdo — contesta Lyla— todo antes de esa misión... lo tengo muy borroso...

Por la tarde, Heidern probó sus habilidades en el campo de tiro, los dos hombres acertaron todos y cada uno de ellos, Leona, acertó igual, pero con la peculiaridad de que sus tiros tocaban exactamente al corazón, cuando Heidern le había enseñado que para matar a alguien, era mas seguro con un tiro justo en medio de los ojos, porque no existía una forma de protegerlos

Al llegar el turno de Yllas Corner, se dieron cuenta de que ella prefería utilizar su látigo que el arma que portaba, tal era su destreza, que Heidern comenzó a llamarla Whip, y todos en la base recordaban mejor ese nombre que el de yllaS

Transcurrían los días y para desesparación de sus compañeros, Leona Orochi no mostraba signos de recordar que se encontraba en su "hogar", ella se comportaba como siempre, no socializaba mucho con los cadetes, pero tampoco con ellos convivía como solía hacerlo, solo con Whip había entablado una frágil amistad

Transcurrió un mes, nuevas invitaciones llegaron para el nuevo torneo Kof, pero por primera vez no se realizaría en Japón, sino en territorio estadounidense, para ser más especifica, en Southtwon, la Ciudad contralada por la mafia y que los Bogard han intentado proteger a sus habitantes, tal y como lo hacía Jeff Bogard antes de ser asesinado...

Los cuatro Ikaris se encontraban en la oficina de Heidern, éste tenía en su escritorio un expediente abierto y le explicaba sobre su participación en el torneo

— ... y eso fue hace tiempo, la investigación no se llevó a cabo, pero como Kyo Kusanagi normalmente participa en estos torneos, investigaran sobre su paradero y donde estuvo este tiempo, ¿alguna pregunta?

— Si señor— dice casi de inmediato Lyla— ¿ese torneo no debería celebrarse en Japón?

Heidern la mira fijamente antes de contestar

— Pensé que su duda sería sobre sus órdenes, no de la ubicación...

— Mi apellido es de origen japones, y hemos participado en torneos Kof, pero en Japón — se justifica Lyla

— ¿Hemos?— la interrumpe de manera un tanto brusca, tal vez y ya recuerde algo más — ¿con quién has participado?

— Mis compañeros están muertos, ya se la había di...

— Pregunte con quien, no que les pasó soldado

— Disculpe señor... no recuerdo algo de ellos

— Entonces — retoma su carácter frío con pesar ante la chica que ya no es su hija — no cuestionamos el lugar donde nos mandan, hará lo que se le ha ordenado. Pueden retirarse de sus deberes en la base para prepararse y partir mañana.

Los cuatro soldados salen, Lyla se adelanta ya que no quiere hablar con ellos, saca su celular y manda un sólo mensaje _"esto será más difícil de lo que pensamos... Te extraño mucho"_, al salir el mensaje de su celular, inmediatamente borró el registro...

Esa misma noche, una figura salía de la habitación que ocupaba provicionalmente en la base, Whip tenía que informar los detalles de lo ocurrido antes de que partieran a Southtwon, aunque ellas ya sabían la mayoría...

—Habrá un nuevo evento Geos— dice después de saludar a todas— Heidern nos ha puesto en equipo para participar

— Si, quieren tener el mayor número de participantes que de espectadores este año — contesta Geos

— Entonces dejame participar en solitario — insistía Leona — así como lo hizo Chris o Mature

— ¿En lugar de quién?— le contesta Geos— además Lyla esta ocupando tu lugar, no puedes hacer mucho... si anexamos que no eres un Hakesshu, eres una Orochi, se necesita mucha energía para que puedas estar en esa dimensión y ver Kof que sucede, por eso...

— De acuerdo,Ok ya entendí — se resigna Leona

— ... puedes salir a "ver" solamente...— completa Geos

—¿En verdad?— Leona no puede creer lo que escucha

— ...pero no intervenir— indica Geos, Leona asiente. Sally regresa al Valle de los vivos para prepararse al nuevo evento, Leona la alcanzaría mas tarde

Los cuatro partieron, Lyla y Whip conversaban sobre el torneo, Ralf piloteaba la nueva nave que les habían asignado, Clark observa fijamente a ambas chicas, recordando la conversación que ellos habían tenido en los primeros días del equipo

Flashback

Era la primera noche del regreso de Leona, Ralf y Clark tomaban una cerveza después de la sesión de tiros...

— No nos reconoció Ralf — decía Clark acomodándose la gorra por enésima vez, señal de frustración — o en verdad crees que no sea ella en realidad como dijo el Presidente

— Claro que es ella, el Presidente ni siquiera la conocía y no tenía porque tratarla así— contesta Ralf — pensar que no es ella es... es sólo que fueron grave sus heridas y si anexamos que le dijeron que estamos muertos... por eso su mirada es diferente, su mente la protege de esa situación, por eso es lógica su forma de actuar

— Lógica o no — los interrumpe Heidern tomando una de las botellas de cerveza— no quiero que traten de recordarle la relación que teníamos con ella... ya se lo dije a Corner y también ha accedido... dejemos que las cosas se den poco a poco... ahora SI sigue la orden Ralf...— se le veía incómodo a su compañero, al terminar de tomar su cerveza Heidern los dejo solos

Fin del Flashback

Al llegar a la organización del evento, Clark y Ralf se dieron cuenta que las chicas convivían bastante bien con los demás participantes, gracias en su mayoría de la intervenciones de Whip, hacía que Leona se llevaba bastante bien con la mayoria de ellos, como si los recordara...

Esa noche, ambos Ikari abordaron a Whip para saber porque le ayudaba tanto con los otros participantes, siempre le decía sus nombres y así parecía que ya los conocía

— Tenemos órdenes— les dice cortante — siempre sigo las ordenes que me dan, cuando no se contrapongan con...— Whip suaviza un poco su voz— queremos lo mismo señores: saber que quiere o quien es esa persona...

— Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué le dices los nombres de los demás participantes?— le dice Clark — ¿por qué la ayudas tanto si apenas nos conocías?

— Porque quiero que confíe en mi— contesta Whip— para saber que es lo que trama...

— Y después traicionarla — le espeta Ralf

— Llamalo como quiera Jones, si queremos información... ustedes tendrán sus métodos, yo tengo mis métodos y funcionan, así sabremos quien es...

— Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella nos recuerde... si ella nos es Leona— amenaza Ralf— mi princesa regresará y la enfrentará...

— Y ¿si ella no puede volver Jones? — interrumpe Whip— o¿ya no quiere volver?, recuerden que ella... ES alpha, y si decide salir del servicio, puede hacerlo...

— Ella no se iría — contesta rápidamente Ralf, pero su mente le trae aquella imagen cuando guardaba sus cosas antes de la misión— o al menos me lo diría... Leona recordará todo, estoy seguro

— De lo que si estoy segura, es que sabremos la verdad a su tiempo, nos guste o no, por el momento — Whip extiende su mano en señal de paz— todo lo que yo logre sacarle a esa mujer lo compartiré con ustedes, espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo

Ambos estrechan sus manos con ella, desde ese momento, Whip se comunica mas fácil con Clark, ya que Ralf siempre se ponía de mal humor, cada momento recordaba esas palabras que dijo Leona _"voy a cambiar de aires"... _ así que después de todo, se había alejado de él al olvidarlo

A pesar de que los enfrentamientos eran clandestinos y que tenían que escapar de las autoridades cuando reportaban sus enfrentamientos, tenían noches para tratar de recabar información sobre el paradero de Kyo Kusanagi, ya que su equipo se ha iba presentado al torneo, Benimaru y Shingo habían formado equipo con dos tipos nuevos, un gran hombre de extrañas patillas, y un chico de cabello blanco.

Ambos equipos estaban en un bar de un hotel que aprovechaba las apuestas en las peleas. Después de sus respectivos encuentros, se disponían a descansar en ese hotel, y a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, Lyla y Whip se encontraban en una de las mesas, mientras que Ralf y Clark estaban en la barra, las chicas conversaban mientras Benimaru se acercaba a la barra...

— Esto es en realidad si es más difícil de lo que pensé — decía Lyla sobandose por debajo de la mesa una de sus piernas, ella era la única que perdía con mas frecuencia los enfrentamientos, seguían pasando a la siguiente ronda gracias a Ralf y Clark, ya que Whip prefería mantenerse como golpeador de apoyo

— Oye, se supone que estas acostumbrada a todo esto— la cuestiona Whip— no es la primera vez que participas en estos torneos

— Hablando de eso, tanto a Jones como a Still los conocen los demás participantes, ¿estas segura que no son de este equipo?

— No lo sé, jamás entregue las invitaciones personalmente, eso no era mi trabajo

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo... creo que son imaginaciones mías, ese tipo Ralf, me mira como... Supongo que quiero ver algo que no es... Creo que saldré un poco a tomar aire— Lyla se levanta de la mesa y sale.

Whip se da cuenta que Benimaru habla mucho con los militares, así que escucha su conversación

— ... te digo que no lo saben, sólo nos dijeron que Kyo los había enviado después de encontrarlo, suponemos que entreno a K' porque tiene flamas estilo Kusanagi...

— Eso no es posible— interrumpe Clark— Shingo entrenó con él y nunca ha tenido flamas

— Por eso esta de tan mal humor, sólo platicar con Leona se calma— menciona el rubio

— ¿De qué hablan? — pregunta Ralf enfadado

— No lo sé, es un tanto aburrido escucharlos, Leona se la pasa preguntando sobre los otros torneos y Shingo, es un tanto... empalagoso con ella— mira la cara que ponen los militares y se ríe — ¡ella es su amor platónico!, ¿no lo sabían?

— ¡Qué comunicativo te volviste! — los interrumpe Shingo — no soy empalagoso con ella... no me deja, sólo me ha preguntado sobre su equipo anterior (mira a ambos militares como se les endurece el rostro) según ella no los recuerda y... yo no pude decirle otra cosa más que no sabía algo de ustedes...

— Pero... ¿cómo si...— empiezan a narrar su encuentro de voli del Kof anterior

Whip se distrae de esa platica cuando vuelve su cabeza al lugar vacío junto a ella...

«¿Cómo va todo Whip?» pregunta Leona, nadie en el lugar la escucha ni puede verla, solo Whip que contesta casi sin mover la boca

— Igual

«Tienes un comunicador... mi padre les esta escuchando...», Whip asiente con la cabeza

« bien, entonces escucha: yo hice que Shingo no le dijera nada...»

— No te arriesgue

« y si Shingo esta aquí, es porque esa maldita esta hablando con K' y Máxima »

— ¿Por qué mejor no nos dices que tus compañeros estan hablando con ella?— Whip levanta la voz desde su mesa, se acerca a la barra mirando a Shingo

— ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que haga? —contesta Shingo — solo les está preguntando sobre Kyo...

Ralf y Clark dejan sus tragos y pretenden salir a ver...

* * *

Una gran disculpa por haber dejado esta historia, pero fueron situaciones que no estaban en mis manos, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un rewiev y muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un rewiev para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	21. Chapter 21 Descubrimientos

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el vigésimo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, sólo aquella se llama Lyla y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

Capítulo 21 Descubrimientos

— ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que haga? —contesta Shingo — sólo les está preguntando sobre Kyo...

Ralf y Clark dejan sus tragos y pretenden salir a ver...

— Esperen— interviene Benimaru— ¿qué sucede?— los sigue de cerca igual que Shingo

— Sucede que Leona no recuerda ciertas cosas— contesta Ralf

— Y por órdenes médicas, no pueden decirle las cosas tan fácilmente— completa Clark

— Ups...

Los tres se vuelven a Shingo parando por un momento sus pasos

— Ups qué... — Ralf cierra su puño cerca del rostro del muchacho

— Pues que yo le dije que eramos MUY amigos...

— Tranquilo camarada— Clark le pone una mano sobre el hombre deteniéndolo antes de que lo masacre — lo importante ahora es ver lo que investiga Leona

Todos salen a la calle, Leona los había seguido para saber, sólo Whip podía distinguir por donde se movía, ya que estaba mimetizada reflejando la luz, afuera K' y Lyla estaban discutiendo...

— ¡No sé de qué me hablas mujer! — vociferaba K'

— ¡Claro qué lo sabes!— gritaba también Lyla, afortunadamente no había gente en la calle, aunque habían ventanas con algunos curiosos — tienes sus flamas, el poder de los Kusanagis corre por tus venas, puedo sentirlo...

— ¡Estas loca!, él me ayudo a salir de ese infierno, nos pidió buscar a Benimaru y Daimon y se atravesó este estupido torneo, solo porque Benimaru dijo que Kyo participa en esto, estamos aquí...

— ¿De qué infierno escaparon? — pregunta Ralf

Ambos hombres lo miran, Benimaru hace una señal asintiendo

— Mis registros dicen que era África— contesta el castaño — hacia mucho calor...

— ¿Cuánto hace de eso? — pregunta Whip, K' la mira fijamente que tarda en contestar — ¿qué recuerdas antes de que te capturaran?

— Hace un par de meses, Kyo destruyó... — se interrumpe de pronto — ¿cómo sabes que nos capturaron?

— Yo... lo supuse...

_«Calma Whip, no lo presiones, deja que reaccione por si mismo...»_ escucho Whip decir a Leona, ella asiente sin que los demás se den cuenta. K' no dice nada más, se aleja junto a Máxima, Benimaru y Shingo los siguen al interior del hotel, ambos equipos se dirijen a sus habitaciones para descansar...

En la habitación de los Ikari, Lyla enfrenta a Whip, mientras sus compeñaros sólo las miran de forma suspicaz la discusión de ambas mujeres...

—¿Qué te pasó?

— Nada Orochi, sólo investigaba...

— ¿Por qué creíste que a ellos los habían capturado?

— Porque eso le pasó a Kusanagi, o ¿crees que su padre estaba preocupado de a gratis?, te creía mas lista...— se aleja de ellos y se va a su habitación

Después de este incidente, los dos nuevos integrantes del equipo de Benimaru, se alejaban del New Ikari, pero al paso de los enfrentamientos, ambos equipos se enfrentarían a la final. El lugar elegido para esto, era una fabrica abandonada, donde un elevador los conducía a las mismas profundidades de la tierra, el elevador se detuvo en el nivel 70590, al abrir la puerta del elevador los ocho luchadores se preparan para el enfrentamiento, cuando de pronto,un hombre sale de otro elevador, porta el símbolo del sol en su chaqueta negra...

— ¡Señor Kusanagi!— grita Shingo corriendo hacia él, ese hombre lo mira y sonríe maliciosamente, en cuanto Shingo esta cerca de su alcance, una columna de fuego lo lanza lejos...

— ¿Qué te pasa Kyo? — le grita Benimaru

— Ja ja ja — un segundo Kusanagi aparece atrás del primero — te dije que sería fácil K-1

— Y mira, hay un equipo para cada quién K-2...

Ambos Kyos atacan a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo...

— ¿Qué son estas cosas? — grita K', Máxima hace un rápido escaneo de uno de ellos

— Son clones, mi escáner no detecta el mismo deterioro en su cuerpo, recuerda que Kyo tenía heridas en sus antebrazos...

— Van a castigarte lata gigante — grita uno de ellos después de golpear a Lyla— tu misión era de recopilar datos, no de dar información al enemigo

— ¿Misión?— dicen al mismo tiempo Clark y Benimaru

No pudo decir una palabra más, Jones lo había sujetado del cuello y le dio un giro de 360°

— ¡Ralf! — grita Clark —¿ahora cómo nos dará la información...?

— No te preocupes camarada, para eso sólo necesitamos a uno– dice ayudando a la peliazulada a levantarse, en lo que Whip tenía bien sujeto con su látigo al otro Kyo—le dejaremos aquí "quietecito" y regresaremos por él para interrogarlo, que duerma bien Whip

La chica del látigo le da un fuerte golpe con su arma en la cabeza, que hace que el falso Kyo pierda el conocimiento —tan sólo deme un segundo para recuperar mi látigo Coronel– dijo al empezar a quitarle su arma

— Bien solo no tardes— le dice Ralf llamando de nuevo al elevador de donde habían salido los dos Kyos, Whip aprovecha que están distraídos para colocar su cuchillo en la base de su cuello y hace un corte profundo, deja el cuchillo al lado del cuerpo y entra al elevador, justo cuando se cierra la puerta ve la mano de Leona recuperando su arma...

El elevador baja aún más, al abrirse se encuentran en el nivel 70599 salen del elevador a una sala con muchos monitores, un hombre con una gabardina negra se acerca a ellos, su cabello es del mismo color que K', pero su mirada encierra arrogancia y superioridad al mirarlo... Su mirada se detiene brevemente tanto en Máxima como en Whip y dibuja una pequeña sonrisa...

— Ya era hora de que regresaran, hijos de Nest... veo que han recopilado bastantes datos para nuestra misión de gobernar el mundo, así como personas para probarlo, lo han hecho bastante bien K' y Máxima, pero ahora yo me haré cargo...

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? — grita K'

— ¿Tan pronto me has olvidado? — dice riéndose — estar con los amigos de Kusanagi les ha dejado igual de inútiles, ja ja ja mi nombre es Krizalid, y estoy a cargo del ejército que se encargará de conquistar el mundo: el ejército Kusanagi — señala los monitores que están detrás suyo, en ellos aparecen personas exactamente igual a los dos Kusanagi que habían enfrentado... PERO ERAN CIENTOS

— Vas a explicarnos todo lo que ocurre aquí — dice Ralf tronándose los puños– o te sacaré a golpes lo que quiero saber

— ¡Perfecto!, busco una última pelea, estos datos darán el instinto de asesinos a mi ejército...

Los ocho lo atacan al mismo tiempo, Krizalid convierte en cenizas su gabardina con el fuego Kusanagi, el mismo que utiliza para atacarlos

Su poder era muy fuerte, al lanzarle K' sus lentes, éste los desvía con un manotazo, hecho que aprovechó K' para ejercer su técnica más poderosa...

Sin embargo, Krizalid seguía en pie

— ¿Verdad que es sorprendente el poder de ese muchachito?, a pesar de que en tu cuerpo también corre este poder, es obvio que yo lo controlo mejor que tú... ¡ESTÚPIDO CLON FALLIDO!

— ¡¿QUÉ!?– queda estático K', lo cual aprovecha Krizalid para mandarlo lejos

— Así que tú controlas mejor mi poder...— dijo una figura saliendo del elevador, portaba una chaqueta blanca sobre una camisa negra y sobre sus frente, ya no tenía la cinta blanca que tantos años había utilizado, su mirada reflejaba un odio inmenso— vamos a ver si es cierto...

— No te mande llamar— dice Krizalid — debes esperar órdenes

— Nadie puede ordenarme— dice sonriendo— ya que yo soy uno de los Tres Tesoros Sagrados de Japón: Kyo Kusanagi

Ambos hombres se enfrentan cruelmente, Shingo se emociona por segunda vez, pero ahora si es por su Maestro, todos atacan a Krizalid, pero fue el fuego de Kusanagi, el que lo derrota finalmente

— Alguien tan poderoso como yo... no puede perder ante ti... mís soldados te liquidarán

— No lo creó— señala al monitor, en él se observa como Heidern y sus hombres se encargan de los clones — así que esto se acaba ahora...

**_"Esto retrasa nuestros planes"_** se escucha una voz de hombre en todo el lugar _**"Krizalid ya no es nesesario, tenemos la información de las peleas, Máxima y K' regresen de inmediato a las instalaciones , no todo sucedió como lo planeamos, pero el futuro es nuestro, el Cartel Nest es ahora"**_ toda la base empieza a colapsarse, una gran placa del techo cae exactamente sobre Kryzalyd, todos empiezan a correr por sus vidas

— ¡Qué presunción!— dice Ralf al voltear a ver a sus compañeros correr detrás de él, pero se da cuenta que no todos vienen tras él— ¿dónde esta Whip?

— Venía tras de mí — dice Lyla deteniéndose un poco

— No te detengas — la empuja Clark por la espalda para continuar corriendo— debemos salir de aquí

Krizalid aún respiraba bajo la piedra que lo aprisionaba, Whip se acerca a él sin importarle que el lugar se caía, él al mirarla

— ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarnos hermana?

— Yo no soy tu hermana

— Claro que lo eres, en cuanto te ví, te recordé

— Entonces di mi nombre

— Eres Whip...

— No... ese no es mi nombre, si eres mi hermano, sabrás mi verdadero nombre

— Mientes, nos capturaron cuando yo apenas era un niño, tu eres mayor que yo...

— Esos... son recuerdos de mi hermano...– le dice Whip con lágrimas en los ojos– es triste que tu lo recuerdes y no él...

— Entonces... soy un clon mas de Kyo Kusanagi...

— No.. Eres un clon de K'...

— ¡Muchico! ¿dónde diablos estas? — se escucha la voz de Ralf a través de su comunicador

— En un momento los alcanzo Coronel— contesta Whip, mira a Krizalid — ahora sabes la verdad, pero no se la puedes decir a nadie

Al salír y encontrarse con su equipo

—No me diga Muchico Jones, mi nombre es Whip

— Pues deja de decirme Coronel o Jones, soy Ralf, o tu seguirás siendo la "chica del látigo"

— ¡Basta señores!— interviene Heidern acercándose junto a Kyo, los cuatro saludan al Comandante — ¿qué sucedió con Krizalid?

— Esta muerto Señor—responde Whip

— ¿Y K' y Máxima?

— Escaparon señor Heidern— contesta Benimaru, Shingo abraza a Kyo con lágrimas en los ojos

— Volveremos a verlos— dice Kyo tratando de soltarse de su emocionado alumno

— ¡Vaya que eres deductivo! —interviene una voz conocida

—Yagami — pronuncia Kyo y se coloca en guardia— no tengo ganas de pelear

— No vine a eso, ya no necesito matarte, ya me han quitado la maldición y sólo vine a agrade...— mira a Lyla y se interrumpe, mira al resto del equipo y termina preguntando— ¿quién cárajo son ustedes?

— Somos el New Ikari— se adelanta Whip— ellos son Jones, Still, Heidern, Orochi y yo soy Whip

Iori corre hacia Lyla y la sujeta del cuello, la levanta un poco del suelo antes de que sus compañeros intervengan

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — la amenaza con una flama en su otra mano— ¡DIME TU NOMBRE!

— Le-o-na O-ro-chi

— ¿Leona Orochi? — se lleva una mano a su mejilla, un línea rojiza cubre su mejilla hasta el cuello, que hace que la suelte y caiga Lyla al piso, Kyo lo mira con asombro, Iori se da cuenta de lo que sucede— no puede ser posible, y si lo es, alguien lo pagará muy caro— lanzando una mirada aterradora a Lyla

— ¿Qué te pasa Yagami? — le grita Clark

— ¡CALLATE GORILA! ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!—él desaparece del lugar

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Benimaru

— Ni idea— mintió Kusanagi — pero vamos a casa

Todos se fueron de ese lugar, sin entender lo que había ocurrido, ni con la vaga idea de lo que iba a ocurrir...

Iori llega a Valle Celeste, es recibido por Geos, atrás de ella esta Hilari e Ikari, y desafortunadamente Leona...

— ¡Es cierto!, ¡si tú estas aquí entonces ¿quién demonios es esa tipa?!

— Tranquilizate Yagami— le pide Geos— es algo que simplemente paso...— Leona rodó los ojos

— No te preocupes linda, puedo alcanzarlos y matar a esa mordoc...

— No iroI— dice Leona— Jones, Still y padre te matarían y Whip no puede intervenir...

— Me quitaste la maldición, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en agradecimiento

— Entonces deja que las cosas tomen su curso— interviene Geos— porque así tenían que ocurrir... Te diremos lo que necesitas saber...— comienzan a relatarle lo que había sucedido en Sur América...

— Supuse que estarías aquí — dice llegando poco después Whip

—Discúlpame si te grite, pero tenía que hacerlo...

— No te preocupes, me hago cargo — dice sonriendo Sally— voltea a ver a Geos— los Ikari han decido perseguir a mi hermano y a su amigo... ¿qué voy a hacer si los capturan?

— Esa es la ventaja de estar con el equipo rastreador Sally, si logran seguirles la pista— interviene Leona — distrae a Still, él es el mejor rastreador y hombre también, además se que no costará trabajo, porque le gustas...

— Y ¿se les permite hacer eso? — pregunta Iori al percatarse de las intenciones de sus palabras

— ¿De dónde crees que saben de los súcubos?— dice sonriendo una muy ruborizada Hilari— aunque debo aclarar que nunca lo he lastimado, mucho menos matarlo...

— Pero... — cierra los ojos Iori ante esa revelación—SI podría matarlo

— No lo haré— dice un poco molesta Sally, Iori se da cuenta

— Discúlpame— inclina su cabeza en señal de respeto— sólo fue la impresión, no debí dudar de ti mi Lady— no completo de decir su nombre, porque no lo sabía...

— Anubis—completa Geos, las demás se quedan sorprendidas, ya que no se le permite a un mortal saber que deidades eran — lo consulte con Milos, y está de acuerdo que sepas esto, así que pon atención que esto es importante...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un rewiev para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	22. Chapter 22 Historias

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el vigésimo segundo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, la historia de la familia de Heidern se basa en las historias del comic de Darkness y sus autores, sólo aquella se llama Lyla y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

Capítulo 22 Historias

La plática fue realmente larga, Iori jamás se imaginó que la familia de Heidern tuviera tales habilidades, que Hilari fuera Ángelus, el amor de la Obscuridad, del mismo Darkness, y que la pequeña Ikari heredara a esas dos deidades al mismo tiempo...

— ... la otra portadora fue enviada al Tártaros al perder un requiem desumatchi— proseguía Hilari— así que Ángelus elegiría a una nueva Jaffa, y yo resulté adecuada... Darkness es otra historia, como Ángelus estaba atrapada en uno de estos Valles, no se había manifestado en ningún miembro de la familia Estacado... fueron bastantes décadas, tantas que el apellido se perdió hace mucho tiempo, cuando Ángelus me eligió, Darkness tomó posesión del vástago mas joven de Hope Estacado... obvio Heidern aún no lo sabe...

— ¿Y tu hija como pudo obtener ambas deidades? —preguntó Iori

— Es una nueva deidad— contesta Geos— tanto Darkness como Ángelus se disputaban el mundo, pero como Darkeness se manifestaría hasta los 21 años de edad de Heidern, y Ángelus en cuanto sintiera el poder de él, la disputa de ambos por la tierra comenzaría hasta ese momento, pero antes de todo eso, ellos se conocieron cuando estaban en la Academia, se enamoraron y se juraron tantas cosas que ambos poderes no pudieron ponerlos en contra, los juramentos son fuertes, por eso no hay que hacerlos a la ligera, así que Ikari heredó ambas habilidades: controlar la luz y la Obscuridad sin anularse y creando una nueva deidad Darkángeluss...

— Vaya, por eso pudo entrenarte linda... — Leona sigue callada, no ha intervenido en toda la conversación — ... y ¿tú Sally, cómo llegaste a ser Anubis si es una deidad varonil?

— Mi hermano y yo somos originarios de Egipto, no conocimos a nuestros padres, fuimos abandonados en un orfanato cerca del Cairo, cuando eramos pequeños, yo tendría cinco, él tres, crecimos con las leyendas del lugar, sobretodo del poder de Anubis...

"Unos tipos nos sacaron de ese orfanato diez años después... a mi hermano y a mi nos separaron, yo juré a Anubis que le daría mi alma si me permitía encontrar a mi hermano, él me escuchó porque empecé a tener visiones de donde estaba... y otras habilidades... así que empece a entrenar yo sola como tu al perder a tus padres..."

"Un año después, me enteré que esos hombres resultaron ser de una organización llamada Cartel Nest... tenían otros experimentos y yo fui parte de uno de ellos, así que me mataron en una operación... Geos habló conmigo y me ofreció una segunda oportunidad si es que la quería... hizo arreglos para que ellos creyeran que sólo tuve una experiencia cercana a la muerte y sobreviví a la intervención..."

— De acuerdo... ¿por qué te integraste al equipo Ikari?— Iori mira ahora a Geos— ¿por qué linda no fue la cuarta integrante?

— Porque debe pasar un tiempo para que una Medjai pueda pisar el Valle de los vivos, o simplemente desaparecerá... Por eso el "nuevo" Presidente asignó a Whip al equipo para vigilar a Lyla...

— Así que no tiene familia— habla Iori con un brillo perverso en los ojos — puedo encargarme de ella...

— No es tan fácil — interviene Sally, Leona pone mala cara por lo que dice después — a los otros Ikaris les hizo creer que ha perdido la memoria... y están al tanto de ella, Heidern tiene recelo, pero no sabe el porque, no sabe como actuar, confía que con el tiempo ella vuelva a ser como era antes...

— Además, no me asesinó ella sola— por fin habla Leona mirando a Iori a los ojos — había otro mordoc con ella, no pude salir de ahi con la teletransportación y ellos lo sabían, ni siquiera Sally pudo rastrearme con sus habilidades...

— Linda — la interrumpe Iori— no me había percatado, tus ojos...

— Fue el otro mordoc, para evitar que escapara, ahora sólo veo borroso, no alcancé a curarme antes de que me mataran...

— Esa es otra razón por la cual no puede estar en el Valle de los vivos — interviene Ikari— aprendió a leer energías, pero necesita usar mucha energía para hacerlo...

— Tal vez Maki pueda localizarla con ayuda de la mitad del espejo que guarda...— todas desvían la mirada— ya sé, no quiere ayudar...

— No Yagami — contesta Geos— Maki perdió un requiem desumatchi y esta en el Tártaros... además se esconden bastante bien porque Ikari no puede encontrarlos

— ¿A qué te refieres con que Ikari no puede encontrarlos...? , ¿Perdió ante Ikari?— pregunta viendo a la más pequeña de los Heidern

— Cuando perdemos un duelo de ese tipo, siempre el vencedor absorbe una habilidad del perdedor — explica Geos

— Pero mi padre perdió frente a Kusanagi Senior...

— Y por eso los primos de oyK, tuvieron un disturbio... ¿núnca te preguntaste porqué no lideran ellos al Clan Kusanagi siendo mayores que oyK?

Todos quedan sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, pasan sólo unos segundos cuando vuelve a tomar la palabra Geos

— Debes irte Yagami, el tiempo esta pasando allá muy rápido, te recuerdo que con tu juramento que hiciste la primera vez cuando llegaste aquí, te ata a no decir todo esto a los Ikaris, y a los demás que no han jurado, debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, trataremos de restablecer el equilibrio que han roto al clonar a una deidad...

— Por supuesto Lady Geos— inclina su rostro— investigaré lo que pueda y traeré noticias pronto... la próxima vez te traeré algo a ti también linda, ¿te sigue gustando los chocolates?

Leona sonríe con nostalgia, pero asiente. Iori parte al mundo de los vivos a su casa en Japón, por más que intenta sentir energías extrañas por sus calles, no logra captar nada

En una de esas salidas, caminaba cerca de la torre de Tokio, odiaba las multitudes, en especial ese día porque habían niños por doquier corriendo y gritando, realmente estaba harto de tanta gente y más de que no había logrado nada a pesar de las semanas que ya llevaba investigando sin lograr nada, entró a una calle poco recomendable, pero siendo él, no le importaba, de hecho ansiaba buscar problemas para hacer pagar a alguien, aunque ese alguien no se la debiera...Y ni en eso corrió con suerte, solo una par de chicos discutían, por lo que se oculta en un rincón obscuro...

— ¡Te dije que no era por aquí Momo!— decía el mas grande

— La señorita Takahashi va a molestarse— dice el más pequeño

— Y los dejará a ambos castigados sin descanso— los interrumpe una mujer de cabello largo, negro ondulado y ojos color gris que echaban chispas por aquellos dos chiquillos que siempre trataban de escapar

— Lo sentimos Señorita, no volverá a ocurrir— ambos chicos hacen una reverencia de disculpa

— Eso no los salvará del castigo, Momo y Koru, así que vayan junto al resto de la clase y esperen ahí— señala a la salida de ese callejón, ambos chicos corren — y usted, la próxima vez que vea a un par de chiquillos tratando de ocultarse, debe reportarlos a la policia — mira hacia el escondite de Yagami por un monento, antes de seguir a los chicos, éste ni puede creer que lo este riñendo como a esos dos, así como el hecho de que sabía que estaba escondido en ese lugar, por lo que sigue a la chica dispuesto a averiguarlo...

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Han pasado varios meses y Leona Orochi se ha acostumbrado a la vida de los militares que tanto odia, no ha podido ver a Kenzi y no sabía como meterlo a su vida sin levantar sospechas, sólo a Whip le había comentado que conocía a alguien fuera de la base, que amaba a ese alguien, pero Whip nunca pudo hacer que Lyla le confesara que era Kenzi, asi que ella no podía decirlo.

Por otro lado, ya sabían que el Cartel Nests no era responsable de la emboscada del Black Bird, Leona había llevado la investigación muy a fondo, pero sin intervenir, no porque se lo haya pedido Geos, sino porque se lo ordenó Hilari, era a la única que seguía las órdenes cuando se ponía pesada.

Leona llevaba a cabo una investigación por su cuenta, sólo hablaba de ella con Hilari y Geos, así que al paso del tiempo comprobaba que en el cuerpo de Lyla no se produjera ningún cambio... Al menos no habían logrado clonar a su hijo... Le habían arrebatado su vida, su lugar en la milicia y en su familia, pero al menos no a su pequeño...

El equipo New Ikari había decido que Lyla era Leona, ya que se había adaptado a la vida militar, además no le gustaba socializar con los soldados que ahí entrenaban, por mas que ellos trataban de acercarse a ella, Lyla los mandaba a volar inmediatamente, tal como lo hacia antes del accidente

Sólo Ralf insistía en que tenían que decirle la verdad, sobretodo la relación que existía en el equipo y la historia que ellos tenían como pareja... Sin embargo Heidern opinaba lo contrario...

— Espera a que mi hija recupere sola lamemoria— decía una vez más Heidern a Jones — el Presidente también opina como el médico, si le decimos algo que no recuerda, pensará que la estamos engañando...

— No, lo que pasa es que usted quiere que ella me olvide Señor— insistía tercamente Ralf— me esta pidiendo que permita que ella no recuerde lo nuestro

— Si de verdad quieres a mi hija, no se lo digas aún, si lo que ella siente por ti es real, el sentimiento sigue ahí...

— ¿Y si no esta ahí?, ¿si lo esta olvidando también?... la pierdo para siempre Señor... lo que pasa ...

— Habla con libertad Ralf, tu rango te lo permi...

— ¡Usted está molesto porque no se lo dijimos!— explota finalmente Ralf— ¡Usted no quiere que ella esté conmigo, porque uno: soy militar, dos: soy demasiado grande para ella...!

— Y a pesar de todo eso, ella decidió estar contigo... — dice Heidern pausadamente, medita sus siguientes palabras, porque a pesar de que su subordinado tiene cierta parte de razón, no quiere herirle demasiado, (aunque se lo merecia por no haberle dicho de su relación)— ¿Has pensado que tal vez no recuerda porque quiere olvidar su ultima pelea?, o simplemente su cerebro la protege de algo más, igual que cuando la encontramos en Brasil...

— De acuerdo— dice apesadumbrado Ralf— solo no me pida que me aleje de ella, no le diré nada, pero la trataré igual que antes...

— Me parece bien, mas adelante decidiremos si le decimos o no de acuerdo a como sucedan las cosas... lo mismo voy a pedirle a Clark y a Whip...

Mientras tanto, Leona Heidern entrenaba junto a Ikari y su madre, al no tener las cadenas mortales, se había vuelto más poderosa. La pequeña Ikari también había mejorado mucho desde que entrenaba con Leona _"se debe a que Leo entrenó con Heidern, y le enseña a Ikari las mismas bajo el mismo estilo... es como si su padre la entrenara"_ explicó en una ocasión Geos.

Las cosas fluían, el tiempo seguía su curso y las cosas encajarían por si solas. La investigación de esos dos tipos seguía siendo prioridad para el New Ikari, que al saber que se organizaba el segundo torneo en Southtown, fueron de los primeros equipos en registrarse para participar, así como el primer equipo en tener infiltrados en los otros equipos participantes...

* * *

Lamento mucho su tardo, siempre trato no tardar en subir capitulos, pero a veces no controlo los demas aspectos que tengo que hacer, en especial en mi trabajo, pero sigo con la historia...

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	23. Chapter 23 Juramentos

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el vigésimo tercer capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo aquella se llama Lyla, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

Ya se que me desparecí por un tiempo, los siento, pero de estas dos semanas lo único bueno que puedo decir es que ya terminaron, así que gracias por la paciencia y aquí seguimos, no olviden dejar un review, me tienen muy abandonada (mira quien lo dice je je)

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

Capítulo 23 Juramentos

Heidern se encuentra sentado en su oficina, lee el reporte del New Ikari sobre los enfrentamientos que esta sosteniendo en el nuevo torneo, de nueva cuenta, las distintas localidades son en Southtown, cada vez la policía trata de capturar a todos los participantes, pero ninguno de ellos son detenidos.

No han logrado capturar a K' y a Máxima, que es el propósito real para participar en el torneo, afortunadamente, el equipo New Ikari no se han enfrentado a los otros equipos donde tiene a los agentes que los están ayudando, solo Heidern sabe quienes son...

— Comandante— se escucha por el comunicador que está sobre su escritorio— el General Ling desea hablar con usted, Señor

— Hagálo pasar señorita Wong— menciona Heidern _"qué estará haciendo aquí" _piensa Heidern al ponerse de pie, mas por educación que por otra cosa, además si es quien recuerda, no lo ve desde que ambos estudiaban en la Academia

Un hombre entra a su oficina, su uniforme porta varias condecoraciones, pero ninguna estrella con verde, señal que no es alpha, pero su rostro, a pesar de que los años han pasado por él, refleja experiencia y aquel rostro que aún guarda en su memoria. Ambos se saludan como el protocolo militar exige.

— Buen día Heidern— dice primero Ling al final del saludo— ¡creía que solo por mi pasaban los años!

— Ling, que... sorpresa _"no cambia" _— piensa esto ultimo en su mente— ¿qué haces por estos lugares?

— Misiones, amigo mío, que otra cosa pueden ser— saca un sobre que trae debajo del brazo, le tiende unas fotografíasen blanco y negro— estos malnacidos se infiltraron en mi base y sustrajeron cierta información de suma importancia y clasificada, disculpa que no pueda darte detalles (Heidern asiente y mira las fotos, K' y Máxima están en ellas, borrosas, pero esta claro que son ellos), me he enterado, por reportes de la policía, que están participando en un torneo que tú... tienes experiencia... por... bueno... el caso es que quiero que pongas a mi disposición a varios de tus mejores hombres para capturar a estos tipos, así como recuperar la información que se han llevado.

— No— dice de forma tajante Heidern— ninguno de mis hombres está a tu disposición, y mucho menos mi mejor escuadrón, ellos se están encargando de la situación en ese evento, se llama The King Of Figthers y esta bajo mi jurisdicción, aquí y en cualquier parte del mundo

— Debes entender que esa información es muy importante, mínimo permite que mis hombres...

— No...gracias— vuelve a interrumpirlo — mis hombres son los mejores, sólo trabajo con los mejores, lo sabes.. no te preocupes te mantendré al tanto y del status de tu información

— Entonces permite que me quede en esta base con algunos de mis hombres, eso no puedes negarlo...

— Es cierto, pero no puedes interferir — aprieta un botón del comunicador para llamar a la chica a su oficina, al llegar ella— señorita Wong, por favor conduzca al General Ling y a sus hombres a la barraca este, se quedarán por un corto tiempo

— Si señor, por aquí General

El mencionado saluda de nuevo a Heidern, al salir de su oficina, una sonrisa siniestra cruza su boca...

oOo

Los torneos han avanzado sin mayor problema, la policía por más que intenta capturarlos, llega al lugar del encuentro cuando todo esta destrozado y sin testigos que quieran aportar algo, las peleas son entretenidas y ninguno de los espectadores sale lastimado, así que dejan que continúen, además ¿de cuando acá la policía se preocupa por lo que sucede en Southtown?, decían algunos, solo Bogard nos ayuda junto a la agente Ryan, decían otros...

Por segunda ocasión, ni Kyo ni Iori participaban en el torneo, los Ikari preguntaban a sus contrincantes, ninguno de ellos supieron darles algún tipo de información, ni de K' o Máxima, hasta que una noche...

— No los hemos visto— menciono Benimaru en una ocasión que se encontraron en un mismo hotel con el equipo Ikari, el y Shingo habían hecho un nuevo equipo junto a un peleador mexicano llamado Ramón y una chica pelirroja de nombre Vanessa

— ¿Has visto a tus "antiguos compañeros"?— pregunto Clark

— No, pero el equipo de Kim se enfrentaron con ellos, tienen a dos tipos fuertes, uno se llama Seth y el otro Lin, mañana nos toca enfrentarnos a ellos, veremos si eso es cierto...

— Seth es de confiar— interviene Vanessa guiñándoles un ojo a ambos mercenarios— él es un compañerito, no deben preocuparse...

— Supongo que lo conoces — menciona Whip algo molesta

— Por supuesto, trabajamos en la misma... línea..., somos bastante buenos o ¿tienes alguna queja guapo? — juega con el cabello de Benimaru

— De hecho no, son buenos peleadores— contesta el aludido con una sonrisa en la cara— tu Comandante los recomendó, excepto a Lin...

— Obvio, ni K' o Máxima lo saben— habla Ramón — pero como aún no ganan su confianza, no sabemos en donde se han metido, pero mañana los atraparemos...

Pasaron la velada conversando como los atraparían, sobre sus enfrentamientos, los otros equipos y la sorpresa de que el equipo de los psíquicos se habían vuelto muy fuertes,tanto que Benimaru admitía abochornado que casi perdía ante ellos

Lyla conversaba mucho con Shingo, habían salido a tomar el aire, Lyla encontró con quien comparar las técnicas de Kusanagi, no iba a perder la oportunidad de obtener esa información, ya habían salido hace mucho, así que el resto de ambos equipos subieron a sus habitaciones que ocupaban en ese hotel.

Whip y Clark conversaban de la madre de él, Ralf observaba la televisión, pero más constantemente a la puerta

— No debe tardar— dice Whip, Clark la rodea por los hombros con su brazo. La "distracción" fue más allá de lo pensado, ya que habían comenzado a salir, a veces Whip se sentía culpable, de un momento a otro tendría que ayudar a su hermano y Clark creería que solo lo utilizó, y realmente quería a ese hombre, no habían llegado a la cama y no precisamente por falta de ganas, sino porque él ni sabía la naturaleza de ella y ella no lo pondría en ese predicamento de robarle energía

Clark le había contado ya tantas cosas de él, desde como y porque había entrado al ejército y lo que su madre opinaba de su trabajo, lo mucho que extrañaban a su hermanita y la manía de que su madre tenía para que regresará Clark con ella, en esa ocasión disfrutaban los dulces que le había enviado recientemente

— Debe ser lindo Clark— menciona Whip con un dulce en la boca, sólo a él lo llamaba por su nombre— que alguien se preocupe por ti aunque ya no vives con ella

— En realidad sí, pero a veces es molesto que no te deje disfrutar sobre ciertas cosas... eso de mandarte dulces a esta edad...

—Pero aún así es lindo tener una familia... créeme— dice bajando sus ojos, Clark la mira y al verla triste, decide sin pensar

— Quiero presentarte a mi madre, ella opinará igual que yo: eres la novia perfecta

— Clark— contesta arrastrando su nombre— no digas eso

— ¿Qué?, ¿te molesta tanto que seas **mi** novia?— su voz comienza a sonar molesto, no es la primera vez que Whip hace eso— eres mi novia, y algún día...

— Jones, explícale porque no ...— lo interrumpe Whip buscando apoyo y antes de que diga una barbaridad que rompiera alguna Ley de equilibrio del mundo de los muertos, pero el aludido niega con la cabeza, así que Whip sigue hablando sin su apoyo— mira Clark, no es permitido una relación formal entre tu y yo, la Ley... prohíbe que tu y yo... tu... eres Teniente, yo un soldado y...

—Yo soy Alpha y tu Omega— la interrumpe Clark— y no hay ninguna ley que impida una relación así, Ralf y Heidern...

—¡Se lo dijiste al Comandante!— grita de pronto Whip

—¿Tiene algo de malo?— pregunta Clark— no se ha metido con nosotros por eso ¿o sí?

— No, pero no tenías porque decírselo

— Juramos desde que Leo desapareció— interviene Ralf cruzando su pecho con su mano derecha, para Whip no pasa desapercibido, pero no hay ningún brillo— que siempre nos diríamos las cosas importantes... y tú ya eres parte importante de este maltratado equipo...

— Vaya, ahora si me siento mal— dice bajando la vista la chica del látigo

— Vamos nena— Clark levanta su rostro por su mentón— no te pongas así, olvida lo de mi madre

— No es por eso— murmura tan bajo que apenas pueden escucharla— miren, yo no la conozco tan bien como ustedes, pero Orochi no... no se comporta como ella...

— Lo sabemos— dice Ralf— pero en algún momento ella recordará o simplemente le diremos la verdad

— No— de pronto se levanta del sillón dando vueltas como león enjaulado y hablando muy rápido—no pueden decirle nada... Ralf, jura que si de verdad la quieres no vas a tratar de conquistar a Orochi, en verdad me lo agradecerás, no enamores a Orochi y e-ella volverá a ti o tú a ella...

— ¿Cómo sabes que Leona y yo somos pare...

—**Fueron**— interrumpe Whip a Ralf— mira Jones, en verdad lo siento, pero Orochi... e-esta e-e-na, ena... enamorada de otro tipo — dice al fin Whip, las facciones de Ralf se endurecen— no me dijo quien era... sólo se que no es militar...

—Genial— dice entre dientes el de ojos cafés — a Heidern le encantará... espera, si ya lo sabías ¿por que me dices que vamos a volver?

—No puedo explicártelo... pero te juro— con su mano izquierda Whip se cruza el pecho, una dorada luz se marca de forma muy tenue — que si tú no enamoras a Orochi, aquella mujer que amas, estará junto a ti

— Tu juramento brilló porque...— dice Clark viéndola fijamente

— No, no brilló— Whip se pone rápidamente de espalda— son imaginaciones tuyas, estamos cansados así que me voy a dormir, sueña conmigo— regresa rápidamente para besar a Clark en los labios, a Ralf sólo lo mira y antes de que alguno de los dos diga algo, le dice— piénsalo, hazme caso Jones y no la perderás...

Rápidamente desparece cerrando su puerta, adentro ya estaba Leona, escuchando esto último y se imagina lo demás...

— Ya sé porqué estas aquí oeL— susurra Whip— y antes de que te lo explique me entenderás ya que supongo que no querías que cortejara a Lyla

— No— dice la voz de Leona, que aunque Whip la escucha fuerte, nadie vivo la percibe— te van a castigar, pero te agradezco...

— Tu harías mismo por mi... shhh, escucha...

— ¿Qué opinas Clark?— le escuchan preguntar a Ralf

— No sé camarada, no es la primera vez que habla de Leona así, parece que la conoce mejor de lo que dice, pero no entiendo porqué nos aleja...

La puerta se abre, Lyla viene viendo su celular, que se sobresalta verlos despiertos y a tan altas horas de la noche, esconde su celular detrás de su espalda, pero se alcanza a percibir la pantalla de una aplicación de mensajería...

— ¿Por qué tan tarde Leo?— le pregunta Ralf, Lyla tuerce la boca, odia que la llame así

— Tomaba un helado con Shingo Señor, no tenían porque esperarme...

—... es..hora de descansar — titubea un poco el del paliacate,no es la primera vez que oye ese tono de fastidio, pero lo deja pasar— mañana pelea el equipo de Benimaru contra nuestros objetivos y debemos capturarlos, así que ha dormir

— ¡Si señor!— contestan ambos...

Los tres se van a sus habitaciones, mientras que en la alcoba de Whip...

— Bueno es buena señal,¿no oeL?

— Supongo que sí... mañana es el gran día entonces...

— Sí... mañana recupero a mi hermano, pero pierdo a Clark... ¿no se te hace injusta la mierda de existencia que llevamos oeL?

— Ni que lo digas, pero mañana serás Seirah de nuevo...

* * *

Lamento mucho si tardo, siempre trato no tardar en subir capítulos, pero a veces no controlo los demás aspectos que tengo que hacer, en especial en mi trabajo, pero sigo con la historia...

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	24. Chapter 24 Traición

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el vigésimo cuarto capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo aquella se llama Lyla, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

Un saludo a Asuna Yagami, me gusta mucho hablar contigo cuando el tiempo lo permite, y prometo escribirle pronto...

Capítulo 24 Traición

Es una mañana fría, Benimaru toca la puerta de los Ikari, _"se habrán quedado dormidos"_, piensa al tocar una tercera vez, de pronto abren la puerta de forma sorpresiva, una mucama sale con una hoja doblada en su mano derecha

—Los ocupantes de esta habitación han partido temprano, uno de ellos me pidió darles este mensaje— le tiende la nota, al tomarla el chico rubio, la mucama cierra la puerta

_ "Actúen como siempre, los estamos vigilando, destrúyelo" _era el mensaje escrito, Benimaru creó una corriente eléctrica en su mano, que hizo que el papel se consumiera.

Era un día muy frío, a pesar de ser casi medio día, la temperatura era muy baja, y eso que el pronóstico del noticiero había dicho que haría calor agradable. El equipo de Benimaru ya estaban presente en el lugar de la pelea: una calle en Southtwon, cerca de una zona industrial abandonada, de pronto el equipo de K' hace su entrada, las miradas retadoras no se hacen esperar…

—Tienes agallas para estar aquí— le grita Nikaido a K'— pero van a arrepentirse por engañarnos

—No estamos aquí para eso— responde Máxima en lugar de K'—queremos…

—Cállate Máxima— lo interrumpe el de pelo blanco— no tengo nada que explicarles basuras, sólo siéntanse afortunados de que les vamos a salvar su patético trasero

De pronto, baja la temperatura aún más, tanto que el viento arrastra pequeños pedazos de hielo, esa corriente de aire se hace más fuerte, tanto que los ocho participantes entran a un almacén vacío…

—Muy bien—se quita K' sus gafas negras y las guarde dentro de su chaqueta— terminemos con esto

—Eso me parece bien—se escucha la voz de Ralf. Los cuatro Ikaris estaban escondidos en el almacén, pensaban actuar si el equipo de Beninaru perdía, pero ya que habían entrado por su propio pie a su escondite, no perderían la oportunidad de emboscarlos

Sin embargo, no eran los únicos que tenían ese plan. Una chiquilla se acerca a ellos, trae una enorme paleta en su mano izquierda, su cabello color fresa rubio marcaba su infantil rostro, se veía tan tierna, pero en cuanto se acerca su paleta a la boca, se percatan de esos ojos rojizos que no dejaban de estudiarlos, da una pequeña chupada a su paleta y les sonríe al hacer el siguiente anuncio:

—¡Bravo!, pero me da un desagradable placer informar que el encuentro ha sido anulado, el equipo del señor Nikaido pasa a la siguiente ronda, mientras que K' y Máxima deben resolver ciertos pendientes…

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?— le grita molesto K', no deja de notar que trae un conjunto muy parecido al suyo

—Nombre clave anti-K'… ¿te dice algo?, misión, llevarlos ante Nests, ya que aún no han entregados los datos que recopilaron en el torneo anterior, por eso el ejército Kyo fue derrotado tan penosamente…

—¿Tú qué sabes de eso?— interrumpe Lyla a la chiquilla

—Que te importa soldadito—contesta de manera insolente―ja ¡Cómo si te lo fuera a decir!, sólo te diré que ellos van a pagar un simple retraso o una traición…

—Entonces fallarás en tu misión— le interrumpe Clark— ellos vendrán con nosotros y si te interpones, no dudes que pagarás también tú

Whip desvía la mirada, como todos los ojos están sobre K' y Máxima, nadie se da cuenta, ella esta a punto de dar un paso para interponerse cuando

—No lo creo— la chiquilla levanta una mano con la palma abierta, como si estuviera apuntándolos, su cabello de torna azul cielo, Whip desvia la mirada al cabello de Lyla se percata que el cabello de esa niña es más claro que el de ella o como el de Leona. De pronto, una corriente de aire helado proyecta a todos a través de una puerta, haciéndolos caer dentro de otra habitación vacia del almacen, esa misma corriente, crea una pared gruesa de hielo, separando a K' de los demás

—¡Jones, responde!— Heidern ha perdido comunicación con sus hombres, la gruesa pared no sólo estaba dentro de esa fabrica, sino también los había encerrado y era tan gruesa que se había cortado la comunicación, el General Ling estaba a su lado

―No te preocupes amigo mío—pone una mano sobre su hombro—ya he mandado algunos de mis hombres a ese lugar para… impedir que escapen

—Diles que no intervengan, solo están como apoyo—mira como la mano de su amigo no se retira de su hombro

—Por supuesto Heidern, por supuesto—retira su mano, pero no su persona

De regreso a la pelea, la chiquilla se enfrentaba bastante bien a K', incluso tenía los mismos movimientos que él, pero en lugar de las flamas Kusanagis, utilizaba el hielo, de ahí que se hacía llamar anti-K', tanto los Ikaris como los demás, miraban a través de la puerta de hielo que los separaba

Detrás de ellos, la pared congelada cae de pronto, unas flamas carmesí habían derretido el hielo que los aprisionaba, así como la que los separaba de K' y la chiquilla. Ambos estaban muy lastimados, pero a pesar de sus heridas, ninguno de los dos mostraba superioridad sobre el otro. De pronto el suelo comienza a agrietarse, haciendo que todos los guerreros cayeran a una instalación subterránea, donde varios monitores mostraban todos los lugares que habían sido utilizados para los encuentros, una figura emerge de pronto…

—¡Vaya Yagami!, pensé que ya habías dejado de perseguirme, pero me equivoqué—menciona Kyo al ver que la figura de pronto se pone en guardia

—Ja ja ja—esa risa para nada suena al pelirrojo—sigues igual de estúpido que cuando te capturamos

—Esa voz… es la del torneo anterior—dice Máxima

—¡Quiero a ese hombre vivo Ralf!— escuchan la voz de Heidern salir de uno de los tantos aparatos que están en ese lugar, al mismo tiempo que los Ikaris lo escuchan en sus transmisores—¿qué demonios sucede?—grita Heidern al escucharse a sí mismo en esa habitación

—Ahora yo me haré cargo "amigo"—dice la figura apareciendo ante ellos, su rostro es bastante similar al General Ling—por eso Heidern no debes mandar a todos tus hombres, debiste dejar que te ayudara...—enciende una pantalla donde ambos equipos miran que Heidern ha sido encañonado en la base por su amigo y sus hombres—no te sientas mal, tu amigo murió en mis manos hace mucho, lo que tienes ante ti, es un clon mío que solo sigue mis órdenes de manera precisa, que lo hace mejor soldado que estos estúpidos que sabrán de mi poder…

—Nuestra ordenes son…—comienza la chiquilla poniendo sus manos en la cintura—capturar a K' y Máxima, yo Kula Daimond te ordena…

—¡Cállate, muñequita de hielo que puedo derretir, ya no sigo tus órdenes ni las de Nests!, ahora yo, Zero, dominaré el mundo—presiona otro botón cercano y un rayo de luz cae sobre ella, una ciborg se pone frente a Kula, haciéndola desaparecer

—Eso es…—balbuce K'—… lo habíamos destruido...

—Así es, aunque tú y tu amigo de hojalata solo destruyeron y robaron los planos de un prototipo, ahora la muñequita y su "amiguita" Candy fueron la primera prueba, ¡¿Qué te parece Heidern?!, que tus guerreros sean los siguientes…—comienza a cargar el cañón de nuevo

K', Benimaru, Ralf, Clark y Kyo atacan a Zero, mientras que los demás tratan de apagar el aparato que controla el arma, en la pantalla, también se veía a Heidern tratar de soltarse de sus captores, pero le apuntaban bastantes hombres de Ling

—Ja ja ja ja ¡es inútil, sólo yo puedo controlar el cañón Zero!, ahora probaran su poder…

Acciona el botón en un momento que sus agresores se distraen, y suceden varias cosas a la vez: la primera es que el cañón no se dispara, la segunda…

En la base de Heidern, hace su entrada el mismo Yagami, ambos peleadores, someten a la docena de hombres de Ling

—Tenía todo bajo control—dice el hombre del parche al soltar el cuerpo sin vida del clon de su amigo, su cara muestra enfado

—No hay de que Comandante, ni lo mencione—ambos hombres se medio sonríen—ahora ¿Quiere ver un buen truco?—le pone una mano en su hombro y lo teletransporta al almacen donde estaban sus hombres

—Lo lamento Señor Heidern—ya que al llegar al lugar, ve como el Comandante se lleva una mano al costado—olvide decirle que no debía respirar…

—¿Qué haces aquí?—grita Zero al percatarse de ellos—mis hombres te tenían rodeado

—Subestimaste la situación, Yagami fue de gran ayuda...

Una luz irrumpe en el lugar, del centro de la habitación sube una escotilla con dos mujeres en ella, la cara de Zero esta lleno de sorpresa al reconocerlas

—Esto termina aquí, yo soy Foxy—empuña su sable en contra de Zero—y tú traidor, morirás, Diana—voltea a ver a la otra mujer—avisa a las chicas que ya es hora

—Considerate relevado de tu cargo Zero—dice la otra mujer—Kula, Candy ahora

Una de las pantallas que muestra el satélite donde esta el cañón, tanto Kula como Candy se encuentran en él, Kula acciona el mecanismo manual que hace que un rayo caiga directamente sobre Zero, dejándolo gravemente herido y el edificio a punto de colapsar, así que los participantes salen del lugar, solo Whip se queda al final cuando Zero le grita por su apellido

—¡CORNER! ¿Lograste encontrar a tu hermanito?

—¡Cállate estúpido!, no lograrás sobrevivir a esto, no llevarás a cabo tus planes—contesta ella

—Eso crees, pero nos volveremos a ver...—cierra los ojos y al fin muere Zero

Al salir del almacén, se da cuenta que los Ikaris y los demás rodean a K' y a Máxima, estaba a punto de atraparlos, cuando unas granadas fueron arrojadas con una velocidad increíble, los hombres voltean a ver el origen de esos proyectiles, miran a Whip aún con lágrimas en los ojos y guardando su látigo, se acerca a K' y a Máxima, poniéndose en guardia

—¿Qué te ocurre soldado—pregunta Heidern—por qué nos atacas?

—Lo lamento Señor...—dice Whip buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero no se le ocurría mas que una parte de la verdad para explicarse—... pero no puedo permitir que dañen a la única familia que me queda con viva

—Tu eres...— dice K' mirando a Whip, pero lo interrumpe Heidern

—Apártate Córner y no te acusaré de traición

De pronto, el guante de K' comienza a expulsar fuego, es tanto el descontrol que K' comienza a quitárselo

—¡No hagas eso—le grita Máxima — o serás consumido por las flamas Kusanagi!

A K' no le interesa la advertencia y se quita el guante, al instante las flamas se extinguen

—Gracias, amiga—dice quedamente Whip, mirando a K'— te lo explicaré mas tarde... hermano—ante esta revelación, todos se quedan callados, por lo que continúa explicando— si Señor Heidern, él es mi hermano y no voy a permitir que lo capturen, estamos del mismo bando si es que aún quieren destruir a Nests, después les daré el informe—mira a Clark y articula un "lo siento"

—Esto te causará Ley Marcial soldado—amenaza Heidern

—No me dejes—dice al mismo tiempo Clark, Whip no deja de verlo y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo, sin embargo no derrama una sola de ellas

—Me arriesgaré Señor...perdoname Clark, Ralf no lo olvides—mira a Lyla, extiende su mano a K' y Máxima y sonríe al decir— no respiren

Al tomar su mano, los tres desaparecen. Heidern no puede creerlo, es la misma técnica que uso Yagami, al voltear la vista al lugar donde estaba éste, se dan cuenta que también ha desaparecido...

A pesar de haber detenido a Zero, una parte de Southtwon queda destruido, lejos de ahí, Foxy y Diana esperaban a Kula y a Candy para reportarse en la base principal de Nests, sin embargo, ambas mujeres estaban muy preocupadas porque sus protegidas no llegaban, así que comenzaron a buscarlas. Tardaron más de una hora, encontraron a Kula llorando sosteniendo un objeto redondo en sus manos, al llegar junto a ella, se dieron cuenta de que era la cabeza de Candy…

—¿Qué pasó mi niña? —pregunta Foxy

—Ella… estábamos cayendo, yo estaba inconsciente…— contesta Kula con una voz firme pero baja, su cabello había dejado de ser azul — me rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a ponerse muy caliente… cuando llegamos a tierra, se desintegró… me dijo que era su amiga—una lagrima corre por su mejilla, se sorprende y la toma con las yemas de sus manos—¿qué e-es es-to? —pregunta a ambas mujeres

—Eso es amistad—contesta Diana—Candy se aseguró de que llegaras a salvo

Kula rompe en llanto y abraza lo que queda de su amiga, ambas mujeres la abrazan, la tranquilizan y desaparecen con ayuda de Diana

En los noticieros debatían sobre atentados que ningún país u organización se había adjudicado el ataque, comentaban también que el gobierno debía de evitar estos ataques…

Tres personas observaban dicha discusión en un televisor de un motel barato, se habían detenido para escuchar a los tipos del noticiero, pero en cuanto comenzaron a decir tonterías, reanudaron su propia discusión

—¿Qué planeas mujer? —reinicia Máxima

—Como les decía, sólo deseo proteger a mi familia… al menos a lo que me queda, lo has cuidado bien Máxima, pero ahora es mi turno…

—¡Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide! —le grita K'—además mi hermana era mayor que yo, es obvio que eres más joven y nos perseguías con tu equipo…

—No fueron los únicos modificados… soy mitad ciborg, soy el prototipo de Candy… así que mi cuerpo, mis células no envejecen… a pesar de todo lo que he visto, me crearon para que el enemigo me subestimará y me pueda infiltrar en cualquier organización…

—Pruébalo—la interrumpe K'—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Whip se sienta a los pies de la cama, coloca sus codos en las rodillas y sus manos sobre su frente, como tratando de recordar, pero en realidad escondía su rostro y su cuello para contestar la pregunta

—Me llamo Sally Córner—una línea cruza parte de su mejilla izquierda y el cuello, pero en esa posición ninguno de los dos lo nota— pero tu odiabas ese nombre porque era de nuestra madre, así que en el orfanato me apodabas Seirah…

—E-eso es…ci-er-to—atina a decir K' a Máxima—yo odiaba ese nombre porque mi madre nos había abandonado con todo y actas de nacimiento y la culpaba por dejarnos solos…y… mi… nombre es Karl Córner… tú me decías K' porque tu culpabas a papá porque creías que él la había obligado…

—Y me equivoque…— dijo en una voz tan baja que no lograron escucharla, alzó la voz—así que yo te seguiré diciendo K' y ustedes no me digan Sally—se hizo más profunda su herida, pero de nuevo no se dieron cuenta, la curó y mimetizó para que no se percataran de las cicatrices

—Por supuesto Seirah—le extiende una mano Máxima y K' hizo algo que nunca habían visto hacer: le dio un prolongado abrazo. _"tal vez lo haga cambiar su hermana"_ pensó Máxima

—¡Qué tiernos! —escuchan una voz en la ventana, los tres se ponen en guardia al ver a Lin asomándose—vamos no se alteren, sólo quiero acompañarlos si aún quieren acabar con Nests como les dijiste a tu antiguo equipo

—¿Cómo sabemos que no te enviaron? —pregunta K'

—Él no es un agente del Comandante—dice Whip—sólo lo eran Seth, Vanessa y Ramón

—¿Entonces, seguimos siendo del mismo bando? —los tres asienten

—Pero te destruiremos a la primera seña de traición—amenaza Máxima, mira a Seirah—ahora que lo mencionas ¿Por qué tus… compañeros nos persiguen?, creo que hemos demostrado que no apoyamos a Nests, sino que tratamos de destruirlo

—Todo tiene que ver con el asunto de los clones, tanto de Kyo Kusanagi y… de los otros clones—por poco decía el origen de Lyla—fui asignada a ese equipo desde 1999 como recordarán, y Orochi, la chica de cabello azul, siempre hace preguntas sobre Kyo, creo que lo conocía de otros torneos como estos

—Pero ellos no sabían que eres de Nests— la mira Máxima, no era una pregunta, sino una confirmación

—Tienes razón—contesta ella desviando la mirada— si lo hubieran sabido antes… no estaría hablando con ustedes… son asesinos si les pagan por ello o si creen que deben serlo…

—¿Y tú? —le pregunta K', un tanto temeroso por su respuesta

—No, nunca he asesinado a un humano—sonríe al recordar a los clones de Kyo—solo alimañas, ellos creen que tu eres un clon de Kyo, por eso quieren borrarte del mapa junto aquellos que te ayudan… lo que me hacen candidata… yo no podía permitir que los capturaron, así que hay que evadirlos...

—Mejor dejemos que nos encuentren—dice Máxima con una sonrisa—uno por uno o todos juntos y los borramos nosotros, no sería la primera vez

Seirah mira a su hermano y el asiente con su típica sonrisa de superioridad

—No lo dudo, pero prefiero que sigan vivos, no son tan malos, solo necesito explicarles, y espero que me siga queriendo como yo a él...

—Debo deducir que viene un cuñado…— la interrumpe K' colocándose sus lentes

—Tal vez…—Whip se da cuenta que no le hace mucha gracia—tengo o tenía una relación… dependerá de él, pero prefiero que me olvide que ocasionar su muerte, así que mejor limpiamos este embrollo y ya veremos que ocurre…

—¿Planeas volver? —se asombra Máxima— te harán Ley Marcial, o eso te dijo ese tipo

—No lo harán—una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al recordar a soeG—digamos que tengo una muy alta influencia…

* * *

Lamento mucho si tardo, siempre trato no tardar en subir capítulos, pero a veces no controlo los demás aspectos que tengo que hacer, en especial en mi trabajo, pero sigo con la historia...

Se, desde el capítulo anterior, que Vanessa y Ramón pertenecen a equipo de K', y Lin y Seth al de Benimaru, pero al cambiarlos de equipo, pude establecer la aceptación de Lin en el equipo de K' para el siguiente capitulo

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	25. Chapter 25 Adaptación

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el vigésimo quinto capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo aquella se llama Lyla, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

Capítulo 25 Adaptación

Los días pasan y se vuelven semanas, las semanas se juntan y se vuelven meses y esos meses están a punto de crear un año, el equipo Ikari sigue con sus misiones por el mundo, si no están persiguiendo criminales, desarticulan bandas en el País que sirven, o liquidando a aquellas personas que son consideradas peligrosas para el bienestar de una nación, no han dejado sus papeles de instructores en la base que los vio crearse, no han dejado de buscar a Whip, aunque sin los resultados que ellos quisieran.

Después de seis meses del Kof anterior, muchas cosas habían cambiado en los cuarteles del New Ikari, Leona salía todos los fines de semana que tenía libre, que en realidad no eran muchos, ya que Heidern siempre les ponía trabajos para evitar que saliera de la base. El Comandante ya estaba al tanto de que había alguien especial para ella, pero como no había avances en su recuperación de la memoria y ella no lo admitía, no le permitía salir tanto, cuando lograba salir de su "encierro", siempre apagaba su celular para que no la interrumpiera en sus citas con Kenzi…

Ralf estaba más cercano al alcohol, una parte de su mente quería que su Princesa fuera feliz, pero la otra lo llamaba idiota por dejarse perder por un tipo como Shingo o Nikaido, ya que se imaginaba que el tipo que se la estaba quitando, había participado en el torneo, "¿Dónde más había socializado con el sexo opuesto?", se preguntaba constantemente.

Clark no se había permitido caer en el alcohol como su compañero, pero si había decaído bastante en su rendimiento, pedía permisos para salir más seguido, Heidern jamás se los negó a diferencia de su hija, ya que sabía que los dedicaba en visitar otras bases recopilando información de Whip

En su última investigación, llegó con noticias a la base que ninguno se hubiera imaginado. Heidern había mandado llamar a su oficina a Leona y a Ralf, Clark ya estaba presente, con unas ojeras tan marcadas, que sus lentes oscuros no podían ocultarlas, pero con una sonrisa de triunfo como la que no habían visto hace mucho…

—Tenemos una oportunidad— dice a Leona y Ralf después del protocolo militar— el Cartel Nests está organizando un nuevo torneo

—No nos han llegado invitaciones ¿o sí Señor? — pregunta Ralf, el Comandante niega con la cabeza

—Eso es porque la entrada es "libre"—remarca con sus dedos las comillas— Nests indica que cualquiera que se sienta con la facultad de detenerlos, se presenten en equipos de cuatro, el evento está siendo promocionado por los bajos sitios de Southtown de nuevo

—Eso significa que Whip puede presentarse al torneo—menciona Lyla

—Si es necesario—interrumpe Heidern— la detendremos junto a los otros dos… por ahora sus órdenes son entrenar y prepararse para lo que pueda ocurrir, si presentan resistencia a su captura… los solucionaremos cuando llegue el momento, ahora a entrenar

—Señor, si señor— contestan los tres soldados

Una semana de entrenamiento para detener a una compañera, fue realmente difícil, ya que los blancos que el Comandante había preparado en cada uno de los ejercicios, estaban caracterizados como K', Máxima y Whip, ya sea el color de cabello, la estatura o las armas que portaban. Para Ralf y Lyla, era duro ver como Clark arremetida contra Whip, titubeaba al momento de disparar, pero siempre acertaba en el blanco. Heidern había seleccionado a un grupo de cadetes para ocupar el lugar de Whip, pero se le estaba acabando el tiempo y ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para algo tan grande…

Geos consideraba esto peligroso, así que una tarde, encomendó al Presidente una importante misión…

Tres días antes de que se integrará el nuevo integrante, el Presidente se presenta por primera vez desde que formo el New Ikari…

—¿Ya tiene un remplazo temporal para Córner? —pregunta el Presidente después del saludo militar, Heidern lo mira sorprendido, ya que en el último informe, había dado a conocer la deserción de Whip

—No Señor, no sabia que sería temporal la situación de Córner...

—Pues lo es Comandante— a diferencia del Presidente anterior, este Presidente los llamaba por su rango, no por su nombre "debemos guardar las apariencias, que no noten que estas ahí" decía Geos

—Señor Presidente... ¿usted confía en ella?, quiero decir ¿cómo sabemos que no nos ha engañado?—el Presidente se queda callado—¿usted sabía que pertenecía al Cartel Nests?

—El rango Omega es mas alto que Alpha, por eso no puede presentarse a una Corte Marcial—el Presidente hace una pausa y se dirige a la puerta, la abre y encuentra a Ralf, Clark y Lyla, los tres al verlo lo saludan, el Presidente les indica que pasen y cierra la puerta—me pregunta si confio en ella, si, yo sabía que ella pertenecía a Nests—los cuatro lo miran sorprendidos—Whip o yllaS Córner ha trabajado para la seguridad del Presidente por muchos años, mi antecesor la conoce por el suyo... lo que no sabíamos es que se uniría de nuevo a su hermano... pensábamos que estaba muerto, ya que nunca lo había encontrado...

—¿Por qué nunca se nos dijo nada?—interrumpe Ralf—la hubiéramos ayudado

—Ella lo sabia desde hace dos años, la primera vez que se encontraron en el torneo con K', pero no estaba segura y no quería exponerlos a semejante problema, con los propios era mas que suficiente—mira brevemente a Lyla—por eso no les dijo nada a ustedes

—Entonces ¿usted lo sabía?

—Si Teniente, lo sabía y si no se los dijo a ustedes, es cosa de ella, si ni siquiera te lo dijo a ti... sus hombres no tiene suerte Comandante, pero mi visita no es por eso, sino que quiero saber si ya tienen el remplazo temporal de Whip en el torneo o no

—Los nuevos cadetes no están preparados señor—contesta Heidern—esta generación tiene muchas deficiencias para participar en este evento, en especial si debemos capturarlos

—¿Por que no participa usted Comandante?, ya se que usted se encarga de los transmisores, pero tengo en mente a una chica que puede encargarse de la parte logística, que se encargue de las comunicaciones entre los equipos que tengan transmisores, Iory junto a Ramón, Seth y Vanessa, al igual que Blue Mary junto a los hermanos Bogard, podremos traer de vuelta a Whip, a su hermano y a Máxima... claro si me la prestan de su... unidad

—¿Y si no es así?—pregunta Heidern

—Creeme que querrá hacerlo, solo espero que su... Superior ajuste unos pequeños detalles— los cuatro se le quedan viendo de forma escéptica pues ¿quien podría negarse ante el Presidente?, al darse cuenta, aclara esa situación —ella es Omega, igual que Whip, seguirá sus ordenes Comandante, siempre que no interfieran con las de su Superior...

—Entonces no creo que sea prudente...—comienza a intervenir Lyla

—Como soldado—la reprende el Presidente—no estas en posición de cuestionar Orochi, en todo caso que no le permitan salir, yo mismo coordinaré las comunicaciones. Por el momento es todo, nos veremos en Southtown o Yagami les presentará la chica cuando se reúnan con él, después de todo fue su idea...

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

—¿Mi idea?— preguntaba Yagami en su departamento, Geos le hacía una visita al mismo tiempo en Tokio, le acompañaba Hilari, ya que era peligroso para una Guía viajar sola por el mundo de los vivos.

—Es lo que ha dicho él en la base de los militares—contesta Geos, para poder arreglar ese pequeño "detalle", debía primero consultarlo con ella, por la unión que tenia con Yagami—por eso quería hablar con ustedes ante de plantearlo a oeL… pero sin ella no esta en casa

—Llegará en un momento—sonríe al pensar en ella—sabes como es, a pesar de que no necesita seguir trabajando, realmente ama su trabajo con los chicos…¿No será un problema el tiempo?

—No lo creó —contesta Hilari—tu amiga del espejo jamás me ha encontrado

—Por eso "viajo" con ella—dice Geos—por cierto, ¿Qué tal te trata la vida de casado?

Iori sonríe de forma indescriptiblemente feliz…

Flashback

Después de haber sido descubierto en ese callejón, había seguido a la Señorita Takahashi que vigilaba a una clase de doce niños, su clase estaba haciendo una visita escolar a la Torre de Tokio como cualquier escuela, por lo mismo, habían muchos chicos corriendo de un lado para otro, pero ella siempre miraba a los lugares adecuados, siempre sabia quien de sus chicos necesitaba ayuda, en que mirilla se encontraba otro y quien estaba con quien en algún lugar inadecuado. Al terminar la visita, regresaron a su colegio, que en realidad estaba cerca de la Torre, sus padres recogieron a los chicos al final del día…_ "¡Vaya día!, como aguanta tanto niño en una visita que deberían de hacer con sus padres" _pensaba Iori mirándola a lo lejos salir de su jornada de trabajo, estaba recargado en un poste en una de las contra esquinas del Instituto encendiendo un cigarrillo. Al pasar junto a él, la chica pasa de largo, había avanzado un par de pasos cuando regresa sobre ellos…

—Porque me gusta mi trabajo—Iori se queda perplejo—considero que todos somos responsables de lo que ellos aprenden, así no nos quejaríamos tanto de lo que ocurre en nuestro mundo

Sigue adelante, por segunda vez Iori es sorprendido en sus ¿pensamientos?, no puede creerlo, sigue a la Señorita y trata de tomarla por su codo para darle la vuelta, al momento de poner su mano, una barrera se lo impide, no es molesta, pero si le molesta que no puede tocarla, _"¿Cómo es posible?"_

—Lo lamento—baja su cabeza en la disculpa tradicional japonesa, su cabello negro cae en cortina ante su rostro, al levantarlo, esos ojos grises lo miran con culpa al pelirrojo—no acostumbro hacer esto, no se que pudo haber ocurrido para mostrarle tal falta de respeto a su actitud en el callejón, solo es que siempre hay uno que intenta escaparse de mi clase…

—Pero nunca lo ha logrado ¿Cierto?

—No—sonríe abiertamente al recordar todas las veces que los ha descubierto—pero es divertido ver como lo intentan…

—Mi nombre es Iori Yagami—le extiende una mano cortésmente, hasta él esta sorprendido

—No ha de ser muy cordial para que se sorprenda por dar una mano—ella toma su mano, la barrera ha desparecido—lo siento de nuevo… no se porque…

—¿Compartes tu don conmigo?—la ayuda a completar Iori—te invito a cenar y podemos descubrirlo

—De acuerdo, mi nombre es Mizuki Takahashi…—sonríe, por fin parece que alguien no le teme. Ocho meses después, se casaron, con las Medjais como únicas testigos, Iori estaba solo en el mundo y la familia de ella, la habían desconocido por sus dones...

Fin del flashback

La puerta se abre, Geos y Hilari se ponen de pie, Mizuki no se sorprende de verlas, ya que conoce la naturaleza de su existencia, ella sabia que tenia esos dones, leer la mente y bloquearlas, pero lo que ellos tenían, incluido el amor de su vida, era mas de lo que podía imaginar, pero al convertirse en la Señora Yagami, ese don logro que las flamas del Magatama no la consumiera y hasta estaba siendo instruida en su uso por el mismo Iori

—Lady soeG, Lady iraliH—inclina su rostro, Iori se acerca a ella y le da un fugaz beso en los labios

—Lady Yagami—Geos tomo la palabra, era extraño escuchar esa palabra antes del apellido Yagami, y mas porque a pesar de que ella no era una Jaffa por nacimiento, si se volvió una por la unión—he venido a pedir tu ayuda, eres libre de no acceder y no te ocurrirá absolutamente nada, te lo juro—al pasar su mano izquierda por su pecho, una luz blanca brilla mostrando que es verdad

—Dime soeG, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

—anoeL tiene la oportunidad de regresar a este mundo como Medjai, pero conoces la delicada situación con Lyla—le explica Geos—así que vengo a pedirte que en esta máscara (le muestra una careta de metal con rostro humano, muy delgada, color plata,) puedas prestar tu rostro, solo el exterior, para que ella cumpla con lo que tiene que hacer…

—¿Ella no correrá peligro?— pregunta Iori

—No, ningún daño, pero como dije, si te niegas no habrá ningún problema

—Pero si otra persona tiene mi rostro…

—Mi hija tendrá su cabello y sus ojos—le aclara Hilari—solo se necesita otra estructura en su cara, tal vez y tenga cierto parecido contigo, como si fueran primas o hasta hermanas, pero si alguien trata de ubicar ese rostro, como no hay registros de él, tu estarás a salvo… aunque los demás deberían saber de ella (mira a Yagami)

—De acuerdo—dice Mizuki antes de que le conteste el pelirrojo— y aún no creo que ellos están listos para conocerme…

—Disculpame—se sonroja Hilari—pensé que era él quien no quería que se supiera

—No te preocupes, que debo hacer…—mira a la anciana

—Es sencillo, solo cierra tus ojos…

Al momento de que Mizuki cierra sus ojos, Geos le da la máscara a Hilary y pasa una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Mizuki, después la otra, extrae a través de unas líneas de colores, la tonalidad blanca de su piel, los pómulos rosados y hasta el oyuelo que tiene en la parte inferior derecha de sus labios, dice unas palabras extrañas que jamás le habían escuchado, al trasladar su manos sobre la máscara, brilla de una manera extraña

—Bien eso es todo—dice Geos, se nota en su rostro el cansancio—el hoyuelo lo cambiaré de lugar, del otro lado para que no haya tanto parecido

—¿Funcionó?—pregunta al ver que la máscara no cambio mucho, solo se suaviza, se hace mas femenina de alguna forma

—Si, cambiará cuando oeL se la ponga—aclara Geos — su nombre será Leah Yasakani, si te parece bien Yagami

—Usalo como quieras, me da igual...

—Bien entonces seria todo—Geos se pone de pie y Hilari a su izquierda—recuerden que ambos han jurado, así que no pueden romper el equilibrio, ni informar a los humanos de estas situaciones...

—Por supuesto—contesta la pequeña familia Yagami. Ambas Medjai se teletransportan a Valle Celeste.

Leona Heidern se entusiasma por la idea de regresar al Valle Terrestre, sin embargo, le han hecho jurar que no destruirá a Lyla, ya que primero debe saber donde se encuentra el responsable de haber clonado a Kenzi dominando las flamas Kusanagi y haber implantado en Kula una parte de Orochi, el cambio de color de cabello y el uso de hielos eran las pruebas de que estaban manipulando el poder de Orochi. Otra condicion era que no podía convivir con Heidern, con Clark y sobretodo con Ralf, que debía comportarse como si en realidad fuera una Yasakani

—No se me hace justo—reclamaba Leona—esa estúpida está ocupando mi lugar y lo menos que puedo hacer es destruirla, es una mordoc, no me enviarían al Tártaros por eso

—Si quieres ir al Valle Terrestre, al mundo de los Vivos—le dice Geos—tendras que cumplir con estas dos condiciones: saber quien ayudo y donde están los que hicieron a Kenzi y tratar a tu antiguo equipo como si no lo conocieras, entablar nuevo... compañerismo, no mas allá

—En realidad son tres cosas—cruza los brazos—y saben que accederé porque deseo volver

—Vamos Lena, no será tan malo—trata de convencer Hilari a su hija—puedes volver a cruzar palabras con ellos, saber que están bien

—Pero no será lo mismo mamá—Leona baja su mirada

—Es cierto, vas a ayudar a Sally, a buscar a los responsables de tu captura y a detener todo lo que Nests pueda estar planeando—Geos la sostiene del mentón y hace que levante la mirada—tus ojos no se curaron por completo, recuerda que usarás mucha energía para leer la que rodea a los demás, así que no expongas demasiado

—Eso haré Geos, tendré cuidado

—Bien, usarás esta máscara —le tiende el objeto plateado y se la coloca sobre el rostro, de inmediato, la textura de la máscara parece ser de agua, se adhiere al rostro de Leona y cambia a esos pómulos altos y rosados, sus ojos siguen siendo azules, igual que su cabello

—Para estar allá—la mira fijamente Geos—tendrás que estar constantemente en disturbio, así el cabello rojo y los ojos rojizos en ese rostro, lo harán ver diferente, inténtalo

Leona entra en disturbio, tal como lo dijo Geos, el rostro de Mizuki no se reconocía, tampoco su propio rostro, así fue como Leona Heidern regresaría al mundo de los vivos, así surgió Leah Yasakani, una chica de cabello y mirada de fuego...

* * *

Lamento mucho si tardo, siempre trato no tardar en subir capítulos, pero a veces no controlo los demás aspectos que tengo que hacer, en especial en mi trabajo, pero sigo con la historia...

Mizuki significa hermosa luna o bien felicidad y esperanza.

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	26. Chapter 26 Haciendo planes, tejiendo tra

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el vigésimo sexto capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo aquella se llama Lyla, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle de los Vivos

Capítulo 26 Haciendo planes, tejiendo trampas

Dos personas de cabello y ojos rojos esperaban en un parque público, no están cerca de la base del New Ikari, pero era un lugar acordado por el Presidente para reunir a los equipos con Leona Heidern (aunque ellos aún no lo sabrían), un día antes de partir a Southtwon, había muchos niños jugando, Iori Yagami los miraba a cada uno de ellos, su acompañante, una mujer de 1.76 m. de estatura, piel blanca, el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja, vestía una playera negra sin mangas y con la mitad de la espaldas descubierta, su cabello cubría una horrible cicatriz, unos pantalones negros y largos, con camuflaje militar muy tenue, las bolsas de los lados se veían vacías, y sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos finos guantes que descubrían sus dedos y parte de la muñeca, ella les daba la espaldas a los niños por sus propias razones, pero era consciente de ellos.

—Ahora entiendo porque Kusanagi tenía guantes así—chasqueaba sus dedos por debajo de la mesa donde Yagami estaba sentado, cada vez que los chasqueaba, hacia aparecer y desaparecer una pequeña flama azul, su acompañante estaba distraído —hey, Yagami, te estoy hablando…

—Dis... discúlpame linda —desvía la mirada de los niños para mirarla—los guantes que usabas antes no permiten salir las flamas, éstos sí, pero yo prefiero no usarlos

—Sigues preocupado por Mizuki—mira hacia donde están los niños—en verdad, no va a pasarle nada cuando…

—Hemos decidido esperar un tiempo—la interrumpe Iori— queremos disfrutar estos tiempos sin niños, así que para que preocuparme ahora

—No debes preocuparte ni ahora ni nunca, al menos no con la maldición de Orochi, lo demás ni siquiera soeG puede verlo…

Un hombre con gorra y lentes negros se acerca a ellos, un jeep esta encendido en la calle, al volante un hombre con un paliacate rojo los mira, se dan cuenta que se comunica a través de un radio, aunque ambas manos están en el volante…

—Yagami—dice secamente el hombre acercándose a ellos

—Still—se levanta de la mesa, la pelirroja jala aire tratando de actuar como le pidieron antes de darse vuelta—quiero presentarte a Leah Yasakani

Leona se levanta y mira sin hostilidad al hombre, no lo saluda como lo exigía su cabeza, tampoco le da la mano, solo lo mira, Still se da cuenta que sus ojos están raros, pero no dice nada

—Mi Comandante los espera en la base, así que si me acompañan por favor

Los tres se dirigen al jeep, Iori y Leona se sientan en la parte trasera, Still como copiloto, de inmediato el jeep empieza a avanzar, los cuatro están callados, los dos ocupantes delanteros la miran por el espejo retrovisor, Leona se da cuenta que Ralf no es el mismo, se comporta de una manera muy seria, Clark también ha cambiado, su rostro no muestra nada, no hablan entre ellos, se siente tan extraña ahí atrás…

Pasan la seguridad de la base, aquella base que tanto extrañaba, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro a mirar aquel árbol, voltea hacia enfrente para darse cuenta que Clark finge no mirarla, debe tener cuidado, la están analizando y no puede cometer errores…

Entra a la oficina después de Ralf y Clark y antes que Iori… ahí está ella, la rabia llena su energía por lo que Iori le pone una mano en su hombro izquierdo dando un suave apretón recordándole cautela.

—Señor Heidern, ella es Leah Yasakani, me imagino que el Presidente ya le dio los detalles de su participación

—Así es—contesta Heidern— el torneo se llevará a cabo en las calles de varios lugares del planeta, suponemos que Nests quiere que el mundo vea que puede dominarnos desde cualquier lugar, así que tendrás que monitorear desde un AH-6, ¿sabes pilotearlo?

—Un Little Bird, por supuesto Señor—contesta de inmediato Leah, el timbre de su voz no les parece conocido, el disfraz es bastante bueno, así que Heidern sigue dando indicaciones. Una hora después llegan Vanessa, Seth y Ramón, que son presentados ante Yasakani, Heidern les indica en que barraca pueden instalarse por esa noche, mañana parten temprano a Southtwon, para recibir los lugares que van a enfrentarse.

La base esta en total calma, las rondas se hacen con regularidad, las cámaras de seguridad graban todo lo que ocurre, pero… detienen su grabación por un instante, justo en el momento en que una sombra abre el casillero de Leona Heidern, sustrae las credenciales, el dije en forma de estrella, un anillo y un arma, cierra la puerta y han pasado algunos segundos, diez como máximo, que la cámara grabó como un segundo siendo la única testigo de esa sustracción, la sombra se desvanece en medio de un fuego azul, sin disparar la alarma contra incendios o robo.

Al otro día, los dos equipos están preparados para partir en dos helicópteros UH60 Black Hawk, uno pilotado por Seth y el otro por Clark, son los transportes de los equipos y el helicóptero Little Bird por Leah, al llegar al lugar de reunión, no se le permitió la entrada a Leah Yasakani, ya que no tenía equipo con el cual participar, al momento que Heidern estaba a punto de incluirla como reserva de uno de los equipos, ella negó con la cabeza y simplemente se alejó. Los ocho participantes fueron acomodados en una mesa para tres equipos, el otro aún no se presentaba

—Me habían dicho que ella sabe seguir ordenes—Heidern mira con cierta molestia a Iori

—Y su primera orden es…—le contesta con una sonrisa burlona en la boca

—Que instalará la base de comunicaciones en una de nuestras habitaciones, si esta fuera del hotel, no podrá hacerlo

—Supongo que no importa que sea la mía ¿o sí? —Heidern lo mira interrogante—ella ya está ahí, prefiero que este en mi habitación, que en la suya, si no me cree, puede probarlo encendiendo su comunicador

Al hacerlo, se da cuenta que el canal que habían preparado, estaba en uso, Heidern da la indicación a sus hombres y a Blue Mary que estaba en una mesa cercana, de encender sus transmisores, al momento, escuchan la voz de Leah diciendo: "los objetivos no están presentes en el hotel", en ese instante, cuatro personas se acercan a la mesa, la chica de cabello rubio fresa, la mujer que amenazó con su sable a Zero, otro chico de cabello corto azul obscuro y una chica de cabello blanco y con muy poca ropa, se quedan atrás, estudiándolos.

—Veo que han creído que pueden detenernos—dice Foxy a los ubicados en la mesa—veamos si pueden hacerlo

El equipo completo se aleja de la mesa, se acercan a otras mesas como buenos anfitriones, se habían nombrado como Nests Team.

—Nuevos reclutas en el equipo de Nests—menciona Ramón

—Así parece—contesta Heidern—un equipo que no perdemos de vista ¿entendido?

—Si señor—contestan tanto los que están sentados como Leah por el transmisor, todos excepto Iori

—No abuse Señor Heidern, yo no soy parte de sus hombres… aunque no lo crean, odio la violencia… ese tipo tiene la energía de Kusanagi, debe ser otro clon de él, ¿tú qué dices lin…?

—Veo que no solo Nests tiene nuevos "reclutas"—de pronto es interrumpido por Kyo Kusanagi, quien con todo su equipo Goro Daimon, Benimaru Nikaido y Shingo Yabuki (quien no borraba la sonrisa de satisfacción por haber hecho equipo con su maestro), se sentaron a la mesa—mi padre le envía saludos Heidern.

—Cállate tarado—Iori estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa cuando Lean le mencionó "contrólate Iori"—como tú digas linda, ya me calmé

—Gracias Kyo— toma la palabra Heidern al ver que no inician otra de sus peleas— sal del canal Leah, hasta mañana a las 0600 horas

Se escucha un "clic", en sus oídos ya no se escucha el canal abierto

—¿Otra militar? — pregunta Benimaru

—Algo así — Iori mira fijamente a Kyo antes de continuar— es una linda chica que conozco desde que éramos niños, gracias a ella ya no necesito matarte, así que le debes la vida…

—Suficiente Iori—lo interrumpe ahora Heidern, milagrosamente Iori se queda callado con una sonrisa en los labios—es bueno que les haya tocado sentarse aquí Kyo, así no levantaríamos sospechas, estamos monitoreando los pasos del equipo de K', (señala a todos los sentados en la mesa) junto al equipo de Blue Mary, si tu equipo está de acuerdo, queremos que tengan un transmisor para comunicarnos y capturarlos vivos

—Debo suponer que la chica a la que le debo la vida es la que está monitoreando… ¿Leah se llama?

—Si Leah Yasakani

—¿Yasakani? —Kyo se tira la bebida que estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios, Benimaru cruza la vista con Goro—no es posible, ese apellido… ya no existe

—¿La conoces? —habla Clark por primera vez, al ver que todos lo miran se explica—esa mujer es extraña, sus ojos se ven… falsos

—Sus ojos no son falsos—lo interrumpe Iori, sino explica algo, puede venirse todo abajo—no tiene una buena vista, sus ojos al ser rojos, tienen una pequeña debilidad que no pone en riesgo su trabajo, ¡Pudo manejar un helicóptero ella sola!

—¿Sólo sus ojos son rojos? —pregunta rápidamente Kyo

—No solo los ojos son rojos—contesta ahora Ralf—también su cabello, mas rojo que el de Vanessa

—Pero más largo—contesta la mujer— algo que es difícil para pelear, por eso supongo que se lo amarra…

—En una coleta baja—interrumpe de nuevo Iori— pero esos colores no son raros… en especial si lleva el antiguo apellido de mi Clan…

Todos en la mesa se quedan callados, eso no lo sabían los hombres de Heidern ni Shingo. Iori aprovecha para "charlar" con Kyo en donde no pueden interrumpirlo: su mente

_"No te alteres, Leah Yasakani es una Medjai cuyo apellido es Heidern _(Kyo está en shok, mira a Lyla y afortunadamente los otros están sumidos en sus pensamientos, que no se dan cuenta) _sí, ésta es un clon de ella… pero ellos saben otra historia, te recuerdo que has jurado en tu Clan, si rompes ese juramento, su propia guía vendrá y hará que pagues"_

—Bien, acepto—saca Kyo a los demás de sus pensamientos—si tendremos un transmisor, pero quiero conocer a esa "chica" … a la que según le debo la vida

—Mañana mismo la conocerán—les dice Heidern, se da cuenta que algo ocurrió, pero no tiene ni la más remota idea de que. La noche siguió su curso y cada equipo recibió los primeros lugares de sus encuentros, pero no sabían a quién enfrentarían, dieron a conocer que faltaba un equipo, que ya había reservado su participación en los encuentros, pero no en la cena: el K' Team. Los equipos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

De nuevo la noche era tranquila, pero Kyo Kusanagi no podía dormir, daba una y otra vuelta en su cama y no podía conciliar el sueño, se levanta de la cama, sale de su habitación sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a sus compañeros, en especial a Shingo _"mala hora en que no pude conseguir que mi padre participara con nosotros", _meditaba, se acerca a la ventana del hotel, mira hacia la noche estrellada y sigue con la inquietud. De pronto, mira hacia los jardines sin saber que buscaba lo que vio: Leona está sentada en una de las sillas cercanas al jardín mirando directamente a su habitación, Kyo toma la chaqueta que traía en la tarde y baja de inmediato, la imagen que está en su mente no corresponde a la militar con la que estuvo sentado en esa tarde, ni de la militar que él recordaba, esa mujer tenía su cabello rojizo como le habían dicho. Salió del elevador, se dirige rápidamente al jardín, que no se da cuenta que alguien lo sigue, de acuerdo al plan.

— Su-su-supongo—le faltaba el aire a Kyo que no podía decir lo que pensaba

— Primero recupera el aliento Kyo—le dice Leona, su voz no suena extraña, sabe su situación, pero las leyendas eran ciertas, los Medjais pueden estar entre los humanos sin que su voz los delate

—Dos, habla viéndome a mí, aunque te dirijas a ella—Iori lo seguía según el plan— hay una cámara de seguridad que está grabando todo esto, y no podemos intervenirla, pero la cámara "ve" que la silla está vacía

—Tres: ya no puedes decirle mi nombre a esa perra, aunque no se lo dijiste en toda la noche, gracias por eso y aunque no te guste, debes decir el apellido Orochi para ella

—Pero ella no es Orochi—parecía que ya había recuperado el aliento, veía a Iori que estaba recargado atrás de la silla que ocupaba Leona, así que no era tan difícil no verla— no tiene tu energía, tu estas en disturbio, por eso tu cabello y ojos son rojos…

—Un disturbio controlado, no lo olvides —dice Leona

—Puedo verlo—sonríe Kyo—Kagura me menciono que la energía de Orochi había desparecido… y al menos de este Valle si… ¿En qué Valle estas? No, no me lo digas, prefiero no saberlo… oeL, ¿desde cuando eres Medjai? —Leona lo mira antes de responder—Ahora veo lo de tus ojos—dice apenado Kyo

—Veo lo suficiente como para no tirarme una bebida en la chaqueta—señala con un dedo la mancha de la cena— soy Medjai desde 1998, después de lo de Rugal—suspira antes de continuar—estábamos en una misión… yo estaba algo distraída y me capturaron con ayuda de otro Medjai… y esa tipa junto a otro clon tuyo, me asesinaron

—No rompas las reglas, linda—interviene Iori

—No las estoy rompiendo—se excusa Leona—me hicieron jurar no decírselo a ellos, y Kyo tampoco se los puede decir así que… solo las estoy evadiendo

—Bueno oeL— se impacienta Kyo, no podía dormir, pero ahora siente que caerá de un momento a otro—¿cuál es el plan?

—Por el momento, no persigo a K' aunque mi padre tiene otras ideas, K' no es clon tuyo y el tipo de cabello azul es K9999, ese si es un clon que tiene voluntad propia, muy parecido al tipo que ayudo a que me suplantara esa estúpida, ella les hizo creer que tiene amnesia y por eso no los recuerda, lo que ella no sabe es que ellos son… lo que son…—cierra los ojos al no poder decir lo que realmente piensa

—Tu familia—le ayuda Kyo—Benimaru me comento esa his-to-ori-a(bosteza) disculpa, no tenía sueño hace unos momentos y de repente…

Leona desvía la mirada y el pelirrojo dibuja una gran sonrisa de burla en su cara, Kyo lo entiende y mueve la cabeza negando y apuntándolos, a ella más bien

—Sólo no vuelvas a ha-a-cer-lo

—Tenía que hacerte venir—sonríe un poco Leona al ser sorprendida—te juro que no volveré a hacerlo sin razón—cruza su corazón con su mano izquierda, la luz azul demuestra que está hablando en serio

—No sin razón, bueno algo es algo… no puedo creer que voy a ayudar a una Orochi—menciona Kyo mas para si mismo que para ellos

—Recuerda que soy anoeL Heidern—dice molesta al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire frio estremece a Kyo—así que no me…

—Nombres de otra forma—completa Kyo— ahora sí sé que realmente eres tu… Supongo que no puedo decírselo a los otros

—No, ni a Yabuki, ya que no pertenece realmente a tu Clan, a otro miembro puedes decírselo personalmente

—Bien, hasta al rato, ya sea por el transmisor o por la mente

Kyo los deja solos, Iori se da la vuelta y mira al cielo, mas que nada para que no vea la cámara que sigue hablando con alguien

—¿Crees que haya sido buena idea?

—No lo sé, pero tengo que asegurarme que no atrapen a yllaS, además lo sugirió soeG, ella tendrá sus razones para incluir a los Kusanagis en esto

—Bien, entonces debemos descansar, ¿vienes?

Ambos compartían habitación, de hecho, la misma cama, pero como solo eran amigos y sus corazones tenían dueños, podían hacerlo sin correr riesgos de traicionar a sus parejas.

—La verdad… quiero…—mira la ventana de la habitación de los Ikaris, Iori sigue su mirada y entiende todo

—No lo hagas linda, no podrás soportar el no hablarles con la verdad

Leona asiente, ambos van rumbo al elevador, al llegar a su habitación

—Mi padre ha intervenido las cámaras del hotel, así que cuando te pregunte que hacían afuera, solo dile que establecieron una tregua

—¿Estas segura de eso?

—Por supuesto, no sería la primera vez

Al día siguiente (mejor dicho, al poco rato), los equipos partieron a sus enfrentamientos, el equipo de Kyo se reunió en la recepción del hotel con Heidern

—¿Qué hacías en el jardín con Iori? —pregunto de inmediato el Comandante, Kyo no dice nada ante las miradas de sus compañeros

—Solo hacíamos una tregua—llegan en ese momento Iori y Leah—no vamos a provocarle problemas

—Ella es Leah Yasakani—la presenta Heidern, los compañeros de equipo no pueden evitar verla de arriba abajo—ellos son Goro Daimon, Benimaru Nikaido, Shingo Yabuki y Kyo Kusanagi

Leona los mira, Benimaru intenta besarle una mano, pero ella da un paso hacia atrás

—El canal ya está abierto, lo instale también en el helicóptero para no perder tiempo Señor Heidern, estoy lista para cubrir los distintos eventos—mira al equipo de Kusanagi—un gusto supongo—les entrega un transmisor, da la espalda y se retira

—Igualita… a ti Iori—dice Kyo

Cada equipo se despide, y parten en sus transportes para sus enfrentamientos. Son bastantes equipos este año, algunos no valían la pena, pero el equipo de Nests avanzaba rápidamente, al igual que el Ikari, Yagami y Kusanagi, afortunadamente no se habían enfrentado entre ellos, por lo que tenían oportunidad de enfrentarse al equipo de K'

El equipo de K' ya había enfrentado a varios guerreros Kof, el equipo de Kim había sido descalificado por ellos, así como el equipo de la familia Sakasaki, de los Psicosoldados no se sabía nada. El ultimo equipo que habían enfrentado fue el de los Bogards, al saberlo, Blue Mary dio las coordenadas de la ubicación del enfrentamiento, pero solo el equipo de Yagami estaba sin luchar y cerca del lugar.

El mismo K' se encargó de los Bogards y de su amigo Joe, por lo que rápidamente se alejaron del lugar…

—Me estoy hartado de esto—decía K' acomodándose su guante, había encontrado uno en una de las bases que ellos habían destruido, el equipo ya se había alejado bastante del lugar

—Si no nos movemos, el equipo de Yagami va a encontrarnos K'—contesta Whip

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Máxima

—¿Recuerdas cuando K' se quitó el guante? —Máxima asiente ante la pregunta de su compañera

—Claro, pensé que el poder de Kusanagi iba a consumirme como dijeron esos bastardos—mira a su hermana — recuerdo que le agradeciste a tu "amiga secreta"

—Pues es la misma que me avisa—continua Whip—ella sabe todos los movimientos de los equipos que nos están buscando, incluyendo al que acabamos de descalificar

De esa manera, el equipo siempre se escapaba sus perseguidores. Al llegar al hotel para descansar, un sobre bajo la puerta los espera:

"¡FELICITACIONES K' TEAM!, su próxima pelea será en un lugar secreto, por lo que en la azotea de este edificio, los esperará un transporte para llevarlos ante sus contrincantes, favor de estar puntualmente mañana a las diez horas. Atentamente Nests"

K' quema la hoja, se preparan para mañana… lo que no saben es que los equipos Ikari, Yagami y los Psicosoldados recibían la misma indicación en sus respectivos hoteles.

* * *

Lamento mucho si tardo, siempre trato no tardar en subir capítulos, pero a veces no controlo los demás aspectos que tengo que hacer, en especial en mi trabajo, pero sigo con la historia...

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	27. Chapter 27 Nuevos Aliados

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el vigésimo séptimo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo aquella se llama Lyla, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle de los Vivos

Capítulo 27 Nuevos aliados

En cuatro puntos del mundo, dirigibles se acercan a la azotea de diferentes hoteles, cada equipo sube a él sin saber cuál es su destino. El dirigible sube mucho, tanto que se siente una temperatura muy baja, al mirar por la escotilla…

—¡Maestro Chin, otros dirigibles se ven a la distancia!

—Por supuesto Bao—toma un poco de baijiu de su inseparable recipiente—debe ser el otro equipo que vamos a enfrentar

—Pero maestro— interviene Kensou—son tres dirigibles mas

—Serán varios enfrentamientos… — trata de calmarlos, pero siente esas extrañas energías _"¿Qué rayos planea Nests? Esto no me gusta nada"— _prepárense mis discípulos, esto puede ser interesante... _"y peligroso"_

Los cuatro dirigibles han alcanzado la última capa de la atmósfera donde hay oxígeno, más allá se encuentran el espacio exterior, cada dirigible se acopla a puertas en distintos puntos, al momento de entrar a la estación, se escuchan que los dirigibles hacen explosión, una voz es escuchada por los cuatro equipos al mismo tiempo

—¡Bienvenidos guerreros Kof!

—¡ZERO! —grita Whip, su voz es escuchada por los otros equipos

—¡Nena! —grita Clark, también es escuchado por los demás equipos

—¡Ikaris!, ¿Quién más está en la estación? — pregunta en voz alta Athena

—Somos cuatro equipos en total—dice de manera seria Yagami

—¿Qué tipo de encuentro está planeando Nests? — pregunta Heidern

"Todos están aquí por una razón, todos tiene un propósito que cumplir para que Nests domine el mundo"

Cuatro de seis compuertas se abren al mismo tiempo, los Ikaris, el equipo Yagami, los Psicosoldados y el equipo de K' se encuentran en el centro de la estación, un hombre en las sombras los estaba esperando

—Vaya, es bueno ver que los guerreros adecuados han llegado a este lugar—la voz de Zero sale de su cuerpo, sin embargo, no es la misma persona del año pasado —yo soy Zero, el original, mi clon trato de destruirnos, pero pudimos detenerlos y ahora ustedes serán testigos del verdadero y nuevo orden

Una compuerta atrás de él se abre, varias personas salen de ella, el Nests Team, un enorme león negro, alguien muy parecido a Lin e inexplicablemente Krizalid

—Permítanme presentarles a aquellos que aún no conocen, este impresionante compañero—acaricia la enorme cabeza del león—se llama Glaugan, es mi mejor compañero...hablando de compañeros, a ti Lin, no necesito presentarte a quien asesinó a los de tu Clan, pero a los demás si, él es Ron y anda buscando para nosotros el poder del Dragón, que supongo (mira a los Psicosoldados) no querrán darnos por las buenas y a Krizalid, ya lo conocen, pero no se confíen (mira ahora a Whip) ya no cree que eres su hermana, así que no podrás matarlo tan fácilmente… señores acábenlos

Al momento de atacar, el equipo Nests se queda sin actuar, Glaugan tiene acorralados a Seth y Ramón, Ron se en enfrenta primero a los Psicosoldados, dejando muy mal heridos a Kensou y Bao, una esfera verde esmeralda les ha sido arrebata de su cuerpo, Leona y Vanessa detienen el sangrado de Bao, y Athena trata de curar a Kensou, Lin les quita de encima a Ron con ayuda de Gentsai.

Whip se encarga de Krizalid con ayuda de Clark y Ralf, los demás tratan de derrotar a Zero, a pesar de haber escogido ese lugar para tener mayor ventaja, Krizalid cae muerto ante los pies de los militares, Ron está muy mal herido y Glaugan sangra más que Seth y Ramón juntos…

—¡CREACIONES DE NESTS, TRAIGAN A LOS KOF ANTE MI PRESENCIA! —una nueva voz se escucha al abrirse la sexta y última compuerta, el Nests Team entra en la trifulca, Kula congela las extremidades de la mayoría de los presentes, pero no de los que controlaban el fuego, Ángel sometió a Iori, K9999 tenía atrapado a K' con una extensión extraña de su brazo, Kyo lo llevaba Foxy amagado con su sable en el cuello.

Un hombre anciano está sentado viendo los resultados, una mujer está detrás de él a su izquierda, a su derecha un hombre más joven, que tiene el rostro cubierto por una capucha

—Yo soy Anidas Nests—habla el hombre mayor— veo que mis creaciones superan con creces a los prototipos, Máxima y Seirah jamás pudimos reprogramarlos para que siguieran nuestras ordenes (una pantalla se enciende al presionar un botón, los expedientes que tanto buscaba el equipo K' aparecen uno a uno, la imagen de Máxima y Whip son las primeras, le sigue la de K') tu K' tampoco fuiste la excepción, pero te agradezco que nos hayas permitido comprobar que el poder de Kusanagi se puede poner tanto en clones como en humanos… ahora nosotros (levanta ambas manos señalando a las dos figuras de atrás) controlaremos y reinaremos al mundo.

El hombre y la mujer sonríen, el anciano no se da cuenta cuando aquel hombre pone su mano en su hombro y expulsando energía de ella, hace lo convierte en cenizas, al desparecre el anciano, la mujer ni se inmuta, mejor, Foxy y Kula no salían de su asombro

—¡NOOO, SEÑOR!— grita Foxy al darse cuenta, Kula también está en shock, pero ambas se ponen en guardia para atacar a ese hombre

—¡BASTA, K9999, ANGEL, CUMPLAN PARA LO QUE FUERON INSTRUIDOS!, Ron, Misty, resguarden el poder del Dragón

Tanto el hombre como la mujer, salieron del lugar, se escucha como una nave sale de la estación, Lin y el maestro Chin los persiguen. Ángel y K9999 atacan a Foxy y Kula respectivamente, mientras que Iori, Kyo y K' derriten el hielo que no les permitía moverse a los demás, al ser liberados tratan de llegar ante el encapuchado, que se protegía con las armas que colgaban de su capa.

De pronto, la primera en caer sin sentido es Foxy a manos de Ángel, Kula se distrae y K9999 aprovecha para lanzar su brazo cibernético

—¡IORI!—grita de pronto Leah por los comunicadores

—¡Lo tengo linda!— el aludido hace explotar sus llamas hacia K9999, haciendo que se prenda en medio de un fuego púrpura, K9999 en su desesperación, se lo corta de un tajo

De nuevo se escucha otra nave que se aleja de la estación

—Ahora no podrán escapar, sus amigos se llevaron la ultima nave de salvación, serán los primeros humanos sacrificados para crear a un nuevo dios… (se coloca una mano en su pecho) yo seré su nuevo DIOS: IGNIZ

—Bueno, ¿Todo mundo cree que puede ser Dios?—se mofa Iori

—No tienes idea de lo que es ser un dios, idiota—se suma Kyo

—¿Mantienes el equilibrio?,¿Has creado vida?— los interrumpe Igniz—YO SI, por eso cree en humanos el poder del fuego y del hielo, dos elementos que controla un antiguo Dios japonés, que esa tonta mortal no debería llevar por apellido (señala a Lyla, después mira a Whip) Seirah murió en la intervención para colocar sus partes bionicas, y mi voluntad hizo que volviera a la vida a pesar de que los médicos ya se habían rendido…

—¡MIENTES ESTÚPIDO, YO NO TE DEBO NADA!— grita fuertemente Whip, con lagrimas en los ojos

—No importa ahora ¡MORIRÁN!— Igniz comienza a levitar

—¡Serás el primer "dios" en morir!—le grita Kusanagi mientras Iori libera su energía hasta estar en su fase Orochi, todos ayudan a ambos guerreros, Igniz queda muy mal herido y tirado en el piso, Whip no ataca a matar, al fin y al cabo, es sólo un humano, ya que no puede arriesgarse a que la castiguen por romper las reglas, hecho que no pasa desapercibido para Kyo

—¿También tú eres una…—comienza a preguntar Kyo a Whip, cuando es interrumpido por Leona en su mente _"cuidado, esta conmigo"_ por lo que completa torpemente su pregunta— eres una asesina?, vaya Señor Heidern, usted entrena a cada personita…

—Es una persona que tiene mucho que explicar—derrotado Igniz, lo habían olvidado por un momento, mal herido, se arrastra a los controles de la nave…

—Si no quieren que yo sea SU dios—se sostiene los controles y acciona una plataforma que se eleva, se coloca en el centro y pone sus manos en los controladores laterales, una luz lo consume y solo alcanza a gritar—¡ENTONCES SERÉ UN DEMONIO QUE DESTRUYA AL MUNDO CON USTEDES!

La estación comienza a temblar y a auto destruirse, claramente sienten que la estación comienza a descender, aunque son varios los intentos de acceder al sistema de la nave para detener su caída, solo Máxima logra acceder a los controles e impedir que se estrelle...

—La buena noticia—comienza a decir con una mueca en el rostro—es que ya no estamos cayendo a la tierra, por lo que no va a ser destruida...

— Y la mala es... —lo completa Whip

—Es que no tenemos forma de salir de aquí y nos dirigimos al espacio exterior...

Kula comienza a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Foxy, sorpresivamente K' le coloca una mano en el hombro, comienzan las despedidas...

—Fue un honor y placer servir con ustedes— dice Heidern después de que sus hombres lo saludan, Whip con lagrimas en los ojos abraza a Clark, Ralf abraza a Lyla...

—No me pude despedir de él, Jones—menciona Lyla antes que Ralf le dijera princesa.

Iori mira por uno de los cristales _"perdóname Mizuki, no pude cumplir..."_

—Esperen—interrumpe Leah por el transmisor—pueden salir de la nave, antes de estrellarse con la ayuda de Athena, Iori, pregúntale…

—Atena, ¿puedes crear una esfera protectora—comienza a decir Iori dirigiéndose a la chica de cabello y ojos lila, que aún están llorosos por Kie— lo suficientemente grande para protegernos al salir de aquí?

—No lo sé Yagami— dice dudosamente— jamás he hecho una tan grande, no creo que resista mucho tiempo

—Ademas la temperatura es muy gélida en el exterior, ya hemos abandonada la atmósfera— interrumpe Máxima

— Eso no es problema— interviene Kyo—si Leah tiene razón, Iori, K' y yo podemos proteger a la esfera con nuestras llamas…

—Y si no morimos congelados, moriremos asados—dice Shingo

—No si Kula lo evita—dice la de los ojos rojos—solo lo suficiente para que no nos rosticemos, a Kula no le gusta el calor

—Entonces sitúen a los psicosoldados en el centro, a Sie y al otro niño, los demas alrededor—continúa la chica Heidern—que Athena los cubra con su energía, Kula proyecte una esfera a su alrededor de todos para que las llamas no los afecten

—¿Crees que funcione? —pregunta Whip al momento de poner en el centro a Sie y a Bao

—¿Tienes un transmisor? —pregunta Heidern al mismo tiempo que Leah responde — No lo sé Whip, pero nadie podrá jurar que no intente salvarlos…

—Recuerda que te lo prohibieron…—se corta la comunicación, ya no le permite escucharla—típico, ella y su manía de romper las reglas…

—Contesta—la interrumpe Heidern—¿tienes un comunicador?

—Ella es como yo… es un soldado Omega Señor…

—Es interesante la conversación—interrumpe Benimaru, solo faltaban ellos en el centro— pero pueden dejarlo para después, no quiero morir aquí…

Pusieron manos a la obra, Lyla coloca una gran cantidad de explosivos en una de las paredes de la estación, Athena los cubrió con su energía al momento que los acciona, Kula, Iori, Kyo y K' (a regañadientes) los cubren, comienzan a caer en picada, sorpresivamente y sin saber como, comienzan a disminuir en su caída, llegan vivos pero muy mal heridos a la costa del territorio americano, no se ven rastros de K9999 y Angel...

—Leah, te envío coordenadas de extracción de heridos y prisioneros—se comunica Heidern, el canal ya esta abierto de nuevo pero no es Leah quien contesta

—Están vivos, gracias a…—se escucha una voz varonil, el Presidente en persona informa a Heidern—dos helicópteros van hacia ustedes, su orden Comandante es traer a los agentes de Nests, así como al K' Team en uno de ellos, Iori acompañara a Leah en el otro, para llevarlos a un hospital, Leah va muy débil, que sea rápido

—Así se hará—contesta Heidern

Al llegar los helicópteros, un soldado se reporta ante ellos, los miembros de ambos equipos suben, Whip desea ver primero a Leona, pero Clark hace que suba. Iori ayuda a Chin a subir a Bao y a Sie, todos se sorprenden pero parten de inmediato a una zona urbana

—¿Cómo llegó al helicóptero Maestro Chin?, cambio—se comunica Heidern en una línea abierta

—Esta niña me ayudo a recuperar el poder del Dragón que Ron robó—relata Chin—Lin se encargó de él para que yo pudiera venir por mis muchachos...cambio

—Pero... ¿cómo?cambio—insiste Heidern

—No lo sé... sólo sé que por eso esta muy debil...

—Llegamos al hospital Señor Heidern— interrumpe Iori— así que bajaremos a los heridos, cambio y fuera— la comunicación se corta. Al llegar al hospital, dos camillas estaban preparadas para llevar a Sie y a Bao

—Necesitamos una más— dice Athena a los paramédicos

—No, solo ellos son los heridos— contesta Chin—vamos pequeña entra con ellos

—Pe-pero maestro

—Has lo que te digo

Athena entra, Chin voltea al interior del helicóptero, ve como Iori sostiene a Leah con un brazo en su cintura y pasa uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, casi esta inconsciente

—Gracias joven Heidern—dice en voz alta el anciano maestro, una sonrisa cruza su maltrada cara—supongo que no será la última vez que te vea, dile a soeG que no sea tan dura contigo, que salvaste al poder del dragón y a mi pequeña, a la misma... ella sabrá de quien hablo

Leona Heidern flexiona su cabeza, el enmudecimiento de Iori no se rompe, ambos desaparecen en medio de unas llamas purpuras

—¡Nadie me creerá que yo piloteaba ese helicóptero!— Chin se echa a reir a carcajadas en cuanto desaparacen

En la base Ikari, el Presidente da órdenes a los recién llegados...

—...así que ahora tienen dos opciones: que todos ustedes estén bajo mis órdenes o las de Heidern cuando lo considere necesario, o ser tratados como prisioneros de guerra que el País que represento jamás aceptará.

—Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie— dice serio K'— mucho menos chantajes

—Nosotras aceptamos su propuesta—dice Diana—Foxy no estaría viva si no fuera por la intervención de la otra soldado y queremos buscar y destruir a Misty por lo que le hizo a Anidas...Igniz era su propio hijo...—Kula asiente a lo que dice su protectora

—Vamos hermano—dice Whip—no es tan mala esta vida, Señor Presidente tengo que ir...

—Lo se Corner—la interrumpe—pero primero debemos dejar clara esta situación

—Por cierto— interrumpe Lyla—¿qué saben del otro Kusanagi?

—¿Cuál Kusanagi?— pregunta Máxima

—Ustedes dicen que Kusanagi los ayudó a escapar de Nests, pero... recuerdo que...a mi me ayudó un Kusanagi de piel obscura—comienza a relatar Lyla ante la mirada atónita de todos—acabo de recordarlo—se justifica

—No existían más clones de Nests...—dice Máxima

—NO PUEDEN haber más Kusanagi—dice apretando los dientes K'—los hemos matado a todos...

—Nosotros tenemos los medios para saberlo—persuade el Presidente— si deciden aliarse con nosotros por supuesto

—Con tal de encontrar a ese tal Kusanagi...—completa K', Lyla palidece ya que van a perseguir a Kenzi

Por fin ha llegado a Valle Celeste, Sally entra a la sala de sanación, una esfera con un líquido contiene a Leona, sus ojos estan cerrados, parece seguir inconsciente, Sally mira el reporte de la máquina, no puede creerlo...

_"¿Sabes que le pasa a un gato por curioso?"_le llega a su mente la voz de Leona

—Muere sabio, y ya que yo no puedo morir... ¿quién más sabe lo de tu bebé?—contesta Sally mirando directamente a los ojos de su amiga,_"Geos, Hilari y ahora tú" _contesta Leona

—Supongo que Jones es su...—no termina la frase cuando Leona contesta, _"si lo es... cambiando de tema, tu hermano y tu amigo aceptaron ser parte de la milicia"_

—Sí, no se que planea Geos...

—Ya lo veran—interviene la anciana—así que Lyla planeaba introducir a Kenzi a la milicia

—Si, pero le salio el tiro por la culata—dice ante los ojos furiosos de Leona— se ha declarado su caza en la milicia y mi hermano esta dispuesto a acabar con todos los mordocs de Kusanagi...

—Bien— dice Geos—la próxima vez que lo veas Leo, vas a matarlo...

* * *

Lamento mucho si tardo, siempre trato no tardar en subir capítulos, pero a veces no controlo los demás aspectos que tengo que hacer, en especial en mi trabajo, pero sigo con la historia...

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuidate Ü!


	28. Chapter 28 Las razones de la Serpiente

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el vigésimo octavo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo aquella se llama Lyla, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer, por todo el tiempo que ha pasado, a todos aquellos que siguen la historia que no había actualizado... una gran disculpa

Espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle de los Vivos o Humanos

Capítulo 28 Las razones de la Serpiente

Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Igniz y Cartel Nests había caído, los suficientes para ver que a K' y Máxima no les costaba tanto en seguir órdenes de Heidern o del Presidente, más que nada porque no se les exigía algo que no pudieran dar y si recibieron lo que les habían prometido: se les asignaba a las misiones donde podría existir alguna relación con el Cartel Nests, en el equipo de Nests, habían conservado el nombre, aunque ya no tenían lealtad con Igniz, Foxy se recuperó y junto a Diana y a Kula, habían ocupado un departamento cerca de la base, Kula no ingreso a la Academia, ya que era muy grande para eso, pero si recibía cierto entrenamiento como en alguna ocasión lo recibió Leona, pero le muy era difícil, ya que era una niña caprichosa y quejumbrosa, sus dos principales problemas al seguir órdenes.

K' acompañaba a Kula en los entrenamientos, por lo que era fácil ver que en esos dos crecía más que una muy frágil amistad, K' le ayudaba muchas veces en los enfrentamientos, cuando era sorprendido, siempre lo negaba, lo que hacía que Kula se molestara con él por poco tiempo, en especial porque siempre lo castigaban por cubrirla…

Uno de los resultados de esta unión de equipos, fue que Máxima tenía registros de un tal Doctor Makishima, K' recordaba que cuando despertó en una sala de operaciones, escucho a uno de los presentes: "si pudiste con la otra chica de la nada, este no debería provocarle problemas doctor Makishima…lo resuelve o simplemente morirá". Foxy y Diana, gracias a su posición en Nests, confirmaron que ese doctor había sido un prisionero, que era famoso por sus avances en experimentos humanos prohibidos, pero en otra organización, por lo que nada sabían de esa "chica" y que si Anidas quería conquistar el mundo, era para formar una Utopía… con todo lo que conllevaba, ellas tres se encargarían de borrar de esa sociedad, a todo aquel que no quisiera vivir en paz… según Anidas Nests claro.

"A pesar de toda la información, aún tenían muchos cabos sueltos, pero se están acercando peligrosamente, a información no adecuada" … eran las palabras que siempre decía Geos cuando Sally iba a informar a Valle Celeste. Otra preocupación de Geos es que había percibido un importante cambio en los Hakesshus, un nuevo poder de Orochi se estaba formando dentro de Kula, por eso tenía tantos problemas para seguir las ordenes, y Yuki, la chica de Kusanagi, también empezaba a tener problemas en su escuela, en Japón, a pesar de que Kyo seguía estando con ella, tenía arranques de celos sin razón, cosa que ya le estaba molestando a Kyo, pero que no le permitía ver lo que ocurría realmente. Cuando Geos se le hizo notar a Leona, ella quiso tomar cartas en el asunto de inmediato, para que no les ocurriera lo mismo que a ella cuando era niña…

—Estoy de acuerdo que ikuY necesita ayuda—mencionaba Geos ante la insistencia de Leona—pero no sabemos si aluK es Hakesshu, aunque controle el hielo, no significa que tenga el poder de la Dama de Hielo…

—Si lo tiene—aseguraba Leona ante los ojos de Geos— si ellos manipularon el poder de Kusanagi, sin destruir el equilibrio, entonces sí lograron aislar el poder Orochi, su linaje sin tocar a…— calla de pronto, y una de sus manos se posa involuntariamente en su vientre—... después de todo, es el mismo origen… déjame ayudarles, así como tú me ayudaste a controlarlo para no herir a nadie más…

—No lo hice yo, fue tu familia, no hay lazo más grande que ese, y tú no eres parte de su familia—argumentaba Geos

—Puede ayudarme Sally y Kusanagi—parecía que tenía una respuesta para todo argumento de Geos

—aluK no es hermana de Sally—Geos no pensaba dejarse ganar—no podrá haber una conexión…

—Pero K' y aluK sienten algo más que cariño, al menos por el momento podré establecer la conexión con ayuda de Sally…

—Pero tendrían que saber que Sally es una Medjai…

—Yo supe lo de mi madre e Ikari—le recordó Leona—tal vez sea necesario que ellos también lo sepan… en especial si vas a retirar a Whip de la unidad…

—Aun no lo he decidido…

—Pero lo estas considerando, entonces será más difícil hacerlo después… y pueden llegar a matar a alguien, y ahí ya no podré ayudarles…

—Está bien, está bien, tu ganas, solo porque tienes razón, ya estas lista para el siguiente nivel, ahora entrenaras conmigo cuando termines de entrenarlos… pero no será aquí, la conexión no es tan fuerte y Sally no tiene recuerdos agradables de su niñez para crear un lugar…y además deben jurar igual como tú lo hiciste, anexando lo de tu máscara ¿está claro?

—Por supuesto, déjame hablar con Kusanagi, puede que llegue a un acuerdo con él…

Siguieron haciendo planes, uno de ellos fue visitar el Dojo Kusanagi, al hablar con Kyo, él no creía lo que decían de su novia, pero no quería que sufriera lo mismo que Leona cuando fue niña, así que accedió a que fuera en el Dojo Kusanagi el entrenamiento, para estar con su padre por si se salía de control. Yabuki tenía ocupada esa semana, había pedido a Kyo no asistir a los entrenamientos, así que no se entraría y mucho menos, no intervendría, ya verían que hacer después para que no se involucrara.

Fue un poco más difícil para Whip, Kula y K', ya que ellos se encontraban del otro lado del mundo, en Estados Unidos, aun con la teletransportación de Whip, tenían que estar ausentes de la base, así que el Presidente los mando a South Town, a investigar un asunto de desapariciones extrañas relacionadas, al parecer, con Nests, mientras que a Máxima lo entretuvo en la base de los Ikaris con los mismos asuntos, pero vigilando Florida desde los satélites…

El día llegó, Kula se sorprendió cuando Whip dijo que no tomarían ningún avión, que, con tan solo tocarlos, podían trasladarse a cualquier parte del mundo, K' ya lo sabía, pero se sorprendió por dos cosas: la primera era la distancia que podía trasladarse, la segunda y la más extraña, es que ninguno de los Ikaris le habían reclamado de este don, así que suponía que no lo recordaban a pesar de haberlo visto en aquella final del Kof 2000, cuando supo que era su hermana…

Al llegar al Dojo Kusanagi, K' y Kula no sabían que pensar, entraron a través de sus puertas sin anunciarse, el joven Kusanagi abrazaba a una chica de cabello corto y castaño que no dejaba de mirar con miedo al otro que se encontraba junto a ellos: ese pelirrojo que también había llegado ante Nests, recordaban ambos.

—Bienvenidos —comienza Kusanagi—supongo que estarán ansiosos por saber que harán aquí…

—Fue una orden—lo interrumpe K'—no me gusta y no quiero estar aquí… así que no se puede decir que estoy ansioso…—se coloca casualmente frente a Kula mientras hablaban

—¡Vaya!, ya tan pronto estas empapado de compromiso militar—le contesta Kyo rodando los ojos

—¿Algún problema con eso? —interrumpe Leah Yasakani, los tres se sorprenden porque no entra por la puerta, sino que parece que siempre estuvo parada junto a Yagami—ustedes harán los mismo: podrán teletransportarse a voluntad, y efectivamente K', los militares no lo recuerdan… no te preocupes, también sabrán leer la mente y el alma…

—¿Qué haces tú aquí Leah? —pregunta Kula detrás de K', Yuki no le quita la mirada de encima, puede percibir algo conocido en ella… pero no sabe que es, mira a su novio de reojo y no percibe la misma angustia que siente ella

—K' ¿recuerdas que querías saber por qué no te consumió el fuego cuando te quitaste el guante? —K' da una seca cabeza a la pregunta de Leah— y tu Yuki ¿recuerdas que cuando los Tres Reyes de Orochi ofrecieron tu sangre como sacrificio, las gotas de lluvia no tocaban tu cuerpo?

—Tú no estabas presente en esa ocasión…—Yuki frunce el ceño, pero asiente ante lo que acaba de decir— pero es cierto, todos estaban empapados, pero yo no…

—De acuerdo oeL, ya tienes su atención…—interrumpe Whip—ahora antes de que continúen con esto, deben jurar…

—¿Jurar? —interrumpe Kyo—soeG no dijo nada sobre jurar…

—Sabes que es necesario—lo calla Iori—y eso solo lo pueden decidir ellos tres, no puedes intervenir

—¿Ellos, quienes son ellos? —pregunta un tanto insegura Yuki, señala a K', Kula y Whip—ellos son guerreros, yo no…

—Te equivocas—vuelve a tomar la palabra Leah—sabes que, desde ese día, has ido cambiado lentamente, tanto que hasta ahora se percibe en y ti a una…

—Primero que juren, tu hacías preguntas y sacaste tus conclusiones, a ellos les estas dando toda la información y eso no está permitido, primero que juren y después les explicas lo de sus dones— vuelve a interrumpir Whip

—Yo no tengo dones—la interrumpe Yuki de nuevo

—Claro que lo tienes, pero Whip tiene razón—Leah mira de reojo a la otra militar—si van a aceptar o rechazar sus dones, deben jurar que no mencionarán con alguien más, lo que aquí pueda ocurrir, si rechazan sus dones, les ayudaré a expulsarlos de su cuerpo y escogerán a otros anfitriones, si los aceptan, les mostraré la forma de usarlos para que no dañen a alguien cuando no quieran hacerlo…

—¿Por qué tú? — le pregunta K'

—Porque son receptores de los poderes de mi linaje…

Los tres comienzan a hablar entre ellos, ni Kyo, Iori, Whip o Leah intervienen en su charla, después de un tiempo, deciden que van a quedarse con los dones…

—…pero queremos respuestas—terminaba de decir Yuki

—No podré decirles todo—contesta con honestidad Leah—ya que ni siquiera Iori o Kyo lo saben… así que deben jurar sobre su corazón con la mano izquierda (señala a Kula y a Yuki) y tu (dirigiéndose ahora a K') con tu mano derecha, seguir las Leyes que pueda explicarles, para continuar con el Equilibrio, tendrán que hacerlo diciendo su nombre y la palabra "jurar" en tiempo presente…

Los tres así lo hacen, los nombres de Kula Daimon, Yuki Kushinada y Karl Córner se escuchan, y aunque los tres dicen palabras distintas, una cruz de color blanco se muestra en el pecho de la primera, una luz azul marina de la segunda y una luz naranja en el tercero

—Lo sabía—dice con una sonrisa triunfante Leah—los tres son Jaffas—mira a Kyo—te dije que era necesario

—¿Qué es un Jaffa? A Kula no le gusta—dice la chica que posee el hielo. Leah mira a Whip y a Kyo, para establecer la conexión, ellos debían explicarlo, como sucedió con ella hace años atrás, todos se sientan en el jardín principal del Dojo, Leah e Iori no se integran tanto al círculo, pero escuchan como y que explican

—Los Jaffas son humanos elegidos por deidades que pueden estar y vivir en la tierra—comenzó explicando Kyo—algunos los somos por nacimiento (señala a Iori y a Leah) pero hay otros, como ustedes, que son porque la deidad los escoge por ser adecuados y fuertes…

—Cuando se muere —continua Whip—esos Jaffas se convierten en Medjais, deidades guerreras de diversos Valles de la Muerte, que escogen en qué lugar quieren habitar, siempre y cuando mueran de forma natural, ya sea por edad, enfermedad o asesinato, pero que, si se suicidaban, la deidad los abandonaba y eran almas como de cualquier otro humano...

—Sin embargo—vuelve a tomar la palabra Kyo viendo directamente a K' y Kula—los humanos han intervenido creando mordocs, seres que fingen ser humanos de aquellos que eran idénticos, es decir clones

—Ellos no son mordocs—lo interrumpe Whip—experimentaron con ellos, pero eran humanos que introdujeron el Poder de Orochi…

—Espera, espera, espera Seirah—la interrumpe K'—Cartel Nests dijo que éramos un experimento de los poderes de Kusanagi

Whip mira a Leah, al igual que Yagami y Kusanagi, tanto ella como Iori se acercan al círculo para explicar…

—Eso creen los humanos —comienza Leah—incluyendo ambos Clanes (mira a Iori y a Kyo), esto lo supe cuando… me volví Medjai… y como tengo Hakesshus presentes… por eso pueden saberlo…

Se sienta junto a Whip, Iori no, pero no pierde palabra de lo que está a punto de narrar Leah

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, el ser humano llegó a esta isla, a esta tierra, pero no sabía cómo sobrevivir, por lo que una Diosa de cabellos color arena y ojos rojos, se apiado y bajo a vivir con ellos, como humana con dones, una de las primeras Jaffas, les enseño como obtener comida y cosas de la naturaleza sin destruirla, los humanos, agradecidos, querían honrarla, pero ella les decía que la mejor forma de hacerlo, era respetando y cuidando la naturaleza que ella tanto amaba…

Los años pasaron y la diosa tenía una secreta obsesión, había visto a las mujeres como amaban a sus hijos y ella deseo uno propio… y lo logró, su hijo nació de ella, pero su cabello era blanco y sus ojos color gris, se dice que la Luna, ayudo en crearlo… el niño fue amado por todos, pero nada se comparaba con el amor de su madre… algunos humanos, celosos de ese cariño, empezaron a adorar más al niño que a su madre, creyeron que con eso y que, al matar a su madre, el pequeño Dios la olvidaría y ayudaría a los humanos, obviamente no sucedió, el pequeño se volvió maligno, y exigía el sacrificio de ocho doncellas y ocho varones vírgenes…

Así pasaron varios años, nadie sabe con exactitud cuántos, hasta que la Diosa, desde el Valle de los muertos que habita, decidió volver a ayudar a los humanos, busco al Dios del mar, y le pidió ayuda, él lo hizo, con la ayuda de tres familias, al encerrar al Dios, las familias fueron las custodias de los Tres Tesoros de Japón, que obtuvieron cuando derrotaron a Orochi: una espada para los Kusanagis (señala a Kyo), una lagrima del Dios se volvió un espejo, que guarda la familia Yata, ahora Kagura y el Magatama, una joya proveniente de una escama, a la familia Yasakani (mira a Iori), estos tres poderes y las familias protectoras, se encargarían de tener sellado y atrapado a Orochi por el fin de los tiempos…"

—Ocho Hakesshus, ocho sacrificios—interrumpe Kyo—por eso solo puede haber Ocho Hakesshus…

—En realidad eran dieciséis sacrificios—explica Leah— por eso así lo pedía Orochi, otros piensan que el ocho es la representación horizontal del infinito, así que no sabemos cuántos Hakesshus pueden ser, la naturaleza tiene manifestaciones infinitas…

—¿Y Yagami— pregunta Yuki mirándolo—cómo se volvió uno de los Tres tesoros de Japón?

—Los Yasakani son los ancestros de los Yagami—contesta Iori mirándola—hace más de 660 años, uno de mi Clan trato de liberar a Orochi… lo detuvieron, pero el mal ya estaba hecho, hasta que ella (mira a Leah) retiró la maldición… por eso ya no me interesa matar a tu novio, solo demostrarle que soy mejor que él…

—¿Cómo sabias que la lluvia no tocaba mi piel? —le pregunto Yuki a Leah

—Porque yo estaba ahí—Yuki le niega la cabeza—el juramento que acaban de hacer, les obliga a no decir todo lo aquí explicado, yo soy la última generación de Orochi…

Leah se pasa la mano con la palma hacia su rostro, con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, la máscara plateada se muestra ante ellos, al regresar su mano hacia arriba, retira la máscara, mostrando el rostro que ellos conocían…

—Mi apellido es Heidern, el Comandante me adoptó…—dice Leona—pero ya no pueden decir mi nombre, ni a ella, tendrán que decirle el apellido de Orochi que ha usurpado…—los tres se quedan callados, mirándola fijamente—bien esa es otra de las reglas…

Así pasaron toda la tarde, explicando las leyes básicas que tenían que seguir, durante la primera semana, Yabuki no se enteró de estos visitantes, pero las siguientes semanas, solo entrenaban el tiempo en que Yabuki estaba fuera del Dojo, como había dicho Leona, Kula resulto ser la Dama del Hielo, uno de los dones de la naturaleza que Leona controlaba a parte de las flamas de Orochi, (por eso sus flamas eran azules), Yuki era la Dama de Agua y K' era el Señor del Fuego Puro, el primero en tener las llamas originales de Yamata, antes de que su madre muriera, por eso eran de color naranja, que a veces cambiaba a rojas como las de Kusanagi…

Tres semanas de este ritmo, y los tres controlaban mejor sus dones, así como su humor en Kula y Yuki, pero K' era otra situación, la última noche se la tomaron libre, por lo que K' Kula, Whip y Leah estaban en una playa, compartían una hoguera de flamas azules, como a Kula no le gusta el calor, esas llamas eran las únicas que no le molestaban, no sabían dónde estaba metido Iori, no se había despedido y Yuki y Kyo estaban en el cine, liberándose de Yabuki…

—Oye Seirah, ¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto? —pregunta de forma directa K', ya había hablado con Kula de esto, pero no se atrevían preguntarle algo que ella no había dicho, Whip mira a Leah, ella asiente, ya era hora…

—Bueno… yo… también soy una Medjai… por eso me recordabas más grande que tu (dice mirando a su hermano), Igniz decía la verdad, pero fue nuestra guía la que hizo posible que… creyeran que yo había vuelto a la vida… cuando no fue así…—era muy difícil para Whip explicar eso a aquellos dos, pero tenían que saberlo

K' no sale de la sorpresa, Kula es la primera en reaccionar a pesar de que sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas…

—Pero… tu nombre…—dijo Kula al recordar la primera tarde y las reglas básicas de los nombres

—Seirah no es su nombre—contesta K' en su lugar—ese era el nombre que yo le dí…cuando éramos niños…

—Los sobrenombres no cuentan—explica Leah— por eso Iori me llama "linda", un nombre que él me dio cuando éramos niños, y Leah es otro nombre inventado

—¿Qué pasa si Kula dice un nombre no adecuado? —pregunta después de sacarse una paleta de su bolsa, siempre decía que un dulce solucionaba su tristeza, o reafirmaba su alegría

—Te castigan…

—No creo que sean más fuertes que los castigos de tu padre—se cruza de brazos K'

—¿Quieres comparar? —ella sabía que Heidern ya lo había metido varias veces al "privado" unas por razones propias y muchas otras por la chica de cabellos rubio-fresa

—Pero mañana volvemos… —comienza Whip, ya habían mandado sus reportes, el resultado de la investigación, era una organización desconocida en South Town, sin encontrar nada importante, al menos por el momento. Esos reportes los había hecho de acuerdo a la información que tenía Leona y aunque ignoraban la mayoría del reporte, en realidad les tenia sin cuidado…

—No te preocupes—saca una gota de agua de su dedo índice—lo curaré para que no deje marca, pero no puedo asegurar el dolor…

—¿Por qué controlas el poder de Yuki? —se queda viendo Kula

—Porque como Hija de Orochi, de la diosa original, podemos controlar todos los poderes de la naturaleza, todos controlamos el fuego, pero su color depende del otro, solo otro don que podemos controlar, mi fuego es azul, porque igual que tú, controlo el hielo, pero eso no significa que no pueda controlar el agua, o el rayo o la tierra como otros Hakesshus, Orochi no está encerrado como cree Kagura, solo ya no estamos en el mundo de los vivos… entonces K' ¿te arriesgas?

—Claro, ¿Qué debo hacer? —dice K'

—Di mi nombre…

—Leonaaa— si bien no grita, si arrastra el nombre, antes de terminar de decirlo, Leona ya le había curado la línea roja que cruzaba su mejilla, pero el dolor era muy fuerte

—Ahora, la marca no la verán mañana que vuelven a casa—les aclara Leona— deberán tener cuidado con los nombres, sabrán quien es Medjai y quien no, al decir Seirah no tendrán ningún castigo, pero si le dicen Sally—cierra los ojos ante una línea roja que atraviesa su mejilla derecha—serán castigados sin sangrar, pero de un dolor muy fuerte, porque lastima su alma... compaginen lo aquí aprendido con el entrenamiento de mi padre, pero que ninguno se dé cuenta de lo que han crecido sus poderes, o que son Jaffas, si es necesario, yo iré a buscarlos y el Presidente nos dará pauta para otro entrenamiento…

Los dos asienten, y se preparan para pasar la noche, Leona partió a Valle Celeste para entrenar con Geos, Whip estaba dentro del mar a pesar de ser muy noche, el agua estaba templada y se sentía bien, Kula despertó sobresaltada, se sentó sobre su tapete que tenía sobre la arena y miraba a Whip como se sumergida por largos ratos en el mar…

—Es extraño saber que ella está muerta—otro sobresalto sufrió la chica del hielo al escuchar la voz de K', él se sienta junto a ella

—Pensé que dormías…no vuelvas a hacer eso…

—Tranquila gatita—la rodea con un brazo—yo siempre estaré contigo aquí y allá —la besa suavemente en los labios

—Por fin hermanito—los interrumpe Whip detrás de ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Los dos se sorprenden, pero por alguna razón no les incomoda. Al llegar el sol, se teletransportan al aeropuerto donde Clark los esperaba, fingieron haber bajado con los demás pasajeros, K' miro a otro lado cuando Clark beso a su hermana…

—Así que no lograron nada—pregunta Clark, ambas chicas niegan con la cabeza, K' solo se encoge de brazos

—¿Y ustedes? —pregunta Whip

—Nada… pero tenemos otro torneo… Rugal de nuevo….


	29. Chapter 29 Golpe Bajo

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el vigésimo noveno capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo aquella se llama Lyla, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle de los Vivos o Humanos

Capítulo 29 Golpe bajo

Habían llegado a la base, todo parecía seguir igual, llevaron sus maletas a sus barracas, mientras que Clark se adelantaba a la oficina del Comandante, ordenándoles que lo alcanzaran de inmediato. Ese tiempo lo aprovecho Whip para decirles que debían comportarse ante la mordoc de anoeL

—Recuerden decir su apellido—les decía camino a la oficina—y ella no debe sospechar que sabemos que ha suplantado a oeL…

Al entrar a la oficina, solo Whip saludo, ya que K' y Kula no tenían rango en realidad. Al mirar, se dieron cuenta que todos ya estaban ahí, con ciertos sobres en la mesa del Comandante, Lyla no les quitaba la vista, hecho que nadie hacía mención, pero que todos se habían dado cuenta.

—Tenemos nuevas órdenes— comienza Heidern—el Presidente nos ha enviado estas "invitaciones" para participar de nuevo en el torneo denominado KOF, (levanta el sobre blanco que tiene el sello roto, pero que se percibe perfectamente la R)

—Esa… invitación…—dice Lyla entre dientes—es… para…

—Ti—la alienta Heidern—no es la primera vez que recibes un sobre así, ¿o sí?

—No lo sé… recuerdo esa R en una sala extraña…—explica mirando un punto sin ver nada, Whip siente que no esta mintiendo, puede sentir la verdad en sus palabras, pero ¿por qué esa letra?, el sobre es el mismo que Geos había conseguido para que el Presidente los pusiera en sus manos en 1994, Lyla continua su relato—… recuerdo despertar y escuchar a un hombre decir "excelente Doctor Makishima, ahora con… Kusanagi", todo se vuelve negro y… despierto en el hospital—parpadea, _"ahí esta otra vez mintiendo" _piensa Whip

—Pues tendrás tus respuestas—Heidern le tiende el sobre— te ha llegado por correo este sobre para que participes en el evento, que en esta ocasión vuelve a llevarse a cabo en Japón, el Presidente consiguió estas (levanta otras hojas, pero sin mostrarlas), para que todos podamos participar en equipos de tres, así en esta ocasión "casi" todos participaremos, Whip y yo haremos equipo contigo, Clark formara equipo con K' y Máxima (K' se cruza de brazos mientras que los otros sonríen ya que comenzaban a llevarse mejor), Ralf con Diana y Kula, ya que Foxy aún no desea participar… así descubriremos de que se trata todo esto, pueden retirarse y prepararse, partiremos en cuanto sea posible, así que no hay permisos para salir de la base a ninguno de ustedes, ¿entendido?

—Sí señor—contestan a coro y se retiran de la oficina.

Ninguno supo que las otras invitaciones daban dirigidas los líderes de equipo, ni que conocían al responsable del torneo. Abordaron los tres UH60 Black, desde que el Black Bird había caído, este era su nuevo transporte, los tres equipos iban preparados para competir y ver que tenía este nuevo torneo.

Llegaron a la recepción, todos los que habían participado en el KOF '94 estaban presentes, aunque no en los mismos equipos como el Ikari, Vice y Mature habían vuelto hacer equipo con Yagami y hasta los CYS estaban presentes, pero no trataron de hablar con Lyla. Sin embargo, nada de esto llamo tanto la atención a los participantes como el hecho de que Leah Yasakani estaba presente en el evento, en compañía del mismo Saisyu Kusanagi, ambos no habían formado equipo para participar, "solo observaremos algunos enfrentamientos" decía Saisyu cada vez que les preguntaban, solo con Takuma Sakasaki, (que había vuelto al equipo haciendo que Yuri integrara de nuevo al equipo de las peleadoras), había tenido un altercado durante la recepción…

—Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti Saisyu… ¡ella pertenece al Clan traidor! —le grito Takuma a Saisyu en la mesa del equipo de Kyo, frente a todos y de Leah, ella solo cierra el puño y lo mira fijamente

—Tenemos un acuerdo entre Clanes—contesta seriamente Saisyu, no puede decirle lo que realmente había pasado—las rencillas se han terminado amigo, deberías alegrarte...

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?, las flamas de Iori no han cambiado y te recuerdo que son YAGAMI…

—¡Basta! —lo interrumpe Saisyu, se levanta de la mesa e invita a Leah a hacer lo mismo, la escolta como todo un caballero—eres mi amigo, pero no voy a permitir que la ofendas así, sobre todo después de… (Leah le niega con la cabeza) es cierto, si no la vez no te lo puedo explicar, así que…

Ambos se retiran de la recepción, Kyo los acompaña, tanto Goro como Benimaru se quedan hablando en la mesa

—Espero y sea cierto—habla más para sí mismo Heidern que para sus hombres

—Supongo que es cierto—le contesta Ramón, se encontraba ahí para reportar que ya habían llegado al evento

—Una unión resolverá sus diferencias…— opinaba Máxima

—No creo que sea una unión—interrumpe Vanessa—a menos que primero se meta en la cama de Yagami y después en la de un Kusanagi sea la estrategia—todos se quedan meditando lo que acababan de escuchar, hasta que una voz molesta los interrumpen

—Y pensé que estarían haciendo estrategias, no chismes—voltean a ver a Iori que tiene cara "una palabra mas y…" pero a los Ikaris no les importa

—Solo estábamos haciendo conjeturas—le explica Heidern—es bueno saber que entre ustedes se han terminado las peleas…

—Claro, es por eso… y no Vanessa, Leah conoce a Yuki… y yo… tengo a alguien más… en fin no vine a eso, solo a decirle Heidern que ellas no saben nada… —se aleja del lugar

Los enfrentamientos comenzaron, igual que en KOF '98, los equipos no eran descalificados, sino que sumaban puntos, de nuevo Rugal quería tenerlos a todos cansados y juntos, con la gran cantidad de enfrentamientos, los guerreros se estaban fatigando demasiado, Leah observaba varios enfrentamientos, pero Saisyu se encarga de ver a los equipos de Heidern, Ralf y Clark

—No me molestas, pero—le cuestiona Heidern en una ocasión—¿por qué tanto empeño en observar a mis hombres?

—Solo estoy viendo los cambios que ha… sufrido tu equipo, eso es todo amigo… tengo curiosidad ante sus nuevos integrantes—Saisyu mira fijamente a Lyla y a Whip, quien niega imperceptiblemente a Kusanagi Sénior, él le hace una seña a Heidern para que lo acompañe, obviamente el Comandante acepta

—No digas eso en presencia de mi hija—Saisyu lo mira fijamente— ella no…

—Recuerda algo sobre su vida pasada—lo interrumpe Saisyu—lo sé, me lo dijo Kyo y Leah el otro día

—¿Cómo sabe eso ella?, jamás se lo mencione cuando estábamos capturando a K'

Saisyu lo mira fijamente, percibe que Heidern aún la considera como su hija, pero ve algo más que no puede identificar por completo

—Lo siento amigo mío—Saisyu cierra sus ojos, quiere decirle lo que pasa, pero sabe que no le es permitido, _"como odio esas estúpidas reglas" _pensó para sí mismo antes de continuar—pero como le dije a Takuma, si no puedes verla, no puedes saberlo… mi padre nos enseñó muchas cosas ¿recuerdas?, pero con tu militarismo, no puedes ver lo que ocurre a tu alrededor a pesar del poder que tienes…

—Señor Kusanagi—es interrumpido por Leah al acercarse a ellos—no le está permitido…

—Lo sé pequeña, pero no eres la única en saber evadir reglas—dice sonriendo Kusanagi, ambos se alejan de un Heidern que medita sus palabras

—Se extralimito señor…

—Bah, no le dije nada… _"Lena"_

—Solo irakI me dice así—le susurra Leona_ "ellos no deben percatarse"_

—Por supuesto… recuerda que sigues siendo bienvenida en el Dojo, Shizuka te estima mucho a pesar de todo…

Los enfrentamientos fueron salvajes, de igual manera, querían llegar ante Rugal para saber cómo diablos seguía organizando estos eventos, a pesar de que cada vez que se enfrentaban a él, o se autodestruía, era declarado muerto o hasta consumido por esas llamas azules…

Estaban a punto de declarar a los finalistas, unas flamas rojas habían surgido de la nada, todos golpearon a ver a los Kusanagis, pero tanto padre como hijo negaron con la cabeza…

—En esta ocasión, no hay equipos vencedores… todos han perdido ante mi…

Un Kusanagi emerge de las flamas rojizas

—¡Otro maldito clon! —grita K' encendiendo sus flamas, que son del mismo color que ese sujeto—¡Esto ya me tiene HARTO!

Se lanza contra ese clon, logra conectar uno, dos, tres golpes, al querer asestar el cuarto, el clon le impacta un golpe en el pecho, junto a una llamarada, arroja a K' varios metros hacia los demás guerreros…

—Si soy un clon, pero soy el MEJOR…

—En eso te equivocas—otro joven hace su aparición, viste un uniforme parecido al de Krizalid, pero sin el abrigo, en su brazo izquierdo trae un guante de color negro y en la derecha un guante blanco, su cabello tiene la misma tonalidad que la de Kyo, pero con un mechón de color blanco—después de K9999 yo soy el último clon que Cartel Nests ha creado, (mira a Kula y a Diana) que castigará a los que han traicionado a Igniz, como a aquellos que aún lo apoyen… yo soy Nameless…

Kula se enfurece y lo ataca junto a Diana, ésta recibe un golpe formado por hielo, Máxima la sostiene y la cubre con su cuerpo en el momento que uno de sus brazos se transforma como el de su antecesor, con la diferencia que puede cubrirlo con fuego rojo con una tonalidad obscura, Máxima la cubre con su cuerpo y Kula los protege con una pared de hielo y con la otra, encierra a Nameless en su prisión de hielo, quien, al no recibir oxígeno, cae inconsciente, unos aplausos les recuerdan que esto no ha terminado…

—¡Bien!, ¡Bravo!, ¡Son lo máximo! —cada aplauso acompañaba a cada palabra del otro clon—si él se presenta, yo también lo haré, mi nombre es Kenzi y es hora de algunos cambios querida mía

Mira fijamente a Lyla, un hombre se acerca atrás de él, era Rugal Bernstein, tal como se había presentado en Kof '98, y con la fuerza de Orochi rodeándolo

—Esta vez no les será tan fácil derrotarme—dice Rugal viendo a los Hakesshus—un Medjai me ha ayudado bastante para controlar este poder y lograr hacer al mundo a mi semejanza… pero daremos un golpe final, ven conmigo Hija de Orochi, (le tiende una mano a Lyla) y como tu amante, únete a mí para dominar a los humanos y porque no, darles un golpe bajo a los guerreros Kof's (mira a los Ikaris originales)

—Yo… pero…. Kenzi…—dice tartamudeando Lyla, con un sonrojo en su cara—tu nunca me habías dicho que…

—¡OROCHI, ¿Él es tu chico?!—la interrumpe Whip, la cara de Lyla se pone roja por completo

—Yo, pu-pue-do ex-pli-pli-car-lo—trata de decir Lyla ante la mirada de sus compañeros, pero es Heidern quien interrumpe bastante molesto

—¡Basta ya!, claro que lo explicarás, ahora Kenzi, te doy la oportunidad de entregar a Rugal y te perdonaré la vida…

—JA JA JA JA—explota Rugal—lo que hacer por tratar de… ella puede unirse a nosotros por un capricho de mi nuevo asistente, ya sabemos cómo accionar el poder Orochi…

—¡Voy acabar con esto! —interrumpe Iori a Rugal, él y Kyo atacan a Rugal y a Kenzi, junto a K' y a Kula, los demás intentan entrar en la batalla, pero los Hakesshus les impiden el paso, Leah observa la pelea sin intervenir, pero se acerca poco a poco, buscando algo en una de las bolsas de su pantalón, una Colt 45 Taurus, que utilizaba cuando estaba viva, la coloca en el cinto de su pantalón, en la espalda, mira como K' y Kula, a pesar de golpear a Rugal, están perdiendo la pelea

—Kyo, mata a Rugal—ordena Leah—Iori no dejes que Kenzi intervenga, Anubis registra si…

No completa su oración, ya que, de forma increíble, ambos obedecen a Leah, Rugal cae ante Kyo, quien solo dice "Anubis dice que no se registró, solo es otro Mordoc"

—¡MALDITO SEAS RUGAL BERNSTEIN! —grita Leah haciendo emerger las flamas azules de sus manos, lo dirige hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Bernstein

—¡LO MATASTE, ÉL ERA NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ESTAR JUNTOS DE NUEVO! —le grita Kenzi zafándose de la compañía de Iori, hace surgir sus flamas y ataca a Kyo, pero Leah lo intercepta primero

Leah lo estaba esperando, con la Colt en su mano, dispara, un primer impacto, le da en el estómago, Kenzi da un paso hacia ella con sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, los Hakesshus aún no dejan pasar a los guerreros Kof's, y los otros no hacen nada

—"¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?"—le dice Leah mirándolo a los ojos, él avanza otro paso, un segundo disparo le da en el pecho, justo en el corazón, haciendo que caiga al suelo sin vida, Leah se acerca y le da el tiro de gracia—" por si acaso"… es hora de irnos, seguidores Medjais de Orochi—se dirige a los Hakesshus, uno a uno van desapareciendo en medio de sus dones, Shermie, del relámpago , Nanakase de la tierra, Chris del fuego impuro, Vice de la obscuridad y Mature de la luz, cuando las flamas azules empiezan a cubrir el cuerpo de Leah…

—¡MALDITA PERRA, VOY A MATARTE POR ESO! —grita Lyla acercándose a ella, Leah le apunta con el arma haciendo que se detenga, de pronto, por cada guerrero Kof, una Leah aparece frente a ellos, incluyendo a K', Kula, los Kusanagi e Iori, cada Leah los apuntaba con la misma arma

—¿Quién es la réplica y quien la real? —su voz se oye eco, como si saliera de cada una de ellas—¿Seguros que quieren averiguarlo? —corta cartucho, en todas se escucha real

—¡ENFRENTAME MALDITA ZORRA! —le grita Lyla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, nunca la habían visto así—¡ENFRENTAME SI ERES TAN VAL…!

—No iras a decir "valiente" ¿verdad? —le interrumpe Leah, la tierra tiembla bajo sus pies, respira profundamente y la tierra se detiene—no te quedaría, ya que ni tu ni tu noviecito lo fueron al atacarme y arrebatarme todo lo que tenía—se iba acercando por cada palabra que decía…

—¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunta temerosa, pero trata que no se le note—yo he atacado a mucha gente, no puedo recordar a cada una de las que he matado, mucho menos a las que he herido…

—Siempre recuerdas a la primera, lo sé porqu…

—No linda—la interrumpe Iori, la rodea por la cintura—si le dices quien eres, no te dejaran matarla…

Las flamas púrpuras rodean a ambos, al extinguirse, han desparecido del lugar

Al llegar a Valle Celeste, Geos es la primera en verlos…

—Leona Heidern, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso? —sus palabras eran de enfado—has puesto en riesgo tu propósito…

—No pude evitarlo, quería enviarla de una vez al Valle de los Árboles, junto a Kenzi…

—En ese Valle van los humanos que han cometido alta traición a la humanidad—menciona Geos olvidando por un momento su enfado—y Kenzi merecía estar ahí …

—¿Por qué dices "merecía" …? — la interrumpe Iori al ver que Geos no continua

—Es parte de un Medjai, ha escogido un Valle sin pensárselo, pero no es suficiente prueba, sospecho que Lyla es la otra parte, si la matan…

—Se volverá la otra parte del Medjai… no… debe haber un error… no puede ser una Jaffa

Sally llega de pronto, mira que los tres están discutiendo, pero los interrumpe

—Están en la base, puedes alcanzar a Lyla ahí y...

—No, ya no Sally—contesta Geos— hay cambio de planes: el próximo en morir será el Doctor Makishima…


	30. Chapter 30 Nueva Misión

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el trigésimo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo aquella se llama Lyla, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle de los Vivos o Humanos

Capítulo 30 Nueva Misión

Han pasado ocho meses desde que el New Ikari se había disuelto por el resultado de Kof 2002, la muerte de Kenzi hizo que Lyla pidiera ser trasladada a otra base, el Presidente lo autorizo, ya que Lyla había jurado que desertaría del ejército, cosa que no le convenía a Geos, por lo que se le asignó a una base donde entrenaba soldados que querían especializarse en franco tirador, Ralf y Clark estaban en otra, Ralf quería estar solo, pero Heidern no permitió esto, haciendo que Clark lo apoyara entrenando a soldados en batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo y uso de armas, algo así como un entrenamiento de supervivencia, mientras que Heidern continuaba en la misma base, entrenando soldados jóvenes.

K', Kula, Máxima, Diana y Foxy estaban fuera del ejército, pero en comunicación con el Presidente, les habían permitido tener identidad de civiles, así que durante ese tiempo no se les asignaron misiones. Whip había sido resignada a la Casa Blanca, eso sabían todos, pero en realidad, había regresado a Valle Celeste, ya había "vivido" mucho tiempo en el Valle de los Mortales, así que, por el bien del Equilibrio, se había alejado un tiempo. Sin embargo, mantenía una comunicación con Clark, algo así como una relación a distancia, que, si bien a Jones no le gustaba mucho, Leona lo agradecía porque así sabía si Ralf estaba bien.

Heidern también mantenía comunicación con todos, al menos sabía que las cosas iban avanzando, no como él hubiera querido, pero eso era mejor que nada…

Pasaron tres meses, más de la mitad del año 2003 había transcurrido, un sobre blanco y un nuevo descubrimiento, hace que la historia cambie

El Presidente pide que ambos equipos se presenten en la base de Heidern, los primeros en llegar son Ralf y Clark, así que, dentro de su oficina, en lo que esperaban a los demás, hablaban de asuntos que tenían que ver con su antigua compañera

—¿Cómo esta ella Señor? —era siempre la primera pregunta que formulaba Jones

—Lo está superando—mira hacia la ventana—solo hablamos como lo dicta el protocolo, pues aun no recuerda quien es realmente, ustedes tampoco han tenido avance

—No Señor—contesta Clark—difícilmente contra nuestros mensajes

Unos golpes en la puerta y un delante de Heidern autorizan a K', Máxima y Kula a entrar a la oficina, ni siquiera pueden intercambiar un saludo, ya que en la explanada un Little Bird ha aterrizado, de él, sale el Presidente con Whip, una chica que trae el casco de seguridad, se queda arriba, tanto Whip como el Presidente, se dirigen a la sala de Inteligencia, lo que hace que todos los que están en la oficina, se dirigen también a ese lugar, Lyla llegó justo atrás de ellos, no con muchos ánimos de estar ahí

Ya todos presentes, y después del protocolo militar, el Presidente saco de su saco, un sobre completamente blanco que queda en sus manos, y una memoria, que dio a Heidern, quien la coloco en el equipo que hace proyectarla en la pantalla principal, la presentación da comienzo, una invitación se puede ver claramente, es la misma que el Presidente ha sacado del sobre

—Esto señores, llegó a mi poder hace poco, es un nuevo evento, el Kof de este año, los equipos son de nuevo tres integrantes, pero los enfrentamientos se manejan al mismo tiempo, pueden cambiar de competidor en el momento que mejor les parezca o sea necesario, y en esta ocasión no serán en diversos lugares del mundo, sino en la zona que Cartel Nests destruyó en South Town, por lo que "convivirán" con los otros participantes durante todo el evento, la Ciudad se llama Fighter City… lo sé, no tuvieron imaginación, es una Ciudad del territorio estadounidense que solo se usara en casos especiales (trata de que no sea tan notorio la situación económica en la que estaba) ya que los torneos se van a transmitir por la Televisora Stella, por primera vez como un evento de entretenimiento, en fin… el otro asunto es que al ser construida dicha Ciudad, un satélite captó esta imagen (presiona un botón para mostrar la fotografía de un hombre de edad avanzada, con pecas en el rostro)

—El Doctor Makishima—dice rápidamente Máxima, K' aprieta los dientes y Kula hace una mueca de enfado

—Así es—confirma el Presidente—lo interesante es que llegó mal herido, pero no le permitieron la entrada, pero después de diez minutos de dialogar, se le dejo entrar al complejo y no ha vuelto salir, otra situación es esta mujer, Chizuru Kagura…

—La Protectora del Sello…—interrumpe Lyla

—¿La conoces soldado? —le cuestiona el Presidente

—He investigado en este tiempo, ella tiene el Sello de Orochi… es todo Señor—su rostro es serio y no le da más importancia de la que realmente siente…

—¿Sabe que su hermana falleció hace unos años, antes del Kof '94?

—Sí, pero eso no me fue relevante, Señor

—Pues he aquí por que es relevante—presiona nuevamente el botón, en la imagen se ven dos Chizurus exactamente iguales, unos hombres las atacan y las toman prisioneras—por lo que, en esta ocasión, el New Ikari Team, y el Tema K' participarán en el torneo, investigarán sobre el paradero de las chicas Kagura, y traerán al Doctor Makishima para interrogarlo sobre esto, y su participación en el Cartel Nests, Heidern monitoreará la misión y Kula estará de apoyo por cualquier imprevisto, Diana y Foxy no desean participar en esta ocasión… ¿Han entendido sus órdenes?

—Si Señor—corearon los ocho soldados, pero Lyla agrego de forma audaz—Y Leah Yasakani ¿va a participar, Señor? —todas las miradas se centran en el Presidente, pero no con la misma intensidad que Lyla

—Sí, pero no con nosotros—contesta el Presidente—desde hace un tiempo, ya no pertenece al ejercito por obvias razones…

—¿Con quién participara Señor? —insiste Lyla

—Con Kyo e Iori—contesta—pero tienes tus ordenes soldado, solo te enfrentarás a ella en una pelea, ¿queda claro soldado?

—Pero ella mat…

—Todos, como tu tienen asuntos en estos eventos, así que tienes tus ordenes: encontrar a las chicas Kagura, saber cómo es posible esa situación y traer al Doctor Makishima, sino estás de acuerdo, no participaras y Kula ira en tu lugar—le dice el Presidente exasperado—Comandante, si no obedece realiza el cambio de integrante…

—Ella seguirá sus órdenes Señor—interviene Heidern, no quería que se quedara fuera, ella como el, tenía el derecho de vengar a la persona que quería, aunque fuera una escoria que trabajara para Rugal

—Bien es todo, tendrán una semana para volver a familiarizarse con sus técnicas, en especial, porque deberán acostumbrarse a relevarse en pleno combate

El Presidente sale de la habitación, sube al helicóptero, la otra persona comienza a encenderlo

—Hubo tensión con la idiota…

—Pues que esperabas oeL, tiene unas ganas de matarte (como si pudiera hacerlo) de nuevo…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Un mes ha pasado desde esta visita, ambos equipos estaban listos para participar en este torneo, y llevar a término las ordenes que habían recibido. Partieron hacia South Town, en el centro del lugar donde había sido destruido por el Cañón Zero, se había construido un enorme estadio, que recordaba al Coliseo de Roma, a su alrededor, habían pequeñas casas, que servirían para los equipos participantes como hogares, otras zonas eran adornadas por centros comerciales y algunos bares, restaurantes y gimnasios, hasta un pequeño parque donde los patos se deslizaba en el lago cristalino, la ciudad ofrecía lugares para todos los gustos y necesidades que tuvieran los participantes. Heidern se hospedo con el Ikari, en el sillón de la casa, Kula con K', mejor dicho, en la habitación de Whip. El Kyo &amp; Iori Team, estaba en una casa bastante alejada, de todo y de todos, por lo que era raro encontrarse "casualmente" a Kyo, Iori o a Leah

Algunos guerreros Kof se encontraron con ella algunas veces, nunca en las peleas, ya que Leah nunca cambiaba a Kyo o a Iori, pero si en las calles de la ciudad, siempre daba media vuelta y se alejaba del lugar. Solo en el parque se sentía a gusto, hasta que…

—Buenas noches, Señor Heidern—Leah estaba sentada en el pasto, lanzaba migajas a los patos, pero ya había sentido sus presencias—¿Se le ofrece algo? Porque si no es así, me marcho

—Eres buena… y si se me ofrece algo—le contesta Heidern—quiero el arma que utilizaste para matar a Kenzi

—¿Para qué?

—No te interesa

—… que le hace pensar que le daré mi arma

—Simplemente el hecho de que no es tuya

—Entonces de ¿quién es?

—Esa Colt es de mi hija, y de paso, vas a decirme como la obtuviste

—No se la quite, si eso insinúa, es MIA… y ni siquiera conozco a su hija…

—Voy a ser claro contigo—se interpone entre ella y el lago—las balas que obtuvimos del cuerpo de Kenzi, eran balas militares rastreables, eran del arma de mi hija, que estaba guardada entre sus cosas, que también han desaparecido, así que me dirás como conseguiste su arma, me la darás con todo aquello que tengas de ella…

—¡Maldición!, olvide quitar las balas, lo sé fue un error de principiante, pero… y si no quiero—se pone de pie frente a él—¿va a obligarme?, quisiera verlo

Iori aparece atrás de ella, y atrás de él, Clark y Ralf también hacen acto de presencia

—Ya no es un lugar tan tranquilo, ¿Verdad Iori? —Leona no voltea a verlo

—¿Qué hace aquí, Señor Heidern? —se acerca a ambos —saben que no está permitido pelear fuera de los encuentros…

—Este no es asunto tuyo—responde Heidern

—Tampoco de sus gorilas…—Iori los señala con un mano—y sin embargo no dejan de seguirnos

—¿Ella ya sabe que las balas son de su propia arma? —le pregunta Leah mirando fijamente a los ojos de Heidern

—Así que no sabes que ella es mi hija, ¿en qué más nos has mentido?

—No le gustaría saberlo—contesta conteniendo una risa entre sus dientes—me coy a casa Iori, ya no estoy a gusto aquí—les da la espalda y pasa junto a los dos Ikaris, se voltea para anexar—dejen de seguirme, si me buscan, se arrepentirán de encontrarme—sigue su camino sin volver a voltear, Iori camina tras de ella, pero después de unos cuantos pasos, regresa sobre ellos para encontrarse con los tres Ikaris, Leah se ha perdido de vista

—Voy a darles un consejo—les dijo Iori—no se metan en su camino…

—Ella quiere matar a Leona—le reclama Ralf— en un tiempo tú la protegiste

—Y aun lo hago, y por eso les aconsejo que no se metan en su camino, lo que tiene que hacer es muy doloroso para ella…

—¿Dolor? —interrumpe Clark—ella hizo que el equipo se separara, Leo ya no vive con nosotros, Leah hizo que ella se alejara

—Falso, sabes que eso lo hizo Kenzi—lo calla Iori—Leah quiere equilibrio, y para lograrlo esta dispuesta a caer en el olvido… no intervengan, solo puede matar a uno, y su objetivo ya no es Orochi…

—Se llama Leona—le recuerda Ralf

—Si tú lo dices...—Iori se da la vuelta y se pierde de vista, nunca más la volvieron encontrar en el lago, solo esperaban su encuentro en el Coliseo

Los enfrentamientos siguen su curso, son muy violentos, por eso se realizaban únicamente en el Coliseo, los espectadores eran personas de todo el mundo y los equipos que participaban podían rodear la plataforma de enfrentamiento, lejos de los espectadores

Solo quedaban cuatro equipos: el New Ikari, el K' Team el Kyo &amp; Iori Team y un equipo nuevo, sus integrantes son Shen Woo, Duo Lon y un chico de rubio cabello llamado Ash Crimson, los tres integrantes tenían distinto estilo de pelea, así como su apariencia, este singular equipo seria el próximo en enfrentarse ante Kyo, Iori y Leah, en ese orden respectivamente

En el primer enfrentamiento, Kyo contra Shen Woo, este mostró una técnica muy fuerte, pero fue derrotado por Kusanagi, así que Duo Lon mostró porque eran ten temibles los Hizokus, al derrotar a Kyo, con unos cuantos golpes. Era el turno de Yagami, en enfrentamiento fue muy reñido, sin embargo, Iori se quedo con la victoria, pero con muy pocas fuerzas…

—Vaya Yasakani—le dice Ash en cuanto sube a la plataforma—ser la mano izquierda de Orochi te queda bien…

—¿Quién eres tú, como sabes de Orochi?

—Yo soy… alguien cercano a Orochi… que desea pelear con tu amiguita, quien también es alguien muy cercana a ella… así que no es personal—lo ataca sorpresivamente, Iori se defiende y conecta varios golpes, pero finalmente, Ash lo saca de la pelea, es el turno de Leah…

Los equipos descalificados, miran fijamente el encuentro, nadie había visto a Leah pelear, así que no querían perderse detalle. Leah sube a la plataforma, trae consigo una blusa roja, el pantalón y botas militares negras y sus mismos guantes, con los dedos descubiertos, al mirarla, Ash inclina su cabeza y dibuja una sonrisa

—Bien Ash Crimson—comienza Leah al acomodarse sus guantes— ¿quién te entrenó guerrero Jaffa?

—Una Guía, mi Lady… la fuente original de tu poder para ser exactos… ella cree que su última descendiente la ha abandonado… si haces lo que piensas hacer

—Entonces sabes quién soy—lo interrumpe Leah, Ash asiente con la cabeza—entonces vas a mandar un mensaje de mi parte, "se lo que hago", ahora vas a claudicar, (una flama azul brota de su mano izquierda, mientras que, de la derecha, una corriente helada) porque es mi deseo…

—Y tu deseo, es Ley Orochi—completa Ash, camina hacia atrás inclinando su rostro, bajando de la plataforma quedando descalificado

Nadie puede creerlo, la forma tan fácil que se había rendido Ash, sin que Leah se enfrentara a él, pero no había tiempo, seguían los otros equipos para saber quién peleará contra ellos. Una mujer aparece antes de que Leah bajará de la plataforma, vestía un kimono blanco y una máscara roja

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos Kagura—dice Leah al reconocerla...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, me perdonen por tardar tanto y muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia (espero)

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuídate Ü!


	31. Chapter 31 Muerte

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el trigésimo primer capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo Lyla, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle de los Vivos

Capítulo 31 Muerte

Todos los guerreros Kof's no dan crédito a lo que ha dicho Leah, ¿Cómo es posible que esa mujer sea Chizuru Kagura?, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, vestida de esa manera?, todavía no formulan la primera pregunta cuando, otra mujer aparece atrás de ella abrazándola y quitándole la máscara, esa mujer es la viva imagen de Kagura…

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? — pregunta Iori bajo la plataforma

—Somos las hermanas Kagura, Sellos de Orochi —aunque contestan ambas al mismo tiempo, solo de la boca de una se escucha la voz de Chizuru, mientras que la otra, solo mueve los labios un segundo después sin emitir sonido

—Chizzi…—se acerca cuidadosamente Kyo—tu hermana… murió hace AÑOS y… ella se ve igual que tu…

Chizuru ladea su cara de forma angelical, una sonrisa dibuja su rostro, pero sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, la otra Kagura hace el mismo movimiento

—Lo se Kyo, pero tenia que venir a avisarles… me obligaron a mandarles las invitaciones para este torneo… pensé que si no llevaba mi nombre (una lagrima corre por su mejilla) no vendrían…

—¿Quién le obligó? —pregunto Heidern

—No lo sé… no fueron ellos… realmente ni lo sé…—contesta limpiándose las lágrimas—lograron capturarme cuando estaba "platicando con mi hermana", realmente es un reflejo, a veces… me siento sola, y… proyecto la imagen de mi hermana, ellos buscaron en el Dojo Kagura la lista de los participantes de los otros Kof's y les enviaron las invitaciones…

—¿Ellos? —la interrumpe Whip—¿Quiénes son ellos?

Una nave enorme sobrevuela el Coliseo, se coloca justo encima de ellos, el piso comienza a temblar, tanto la plataforma como el pasto que la rodea, se comienzan a elevar, hace que a todos los que estaban en el Centro, finalistas o no, se introduzcan en la base de la nave a pesar de los abucheos del público, al costado, grandes pantallas no muestran lo que ocurre dentro de la nave, pero si un anuncio que hace que los espectadores se calmen un poco: "por precaución, los enfrentamientos se realizaran en el interior del Sky Noah, pero no se arrepentirán, ya que habrá un enfrentamiento simultáneo, solo denos unos cuantos minutos por favor…. por precaución…." decían las pantallas una y otra vez al paso de los minutos, ninguno de los espectadores podía ver lo que ocurría en realidad…

Dentro de esa nave, los guerreros Kof's estaban en guardia, esperando lo que ocurriría después, una gran puerta se abre, una pantera negra al frente de dos muchachos rubios, se dirigen hacia ellos

—Veo que la tradición perdura—menciona él—de nuevo tres equipos están a punto de estar en la final… POR LO QUE SE ENFRENTARAN AL MISMO TIEMPO A MI…. QUE LES PARECE PUBLICO ¿ESTAN DE ACUERDO? — esto último se escuchan en los altavoces de las pantallas, lo que hace que el público grite de emoción…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que seguiremos tu juego? —le dice K', solo dentro de la nave se escucha su queja

—Es cierto… entonces me enfrentaré al equipo que pertenece aquella persona que mató a nuestro padre—contesta el muchacho, todos callan, mirándose unos a otros, prolongando el silencio

—No seas mal educado hermano—la voz de la chica es muy dulce pero mimada, se nota que siempre ha obtenido lo que ha querido—voy a presentarnos, él es Aldeheid, y yo soy Rose… ahora los maleducados son ustedes al no contestar la pregunta de mi hermano: ¿Quién de ustedes mató a papá? ¿Quién mató a Rugal Bernstein?

Todos se quedan callados por la revelación, ni siquiera sabían que Rugal tenía familia, al mirarlos bien, ambos tenían esa actitud arrogante de su padre en sus ojos, pero había algo más…

—Bien, si no contestan, los mataremos a todos…—amenaza Aldeheid—… solo queremos al responsable, los demás son libres de irse…

Nadie se mueve a lo que dice el muchacho, solo se miran unos a otros recordando todas las veces que pensaron que era la última vez que se enfrentaban a Rugal, como darle una respuesta, como decirle quien mató a su padre…. hasta que Leah Yasakani se adelanta a todos

—Me parece justo, pero deberás escoger entre la persona que lo mató en 1994, o la de 1995, o a los que lo mataron en 1998, o al de hace un año… tienes mucho de donde elegir… así que elige bien

—Eres una tonta, esos que mencionas—le dice de forma despectiva Rose—sólo eran clones, papá ha buscado la forma de burlar a la Muerte, pero no lo logró…

—Nosotros nos referimos al que lo mató en su base y que ha participado en los Kof's anteriores—aclara Aldeheid—por eso organizamos este torneo…

—En realidad, aun tienes a muchos en esa lista —menciona Iori poniéndose en guardia

—Entonces, ¡TODOS MORIRAN! —grita finalmente Aldeheid, los ataca, las pantallas se encienden para mostrar el enfrentamiento, los espectadores gritan y apoyan a sus favoritos, sin saber que en realidad se están jugando la vida, no el título. Aldeheid tiene mayor fuerza que Rugal, se enfrenta a varios oponentes al mismo tiempo, pero los descarta después de que los guerreros logran golpearlo, el joven Aldeheid se enfrenta a ellos con una técnica muy parecida a su padre, logra golpearlos, pero no los humilla con comentarios, está buscando algo en las técnicas de sus contrincantes, ya que después de enfrentarse a ellos y no encontrarlo, busca al siguiente oponente, por esa razón y después de haber peleado con honor (a diferencia de su padre), termina bastante mal herido, Rose, al creer que ya está vencido porque no continua con la pelea, interviene…

—No te preocupes hermano, yo haré que todos ellos paguen por matar a papá—en sus manos hay un dispositivo como el que Rugal uso en el Kof '94, pero Aldeheid interviene

—No Rose, ellos no mataron a nuestro padre, han ganado limpiamente este torneo, ahora NUESTROS ESPECTADORES VERAN LA BATALLA FINAL…—de nuevo, solo la última parte se había escuchado por los altavoces, el público no puede creerlo, la manera en que esos peleadores resisten, y todavía habrá más… las pantallas se apagan…

—¿Qué buscabas en realidad? —preguntaba Chizuru a Aldeheid

—A la persona que mató a nuestro padre—mira a todos los guerreros y se explica mejor—ya sabíamos quién de ustedes ha matado a los clones de nuestro padre y el porqué (mira a Heidern), hace poco nos enteramos de su muerte, solo queremos saber quién y cómo lo mataron, el porqué, seguro se lo merecía…

—¡No digas eso! —le reprocha Rose—papá siempre fue…

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿Bueno… amable… cordial tal vez?, vamos hermanita, papá jamás se preocupó por nosotros…

Rose se molesta, les da la espalda adelantándose al grupo, ignorándolos, preparando la plataforma para bajar al Coliseo, las pantallas y el dispositivo indica el tiempo siete minutos…

—Lo lamento— Aldeheid mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, disculpándose—yo tengo la culpa que ella crea que papá era una buena persona… siempre le dije que nos cuidaba desde donde estuviera, pero nunca fue así, yo la cuide desde que mamá murió…

—Lo mejor es siempre decir la verdad—comenta Heidern, puede observar que ese chico no es como su padre, Leona, que escuchaba muy de cerca, no puede evitar sentirse abochornada ante este comentario, mira a Lyla y la odia más que nunca.

—Papá siempre se preocupó por nosotros—interrumpe Rose—mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y tu seis, ¿recuerdas?, desde entonces nada nos ha faltado, aunque papá se fue al cumplir el duelo de un año, las empresas de papá, que ahora son nuestras, siempre nos han dado todo… tu dijiste que buscaríamos a su asesino para castigarlo…

—Buscarlo si, castigarlo nunca lo dije…—se justifica el joven rubio— papá se obsesionó por buscar el poder y la inmortalidad, cuando nosotros tendríamos que haber sido su prioridad…

—Pero ahora ni siquiera eso—se cruza de brazos Rose, haciendo un puchero—el Doctor Makishima dijo que los habían atacado…

—¿El Doctor Makishima—interrumpe Whip primero que Heidern—él está aquí? —ambos hermanos asienten

—Es muy importante que lo veamos—dice de forma autoritaria Heidern— solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas…

Aldeheid asiente, después de todo, no le tiene ningún afecto, solo por la información que le había dado, le habían otorgado un lugar en lo que arreglaba sus asuntos, más por agradecimiento de Rose que por voluntad propia

—¿Dónde está él? —pregunta Iori casualmente, tenía sus propios planes, pero no se dio cuenta que Leona se retira algunos aditamentos del cuello, así como el anillo que portaba debajo de su guante izquierdo, el último recuerdo de Ralf Jones

—En esa habitación—Aldeheid señala la compuerta por donde ambos habían salido, Iori quiere dirigirse a ella, pero Leona le cierra el paso, entregándole las cosas que acababa de quitarse

—Dáselos a mi madre, ella les explicara—le dice velozmente a Iori, al mismo tiempo que le coloca en su mano sus preciados tesoros, de inmediato, lo avienta con una ráfaga de viento junto a los demás Kof's ganando un poco de tiempo al entrar primero por la compuerta, pero la siguen aun de cerca, los Ikaris para atrapar a ese hombre, los demás por curiosidad, Iori para detenerla...

Efectivamente, un hombre de edad avanzada veía por una pantalla lo que estaba ocurriendo, al mirar a Leah, trata de escapar por otro acceso, Leah se lo impidió, rodeando el lugar con sus flamas azules, al acercarse a él, las flamas crecían por dentro del círculo, que hacía que los guerreros, que habían entrado a ese lugar, no intervinieran…

—Ha llegado mi hora, ¿verdad? —dice con voz cansada el anciano, Leona asiente tomando una pequeña daga que traía oculta

—¡LINDA ESPERA YO LO HARÉ! —le grita Iori, ella niega con la cabeza

—Es mi deber Iori—contesta Leona, se lanza ante el anciano, él solo cierra los ojos sintiendo como la daga ha perforado el corazón, de inmediato Leah enciende con su otra mano, una llamarada de flamas azules, que consume el cuerpo agonizante…

—¡RECUERDAME CUANDO VEAS LA LUNA! —le grita Iori ocultando sus ojos, es la primera vez que le escuchan decir su famosa frase a alguien que no tiene en el suelo, derrotado, ni siquiera escuchan la burla habitual del pelirrojo, solo un sollozo que hace que muchos de ellos (por no decir que todos) voltean a verlo, Leona también voltea a verlo, pero sus ojos se desvían a Ralf

—Ojalá pudieras recordarme al ver las estrellas Jo…—no termina de decir el apellido de él, ya que su cuerpo se desaparece como pompas de jabón…

—¡Era una Medjai! —grita Kagura, se dirige a Kyo y a Iori—¿Lo sabían?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —contesta Kyo, al mismo tiempo Iori niega con la cabeza

La plataforma comienza a bajar, los guerreros regresan a la cámara donde se habían enfrentado a Aldeheid, para bajar al centro del Coliseo.

Aun les faltaba parte del camino cuando, Ash corre en dirección de Kagura, de su mano brotan sus flamas verdes, de un solo golpe, introduce su mano en el pecho de Chizuru, el reflejo de ella, desaparece al momento que Ash retira su mano y un espejo del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, al mantenerlo en su mano, el espejo cambia de forma, a una gota de agua densa, que, cuando Ash cierra su puño, la absorbe y Chizuru cae inconsciente, Kyo logra sostenerla para que no caiga al suelo…

—¡Eso no es tuyo, REGRESALO! —le grita Kyo

—Va uno, faltan dos—mira tanto a Iori como a Kyo—te diría que vinieras por él, pero tienen que detenerla antes de que los maten—señala hacia el lugar donde se encuentra Lyla, que tiene la mirada desenfocada, al darse cuenta de que es observada, los mira a los ojos, los guerreros ven con horror que los tiene completamente blancos y su cabello se vuelve a ese maldito color rojizo, Lyla comienza a atacarlos en cuanto la plataforma llega al Coliseo, los aficionados creen que es parte del evento, por lo que gritan emocionados

Mientras los espectadores disfrutan, los guerreros Kof's tienen muchos problemas para contener a la militar, Robert y Ryo tratan de pararla combinando sus técnicas, pero ambos fueron heridos con arañazos profundos, Mai le arrojaba sus abanicos con flamas y aunque lograban llegar a su objetivo provocando fuertes quemaduras, no logra detenerla, sus compañeros, trataron de neutralizarla, pero a Clark le dislocó uno de sus brazos al zafarse de su agarre y a Ralf lo mando lejos con una de sus patadas, los demás Kof's seguían atacando a Lyla, pero uno tras otro, caían ante los arañazos y golpes, Lyla ni se inmutaba al seguir atacando a los guerreros, Heidern trato de detenerla pidiendo un status, Lyla lo mira y esta apunto de arremeter en contra de él, Kula interviene y la encierra como lo había hecho con Nameless en el Kof anterior, sin embargo, el tiempo pasa y Lyla no cae inconsciente  
—¿Qué vamos hacer con ella?, no podemos matarla aunque…—pregunta Iori mirando a Whip, pero fue Ralf el que le contestó

—¡Tú le enseñaste a controlar los Disturbios, haz que pare!

—No fui yo, solo le mostré el camino…— algo dentro del hielo, lo para en seco, el cabello y los ojos de Lyla regresan al color azul habitual, Kula la libera de inmediato, Whip mira con sorpresa, pero Iori hizo la pregunta

—¿Cómo controlaste el Disturbio de Orochi?

—¿Qu-é di-ces? —no podía contener el aire de sus pulmones, en sus ojos se veía mucho sufrimiento…

—¡ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE TORNEO! —se escuchaba en un micrófono la voz de Aldeheid—¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO A NUESTROS COMPETIDORES, LOS REYES DE LOS PELEADORES!

El público explotó en aplausos, y fue abandonando el Coliseo, mientras que los competidores eran atendidos por los paramédicos, que habían sido contratados por los hermanos Bernstein

—¿Cómo controlaste el Disturbio de Orochi? —volvió a preguntarle Iori a Lyla, ella no contesta por lo que Whip interviene…

—¿Quién eres tú? —Ralf estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Whip lo calla con una mano

—¿Cómo que quien soy?, soy Leona Orochi… ¿eso fue un disturbio? —cierra los ojos fuertemente— ¡Es lo más horrible que he sentido…!

—¿Cómo lograste salir de él? —le pregunta Iori

—No lo sé…— contesta Lyla—solo recuerdo que al ver que Ash… algo dentro de mí se… rompió… cuando bajamos la rampa, vi a una anciana que me dijo que moriría consumida por ese poder… empecé a atacar a todos…—el equipo Ikari escuchaba todo, así como algunos de los participantes que estaban cerca, incluyendo Aldeheid y Rose—… después…fue cuando la vi… vi a una mujer puso sobre mi cabeza una de sus manos, y me quito el dolor con un fuego azul…¿nadie más las vio?

—¿Era Leah? —preguntó Whip sorprendida, viendo a Iori de reojo, mira que los demás Ikaris los observan

—¡Por supuesto que no, te recuerdo que ella quiere matarme! —le dice Lyla—esa mujer estaba… helada… su rostro estaba en las sombras, jamás pude verlo, pero me dijo…—cae inconsciente

Los paramédicos se acercan a ella, toman sus signos y se dan cuenta que son muy débiles, por lo que deciden trasladarla a un hospital cercano, cuando Heidern busca a Iori con la mirada para preguntarle lo que había ocurrido, éste no se ve por ningún lado, así que la segunda persona en buscar es a Whip…

—¿Por qué preguntabas por Leah, si ella también ha desaparecido? —la sostiene fuerte de uno de sus brazos, Clark se acerca a ambos

—No lo sé—mira fijamente al Comandante, a pesar de que le hace daño, no le quita la mirada—si ella desapareció, puede estar en cualquier lugar…

—Pero nadie la vio nena—contesta Clark—ni a la anciana ni a la mujer

—Cierto… yo… no sé porque lo pregunte—titubea Whip

—Señor…—interrumpe Ralf—…preguntan si alguien puede acompañarla… me preguntaba si me permi…

—No, Jones, iré yo como su superior—contesta rápidamente el Comandante —ustedes regresen a la base si no necesitan atención médica, hablaremos más tarde

El Comandante sube a la ambulancia, lo que aprovecha Whip…

—Necesito reportar esto de acuerdo—menciona Whip—yo… me reportaré más tarde

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Whip se despide de su hermano, y se va, al único lugar que pueden explicarle todo: a Valle Celeste…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, ahora si no me tarde tanto y muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia (espero)

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuídate Ü!


	32. Chapter 32 Escurridizos

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el trigésimo segundo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Como en una ocasión lo dije en mí perfil, mi mundo Kof ideal se combina con otras historias, así que en este capítulo hay una pequeña mención (más en el siguiente capítulo) de los protagonistas de la Saga Twilight (o Crepúsculo), pero como es dentro de la historia, esta posteado en esta sección…

Los personajes Kof no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, todos los Cullen y Jacob Black a Stephenie Meyer, sólo Lyla, Mizuki, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle de los Vivos (la Tierra)

Capítulo 32 Escurridizos

Han dado de alta a Leona Orochi después de tres días de encontrarse hospitalizada, ya que sus heridas fueron graves y difíciles de curar a diferencia de los sucesos de 1997, el Presidente ha reagrupado al New Ikari Team y los ha reasignado a la base de Heidern, argumentando que los militares podrían contenerla si de nuevo se salía de control, Kula, K' y Máxima también habían regresado a la casa cercana de la base, junto a Diana y Foxy.

Casi todas las noches posteriores, Lyla sufría de pesadillas, mejor dicho de una pesadilla ya que siempre era la misma: se enfrentaba a un hombre de cabello blanco, con el dorso desnudo y un extraño símbolo, pero en el sueño no se encontraba sola, estaba Kyo, Iori y esa mujer que había identificado como el sello de Orochi, no reconocía a nadie más a pesar de ver a otros cuerpos, no lograba distinguirles sus rostros, de pronto, en el sueño, Lyla se daba cuenta de que el hombre que intentaba matarla, era en realidad el abuelo de Leona y ella se había puesto en su contra, también supo que Leona había matado a su familia en aquella aldea, cuando llegaba a este punto, siempre despertaba gritando y sudando frio, sabia que era el pasado de Leona, que relataba como suyo cuando Ralf o Clark entraban a su habitación al oír sus gritos…

Lyla no sabía que sentir, siempre había querido tener el poder de Orochi, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, Kenzi estaba muerto, ya no sabría para que quería ese poder, pero el ser responsable de matar a sus seres queridos, era demasiado… al menos a Kenzi lo había matado la estúpida de Leah, ya se encargaría de vengarlo, lo único que le molestaba, era sentir tanto dolor y no poder usar esa energía para sí misma y su venganza…

Whip no se encontraba con ellos, Heidern estaba muy enfadado por eso, quería preguntarle sobre su actitud en la final del torneo, el Presidente le había informado que yllaS estaba en una misión bajo su Superior y le había ordenado no hacerle preguntas cuando se reintegrara al equipo, algo que al menos a Clark, le daba esperanza de verla de nuevo, ya que ella no respondía sus llamadas, su celular siempre decía que ese número estaba fuera de servicio…

Tampoco sabían algo de Iori, se había presentado en el hospital donde se encontraban, cuando lo detectaron las cámaras de seguridad, y avisaron al New Ikari Team, trataron de atraparlo, pero cuando creían que ya lo tenían acorralado en una habitación sin cámaras, ya había desaparecido, siguieron buscándolo por todo el hospital, pero Iori ya estaba muy lejos de ahí…

El siguiente lugar que Iori visitó fue Valle Celeste, pero no encontró a nadie, el lugar se veía con bastante abandono, una que otra criatura del limbo había logrado entrar, así que no se fue del Valle hasta que desterró a todas las criaturas, después trato de ubicarlas a través de su energía, pero no lograba detectar a ninguna de ellas, así que regresaba a su casa, en Japón, Mizuki estaba muy preocupada, Iori no estaba totalmente recuperado de ese torneo, y todas las mañanas de esos tres días, siempre lo veía partir para buscarlas…

—¿Las encontraste? — le pregunto después de verlo sano y salvo el tercer día, él la abraza negando con la cabeza—deben estar bien amor…

—Hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos… no puedo sentirlas, parece que no quieren que las encuentre…

—Ven a cenar, seguramente no has comido nada—lo sienta a la mesa y se dirige a la cocina

—Es suficiente con que yo no coma—le dice Iori al ver que trae dos platos—no me gusta que te descuides por mi…

—"En las buenas y en las malas" recuerdas—le sonríe, se sienta junto a él para cenar, al terminar ambos se preparan para descansar, él la toma en sus brazos, nunca estaba cansado para ella y no podía perderla ahora…

Al otro día, Mizuki tenía una idea de cómo buscarlas

—¿Por qué no buscas algo secreto? —Iori la mira confundido, así que ella se explica—si están ocultas, busca la energía que están usando para ocultarse, no la energía que tienen…

—No sé cómo hacerlo—coloca la palma de su mano en su mejilla, acariciando su rostro—siempre he dependido de buscar energías, ellas saben que solo puedo ubicarlas por su presencia, por eso me cuesta tanto trabajo…

—Entonces déjame ayudarte—sonríe Mizuki—yo se ocultar cosas ¿recuerdas?, si ellas hacen lo mismo con su energía como lo que yo hago con mis pensamientos, podré encontrarlas…

—¿Me has ocultado algo mujer? —le pregunta suspicaz, mirándole esos ojos grises que habían cambiado desde que controlaba perfectamente las flamas púrpuras, tenían pequeñas manchas lilas, pero que irradian tanto cariño como el primer día

—Ni cuando te conocí lo pude hacer, mucho menos ahora… no te garantizo que pueda encontrarlas a la primera, pero…

—Bien, pero no quiero que te expongas, no has estado en esos Valles, son traicioneros

—No te preocupes, sospecho que están en este Valle…

—Ya lo has intentado ¿verdad?

—Sí… yo las sentí aquí, hace dos días viajaste a su Valle, te sentí desaparecer y me asusté… pensé que te había perdido—sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y una se escapó de sus ojos, que Iori limpio con un beso

—Discúlpame cariño, no tuve tiempo para avisarte, pero no volveré a hacerlo sin que lo sepas

—Te lo agradeceré mucho amor… cuando te fuiste, detecte una energía que se relajo hasta que volviste… no te dije nada porque no estaba segura hasta ayer que volviste al Valle, te están vigilando… se turnan para neutralizarte, sentí el cambio… mira

Mizuki lo toma de las manos, las manchas de sus ojos brillan al encender las flamas púrpuras que ahora comparten, Iori ve dentro de su mente y mira lo que ve: un gran vacío de energía en alguna parte del territorio Norteamericano, no sabe el lugar exacto, pero tiene una buena pista

—¿Así que no me ocultas nada? —le pregunta al soltarse de las manos

—No quería hacerte ilusiones—se excusa ella—sabía que, si te lo decía sin pruebas, no me dejarías mostrarte y sé que es importante para ti…

Iori la abrasa, cuántas veces quiso sentirse querido por alguien, que lo que es importante para él, fuera importante para alguien más, suspira su perfume sutil de cerezos en flor, amaba ese olor, así que sin soltarla…

—Cariño, gracias por estar conmigo—la mira a los ojos, sus manos en su cintura—ellas son importantes, pero tú lo eres más, no sé qué haría si te perdiera… ¿quieres venir conmigo?

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Claro, no quiero dejarte sola tanto tiempo ahora que estas de vacaciones, tiempo que podría estar disfrutando contigo… además parece que tú sabes más como buscarlas… ¿vamos?

Le da su mano, ella asiente, entrelazan sus dedos y desaparecen en medio de las flamas púrpuras. Llegan a territorio americano, al parque de Yellowstone, cuidaron que no hubiera turistas cerca, pero en cuanto vieron a un grupo de extranjeros donde poder encajar, se mezclaron con ellos para salir del lugar como cualquier pareja visitante, tomados de la mano, ocultaron su presencia de aquellos que sabían leer energías, pero no de las cámaras de seguridad del lugar, aun así, disfrutaron de la visita como cualquiera de los ahí presentes.

Al anochecer, se hospedaron en un hotel cerca del parque, donde trataron de ubicar el origen de ese vacío de energía, que resulto estar relativamente cerca de la base de los Ikaris, acordaron partir al otro día temprano, volvieron a usar la teletransportación para llegar a Iowa por la mañana.

Iori solo habían pagado la habitación por una noche, así que ya no estaban cuando Clark y Kula los buscaba en la habitación veinte minutos después de que se teletransportaron, ya no se veían rastros de que habían usado la habitación, pero ni la recamarera ni en la recepción del hotel, supieron decirles cuando se fue la pareja, Ralf , Máxima y K' los buscaban por los alrededores, pero nadie los había visto, parecía que se habían esfumado, lo único que probaba que estuvieron ahí, fue el uso de la tarjeta de crédito de Iori para pagar la habitación…

oOo

Iori y Mizuki estaban frente a una gran casa, el jardín era enorme pero estaba muy descuidado, era notorio que hacía mucho que nadie cuidaba del lugar, el pasto estaba casi muerto, y las paredes tenían grandes manchas de humedad, no entraron de inmediato, decidieron primero investigar a quien pertenecía esa casa, alegando que eran una pareja joven que buscaba una casa que comprar, investigaron durante todo el día, se enteraron que esa casa no estaba en venta, que era visitada por un hombre, que la visitaba pocas veces al año, pero no sabían de él por lo mismo.

Cerca de ella, encontraron una gasera donde por fin encontraron información de que estaban en el lugar correcto…

—…hace mucho tiempo que está vacía, pero su dueño viene de vez en cuando por unos cuantos días, supongo que él está ahí, ya que, con hoy, serán cinco noches que las luces estén encendidas, pero no sale, no es raro, siempre es así…—decía el hombre a Mizuki—… siempre se abastece de gasolina conmigo cuando parte y no lo ha hecho, deberían aprovechar si en realidad están interesados en adquirir esa casa, está muy maltratada, pero es bastante grande, en especial el jardín de atrás…

—Lo haremos, ¿puede decirnos su nombre? — preguntó Mizuki—para saber por quién preguntar

—No sé su nombre, pero si su apellido… Heidern, si ese es, es un hombre muy callado, les deseo suerte…

—Gracias—contesta Iori, abre la puerta—vamos Mizuki, tomemos un taxi…

Ambos salen de la pequeña gasera, suben al primer taxi que ven para llegar a esa casa, como ya estaba anocheciendo, las luces estaban encendidas tal como les dijo el tendero, cuando vieron que el taxi ya estaba lejos, y sin nadie en la calle, brincaron la barda, se cerciorarían que no fuera Heidern quien estuviera ahí, no lo sentían, pero no iban a arriesgarse a encontrárselo, al acercarse a la entrada, para mirar por una ventana, la puerta se abre…

—No deberían estar aquí—dice la niña sin abrir por completo la puerta

—Fueron difíciles de encontrar irakI—dice Iori al reconocerla—¿qué hacen aquí? —trata de abrir la puerta, pero la pequeña no lo deja

—Debes irte Iori… Mizuki—Ikari ve sorprendida a la chica de cabello negro—por ella nos encontraste, te lo dije mamá (voltea brevemente al interior de la casa), Mizuki si podía encontrarnos…

—No pensé en que ibas a pedirle ayuda—dice desde adentro Hilari—me sorprendes Iori, has cambiado mucho

Al acercarse a su hija, Hilari abre un poco la puerta y ambos Yagamis alcanzan a ver a Sally y a Leona sentadas en uno de los sillones, dentro de la casa se ve sin polvo, se ve arreglada, pero los más extraño que vieron fue la posición de las mujeres, madre e hija no les permiten entrar, Sally esta casi al filo del sillón, preparada para intervenir y Leona está completamente recargada sobre el sofá… no se ve a Geos por ningún lado

—No lo hizo—habla Mizuki tratando de entrar, pero no le permiten pasar de la puerta—Iori estaba preocupado y ustedes aquí descansando

—No estamos descansando—interviene Sally poniéndose de pie—en verdad deben irse, corren peligro si están aquí, mientras menos sepan de esto, no podrán decir nada

—Pero bien que pudiste buscarnos para decirnos que todo estaba bien Seirah… el juramento abarca…—empieza a decir Iori, pero lo interrumpe Sally

—Esto no Iori, así que aléjense de aquí…

Iori empieza a molestarse que no los dejen pasar, así que empuja la puerta utilizando sus llamas purpuras, solo para tratar de alejar a la niña, pero no esperaba su reacción, la pequeña enciende su propio fuego de color gris, fruto de ambos padres y sus respectivas deidades, jamás le había visto hacerlo… Iori se percata que no está jugando, atrás Hilari también tiene en sus manos su fuego amarillo y su palma está apuntando hacia ellos…

—No pueden matar humanos…—dice Iori

—Hay peores cosas que la Muerte, no me hagas mostrártelas así que váyanse—le habla Hilary, se nota su temple militar al ordenarle que se vaya, pero de inmediato dulcifica su voz—en verdad no deben de involucrarse en esto, no se les está permitido

—De hecho, ahora sí—Geos interrumpe colocándose entre vivos y muertas—vengo de su casa, para hablar con ustedes dos, pedirles de nuevo ayuda, y cuál es mi sorpresa que están aquí y la milicia detrás de ustedes, así que pasen, dentro estaremos más seguros…

Todos se sorprenden ante sus palabras, Geos mira a sus Medjais, asiente para que los dejen pasar y cerrar la puerta, Leona habla por primera vez, con la angustia marcada en su rostro

—Si mi padre los persigue, no tardará en llegar a este lugar…

—No te preocupes oeL, —mira Geos a ambos Yagamis—corríjanme si me equivoco: ayer llegaron a Yellowstone temprano, se ocultaron para que no los encontráramos, muy bien por cierto, nosotras jamás los detectamos pero la cámara de seguridad sí, los detecto al salir del parque y ellos buscaron en más cámaras cercanas, por eso hasta hoy los buscaron en el hotel, pero ya no estaban ahí (Iori asiente, ya había sentido que iban a buscarlos al hotel)… hoy la cámara de la gasera los ha detectado, así que Heidern se enterará hoy muy entrada la noche y mañana, a medio día estará aquí buscándolos, pero nosotros ya no estaremos aquí para ese entonces…—termina Geos

—¿A dónde i…rán? —pregunta Mizuki, quiere saberlo, pero no sabe si los están invitando

—IREMOS—despeja cualquier duda Geos —cerca de Vancouver, veremos a ciertos…seres que, por su naturaleza, me hacen necesitar tener humanos presentes, ¿nos ayudarán aunque los hemos ignorado estos días?, lo único que puedo decir para disculparme es que yo les di a ellas la misma indicación que yo recibí, y era para protegerlos…

Iori quería negarse, pero Mizuki lo toma de la mano y la aprieta brevemente—está bien—contesta Iori—pero QUEREMOS saber que pasa…

—Perfecto, mañana partimos temprano, así que iraliH, ¿puedes dar una habitación a ambos?, mañana serán contestadas sus dudas cuando estemos a salvo, por hoy que no vean aun a oeL…

—Claro soeG, supongo que tendrán hambre, vengan tenemos comida—casi los arrastra a la cocina —Seirah, ayuda a anoeL a subir a su habitación, en un momento les llevaré algo de comer—indica la madre Heidern, ni Iori ni Mizuki vieron el trabajo que le costó a Leona subir por las escaleras…

oOo

Heidern llega a la gasera muy temprano, había manejado toda la noche desde que vio ambos rostros en la cámara, ni siquiera espero a alguno de sus hombres para que lo acompañaran, al entrar, el encargado lo abordó de inmediato, después de todo, era el único con el que entablaba una conversación decente cuando salía de ahí, y ahora necesitaba que estuviera comunicativo…

—¡Buen día, Señor! —Heidern le contesta dando una pequeña cabezada, lo normal en él—¿vio a la joven pareja que estaba interesada en su casa?

—¿Disculpe?, ¿Qué pareja?

—Era una pareja japonesa, él de cabello rojo y ella de cabello negro, muy jóvenes, pero hacen una bonita pareja, quieren adquirir una casa, vieron la suya y me parece que les gustó, porque estuvieron haciendo preguntas de quien la habitaba…

—_"¿Cabello negro?"_ —pensó antes de contesta—esa pareja ¿Tenían los ojos rojos?

—Solo él, los de ella eran grises…

—Solo él… ¿eran ellos?—Heidern le muestra una fotografía de Iori y de Leah, del torneo anterior, el hombre contesta sin dudar

—Él sí, pero ella no… si se parecen un poco, pero no es ella, el color de su cabello es diferente, es negro no rojo y…, yo… me tome el atrevimiento… de mandarlos a su casa, pues usted estaba ahí…—titubea el hombre, sabe que al militar no le gustan las visitas

—Nunca llegaron…—no iba a admitir que él no estuvo ahí, sin previo aviso, sale de la gasera y se dirige a pie a su casa, si aún estaban ahí, quería saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo y quien era la mujer de cabello negro, si llegaba en su jeep, lo escucharían antes de cruzar la barda...

Al entrar a su casa, los recuerdos se agolpan en su mente de nuevo, como cada vez que entra a la sala, sus memorias proyectan las sombras de Leona y de Ikari corriendo entre los sillones, jugando "almohadazos" con los cojines, entonces se da cuenta: los cojines no están en los distintos sillones de la sala, sino acomodados en una parte del sillón, se veía que alguien los había acomodado, no hay polvo sobre los muebles, ni en las cortinas o en las habitaciones, al revisar la cocina, la tarja se ve recién lavada, alguien ha ocupado su casa recientemente, así que revisa las cámaras de seguridad, si bien la casa estaba abandonada, no estaba desprotegida, las cámaras tenían sensores de movimiento y de calor para ahorrar energía, así que una de ellas grabó el movimiento de la noche anterior, cuando Iori y Mizuki habían brincado la barda, efectivamente no era Leah, pero sí había un parecido entre ambas mujeres.

Siguió revisando las grabaciones, ya que se había pausado cuando Ikari abrió la puerta, esto no lo registro la cámara, pero lo siguiente que sí grabó, fue cuando Iori prendió sus flamas, al mismo tiempo dentro de la sala se encendió otra, por el fuego de Ikari y de Hilari, pero no había imagen, solo estática se había registrado, vio como Iori y Mizuki entraron a la casa y lo siguiente que mostró fue el momento que él entro a la sala, se habían grabado más de ocho horas en unos cuantos segundos, igual que en el video de la noche que conoció a Leah Yasakani, aquella grabación que muestra (según sus conjeturas) que Leah robaba las cosas del locker de su hija, sabía que era ella, desde que uso sus flamas azules contra Rugal y el arma de su hija para matar a Kenzi en el mismo torneo…

oOo

Las guerreras de Valle Celeste, junto a la pequeña familia Yagami, ya se encontraban cerca de Vancouver, habían utilizado la teletransportación por medio de los poderes de Geos, tan solo un segundo les había tomado abarcar esa distancia, se hospedaron en un hotel, Geos había pedido a Mizuki que su nombre quedara en el registro del alquiler de las habitaciones y estancia, pero con su apellido de soltera: Mizuki Takahashi, pero al momento de pagar le había dado la tarjeta de Leona Heidern…

—El Comandante podrá rastrearla—dice Iori, saca la propia de su cartera—mejor yo me encargo…

—Mi padre no revisa mis estados de cuenta…—su rostro se ve cansado y ojeroso, raro en su situación de Medjai—el Presidente nunca le entrega mis estados de cuenta…

—No te ves bien oeL—dice Mizuki después de firmar el registro

—Podemos llamar a un médico—dice la recepcionista al entrometerse en la platica

—No es necesario— interviene Geos— ya viene uno en camino

—Si desea que lo dejemos pasar a sus habitaciones, debemos saber su nombre—menciona la recepcionista

—Por supuesto, es el Doctor Cullen, Carlisle Cullen...

oOo

Dos semanas y media han pasado desde que perdió la pista de Iori y de esa mujer llamada Mizuki, ese nombre le había dicho el encargado de la gasera cuando volvió de su casa, _"así la llamó el pelirrojo"_ recordaba Heidern en su oficina, _"eran las palabras exactas_", pensaba al leer los resultados de la investigación que llevaba por su cuenta, sus subordinados estaban enterados de que se habían metido en su casa, pero no de la investigación, suficiente trabajo tenían en la base y con la recuperación de Leona y sus pesadillas… hace mucho que no podía llamarla hija, había algo, una sensación que, a pesar de la insistencia de Jones, le impedía decirle a la chica de cabello azul la historia real que tenían antes de la caída del Black Bird…

Encontró la hoja que le habían enviado esa mañana, por fin había encontrado ese nombre en ciertos documentos en Japón, el apellido era Takahashi, estaba a punto de comunicarse con el Presidente, solicitar permiso para investigar él mismo en Japón a esa chica y que sabía de Iori y Leah, cuando una mujer de cabello negro y cara demacrada, abre la puerta, la señorita Wong, estaba tras ella

—Disculpe Comandante, insistió en entrar antes de que la anunciara—la oficial sabe que no había cumplido con la orden de que no quería ser molestado

—Está bien señorita, mis hombres están…—la voz del Comandante es bastante dura, así que la chica no vacila en contestar

—En el campo de tiros, ¿Los mando llamar?

—No, salga a la puerta y en cuanto los vea, me informa de inmediato sin que ellos se den cuenta

—Si señor—lo saluda y se retira

—Esa orden es por el bien de… mi hija, no el suyo… ¿A que debo el honor de su vista?…

—Busco ayuda, necesito que nadie sepa que estoy aquí, incluyendo sus hombres, sé que pido demasiado, pero…

—Sí, pide demasiado… y no estoy obligado a nada…

—Su hija no recuerda muchas cosas… —lo interrumpe—… Kyo me lo dijo, pero eso no impidió que Orochi controlara a Leona, y lo volverá a hacer… pero primero me buscará para matarme, para que yo no logre encerrarla, después buscará a su hija para controlarla…ese… me quito mi poder… pero aun vigilo el Sello…y lo sentí… Orochi volvió, buscará a su ultima descendiente viva… me sorprende que no lo haya hecho ya…

—Lo detendremos—le dice Heidern

—No si no los recuerda, o si no los conoce… yo… recordé a uno de mis captores, tuve una visión en la misma noche que Leona entró en disturbio, en esa visión, recordé su nombre: Mukai, él dijo que solo fue una prueba para saber a lo que se enfrentaban, también me dijo que Orochi buscará a su hija, sí Orochi sabe que ella ya no tiene conexión con ustedes, que al no recordarlos, podrá cumplir con su destino, para ser honesta, pensé que llegaría tarde, me tomo una semana entender esa visión y otra para encontrarlos… si me oculta… le ayudare a que su hija recuerde lo que ha olvidado, no podré explicarle todo, pero le juro que Orochi no va a llevársela— afirma con una luz amarilla al cruzar con su mano su pecho

—Esa luz…—se sorprende Heidern, es la primera vez que ocurre en alguien que no sea él mismo, aunque su luz es de otro color, ella se da cuenta de su asombro, pero no sabe el porqué

—No puedo explicarlo, Heidern y sé qué hace tiempo quise encerrar a su hija, aun creo que eso es preferible a que Orochi la controle, así que no le voy a mentir, lo haré como última opción, pero ella ha demostrado que puede controlar su poder, si los recuerda como familia, o hacemos que esos lazos vuelvan a surgir, Orochi no podrá controlarla…ayúdame y ayudarás a salvar el Mundo que conocemos

Heidern se sienta en su silla, sopesa la posibilidad de salvar al Mundo y recuperar a su hija al mismo tiempo, o perderla para siempre para salvar al Mundo, el Mundo sale ganando, él no…

—De acuerdo, mis hombres no sabrán que esta aquí, capturaremos a ese Crimson para que le regrese su poder, trataras que mi hija nos recuerde, pero solo cuando esté dormida y yo esté presente, dejaremos eso de quererla encerrar como última opción, ¿lo toma o lo deja?

—No tengo otra opción ¿o sí? — menciona Chizuru Kagura

* * *

Próximo capítulo más de los Cullen y sobre la actitud de las Medjais, sobre todo de la nueva descendiente de Orochi…

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia (espero)

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuídate Ü!


	33. Chapter 33 Descendientes

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el trigésimo tercer capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes Kof no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, todos los Cullen y Jacob Black a Stephenie Meyer, sólo Lyla, Mizuki, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle de los Vivos (la Tierra)

**OJO: ¿Ya leíste el anterior? Subí tres, este es el segundo de ellos, es mi forma de decir "siento tardar tanto en subir", si ya lo hiciste ¡ADELANTE!**

Capítulo 33 Descendientes

Geos se había negado a contestar las preguntas que giraban en la cabeza de ambos Yagamis, _"Hasta estar a solas"_ fue lo único que escucharon en su mente al dirigirse a su habitación. Dentro de ella, la primera en sentarse en uno de los sillones es Leona, cierra sus ojos y su respiración se ve agitada, ambos Jaffas la miran sorprendidos, ¿desde cuándo a un Medjai le falta el aire?

—Bien, para contestar sus preguntas deben recordar que—se dirige Geos a ambos—su juramento les impide hablar con otros que no conocen nuestro Mundo, en esta ocasión se traslada al mismo Milos, un Originum, uno de los Primum Numinis, seres supremos, mucho más poderoso que cualquier Guía, incluyéndome, que se encargan de que el Equilibrio lo respeten vivos y muertos, castigar a aquellos Jaffas o Medjais que rompan las reglas y son los únicos que pueden revocar las consecuencias de esos sucesos…

—¿Él la sacó del Tártaros? —pregunta Iori mirando a Leona

—Sí, la saco del Tártaros, la puso a prueba y le permitió lo que va a ocurrir...

—¿Lo qué va a ocurrir? —pregunta Mizuki viendo a Leona a los ojos

—Ya lo sabes, Lady Yagami, lo sientes ¿verdad? —Leona la mira entrecerrando los ojos, Iori se pone frente a su mujer, será su amiga, pero no dejará que la lastime y Leona lo siente—no voy a lastimarla Iori, solo me sorprende que no te lo haya dicho anoche…

—Porque no sé si es posible, la lógica indica que no existe la vida en la muerte…—contesta Mizuki tratando de explicarse—no es posible que… estés… embarazada…

Un silencio se hace en la habitación, Iori la mira arriba abajo, Leona traía esa enorme túnica color gris que les obligaban traer cuando estaban en el Valle de los Vivos, pero se veía exactamente igual que las otras Medjais adultas. Geos asiente, con esa seña Leona coloca ambas manos sobre su vientre, desliza una hacia abajo y la otra la deja arriba, haciendo notar lo abultado de su estómago…

—Por eso estamos en Valle Tierra, y Originum había pedido que ningún mortal, Jaffa o no, se enterara de esto, porque, como bien dijo Mizuki, no existe la Vida en la Muerte, Milos hizo una excepción con ella, a raíz de la razón por la que había llegado al Tártaros…

—Y si ningún mortal se debe enterar—interviene Iori—¿Por qué viene ese Doctor Cullen?

—Él no es un mortal… él es… ¿creen en los vampiros? — Geos se dirige a ambos poseedores del Magatama

—¿De esos que te chupan la sangre y mueren con la luz del sol? —contesta burlonamente Iori mirando a Mizuki, ella tampoco puede reprimir una sonrisa, _"después de todo esos vampiros son monstruos propios de Noche de Brujas" _piensa Mizuki…

—Sí, te "chupan" la sangre—contesta Geos, ambos se ponen serios—pero no mueren fácilmente y con el sol menos, y hay tres escuchando tras la puerta ahora mismo…

Señala el lugar, solo con dos dedos, hace un movimiento que abre la puerta, en el umbral, tres hombres que parecen modelos sacados de una revista, comparten una piel muy blanca como la cal y unos ojos de color dorado que están hundidos en unas grandes ojeras lilas, no saben si pasar o no, uno de ellos, el de cabello castaño dorado, mira a los ojos de todas las mujeres, hasta que se posó en los ojos de Mizuki…

—Carlisle, ella es humana—dice dirigiéndose al que, por unos cuantos años, parece el "mayor" de los tres, es un hombre de cabello rubio y extremadamente apuesto que asiente a sus dos acompañantes y pasa a la habitación antes de ser invitados, el otro hombre era musculoso, más que los dos hombres pero su cabello era color miel, miraba estudiando a todos, cierra la puerta con el ceño fruncido

—Veo que lograste traer a humanos Geos, permítanme presentarles a mis compañeros, él es Edward Cullen y el (señala al otro que cerró la puerta) es Jasper Hale —dice el líder alargando su mano, las Medjais se sorprenden de que, al decir el nombre de su Guía, no se produce ningún corte en su rostro…

—Eso es porque no somos humanos, como dijo Geos, somos… vampiros o monstruos —contesta Edward apretando los dientes ante las últimas palabras, mirando a Mizuki a los ojos

—No les haremos daño—interrumpe Carlisle—estamos aquí porque Geos tiene bastante don de convencimiento… y por haber menciona la naturaleza de Nessie…

Todos miran a Geos con curiosidad, ellas no habían escuchado hablar de esa persona, y los dos hombres sonríen ante su asombro, la habitación empieza a sentirse diferente, una calma se hace presente, Mizuki mira a Jasper, se da cuenta que trata de influir en ellos, así que decide protegerlos para que no se sientan aletargados

—Detente Lady Yagami—interviene Geos—Carlisle, si tu… hijo no intenta alterar nuestros sentimientos, ella dejara de ocultarnos, en cuanto a tu hijo lector de mentes, cada uno de nosotros (extiende ambas manos señalando a sus protegidos) dejara mostrarle lo que consideremos necesario para su seguridad… y la nuestra claro

—De acuerdo—mira a ambos hombres—ahora dinos: ¿cómo sabes de la condición de Nessie?

—Primero que nada—contesta Geos señalando que pasen a sentarse en los sillones, todos toman asiento—su secreto está a salvo con nosotros, esperamos que el nuestro también lo guarden celosamente, si no es así y si tratan de divulgarlo con humanos o personas fuera de su Clan, sus hábitos de parecer humanos como el de tomar asiento y moverse lentamente como acaban de hacerlo, no podrán realizarlo y no serán consciente de ello, si guardan el secreto, su… existencia seguirá igual que como la han manejado (los tres asienten), para mantener el equilibrio, les diré algo de nosotros, pero también mencionaré algo de ustedes—los tres vampiros asienten de nuevo, así que Geos continúa con el relato

"Segundo, solo Iori y Mizuki (señala a ambos) son humanos, las demás… hace mucho que dejamos este Mundo… somos conocidas como Medjais, porque estamos muertas y aún podemos existir en diferentes Valles, todas fuimos asesinadas, unas antes que otras—ahora mira a sus guerreras—estos caballeros tampoco están vivos, Milos los llama "vitam post mortem", pero los mortales los conocen como "vampiros", aunque ellos beben sangre, procuran no beber sangre humana (los mira a los ojos) o al menos tratan de evitarlo en su dieta…"

—Como dije—dice de nuevo Carlisle— no les haremos daño

—Lo sabemos—vuelve a tomar la palabra Geos— y disculpa mi falta de modestia, pero si ustedes trataran de hacernos algo, nuestra sangre acabaría con su cuerpo, sé que la de los humanos, no, pero de todos nosotros, cinco controlan el fuego, el único elemento que los destruye… así que para qué marcar hostilidades innecesarias, por último, la razón del porque mencione a Nessie a nuestros invitados—mira a sus guerreras para continuar la historia

"Hace más de diez años, Edward se enamoró de una humana, después de tantos conflictos que no vienen al caso, ella se embarazo de él y logro salvarse convirtiéndose en una de su familia, que ya estaba planeado. Lo interesante de su embarazo, es que el bebé crecía dentro de la humana a un ritmo acelerado y ellos mismos la atendieron en casa, sin necesidad de que la humanidad se enterará de su existencia y por ende, de su desarrollo, la pequeña se llama Renesmee, pero a mí también me gusta más Nessie, ahora—mira a los Cullen— nosotras estamos en una situación "parecida", una de mis guerreras se encuentra embarazada por razones que tampoco vienen al caso, su crecimiento es acelerado, por cada día que pasa, es un mes de desarrollo, llevamos seis días aquí, que equivalen a seis meses, por eso su respiración es agitada, además de toda la energía que ha gastado al estar aquí…"

—Y usted quiere que…—comienza a decir Carlisle

—Que lleve este caso como si fuera una humana, supervise lo que le falta para llegar a término de su gestación y en su momento, una cesárea para poder tener a su hijo—completa Geos— un ser más alto que nosotros, sabe de su existencia y de su forma de vida, mencionó que usted es un médico de humanos, que tardó dos siglos en atenderlos sin que la sangre lo altere, por esa razón es que lo busqué en el hospital donde trabaja, un lugar neutral, donde no sería tan fácil de esconderse o mostrarme su velocidad, que se necesita para realizar la operación, así como de sus conocimientos médicos para hacerlo

—Supongo que no puedo negarme…

—Puede hacerlo—dice Geos antes de que alguno interviniera—nosotras no obligamos a nadie hacer lo que no quiere, pero ese ser me menciono también que eres curioso por naturaleza, le gusta aprender de los casos nuevos, y créame si le digo que esta situación es única en todas las dimensiones y tiempos que pueda llegar a conocer…

—¿Puedo revisar a la paciente?

—Eso supone que nos ayudará

—Puedo intentarlo, para eso tendré que hacerles ciertas preguntas…

Geos mira a Leona, ella comienza a desabrochar su túnica para retirársela, viste un bonito conjunto de maternidad beige, que era de Hilari en su tiempo, Carlisle ausculta a Leona, percibe que la piel de su vientre esta muy restirada, que unas cuantas estrías comienzan a aparecer…

—En efecto, el tamaño corresponde al final del segundo trimestre de gestación—comienza a hablar Carlisle— pero pareciera que la piel se niega a seguir creciendo

—Eso es porque nos curamos muy rápido—menciona Geos

—¿Qué tanto? —pregunta Jasper

—Si tomaras un arma para volarme la tapa de los sesos…—interviene Seirah

—TÚ limpiarías el desastre que ocasionaría eso—completa Hilari

— Por eso necesitan a alguien veloz—dice Edward viendo a ambas mujeres

—Así es, nuestro cuerpo se recupera rápidamente, es algo natural—vuelve a tomar la palabra Geos—las sustancias, como la anestesia no logran dormirnos, pero si Jasper puede tranquilizar a las personas hasta sedarlas, no será necesario usarla en la operación…

—Me gustaría que fuera en nuestro hogar, cerca de Forks—menciona Carlisle— podríamos preparar una habitación adecuada para la operación y un par de manos que podrán ayudarme… una de ustedes puede estar presente también. Lo ideal es que lleguen mañana o pasado mañana temprano, por si el bebé se adelanta y quiere nacer antes…

—Cuando tocaste mi vientre—Leona mira a los ojos al doctor— ¿tuviste ese "presentimiento"?

—Sí—le contesta el Doctor— en algunos casos puede ocurrir…—Carlisle mira como intercambian miradas entre ellas

—Te lo "dijo" el bebé Carlisle—asegura Edward, se dirige a las mujeres—no es la primera vez que ocurre y siempre acierta ¿verdad…Leona?

—Sí y no ha fallado…—recuerda cuando le aviso del Black Bird

—Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder—decide Geos—mañana temprano partiremos, esta noche descansaremos y ustedes (mira a los hombres) le avisarán a su familia sobre lo que hemos charlado… si me permiten, Seirah los llevará a casa, ella no utiliza flamas, pero no podrán dañarla, ella puede teletransportarlos en un segundo y de paso sabremos a donde llegar exactamente

—De acuerdo—dice Carlisle—en realidad si quiero ver en que termina todo esto, serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa y conocerán al resto de nosotros, pero no olvides que tus amigos humanos tienen que estar presentes…

—No les haremos daño—en esta ocasión es Hilari quien repite las palabras del médico—si ustedes no intentan dañarnos…

—No es por eso… Hilari—explica Edward— su Guía se presentó ante nosotros, y al ver nuestros casi humanos, decidió que abrían dos humanos por su parte, para no perder el Equilibrio que tan celosamente guardan… Creo que es necesario que presente a la única que no sabemos su nombre Carlisle, ella es Ikari—señala a la pequeña, ella asiente y sonríe

—Entonces deberían entrar y presentarnos a las otras que esperan fuera de la recepción—dice Ikari sin perder su sonrisa— y al que está afuera de nuestra ventana, sé que me escuchan, así Seirah trasladará a todos al mismo tiempo y no correrán todo el camino de regreso

La ventana se abre, un hombre más musculoso que los que estaban adentro sonríe de oreja a oreja por haber sido descubierto, su cabello es ondulado y negro, abre la puerta y cuatro mujeres entran por la ella sin ser invitadas, no se ve parentesco entre ellas o con los hombres, solo el color de piel y de ojos, la de cabello rubio, tiene una belleza sobresaliente a la de las demás que también son hermosas, la pequeña, sus cabellos negros apuntan todas direcciones, la de cabello caramelo, tiene un aspecto maternal y la última de cabello con destellos rojizos, se coloca en el centro de esas personas y pinta una sonrisa en su cara

—No necesitas tu escudo…Bella—Geos permite que Ikari continúe con la conversación—es mi turno de presentarlos, él es Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale (señala a la rubia) Esme Cullen (señala a la de aspecto maternal) Alice Cullen (señala a la de cabello negro), y sí, podemos ir más allá de tu escudo Bella Swan o Cullen, como prefieras… y aunque soy la más "chica" …

—Es suficiente pequeña—interviene Geos, se dirige al Clan— Edward ha visto que no tenemos malas intenciones, Jasper siente que no tenemos malas intenciones y Carlisle quiere ayudar a mi guerrera sí Alice lo aprueba…

—¿Qué ves Alice? —pregunta por fin Carlisle

—No veo ningún problema si les ayudamos, pero no sé en que acabe esto, veo decisiones, pero no el final— contesta Alice

—Nos veremos en casa Geos— termina diciendo Carlisle— ojalá que todo termine como todos queremos

—Entonces, partamos—dice Seirah, alarga la mano a Carlisle, él la toma, pero los demás no—solo pongan una mano sobre Carlisle, él verá el lugar al que quieren llegar y que nosotros llegaremos cuando hayamos descansado

Así lo hacen, con su mano libre, Seirah crea una corriente de arena que hace crecer hasta cubrir a los ocho vampiros, desapareciendo de la habitación. Piden servicio a la habitación, después de todo necesitan recuperar energía. Cuando llega Seirah, Leona conversa con Iori y Mizuki, ni Geos ni Hilari se encuentran en la habitación…

—Están en Valle Celeste—le dice Leona al ver que las busca con la mirada—irakI está dormida (señala una de las camas donde la niña descansa)

—¿Cómo te sientes oeL? —le pregunta Seirah al sentarse a comer

—Bien, cansada pero bien…

—Les cuentas sobre lo que ocurrió—afirma viendo la cara de asombro que ambos tenían

—Sólo lo necesario y lo que autorizó Milos

Tanto Iori y Mizuki ya sabían que se le había permitido tener a su hijo porque al asesinar al Doctor Makishima, por el bien del Equilibrio sobre su propia existencia, la recompensarían con regresarle su vida como Jaffa, pero sólo a ella, sin su hijo, al negarse, Originum le propuso entonces que le diera su vida a su hijo, pero que ella regresaría al Tártaros después de que naciera, su hijo sería protegido por algún Jaffa o por su padre, ella acepto pero su hijo se negó rotundamente (Originum también podía percibir sus pensamientos como cualquier Medjai), así que les ofreció media vida a ambos, tener a su hijo, pero ambos seguirían en Valle Celeste

—Sé que los iba a poner en un predicamento sin preguntarles—continuaba Leona relatando a la pareja—pero por causa de Lyla, Jones no podía saber nada sobre su hijo y no tenía a quién más confiarle a mi hijo— de pronto se lleva una mano a su vientre y cierra los ojos, Seirah se levanta rápidamente—no… e-es na-da… solo se estiró…—mira como Mizuki sonríe ante la situación por la que atraviesa Leona, y se atreve a preguntarle

—¿Puedo…? —extiende su mano hacia el vientre de la peli azulada

Leona sonríe y toma su mano sin previo aviso, la coloca sobre su vientre y el bebé parece saber que no es la mano de su madre, ya que se mueve para sentir a Mizuki, en ese instante la chica de ojos grises jadea y se queda quieta de sorpresa, Iori preocupado la toma por los hombros para retirarla, pero también se queda inmóvil

En sus mentes, Mizuki está en una cama de hospital, sostiene a un hermoso bebé, por el color de la frazada, saben que es una niña, al mirarla ve que sus cabellos son rojizos, Mizuki le sonríe y le dice _"Akane, lista para conocer a los demás…"_, en eso la puerta se abre, entra Iori diciendo _"¿podemos pasar para conocer a la nueva Yagami" _su rostro se ve feliz, saben que hay alguien atrás de él, pero no lo ven porque la imagen se corta y vuelven a la realidad

—¿Qué les mostró? —Seirah está detrás de ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—¿No lo vieron? —pregunta Iori mirando a Whip y luego a Leona

—No, sólo si el bebé quiere que nos enteremos todos, nos muestra en la mente lo que puede ver en un futuro, pero aunque te toca a través de mi vientre, yo no puedo verlo si él no quiere mostrarme

—Algo que nos hará muy feliz…—Iori abrasa a Mizuki por la cintura

—…a nuestra propia familia—completa Mizuki sin decir nada más pero con una sonrisa enorme

—Ahora imaginen lo que podrá hacer cuando nazca—llega Hilari sin Geos—pero para eso, hay que descansar y mañana iremos con el Clan Cullen, soeG está atendiendo asuntos pendientes del Valle, así que ahora estoy a cargo, pero me pidió que les dijera que todo va bien, le he dejado un par de manos para que la ayude… ahora a dormir

Tanto Medjais como Jaffas se fueron a acostar, al día siguiente, tomaron un desayuno en la planta baja del hotel, la recepcionista pregunto si todo estaba bien, ya que el médico jamás había llegado, ellas contestaron que sí, que partirían de inmediato, que prepara la cuenta, todo fue cargado a la tarjeta de Leona, salieron del hotel a pesar de que hacía frío, por eso no había gente en los alrededores. Al llegar a una zona completamente vacía de miradas indiscretas

—Ve con los Cullen—dice Hilari a Seirah—avísales que vamos en camino

Seirah asiente con la cabeza y se teletransporta, esperan un minuto para dar algo de tiempo a sus anfitriones, al pasar el minuto, Hilari crea de ambas manos sus flamas amarillas, rodea a todos, al desaparecer las flamas, ellos también lo hacen

Frente a una gran casa de ventanas enormes de cristal, las mismas flamas amarillas comienzan a aparecer, con las personas que trasladaban, al desaparecer las flamas, el pasto no sufre ningún daño, tanto Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward estaban frente a la casa, junto a Seirah, no se veían a los demás por los alrededores. Después de los saludos y mencionar que Geos estaba en la dimensión donde existían y los demás vampiros de caza, entraron a la casa, Carlisle quiere revisar a Leona, así que le pide que suba las escaleras, al verlas suspira profundamente por lo larga que son..

—Podemos llevarte cargando—le dice Edward al oírla suspirar

—No lo creo—contesta rápidamente Leona colocando una mano sobre el pasamanos—solo tardaré un poco más que ustedes…—comienza a subir uno a uno los escalones, su madre se da cuenta del esfuerzo

—No te va a pasar nada si permites que uno de ellos te ayude hija

—Pero mamá…

—Pero nada, piensa en tu hijo, no puedes esforzarte demasiado—Hilari mira a Emmett, este asiente y la carga en brazos, parece que Leona no pesa ni un gramo, al sentirse en unos brazos tan musculosos, no puede evitar sonrojarse al recordar a otro par de brazos que la levantaban de la misma manera, Carlisle, Esme y Hilari van tras el enorme vampiro, los demás se quedan en la puerta de la planta baja

—Whip, iré a casa por algunas mudas de ropa—menciona Iori

—Bien, pero Mizuki se queda con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero…

—Estaré bien amor—se acerca Mizuki a Iori—ayudaré a cuidar a irakI—mira como la niña corre al rio cercano a la casa, le da un beso rápido en los labios y sale tras ella, Iori mira a Whip, ella asiente, Iori desaparece entre sus flamas púrpuras

—¿Quién es el tipo del paliacate? —pregunta Edward a Seirah mientras ven a Ikari y a Mizuki disfrutando del lugar

—¿Lo viste en su mente? — señala hacia arriba, él asiente y ella sonríe—el cuerpo de tu hermano le hizo pensar en él, su nombre es Ralf Jones, Coronel Ralf Jones, ella también era militar, pasaron muchas cosas juntos hasta ser más que amigos cuando ella estaba viva, y sí (lo mira a los ojos) es el padre del niño, pero él no sabe algo de esto…

—Debería saberlo

—Sí, pero por culpa de otra Jaffa, no podemos decirle… historia larga

Escuchan bajar a los demás por las escaleras, de nuevo Emmett carga a Leona para bajar las escaleras y la coloca en uno de los sillones blancos de la sala

—Seirah ¿dónde está mi niña?—pregunta Hilari al no ver a Ikari dentro de la casa

—Esta con Mizuki, en el río y Iori fue por unas mudas de ropa—le informa Seirah, mira en dirección de su amiga—¿Cómo esta oeL?

—Bien, todo está bien y el bebé no tarda en nacer—contesta Carlisle—el ultrasonido indica que ya está acomodándose para nacer, así que no debe hacer ningún esfuerzo

Ikari y Mizuki se acercan a escuchar las palabras del Doctor, pero vienen acompañados de los otros Cullen, que regresaban con los ojos más dorados que cuando los conocieron, también llega Iori con la muda de ropa.

El día pasa sin complicaciones, pasan el día afuera, Ikari juega en el río, Hilari había ido por unas mudas también, ya que la pequeña se había mojado hasta la cintura, Bella y Mizuki conversaban amistosamente, ella le narraba a la vampiro su pasión por enseñar a los jóvenes a su cargo, Seirah y Alice escuchaban la platica jugando ajedrez, era algo nuevo para Alice, ya que no veía todas las decisiones de Seirah al hacer sus jugadas, Emmett y Jasper apostaban sobre quien ganaría, Carlisle y Esme estaban dentro de la casa, preparando la habitación de arriba. Leona e Iori miran desde una silla de jardín, Edward se aproxima a ambos que están muy callados

—No están acostumbrados a estar rodeados de tantas personas—afirma al ver que ellos no participaban en ninguna de las actividades, antes de contestar, escuchan que un auto se detiene frente a la casa— chicos, estamos atrás—dice Edward como si estuvieran a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada de la casa, y no atrás de ella

Una chica de ojos color chocolate que es escoltada por un muchacho de su misma edad, pero de descendencia india, salen por la puerta hacia el jardín, se sorprenden al ver a tanta gente que no habían percibido, la chica grita emocionada…

—¡Participantes del Kof! —una sonrisa franca cruza su rostro—son los que veíamos en la tele

—Tranquilízate Nessie—menciona Edward— no todas participaron en ese evento

—Lo sé papá, pero Whip, Iori y Leona…—calla de pronto, una línea roja cruza su mejilla, Ikari corre hacia ella, su acompañante cree que va a atacarla, así que salta entre ella y la niña, pero en forma de un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo, Mizuki está a la espaldas de Ikari, enciende sus flamas púrpuras protegiéndola, el lobo les gruñe mostrando sus dientes, de pronto, Iori embiste al lobo, lo hace caer al pasto, el golpe fue acompañado con sus flamas, ocasionando que el pelaje del lobo se chamusque un poco, como advertencia, pero el lobo vuelve a ponerse de nuevo de pie, gruñéndole, los Cullen no intervienen, porque no pueden moverse, al ver sus pies, una fina capa de hielo hasta las rodillas, hace que estén inmóviles, pero gritan al lobo "¡detente Jacob!", mientras que las otras guerreras tampoco intervienen, porque Hilari había vuelto justo en el momento para detenerlas y ver que Carlisle estaba frente al lobo en un instante, cortando su ataque…

—Iori detente, Lena no los sueltes—ordena Hilari a ambos, su voz se oye sobre los rugidos y los gritos de los Cullen, ve que una de las manos de Leona está apuntando a los Cullen, de ella, sale el aire frio que crea el hielo que los ha detenido, mira al lobo que sigue gruñendo, primero a su hija y luego a su dirección, al menos Iori le hace caso, no ataca al lobo rojizo ni al lobo de pelaje color arena que esta atrás de él

—irakI curará a Nessie—indica Hilari acercándose a Carlisle y mirando a ambos lobos a los ojos— no va a hacerle daño

La niña se acerca a Nessie, con una sonrisa le muestra que no va a hacerle daño, pone su manita que está rodeada de una luz gris sobre su mejilla, Nessie siente la calidez y al brillar más su mano después una palabra que no entendió, el rasguño desaparece sin dejar una marca siquiera

—¿Estas bien Nessie? —pregunta Hilari al verla curada, Leona aún no libera a los vampiros del hielo—¿sientes dolor?

—No, ni ahora ni antes de que me curara, solo cierta molestia—contesta de inmediato la joven, Hilari mira a Leona y asiente, así que crea y arroja con la otra mano una pequeña flama azul, que sin quemarlos, derrite el hielo que los detenía

—¿Por qué fue eso? —pregunta molesta Bella revisando la cara de su hija, Hilari mira a Mizuki…

—No hay conexión Mizuki, pero Edward sabrá que no mentimos si puede leer tu mente humana—dice Hilari—¿puedes explicarles las reglas básicas que tendrán que llevar a cabo los humanos?

—Por supuesto—contesta la pelinegra con una inclinación de cabeza, mira principalmente a Nessie y a ambos lobos—nosotros que estamos vivos, no podemos pronunciar sus nombres, (mira a los vampiros) ustedes ya no están vivos, por eso pueden decirle sin el castigo, pero Iori y yo la llamamos anoeL, iraliH e irakI, Seirah y Lena son sobrenombres, el nombre real de Seirah es yllaS, e irakI le decía Lena a anoeL cuando estaban vivas, la razón es porque han cruzado la línea entre la Vida y la Muerte …

—Como algunas tribus del Amazonas—dice Edward

—Y otras culturas en el mundo—agrega Iori molesto, Mizuki se da cuenta que aún mantiene su postura de pelea a pesar que los lobos se han tranquilizado, se acerca a su esposo y lo toma de la mano, tranquilizándolo

—Supongo que como ella es semivampiro—continua Mizuki—el castigo no le dolió, ya que para nosotros, seamos humanos, Jaffas o Mordocs, el dolor es insoportable…

—Pero… —la interrumpe Edward—… tu peleaste en ese torneo, y el anunciador dice tu nombre…

—Esa-no-era-yo—contesta Leona apretando los dientes y con chispas de enojo en sus ojos azules—su-nombre-es Lyla…

—Ella es la razón por la que…—se calla Seirah al ver la mirada que le dirige Leona, ella se defiende— yo no le dije, él lo vio cuando subías por las escaleras… los humanos le dicen clon, nosotros Mordocs…

—Como sea, ellos no reciben castigo porque no saben que estoy Muerta, y Lyla no sabe de las dimensiones, así que no rompe las reglas, ustedes si… irakI, también cura las quemaduras del lobo…— Leona trata de ponerse de pie con normalidad, pero al hacerlo, una fuerte punzada en el bajo vientre, hace que se doble de dolor, entre sus piernas, una gran cantidad de agua cae al piso y se evapora de inmediato

—¡Rápido Emmett, llévala arriba! —interviene Carlisle—Esme, Jasper, prepárense, ¿quiere entrar o lo hará alguien más? — mira a Hilari mientras Emmett y Jasper son los primeros en subir cargando a Leona

—Por supuesto que quiero entrar—contesta Hilari—cuiden a mi niña y prepárense por si algo sale mal…— sigue al doctor y a su esposa

—¿Algo sale mal? —hace un mohín de disgusto Rosalie, mirando a los que se quedan en la sala

—Tranquila Rose—habla Alice—solo quieren detenerla si Leona se molesta, pero eso no será necesario—sonríe a los demás, el enorme lobo había desaparecido, solo el "humano" estaba ahí, que se presentó con el nombre de Jacob que habían escuchado, Jacob Black, el otro no se veía por ningún lado, pero podían sentirlo

Arriba, Leona esta sobre la camilla, Jasper sostiene su cabeza con ambas manos, para que, al sedarla, ninguno de los demás presentes, duermen profundamente como ya lo hace ella, solo tiene espasmos en las manos, Hilari las toma para que sepa que esta ahí con ella, Carlisle hace la incisión, la sangre comienza a brotar, Esme limpia todo perfectamente, tratando de no aspirar ese olor, no quería tener tentaciones, pero resulta que el olor no es agradable, Jasper también voltea la cabeza en señal de desagrado

—Supongo que nuestra sangre no les atrae—menciona Hilari viendo como Esme arruga la nariz

—Discúlpanos—contesta Esme—pero es que el olor de su sangre no se acerca a la de los humanos, aunque se parece mucho en el color

—Por supuesto, el color es el mismo, el olor no, pero sólo ustedes lo perciben, recuerda que ya estamos muertas, nuestra sangre se ve exactamente igual que la de los vivos, pero ustedes detectan el olor a muerte, por eso les decía soeG que no corríamos peligro, pero sí ustedes al beber sangre con Muerte…

—Bien—la interrumpe Carlisle—aquí estas… Esme prepara una manta…

Esme, con una velocidad increíble, toma una manta que había preparado, para ojos humanos, hubiera sido un estupendo acto de magia, un segundo, no hay nada en sus manos y al otro, una manta con un pequeño bulto cubierto de sangre, Esme se dirige rápidamente a la mesa de a lado, limpia rápidamente al bebé, y lo envuelve…

—¿Esta bien el bebé? —pregunta Hilari al no escucharlo llorar

—Si lo está, es una bebé muy hermosa y no va a llorar —dice Esme— parece que es muy parecida a nuestra Nessie

—Bien Hilari, mira—le indica Carlisle, ella se acerca—se ha cerrado la cesárea por sí misma, pero puse puntos aquí y aquí (señala los lugares), tendría que retirarlos en una semana o dos, pero quítelos dependiendo de cómo curen, ahora Jasper, ve despertándola poco a poco mientras revisamos a la bebé

Ambos se acercan con Esme, la niña los mira con sus ojos, no los pierde de vista y les da una sonrisa deslumbrante, su manita sostiene uno de los dedos de Esme…

—Sí, ella es tu abuela Hilari y él es Carlisle, mi compañero, quien ayudo a que tú y tu mamá se encuentren bien—Carlisle la revisa, al sentir su mano helada, la piel de la nenita se eriza, su corazón palpita muy lentamente, sus movimientos son iguales a cualquier otro bebé vivo, su piel es muy suave y hasta un poco de cabello púrpura cubre su cabecita, Carlisle toma al bebé y lo coloca en brazos de Hilari

—A ver bebita, ellos no van a dañarte—le dice Hilari al mirarla a los ojos—así que necesito que bajes la guardia, así te revisara mejor el Doctor

La niña la mira a los ojos y sonríe, cierra sus ojos y una leve arruguita se forma en su frente, al abrirlos de nuevo, sus ojos ahora son de color café muy claros y su cabello azul, más obscuro que el de Leona

—Mucho mejor, Carlisle, ¿Puede revisarla de nuevo?—dice Hilari mostrándole a la bebé

—Ya no escucho su corazón—dice Carlisle al acercarse, la bebé sigue moviéndose igual que cuando la revisó, pone sus mano helada en la frente, la pequeña tiene un escalofrío de nuevo—pero sus reacciones son las mismas solo ha cambiado el color de sus ojos y su cabello

—Si es un Disturbio, herencia de su madre—explica Hilari—pero pierde mucha energía y aun no sabe que debe reservarla para otras situaciones…

—Hablando de eso—interrumpe Geos desde la puerta, ni siquiera la habían visto llegar—¿cuándo pueden partir mis guerreras Carlisle?, ya han gastado mucha energía y necesitan recuperarse en nuestra Dimensión…

—En cuanto despierte Leona, podre asegurarte que hoy en la noche Geos, pero quisiera que ella y la niña permanezcan aquí un par de días más, para poder observar a la niña, Nessie crecía muy rápido, quiero saber si ocurrirá lo mismo con ella…además quiero ver como evoluciona su herida…

—Por mi está bien—contesta Leona sentándose en la cama como si no hubiera acabado de ser intervenida, la niña al escucharla, emite unos ruiditos y sus manitas cierran y abren como queriendo tomar las ondas de su voz, Hilari le lleva a la pequeña y la ayuda a colocarla en sus brazos, Leona le sonríe—además es poco después de lo que acaba de hacer por mi soeG, asumo las consecuencias...

—De acuerdo—contesta Geos—solo un día, ya que la pequeña no crecerá tanto como supone, para que pase un mes aquí, en nuestra dimensión debe pasar una semana

—Un mes es demasiado— objeta Carlisle—para poder detectar cualquier anomalía

—Bien, entonces ella volverá dentro de tres días, lo que equivale a 12 días terrestres, ¿qué te parece conocer a los demás?, están ansiosos por conocerte…

Voltea a la puerta que está abierta, tanto vampiros como lobos, y Medjais como Jaffas sonríen a la última generación de Orochi…

* * *

_Originum_ y _Primum Numinis_ están en latín y significa "inicio original" y "la primera deidad" respectivamente, se me ocurrió el nombre de Milos por su significado y origen griego

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia (espero)

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuídate Ü!


	34. Chapter 34 Cambios

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el trigésimo cuarto capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes Kof no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, todos los Cullen y Jacob Black a Stephenie Meyer, sólo Lyla, Mizuki, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle de los Vivos (la Tierra)

**OJO: ¿Ya leíste los anteriores? Subí tres, es mi forma de decir "siento tardar tanto en subir", si ya lo hiciste ¡ADELANTE!**

**Otro aviso: **tiene escena lemmon

Capítulo 34 Cambios

Esme tenía mucha razón, la bebé no lloro ni una sola vez en toda la tarde, a pesar de que se la había pasado en brazos de todos los presentes, no lloraba cuando tomaba siestas pequeñas en el sillón, la cargaban tanto por placer como para alimentarla, la pequeña no podía ser alimentada por su madre, ya que, igual que la sangre, su leche estaba contaminada por la Muerte, de hecho, cuando Carlisle sugirió retirarle la leche por medio de un medicamento, Leona ya no tenía absolutamente nada, sin sufrir de las altas temperaturas que tenían algunas madres mortales por no alimentar a sus hijos

Edward había viajado junto a Alice a Seattle, para adquirir fórmula para bebé y otros artículos, la lejanía del lugar era para no levantar sospechas en el pueblo de Forks, donde eran conocidos por todos, la compra de nuevo fue cargada a la tarjeta de Leona, y escogían la tienda que Alice veía que no visitaría Heidern, era extraño, ya que veía que recorría la ciudad, pero no veían que entrara a alguna tienda y no sabían sus razones de la visita

Hilari regreso de nuevo a la antigua casa por prendas que eran de Ikari cuando era bebé, y Nessie le había preparado mas ropa que ella misma había usado cuando era una niña, solo por si la niña crecía rápidamente como ella, pero al transcurso de las horas, no tenía ningún cambio en su cuerpo, solo el hecho de que quería sostener su cabecita como un bebe mayor, además emitía sonidos guturales, también propios de un bebé más grande y ponía atención a la plática de los adultos, estuviera o no presente en ellas, como cuando ella misma eligió su nombre, tanto Leona como Seirah y Geos estaban en la cocina con Hilari, que ya había vuelto...

—Y ¿cuál va a ser su nombre? —preguntaba Seirah, la bebé estaba en otra habitación con Nessie, ella la tenía en brazos, Jacob no le quitaba los ojos a esa visión, Edward se controlaba para no reclamarle de sus pensamientos precoces para con su pequeña

—Ya lo he pensado…—contesta Leona— pero no quiero que lleve el apellido Orochi…

—Sabes que ese es su legado—le dice Hilari—todos en los Valles la reconocerán como una Hija de Orochi, pero igual que tú, puede llevar el apellido Heidern, no creo que él pueda oponerse—sonríe al recordar el alboroto que Heidern armó cuando se enteró de la relación de Jones con su hija cuando ella desapareció…

—Quisiera que lleve el apellido de Jones—dice en voz muy baja Leona

—Eso será hasta que Ralf la conozca—le dice Geos—sabes que no puede ser hasta que él sepa de su existencia… y la reconozca como su hija

—De acuerdo—contesta Leona, pero desvía la mirada, si ni siquiera pudo decírselo, ¿cómo la reconocería como su hija?, pero tenía otras cosas de que ocuparse por el momento — voy a pensarlo, tengo en mente algunos nombres, pero como no puedo preguntarle a Ralf cuál le gusta, le preguntaré a ella — va a la habitación donde estaba su niña, ella al mirarla, extiende sus manitas para reclamar su atención e impulsa su cuerpecito para que su madre la tome en brazos, al hacerlo, la bebé coloca su manita en la base del cuello de Leona, mostrando el nombre que ella quería tener de aquellos que había pensado

—No está nada mal—menciona Edward, también había leído sus pensamientos, mira a los demás — prefiere Krista Jones Heidern

—Aun no puedes ser Jones pequeña atsirK—Leona debía pronunciar su nombre de acuerdo a las reglas—eso será hasta que tu padre sepa de ti…

_"Pero lo hará_ _mami" _no solo la escuchaba Leona, todos los que estaban cerca y si Krista lo quería así, podían escuchar los pensamientos que ponía en la mente de alguien, primero fueron imágenes, pero ahora eran palabras, Carlisle mencionaba que la razón era que, aunque su cuerpo no diera esos saltos en su desarrollo, la mente iba en camino de ser la de una niña que dice sus primeras palabras a una que ya las emplea perfectamente.

Ya tenían todo listo, al anochecer, ya estaban listas para regresar a Valle Celeste, Leona le había dicho, que, si no ocurría algo fuera de sus manos, vendría dentro de tres días, para que revisara si Krista había cambiado en los quince días que aproximadamente pasaría en el Valle, también Iori y Mizuki partieron a Japón, todavía les quedaba una semana de las vacaciones de Mizuki…

oOo

Llegaron a casa, a pesar del cansancio, Mizuki se traslada a la cocina, Iori la sigue, mira que ella busca dentro de la alacena, pero no encontraba algo para hacer rápidamente

—¿Prefieres salir y comer algo o pedimos algo por teléfono? —le pregunta Iori mostrando el teléfono inalámbrico que había tomado de la sala al seguirla

—Si salimos sería a…— pregunta Mizuki

—A donde tú quieras, mi tarjeta la aceptan en cualquier lugar del mundo, así que escoge

—Creo que prefiero quedarme en casa, en realidad extraño el Sushi original, no lo que intentan hacer en otros lugares… aunque ese Edward no lo hacía tan mal…

—¿Mejor que cuando lo preparo yo? —sus ojos rojos miraban con celos a su mujer

—¿Quieres la verdad o mejor llevamos la fiesta en paz? —sonríe ante los celos de él, no se sentía insegura, sabía que él la amaba, pero dentro de su vanidad de mujer, le gustaba que Iori la celara de vez en cuando, de que la protegiera cuando nadie lo había hecho, en especial después de ver a tantas chicas bellas en el torneo, rodea su cuello con ambos brazos—no necesito recordarte lo que ocurrió después de que te diste cuenta de que no eres un buen cocinero…

—En realidad sí—sus ojos están cargados de deseo, la toma de la cintura y la atrae a su cuerpo, besándola ardientemente—solo me detendré si estás muy cansada para recordarlo

Mizuki comienza a desabotonar su camisa blanca, besándolo de nuevo, Iori la toma en brazos y la lleva a su recámara, el teléfono se ha quedado solo en la cocina…

oOo

Los doce días han pasado, Leona, Ikari y Krista han regresado a Forks, como había dicho Geos, la niña había crecido a un ritmo normal en el Valle durante esos tres días, pero por la variación de tiempo, Carlisle y Esme habían visto cambios en ella, en especial en su postura, no ere una bebé de días, sino de semanas…

—… en realidad si está creciendo, no como Nessie, pero su cuerpo es más fuerte al de un bebé de semana y media de nacido, Lena, ¿hasta qué edad crecen ustedes en ese Valle? —preguntaba Carlisle, mientras revisaba como había retirado los puntos Hilari, la herida ya estaba completamente curada, se veía una cicatriz de varios años y no de días, Esme cargaba a la niña e Ikari estaba a su lado, la noche empezaba a caer, así que los demás no tardarían en llegar de sus actividades

—irakI murió de los mismos años que se va ahora—contesta más allá su pregunta viendo a su hermana adoptiva—su mente siguió creciendo, pero su cuerpo no, aunque esta perfeccionando una técnica para que su cuerpo "crezca", muéstrales

Ikari comienza a generar energía, que hace que su cuerpo se desarrolle hasta una chica de dieciséis años, con su cabello mas allá de la cintura, a pesar de que siempre lo trae hasta el hombro, su cuerpo es acorde a la edad, pero su rostro, en especial sus ojos, aun muestran los rasgos infantiles de una niña de cinco años

—Eso es porque solo su cuerpo crece, si tiene que enfrentarse a alguien cuerpo a cuerpo, no es común, pero luego sucede—les explica Leona—suponemos que sirK hará lo mismo, a veces tiene la apariencia de una niña más grande…

—Y ¿los demás aspectos, su comida, sus ritmos de sueño? — pregunta Carlisle

—De una niña de dos años, ya come de todo y a veces no le gusta ciertos alimentos, duerme sus diez horas seguidas, y quiere… conocer todo… hasta a su padre

—Eso es normal—contesta Carlisle, la niña le sonríe agradeciendo el apoyo, los demás llegan de pronto, se sorprenden al ver a Ikari así de grande, pero tiene mucho parecido con Hilari, en especial el mismo cabello ondulado y rubio, ella cambia de nuevo a la niña de cinco años que conocieron, saludan a las tres y se unen a la plática, Krista se aburre un poco, así que le pide a Ikari jugar en el pasto con ella, Leona asiente al ver en la mente lo que la niña pide, la baja al pasto para que juegue con Ikari

—¿Por qué no le muestras de lejos a su padre? —continuaba la conversación Alice

—Porque esta prohibido, no se nos permite acercarnos a nuestros seres queridos si ellos no saben la existencia de otras dimensiones, aunque él sea Jaffa, se encuentra dormido por un Juramento que hizo mi padre hace muchos años…—explica Leona al recordar cuando entrenaba con Senior Kusanagi

—Hay una manera— interviene Nessie, entra a la casa y sale de inmediato con una laptop—hay una gran variedad de fotos de los participantes del Kof en internet, ya que fue un suceso mundial y la familia Bernstein es poderosa…— Leona la mira con sorpresa, al igual que sus familiares, Jacob la cubre de inmediato

—Tenemos la idea de participar en uno de los torneos— les explica Jacob y sonríe —a mí me gustaría hacerlo, solo nos hace falta un integrante…—mira a Emmett o a Jasper, sabiendo que cualquiera de ellos les gustaría participar

—No les recomiendo que entren, su secreto sería descubierto, siempre pasa algo que hace que se descubran los secretos, créanme… ¿Cuándo será el otro torneo? —pregunta Leona, trata de enfocar la información en la pantalla

—Eso dice mi padre y mi tía Alice… ahí está la fecha…— menciona Nessie, se percatan que Leona no puede encontrarla a pesar de estar tan clara, Carlisle la mira a los ojos, se acerca tanto a su rostro, pero ella no da señales de verlo, de pronto lo siente y se hace hacia atrás

—No puedes vernos—afirma Carlisle

—No completamente, por eso me acompaña irakI, ella me dice en donde están… pero ahora—mira a la pequeña jugando con su niña

—Pero a ellas si puedes verlas… ¿cómo? —le pregunta Edward

—Puedo ver sombras en los destellos de luz, veo su silueta borrosa, así que siento su energía para saber de quién se trata, también percibo la energía de Nessie y Jacob, pero la de ustedes no, a veces sirK proyecta imágenes de lo que ocurre alrededor…tanto que la comienzan a llamar "los ojos de Orochi"

_"¿Ya van a mostrarme a papá?"_ escuchan todos en su mente, Ikari traía en brazos Krista, Nessie le muestra la pantalla y comienza a revisar las fotografías…

—¡Ese es! —dicen al mismo tiempo Edward e Ikari, la pequeña porque ya lo conocía, él porque lo había visto en la mente de Leona, Krista toma de la mano a su madre y proyecta la imagen

—Si—sonríe con nostalgia al ver al militar en su mente, su uniforme ha cambiado, pero sigue siendo azul y aun porta su paliacate—el otro es Clark Still, Seirah ya te ha hablado mucho de él, y ella… ella es Lyla…

Krista entrecierra sus ojitos, su cabello comienza a cambiar de color

—Tranquila chiquita, ya te dije que yo me encargaré de ella… el torneo entonces es…— vuelve a mirar a Nessie, quien solo buscaba fotos de Ralf y Clark, pero era difícil en realidad

—Según esto, en tres meses, ya han comenzado a repartir las invitaciones…

—¡Mami! —grita de pronto Krista callando a Nessie, señala la pantalla a una fotografía de Iori, Kyo y Leah, todos la miran y posan sus ojos en Leona

—Pensé que era Mizuki, es su rostro—dice Bella

—Como dije, los secretos se descubren—dice Leona mirando con una sonrisa a su pequeña, que había dicho su primera palabra en voz alta, pero le llama un poco la atención— no debes interrumpir sirK… pero si, en realidad soy yo, con ciertas facciones de Mizuki, los guerreros Kof no lo saben, lo que si saben que Leah es una Medjai, así que insisto en que no participen, es peligroso si no quieren que descubran lo que son en realidad— mira a Nessie ella asiente

—Si es cierto—dice Ikari—debemos avisarle a soeG de esto… pero primero, quiero ver a papá en esas fotos, si es que hay

Nessie asiente y busca fotos de Heidern, la niña las mira sonriendo, Nessie las guarda en una memoria para que se las lleven, Carlisle le pide que venga después, para seguir revisando a Krista

—Trataremos, no te digo una fecha, pero lo haremos—se despide Leona de todos los Cullen—tengo una deuda con ustedes, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles, enfrentar algo en lo que… se sientan perdidos… o en desventaja… no duden en llamarme—saca una hoja con un par de números telefónicos, a los que los Cullen miran incrédulos—aunque no lo crean, usamos celulares, los mensajes son la forma de comunicarnos entre los Valles, la llamadas no, así que manden un mensaje y estaré aquí lo antes posible, el primero es mío, el segundo de Seirah

—No queremos que rompas las reglas—dice Edward preocupado

—Me han autorizado a hacerlo—sonríe Leona, acaricia a Krista — este suceso esta fuera de toda norma, así que no se preocupen, solo piensen mi nombre, tal vez mi deuda jamás la pague, pero me siento mejor al saber que puedo ayudarles en algo

—Gracias Leona Heidern—dice Alice, sus ojos están perdidos en el futuro—no creo que los usemos pronto, pero es bueno saber que tenemos un respaldo tan fuerte de varias Deidades—Alice vuelve al presente y sonríe de pronto, inclinando su rostro

Leona, Ikari y Krista agitan su mano para despedirse, flamas azules las rodean, haciéndolas desaparecer, los Cullen continúan con sus actividades de parecer humanos ante los demás

oOo

Whip recarga de nuevo su arma, mientras que el blanco completamente destrozado en la parte del cuello, regresa a su posición original al fondo de la cámara de tiros, se retira los protectores de sus oídos, cuando escucha unos fuertes aplausos del militar de lentes obscuros

—Te he de decir—deja de aplaudir para poner sus manos en la cintura de ella, Whip se ruboriza al sentir el calor de sus manos—que no creí que pudieras meter tantos disparos en una misma parte del blanco—la besa en los labios

— Pues créelo—le contesta después del largo beso, apenas tenía una semana que había regresado al cuartel de los Ikari—en especial porque me prometiste una cena si lo lograba— le golpea con el dedo índice su nariz, él sonríe

—Soy un hombre de palabra, hablaré con Heidern para que nos autorice una salida mañana por la noche, ¿qué te parece?

Whip mira a Clark con ojos escépticos, duda que Heidern la deje salir apenas que ha regresado, no le había hecho una sola pregunta de su paradero en los dos últimos meses, pero lo sentía molesto con ella, por una parte, le había entregado un reporte minucioso, donde le explicaba que su Superior la había mandado a Grecia, lugar donde las cámaras de un aeropuerto habían captado a Leah Yasakani, pero que a pesar de la búsqueda, había vuelto a desaparecer, el reporte no tenía firma del Superior, pero al preguntarle quien era, ella no contesto una sola palabra, por otra parte, sentía que Heidern ocultaba algo, debía ser muy importante, ya que ni Lyla, Clark o Ralf sabían lo que era…

Resulto que no hubo problema, el Comandante les había dado la noche libre a ambos soldados, Ralf estaba fuera de la base desde hace unos días, había pedido permiso para ir a California, a visitar la tumba de sus padres, últimamente encontraba consuelo en esas visitas, se la pasaba en el cementerio donde sus padres descansaban y por alguna razón que no entendía, sentía que sus padres lo apoyaban desde donde sea que se encontraran, no podía decir que fuera el paraíso, nunca había sido tan creyente, pero necesitaba creer que había algo más de lo podía ver y que al final, podría encontrar algo más, el Coronel regresaría al día siguiente, era una noche libre para Heidern y el acuerdo con la sacerdotisa…

Clark y Whip estaban en un bonito Restaurante, una deliciosa cena acompañada de vino, era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo, en especial porque eran dos personas que se habían dejado de ver hace mucho, al llegar al postre, una fuerte tormenta se desató…

—No podremos llegar a la base—decía Clark al comer otra porción de una tarta natural que había pedido

—Pero tenemos que volver —ella comía una tarta de miel— no podemos quedarnos en este lugar

—No, pero es un camino largo, y el jeep no tiene su toldo al cien por ciento—Whip lo mira, es raro que él tenga en mal estado su jeep—ok está bien, íbamos a repararlo, porque Ralf y yo estábamos con un pequeño ejercicio y sin querer… cayo una granada en el toldo… estoy esperando a que llegue Ralf para que me ayude a repararlo, no voy a hacer todo yo solo

—Ah, supongo que el Comandante no lo sabe—menciona con una sonrisa en los labios

—No, si lo sabe, hice que Ralf se lo dijera, después de todo el soltó la granada, obviamente nos castigó a ambos, que de nuestra cuenta saldría las reparaciones, así que por eso quiero que ya vuelva Ralf… no pienso pagarlo yo solo

—La lluvia esta calmando un poco, deberíamos tratar de llegar a un lugar donde pasar la noche—se pone nerviosa ante lo que acaba de decir—digo, no… podemos… esperaraquenospermitanestaraquíportantotiempo—habla rápidamente las últimas palabras por la cara que pone Clark ante su idea

—Tranquila nena—sonríe de pronto—solo déjame reportar donde vamos a pasar la noche y porque no podemos llegar—saca su celular, marca el numero completo, después de unos segundos—Señor, me temo que no podremos llegar a la base… si la tormenta nos tiene aquí atrapados cerca de casa, así que pensé que podríamos resguardarnos ahí hasta que pase la tormenta… si recuerdo la contraseña, por eso le llamo, como voy a apagar el sistema de seguridad… bien entonces hasta mañana

—¿Nuevo sistema de seguridad? —pregunta Whip

—Si, hace unos meses, invadieron la antigua casa del Comandante, así que él pensó que sería bueno tener otro sistema de alarma, las cámaras no funcionaron en realidad, así que las quitó de su antiguo hogar—le explica mientras llama al mesero para pedir la cuenta y que coloquen lo que resta de los postres para llevar—pensó que era bueno también proteger esta casa—el mesero llega con la cuenta y dos paquetes, paga Clark y salen, la lluvia ya no es tan fuerte, pero por las nubes en el cielo, no tarda en volver a arreciar la tormenta, suben al jeep y en efecto, el toldo no detiene la fina llovizna, ni siquiera podía llamarse toldo al pedazo de hule que estaba lleno de agujeros…

—Y… ¿quién se metió en la casa del Comandante?—pregunta Whip para seguir con la plática, sus cabellos se pegan en la cara y su blusa blanca se ciñe aún más a su cuerpo, Clark la mira con el rostro ya mojado, se quita su gorra y se la pone en la cabeza

—Llegaremos pronto, podrás ducharse y te prestaré algo para que te cambies, no quiero que te resfríes… el Comandante estaba siguiendo a Iori y a una chica nueva, muy parecida a Leah, resulta que entraron a la casa del Comandante, pero no supo el porqué, lo extraño es que no se registró cuando salieron, así que decidió colocar otro sistema de seguridad a parte del que ya estaba, coloco uno igual en esta casa, te deja entrar, pero si no pones la contraseña, no te deja salir hasta que apagues el sistema… por cierto disculparas el polvo, pero hace mucho que no habitamos ese lugar…

—Mientras nos resguarde de la lluvia… y esta casa ¿tiene cámaras?—la lluvia comienza a hacerse mas fuerte, los relámpagos y el viento también arrecian

—No, nunca las ha tenido, por la cercanía a la base y el hecho de que esta rodeada de más casas que la otra— por fin llegan, Clark acciona el control de la puerta del garaje que traía en la guantera, señal que siempre ha estado ahí, guardan el jeep y entran rápidamente a la casa, Clark coloca la contraseña…

—Tendrás que ducharte en mi habitación, las demás están cerradas con llave—sube con ella las escaleras le muestra ambas habitaciones del fondo, abre la puerta de la derecha y la invita a pasar—… si quieres puedo ayudarte...

—Clark… ya hemos hablado de eso…

—No pierdo nada con intentarlo (suspira), me portaré bien, dúchate sin problemas, pondré los postres en la cocina—sale de la habitación, Whip mira a su alrededor, una cama individual esta en la pared opuesta de la entrada al baño, entra a él, toma una de la toallas blancas, se quita la ropa mojada y se ducha, no le molestaba el frio de la lluvia, pero un humano normal se ducharía después de esa empapada

Al salir envuelta en la toalla, busca su ropa mojada, pero no la ve por ningún lado, agudiza el oído y escucha ruidos de lavadora en la planta baja, se ruboriza al pensar en que Clark tenía en sus manos su ropa interior, trata de distraerse mirando con mayor atención el resto de la habitación, algunas fotografías de él con Ralf, otras con Leona y el Comandante están ubicadas en la pared, ve hacia la ventana que da al jardín de atrás, lo compara con el que Leona había creado en el Valle, en especial el arenero del que había sacado su látigo el otro día, a Krista le gustaba jugar mucho en el arenero, enterraba todo lo que podía y estaba a su alcance, la puerta se abre y ella deja de mirar por la ventana

—Disculpa, no saque las prendas secas, las otras se están secando ya pero no creo que te las quieras poner…—menciona Clark, busca en su ropero, en los cajones —si estas son las prendas más pequeñas que tengo, no te preocupes no te mire, aunque…—le da una playera negra y un short azul, que, si bien a él ya no le quedan, aun eran enorme para el cuerpo de Whip

—Gracias Clark— toma las prendas, que le ofrece—estarán bien, deberías meterte también a bañar antes de que te enfermes…

—Claro Whip, si quieres ver la televisión para que no te aburras, puse en la sala el control…

—Prefiero ver como llueve por tu ventana, si lo hago en la ventana de abajo, los vecinos no me conocen y…

—Claro, quédate aquí, pero está prohibido espiarme, tendrás que contenerte como yo lo hice—sonríe ante sus palabras y entraba al baño con otras prendas y otra toalla blanca

_"Si supieras las ganas que te tengo…" _piensa Whip al verlo entrar al baño, rápidamente se seca y se pone la playera, le llega a la mitad de sus piernas, al ponerse el short, a pesar de ser pequeño, realmente nadaba en la prenda, tanto que termino quitándose el short, volvió a ver por la ventana

—¿Te ganó el short? —le pregunta Clark, solo trae un viejo pantalón de mezclilla, en su dorso desnudo descansa la toalla blanca que trae colgando del cuello, su cabello rubio esta desordenado y sus ojos grises no están ocultos por sus lentes negros

—Yo… si, realmente están muy grandes y la playera en realidad me queda bastante larga…

—Si eso puedo verlo—mira sus piernas pálidas, casi nunca usa falda en el cuartel

—Nunca había visto tus ojos, son muy dulces—se acerca Whip a él, con las yemas toca uno de sus pómulos, perdiéndose en esos ojos, retira su mano temblorosa—discúlpame, sólo que me sorprendiste sin tus lentes

—Siempre los uso, algunos creen que oculto algo y en realidad si…—se sienta en la orilla de la cama—cuando me preparaba para ser un francotirador, me delataban a quien miraba por su color, ¿puedes creerlo? así que comencé a usar los lentes, por sugerencia de Ralf… sólo ustedes saben el color de mis ojos…

—Son lindos en realidad, además los he visto enfadados, ya no tienes de que preocuparte—se acerca a él, se sienta a su lado

—¿Y qué ves ahora en ellos? — le dice tomándola del mentón

—Veo…—los ojos cafés de ella se pierden en los grises, se levanta— que es una suerte que uses lentes, ya que estaría distraída todo el tiempo… ¿dónde puedo tomar unas frazadas para dormir en el sillón?

—Yo dormiré en el sillón, tu dormirás en mi cama—se levanta Clark, se acerca al ropero para sacar una bolsa de dormir

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, es una orden

—Sabes que no puedes ordenarme Clark— se cruza de brazos

—De acuerdo, no puedo ordenarte, pero aun así dormirás en la cama, si te sientes más segura, puedes cerrar con llave…

—Es una buena idea—cierra la puerta y le pone seguro, se acerca a él, le retira la bolsa de dormir de las manos y le coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello, lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa— en realidad quiero quedarme contigo… si no te molesta claro… y si no me rechazas como las veces que yo le he hec…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la palabra, Clark la beso profundamente, explorando su boca con su lengua, sus manos ya viajaban por debajo de la playera, interrumpió el beso para pasar por arriba de su cabeza la playera, dejándola completamente desnuda, la toma en brazos y la lleva a la cama, depositándola con delicadeza, ¿cuántas veces la había imaginado de esa manera? No lo recuerda, son tantas para saber el número exacto, comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón y lo deja en el piso, se acuesta a su lado y comienza de nuevo, pero ahora besando su cuello, Whip cierra sus ojos, se acelera su respiración pero la idea de dañarlo no deja su cabeza

—Es…pe…ra—dice Whip contendiéndose un poco, hace que la vea a los ojos, esos ojos grises que han sido su perdición por esa noche—júrame que si te sientes… extraño, me lo dirás sin demora

—¿Cómo extraño? — pregunta Clark, no desvía sus ojos, pero una de sus manos hace círculos alrededor de su ombligo

—Sólo… hazme caso ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, te lo juro — no cruza su pecho, pero se sonríe ante la preocupación de la chica del látigo, lo jura sin dejar de verla a los ojos, Whip percibe un brillo en ellos, ve el brillo que no surge en su pecho, pero es suficiente para besarlo de nuevo…

La respiración de Clark vuelve acelerarse, su mano por fin llega a su destino, al tocarla, Whip deja escapar un gemido que hace que el la acaricie más, explorándola más, con la otra sostiene su cuerpo cerca al de él, recorriendo su espalda, Whip lo abraza con una de sus piernas y lo atrae hacia ella, Clark la penetra suavemente, ella se sonroja al sentirlo dentro de ella y se acomoda a sus embestidas, para sentirlo ahí, justo ahí… Los dos llegan juntos al clímax, acompasando sus movimientos con sonoros gemidos, Clark se recarga en el pecho de su compañera, tratando de recuperar el aliento

—¿Es-tas bi…en? —pregunta Whip acariciando su cabello, Clark levanta el rostro hacia ella

—No…—ella se preocupa, él sonríe—estoy extremadamente genial yllaS

—Mejor dime Seirah—el la ve curioso por ese nombre—alguna vez te lo explicaré

Clark pone un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja y le acaricia su mejilla, asintiendo, ya había aprendido que, al no presionarla, salían mejor las cosas, vuelve a besarla en los labios…

Al otro día se levantaron temprano, se ducharon juntos, en el camino a la base, comieron el postre que habían guardado del día anterior, llegan a la oficina del Comandante para reportarse, Ralf ya estaba ahí, el Comandante, en su oficina, pero quería que los esperara, eso había dicho la señorita Wong, apenas se habían saludado cuando el Comandante abrió la puerta, sin saludo militar, los hizo pasar a la oficina, hablaba por su celular…

—¿Esta segura?... —le escucharon decir—… lo sé, aún no está lista… mandaré a alguien en su lugar… déjela dormir entonces… bien… la espero más tarde para saber que avances tiene…—presiona su celular para cortar la llamada, se dirige a los tres soldados…—un nuevo torneo a nivel mundial se está organizando de nuevo por Rose Bernstein, participarán para saber que ocurre, capturar a Ash Crimson o a cualquiera que nos dé respuestas…

—¿Es de cuatro integrantes señor? —pregunta Ralf viendo que Leona no está por ningún lado

—No Coronel, los equipos son de tres participantes de nuevo, usted, Clark y Whip, integraran al equipo… Leona no está en condiciones para competir por el momento, no quiero arriesgarla con otro Disturbio, pero estaremos pendientes de lo que ocurre en el torneo, así que prepárense, las invitaciones —les muestra el sobre con la R—mencionan que los enfrentamientos serán en un mes…

—Señor sí señor— contestan los tres soldados, de pronto tocan a la puerta, sin esperar respuesta, el K' Team entra a la oficina

—Disculpe la intromisión Comandante—menciona Máxima, mira a los tres soldados—supongo que a ustedes también les llego invitación para el nuevo torneo

—Así es Máxima— contesta Heidern—¿alguna novedad con Crimson?

—Ninguna—contesta K'—pero tuvimos una visita del anciano de los Psicosoldados, nos convenció de participar por algo referente a ¿Orochi?,—mira a Seirah brevemente—y teniendo en cuenta que tu apellido es ese…—mira por la habitación buscando a Lyla

—Bien—dice Heidern sin explicarse—con dos equipos podremos abarcar más terreno, nos explicarán lo que dijo Gentsai y nosotros les hablaremos de Orochi…

* * *

Sé que tardó mucho en actualizar, pero no voy a dejar esta historia sin final, una vez mencione que era bastante larga, sólo que el tiempo no me alcanza para actualizar como quiero, pero aquí sigo…

Espero les haya gustado esta loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami (o Atenea Yagami) y Joobe Yagami que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia (espero)

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Bonita semana! y ¡Cuídate Ü!


	35. Chap35 Más juramentos, más consecuencias

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el trigésimo quinto capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes Kof no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo Lyla, Krista, Mizuki, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, sé que tarde mucho en esta ocasión, pero tuve un coma en la inspiración, (pero creo que ya me cure, tú tienes la mejor opinión), y anexando la cantidad de trabajo que he tenido… pero aquí sigo… espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle de los Vivos (la Tierra)

Capítulo 35 Más juramentos, más consecuencias

El mes se ha pasado como agua, el New Ikari Team está listo para enfrentar los retos de este nuevo torneo, Clark y Seirah son más unidos que nunca, Ralf se alegra por su amigo, pero hasta cierta forma, envidia su situación, Leona, o mejor dicho Lyla, ha cambiado para con ellos, ya que se ha vuelto más sociable desde que la pesadilla se ha alejado, Lyla cree que ha dejado de tener esos sueños porque habla con los militares y que no huyen de ella, como probablemente ella haría en su lugar, Ralf no se despegaba de su lado, aunque no le había dicho sobre su relación, estaba pendiente de lo que Lyla necesitaba, algo que a Seirah no le agradaba y a Leona menos, pero no interviene, uno: lo tiene prohibido, dos: Krista aún es pequeña y su tiempo lo ocupa en ella y tres: el entrenamiento de ambas con la familia Orochi, en el propio Valle Orochi…

Regresando con Lyla, los Ikaris no sabían los motivos de su cambio, sólo Heidern, Chizuru había detenido esos sueños, creía que si superaba ese trauma como años atrás, recordaría su pasado, su propia historia, y que al saber de ella, Kagura esperaba tenerla como aliada contra la familia Orochi como lo había hecho en el Kof de 1997

Sin embargo, Chizuru no se había percatado que ahí no estaba el Poder de Orochi, como sentía una deidad sumada a sus prisas, creía que era la Ira de Orochi (como en una ocasión la había nombrado en el Kof '96), la sacerdotisa ya había podido controlar la pesadilla en la memoria de la peli azulada, pero no encontraba los recuerdos que suponía perdidos en su memoria, aún no la tenía como aliada...

Sin embargo, otro cambio que notaron en la soldado fue su actitud, Leona se comportaba igual que en Kof '98, les hablaba con más confianza y de nuevo, los tuteaba al hablar con ellos, a pesar de eso, Heidern no cambió de opinión sobre mantenerla fuera del Kof, Lyla no mostró resistencia a esa orden, de hecho, era un alivio para ella no participar, así tendría tiempo para poder llevar a cabo su venganza, sin embargo, Jones pensaba que iba a decaer en su estado de animo

Como el torneo era organizado por Rose Bernstein, la Figther City se preparó para el evento, las casas serían asignadas durante la cena-recepción que ya se hacía costumbre para que los participantes socializaran antes de combatir, la Familia Bernstein quería que el evento se viera como una competencia donde sus participantes solo asistían a mostrar sus habilidades, que habían sido mejoradas desde el torneo anterior y no para sus fines…

—"… a pesar de que sólo han pasado seis meses de separación entre este y el otro torneo—decía una reportera en un noticiero perteneciente a la televisora Stella— algunos competidores asiduos, no participarán en el evento, un ejemplo es la nueva alineación del New Ikari Team, ya que Leona se encuentra ausente, al igual que en el Art Fighting Team no aparece Robert García, o Chin Gentsai del Psycho Soldier Team pero que otros nuevos se integran a la competencia (muestran algunos acercamientos del equipo de Benimaru y de Athena) esperemos que los encuentros sean tan interesantes como el Kof anterior" …—

—Ellos no son tan nuevos—menciona Heidern al ver en la pantalla a Eiji Kisaragi y a Kasumi Todoh— ¿no te parece eso Leona?

Lyla también mira la pantalla en la sala de transmisiones, pero simplemente se encoge de hombros

—No lo sé señor, ¿ya habían participado en otros torneos?

—Algunos de ellos, de acuerdo a otros reportes… —la mira sin que ella se dé cuenta, su cara muestra decepción, _"sea lo que sea que esté haciendo Kagura, no está funcionando"_. Mira de nuevo la pantalla, donde transmiten como los participantes socializan durante la cena. Heidern puede observar como todos están pendientes de los nuevos integrantes de Ash Crimson, y la sorpresa de que Shingo Yabuki compitiera junto a Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi…

—No está esa…tipa—comienza Lyla al mirar la extraña alianza entre ambos clanes

—Debemos esperar a ver el reporte… y como se desarrolla el torneo…

Mientras en la cena –recepción ocurría algo que no transmitían en la televisión: el equipo de Ash había tenido un pequeño roce con la chica de cabello corto y azul que había aparecido junto a Benimaru en el reportaje…

— ¡Elisabeth, Elisabeth Blanctorche! —decía Ash abriendo sus brazos como queriendo rodearla con ellos, pero una mueca de desdén de la mujer lo hizo detenerse en seco— ¿qué haces aquí mujer?

—Lo mismo puedo preguntarte a ti—menciona señalándole con su dedo índice— ya has ocasionado bastantes problemas, te recuerdo que tu deber…

— ¿Mi deber?, ahora estoy con Orochi o cualquiera que me dé el poder de cambiar las cosas a mi antojo…—contesta Ash mirándola de manera insolente— y ya no estamos en aquellas épocas donde te obedecía— se da la vuelta y desaparece con todo su equipo entre el cuchicheo de los demás participantes

También los Ikaris se retiraron a la casa asignada, Ralf se había ido antes, dejando a Clark y Seirah un rato a solas, también él la llamaba así, tantas veces había escuchado a Clark y a K' darle ese nombre que se había contagiado, sólo el comandante seguía llamándola Whip, tanto que la había inscrito con ese nombre en el torneo, y se había vuelto su nombre clave en otras misiones, también Lyla la llamaba Whip, ya que Seirah seguía llamándola por su apellido…

Seirah y Clark entraron a la sala de estar, las luces estaban apagadas cuando llegaron, por lo que suponían que Ralf estaría en algún bar de la Ciudad…

—Creo que Ralf todavía no supera que este aquí en lugar de Orochi—comentaba Seirah desde la sala, Clark había entrado a la cocina por unas gaseosas, al llegar a la sala le da una a su compañera, sentándose a su lado y subiendo los pies a la mesita de centro

—No puedo culparlo, me encanta que en esta ocasión estés con nosotros (acaricia su cabello)…pero es cierto que se siente raro que Leona no participe

— ¿La conocen desde hace mucho?

—Desde siempre, ella fue la única sobreviviente de un ataque en su aldea, ¿no te lo ha contado? —preguntó extrañado, ella niega con la cabeza— ya que esas pesadillas son la razón por la que el Comandante no la ha dejado participar

—No me cuenta gran cosa—dice cabizbaja, Clark piensa que es por tristeza, pero en realidad oculta sus ojos no la delaten en la mentira—supongo que no me tiene tanta confianza como yo pensaba

—Porque no pruebas y tratas de llamarla por su nombre—opino Clark—sigues diciéndole Orochi, a diferencia de nosotros… la conocemos desde que era una niña, ella odia ese apellido, porque su origen hizo destruir la aldea en la que ella vivía, con todos sus seres queridos…

—Entonces ¿es cierta la historia que narró el Comandante?

Flashback

En la oficina de Heidern, Máxima, K', Kula y Whip escuchaban perplejos la historia que narraba el hombre del parche, se veía insufrible al narrar cómo Yamata no Orochi quería que su nieta se aliara a él en el torneo y como le recordó a Leona cuando destruyo su propio hogar cuando apenas era una niña, pero Seirah se dio cuenta que no hacía contacto visual con nadie en la oficina, al igual que ambos hombres que estaban callados

—… por esa razón no participará en este torneo, no voy a permitir que esa…deidad o como sea que se autonombre, controle a Leona…—termina de narrarles Heidern

—Gentsai no nos dijo nada de eso… —comento Máxima, Kula y K' se quedaron callados, asimilando la información que les acababan de dar con lo que ellos ya sabían al entrenar con Leona antes del Kof'2002—sólo nos dijo que un mal ancestral relacionado con Orochi trataría de aprovechar la situación en que se encontraba

—Una razón más para que no participe—mira Heidern a Jones, éste sólo cierra los ojos asintiendo—ambos estaremos pendientes de cómo se lleva el torneo desde las instalaciones…

Fin del flashback

—No puedo creer que eso sea cierto…— afirmaba Seirah de acuerdo a lo que le había ordenado Geos decir

—Nosotros estuvimos presentes, Leona iba a suicidarse cuando supo que ella misma había matado a todos en la aldea, pero Ralf la detuvo y no se separó de ella…

—Supongo que ahí fue cuando le dijo lo que sentía por ella—mintió Seirah

—No, fue antes, en una misión en Ciudad Central, Ralf aprovecho que nos separamos…—dice recordando el encuentro con los Defensores

—Oh vaya, entonces eran algo serio…

—Si, por eso Ralf no ha sido el mismo… no lo menciones ¿de acuerdo?, Ralf ha discutido con el Comandante porque quiere decirle la verdad a Leona o mínimo acercarse a ella como algo más que amigos—Seirah lo mira sorprendida—entiéndelo nena, él la ama y la extraña mucho…

— ¿Ya no recuerda lo que le juré?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero recuerda que en ese tiempo Leona tenía un enamorado… ahora está sola, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, Ralf piensa que puede perderla en cualquier momento si Leona conoce a alguien más…

—Pero… pero… Orochi no ha olvidado a Kenzi…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si no te cuenta las cosas? —pregunta Clark mirándola fijamente

—Bueno… es… que…—no podía explicarle que esa información la tenía al leer la mente de Lyla

—Yo haré lo que considere necesario Seirah, ya estoy bastante grandecito para saber lo que hago—la interrumpe Ralf desde la entrada de su habitación con los brazos cruzados y cara de que había escuchado todo—si quiero volver a enamorarla o decirle la verdad es algo que no te incumbe… Muchico

— ¡SABES QUE ODIO ESE NOMBRE! — se levanta del sillón con la cara roja, Clark también lo hace

— ¡PUES ENTONCES DEJA DE ENTROMETERTE! —Ralf entra a su habitación azotando la puerta, Seirah no puede creerlo, no podía permitir que él se acerque a Lyla pensando que es Leona, si fuera otra persona, Leona había dicho que lo soportaría, pero no con Lyla, y luego estaba lo de Krista…

_"No, esto no se queda así"_ piensa en su mente Seirah al derribar la puerta por la que había desparecido Ralf, antes de que Clark pudiera evitarlo, entra a la habitación y lleva arrastrando de un brazo a Ralf hacia la sala, podría haber sido gracioso como una mujer tan pequeña podía ante alguien de la constitución de Ralf, pero el aura que rodeaba a Seirah, hacía que ambos retrocedieran hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones

—Ahora van a escucharme, porque sólo se los diré una vez—comenzó Seirah dando pasos de un lado a otro enfrente de ellos— Ralf, ella no ha olvidado a Kenzi, se alegró que no iba a participar para poder cazar a Leah al estar en este evento, supongo que está molesta porque no está inscrita, pero no pierde la esperanza de verla como en los torneos anteriores, si tú te acercas a ella, te mandará al demonio, te lo aseguro, y no quiero que cometas una estupidez, como darte o un tiro o…

—Y ¿quién te dijo que yo haría semejante locura? —la interrumpe Ralf, Clark niega con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios

—Jamás haría algo así nena—pone una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—hemos atravesado por muchas cosas y jamás hemos pensado en abrir esa puerta…

—Entonces…—todo enojo ha desaparecido del rostro de Seirah—… ¿qué significa esa imagen? — dijo en voz tan baja esto último, que ninguno los escucho, ya que recordaba la imagen que Krista le había mostrado días antes de que regresara a la unidad, mira a los ojos de ambos hombres y toma una decisión

—Júrenme que esto que voy a decirles no lo dirán a nadie, ni a Heidern y mucho menos a Orochi—ambos asienten sin decir nada, Seirah mira los ojos de ambos mercenarios, brilla una luz roja en los ojos de Ralf, mientras que una luz plateada brilla en los ojos de Clark, la misma que la de la otra noche, a pesar de sus lentes, Seirah puede percibirla, pero ellos no, entrelaza sus dedos nerviosa, cambio la versión para no mencionar a Krista, pero si tratar de advertirle sobre esa visión—yo…tuve un… sueño, si donde tú (señala a Ralf) decides decirle a Orochi que deberían darse una oportunidad, ella no opina lo mismo y Clark te encuentra en tu barraca con una bala en lugar de cerebro…

Ambos hombres se quedan callados, así que Seirah continúa hablando más para sí misma que para ellos, sus ojos enfocan con tristeza un punto lejano y sonríe a pesar de que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas…

—…no puedo permitirlo… no sería justo que ella te perdiera de esa forma, sin que tú la conozcas, sin ver lo que te espera del otro…—no pudo escuchar la última palabra: "lado", porque Seirah no la dice, en su lugar, se lleva las manos al pecho, no puede respirar, ambos hombres se levantan para tratar de ayudarla, pero al momento de querer tocarla, una luz blanca en el pecho de Seirah los paraliza, no pueden moverse… no pueden ni acercarse

Seirah voltea a verlos, trata de jalar aire pero no puede, cae en posición fetal al piso y oculta parte de su rostro entre las rodillas, unas lágrimas comienzan a brotar sin poder contenerlas, corren por su rostro y al caer a la alfombra, se evaporan sin dejar rastro, Seirah empieza a temblar ante ambos hombres que no pueden hacer nada, quieren ayudarla pero no logran mover ni un solo musculo, de pronto Seirah se queda completamente quieta y el primero en reaccionar es Clark, al tratar de tocarla, una corriente eléctrica lo hace hacia atrás

—No…me…toques…—dice en voz muy baja Seirah, al mirarlos, una débil sonrisa pinta sus labios—estoy bien… recuerden que lo juraron… y no se los puedo explicar

— ¿En verdad estas bien nena? —pregunta Clark, la ayuda a levantarse, ya no recibe ninguna descarga eléctrica

—Estoy… bien, no te preocupes, sólo son… consecuencias

—Eso mismo decía Leona antes de que… nos olvidara— habla primero Ralf, aunque ambos la miran sorprendidos ante la coincidencia

—Y tampoco podía explicarnos por qué…—completa Clark

—¿En verdad?... no lo sabía… —se dirige a su habitación, Clark la acompaña—necesito descansar… en verdad estaré bien… en especial si ustedes cumplen su… juramento… de no decir nada de lo que les dije y han visto— ambos asienten, Clark la acompaña hasta su cama y la arropa, Ralf mira desde la puerta como Clark deposita un beso en la frente de Seirah, que ya duerme profundamente, ambos salen de su habitación, al cerrar la puerta, Leona y Krista aparecen en la habitación, se sientan en la cama de Seirah, Leona a un lado y Krista a los pies, Seirah no despierta, fue grave el castigo, así que Leona crea una esfera de agua y la introduce en el cuerpo de su amiga…

— ¿Estará bien tía Seirah mami? —pregunta Krista mirando como su madre cura a Seirah, a pesar de que sólo han pasado seis semanas en el Valle, tiene el cuerpo de una bebé de los seis meses que han pasado en el Valle Tierra, pero su voz es tan clara como la de una niña de seis años

—Claro que lo estará…—la puerta se abre de repente y se enciende la luz, Krista se refugia en los brazos de Leona, ella se mimetiza junto a su pequeña para que Ralf no pueda verlas al entrar a la habitación

— ¿Qué pasa? —escuchan a Clark también acercarse a la puerta, Ralf ya estaba dentro de la habitación mirando el lugar donde estaba sentada Krista

—Oí algo…—sus ojos revisaban la habitación— la voz de… no entendí lo que dijo, pero era una…

—Aquí no hay nadie más que Seirah— se acerca Clark a ella— y está completamente dormida

—Tal vez hablo dormida, sé que escuche la voz de alguien

—Ella no habla dormida, créeme— asegura Clark, lo toma de uno de sus brazos y lo lleva afuera, apaga la luz y cierra la puerta, ambas intrusas desaparecen en silencio después de restablecer la energía de Seirah.

Afuera ambos militares hablan en voz baja, bajo la supervisión de alguien más…

—Te digo que escuche algo—insistía afuera Ralf

—Pero no hay nadie, y yo no oí nada—Clark se inclina revisando el lugar donde había caído Seirah, encuentra una marca muy extraña—mira esto...

Ralf también se arrodilla y con las yemas de dos dedos, siente que la alfombra esta gastada en ese lugar, como si un ácido hubiera caído en lugar de las lágrimas de Seirah

—Esta húmedo—se acerca a la nariz las yemas—y huele a sal, son lágrimas pero…

—Las lágrimas no deterioran así una alfombra... ¿Qué crees que haya sido en realidad?

—No lo sé carnal, deberíamos llevar estas muestras a inteligencia y consultarlo con Heidern…

—¡HEY!—una vocecilla chillona los hace brincar, miran a todas partes, hasta se dan cuenta de que una araña sale bajo el sillón, pero no encuentran el origen de esa voz…

—Ok, ¿Dónde carajos estas? — pregunta Clark en guardia, mirando por todas partes, ignorando a la araña

— ¡Aquí! — la araña sube por la mesita de centro, al verla con más detenimiento, observan que, en lugar de cabeza, un pequeño torso con cabeza y brazos humanos están pegados a la cuerpo y las patas de una araña, ambos hombres no puedan dar crédito a lo que ven, la cabeza tiene orejas enormes y puntiagudas, ojos completamente negros como el de las tarántulas y dos largas hileras de dientes agudos, como los de un tiburón, todo el cuerpo parece de metal, pero de apariencia líquida como el mercurio, todo el cuerpo brilla ante la luz de la lámpara, desde la cabeza hasta las ocho patas

Ambos hombres se quedan estupefactos, jamás habían visto una criatura así y mucho menos que hablara, Ralf se lleva una mano a la cabeza, toma su paliacate, trata de atrapar con él al bicho que esta ante ellos, lo arroja a la mesa pero solo logra tapar la gorra de Clark que también había pensado lo mismo, la criatura que queda encima de ambas prendas, se ríe a carcajadas, o eso suponen, ya que no emite ni un solo ruido, pero le divierte tanto que se enjuga las lágrimas de su rostro

—Bien, después intento de tan patético del capturarme tuvieron—pone su cara seria—me recordarles enviaron para: decir algo juraron a no alguien hacer, mucho a menos inteligencia ese llevar trozo, graves o consecuencias…

— ¿Qué dices?— lo interrumpe Ralf, se rasca uno de sus oídos con el meñique, no entiende lo que dice la criatura

—Corto de luces eres—dice la criatura—si entender no logras lo Wytzy que decir…

—Pero yo entenderte si hago… Wytzy es nombre tu ser—sorpresivamente lo interrumpe Clark— ¿aprendiste así en donde hablar?

—Mi ama cuando le enseñaste fue a pequeña—dice sonriendo la criatura— al igual tu cuando aprendiste que… pero eso importante no tanto es, ya lo juraron decir no, cuidado con jurar lo hacen que, no atrás vuelta hay

— ¿Pensar que te hace… caso hacer…si ama conocer no hacemos?— la criatura lo mira con duda—sentir un poco, hace no hacer mucho

—Saber lo se… pero razón una tener, si quieren (los señala a ambos) para peligro SS y Whip, solo boca la abrir ante mas alguien— los ojos de ambos militares se abren como platos, ¿cómo sabía el nombre clave de Leona?, el de Whip era lógico, pero… pero Wytzy aún les tenía otra sorpresa al continuar con su extraña forma de hablar— sabemos pero que RyF(mira a Clark) y E1H (ahora a Ralf) no poner peligro en, mi no conocen a ama, si pero ella recuerda ambos, nunca aunque ella con hablaron de apodos así con… así adiós que…

Antes de que pudieran articular una palabra, la extraña criatura corrió bajo la mesita, Ralf fue el primero en levantarla, pero no había nada en el piso o en la parte de abajo o entre las patas, tampoco la encontraron al mover los sillones

—Seguro lo imaginamos—decía Ralf después de acomodar todas las cosas en su lugar

—Por supuesto que no lo imaginamos—decía Clark al acomodarse su gorra

—Clark… ¿Cómo entendías a esa criatura?

—No me lo creerás así que…— se sonríe y se quita los lentes negros, sus ojos grises miran los cafés de su compañero—para que no digas que miento… mi madre… fue mi madre quien nos enseñó hablar así a mí hermana y a mí, papá se molestaba mucho, pero eso no nos importaba, casi no estaba con nosotros, así que a Brithany le gustaba hacerlo enojar… cuando papá no regreso, mi madre nos dejó seguir con ese juego, pero ella ya no lo usaba... hasta que Brithany no volvió del Centro comercial, deje de hablarlo…intente en una ocasión enseñarle a Leona y a Ikari cuando eran pequeñas, pero jamás lo dominaron… Heidern no lo sabe…jamás se lo dije, no le vi la necesidad

—Pero a esa criatura se lo enseño SU AMA—recalca las dos últimas palabras— ¿quién crees que puede ser su ama?

— ¿Qué intentas decir?, Brithany está muerta…

—Lo sé, pero…ahora es mi turno de ser honesto… ¿por qué crees que paso tanto tiempo en la tumba de mis padres?, sé que suena loco, pero siento… muchas veces que… creo que están a mi lado

—Sí, suena loco, tanto alcohol por fin consumió tu cerebro, mejor vámonos a dormir, que mañana empiezan los enfrentamientos y debemos estar listos...pero sólo por si acaso, no hablemos de esto a alguien más ¿de acuerdo? —Ralf asiente, Clark entra a la habitación de Seirah, a lo que Ralf levanta una ceja —sólo voy a cuidarla por si esa criatura regresa…

—Si claro, pero déjala descansar, buenas noches —Ralf entra a su habitación, tarda en dormirse, pero lo que soñó no podía ser cierto… nadie se lo creería, en especial, porque ni él mismo puede creerlo

Al día siguiente, los enfrentamientos comenzaron, el sistema de peleas fue, en esta ocasión por eliminación, las rondas se efectuaban para que cinco equipos de los once que participaban, pasaran a la siguiente etapa, el Psycho Soldier Team paso sin enfrentarse a algún equipo, mientras que los vencedores de esta ronda fueron el equipo de Ash, el de K', el Ikari, el de Kyo &amp; Iori y el equipo de Benimaru, los demás permanecían en la ciudad, en especial el Agents Team, por órdenes de Heidern, para seguir investigando y si los otros equipos, tanto el Ikari como el K', requerían apoyo para capturar a Ash.

Tres días transcurrieron para estos sucesos, tuvieron de descanso dos días. Durante ellos, podían recibir visitas del exterior, o salir de la ciudad, el primero en salir fue Ash, ni su equipo sabía hacia donde se dirigía, sólo menciono que era cuestión de negocios, Heidern y Lyla visitaron a ambos equipos, con órdenes que no podían creer pero que tenían que cumplir.

Al día siguiente, los tres encuentros se llevarían en ese mismo día, para que los equipos ganadores no tuvieran quejas sobre el tiempo de descanso, en la mañana, el K' Team se enfrentó al equipo de Ash, sólo bastó la participación de Shen Woo para derrotar al K' Team

—Eso no es usual—le decía Benimaru a Elisabeth, que habían ido a observar el encuentro

—Eso es cierto—aporta Duo Lon—el año pasado demostraron un poder más grande, técnicas sorprendentes, en especial la chiquilla que utiliza el hielo…

Al medio día, el New Ikari Team se enfrenta ante el equipo de Kyo, Iori y Shingo, en el primer round, Iori vence a Whip, pero Clark se encarga de descalificarlo, ahora es turno de Kyo, quién logra vencer a Clark con su técnica especial

Para Ralf sería difícil perder ante Shingo, pero una orden era una orden, así que se dejó asestar bastantes golpes por Kyo, al fin y al cabo, ya había perdido ante él la primera vez que se había enfrentado cuando buscaban a Rugal para vengarse, por esa razón, en su última técnica, obtuvieron un doble empate, ambos quedando sin energía para continuar, dejando a Shingo como ganador al no haber más contrincantes por parte del equipo Ikari

Por la tarde tuvo lugar el último enfrentamiento, el equipo de Benimaru se enfrenta ante los Psycho Soldier, Benimaru logro vencer a la nueva psíquica, una chiquilla de nombre Momoko, quien utilizaba el capoeira, Benimaru utilizó una gran energía, así que con Sie, perdió el encuentro, la siguiente en enfrentarse, es Elizabeth, quién sin saberlo, era observada por Ash sin que se dieran cuenta.

Para Elisabeth fue sencillo derrotar al guerrero Kensou, pero aún faltaba Athena Asamiya, quien le dio muchos problemas a la Blanctorche, pero con una técnica de luz, hizo que Athena perdiera el encuentro y que Seirah tomara nota de esa aura tan fuerte que no percibió al enfrentarse ante la joven Malin y el británico Kisaragi en la ronda anterior

—¡SÓLO UN DÍA, QUERIDO PÚBLICO! —se escuchaba la voz de Rose Bernstein—LOS TRES EQUIPOS SE ENFRENTARAN ANTE UN NUEVO Y SOLITARIO ADVERSARIO EL DÍA DE MAÑANA, EL QUE QUEDE EN PIE SERÁN LOS NUEVOS GANADORES DE ESTE EVENTO

El coliseo fue quedando sin espectadores en las gradas, pero unos cuantos audaces se acercaban a pedir autógrafos a Benimaru y tomarse fotos con los psychosoldados, seguridad les permitió unos cuantos minutos, después fueron acompañados a las salidas para permitir a los tres equipos descansar o festejar en sus casas, pero para algunos, la posibilidad de trazar estrategias para conseguir sus objetivos…

oOo

El coliseo se encuentra lleno en su totalidad, el sol está en su máximo punto, pero eso a nadie le importa, los espectadores soportan el calor con tal de ver los enfrentamientos que decidirán al nuevo equipo ganador de este torneo, los equipos descalificados, se encuentran entre los espectadores, desde puntos distintos pero cercanos al centro del Coliseo para intervenir si es necesario…

Los tres equipos suben a la plataforma, las miradas retadoras no se hacen esperar, pero ninguna como la de Ash y Elisabeth. De pronto, se dan cuenta que en el centro de la plataforma hay una urna blanca…

—¡PARA SABER SU PRÓXIMO ENCUENTRO…—la voz de Rose es escuchada por los altavoces, los tres equipos escuchan atentamente— …DEBERÁ INTRODUCIR LA MANO EL LÍDER DEL EQUIPO, ASÍ SABREMOS EL ORDEN PARA ENFRENTARSE A NUESTRO COMPETIDOR, QUÉ SIENDO TAN FUERTE, HA ACCEDIDO A PELEAR CON EL EQUIPO AL MISMO TIEMPO… BUENA SUERTE!

El Coliseo esta en silencio, Ash es el primero en acercarse, saca el número 2, Iori y Kyo se acercan al mismo tiempo, no logran ponerse de acuerdo de quien es el líder, así que Benimaru se adelante a escoger el número, tomando el 3, dejando a ambos con el número uno…

—Bien, entonces serán los primeros —dice una figura que surge... ¿del piso?... de la misma plataforma, — yo soy Shion, heraldo de "Aquellos de la tierra distante" —Elisabeth lo mira sorprendida, Shion le dirige sus palabras sin quitarle la vista a los demás— si querida, hemos vuelto y ahora tu familia no podrá detenernos, ya que tenemos la forma de neutralizarte, alguien que les quitará y nos dará su energía para despertar a Orochi, a pesar de los vanos intentos de detenerla hechos por Yata—voltea a los espectadores, donde Kagura está oculta observando todo

Iori y Kyo son los primeros en actuar, ambos la atacan sin perder tiempo, pero Shion es más rápido, evade todos los golpes, tanto los fuertes arañazos de Iori como los golpes acompañados de fuego Kusanagi… Ash no pierde de vista este enfrentamiento…

—¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL IDIOTA! —grita de pronto Iori a Shingo, quien no había atacado ni una sola vez a Shion

—¡No puedo…—trataba de unir más de dos palabras, mientras que Kyo asestaba unas patadas envueltas en el fuego Kusanagi, Shion no recibía ni una sola quemadura, parecía que lo absorbía con la ayuda de cortes en el aire con su lanza—…atacar a una chica tan bella!

Shion se detiene de pronto, su cara refleja confusión

—¡¿CHICA?, yo soy un HOMBRE! —se olvida de Kyo y ataca a Shingo, es tal la paliza que le da, que lo deja inconsciente en el piso. Iori aprovecha para tomarlo por el cuello, azotarlo en el piso y darle una serie de arañazos y golpes, dejándole sin energía para ponerse de pie

—Si aprecias tu vida, QUÉDATE en el piso— le dice Iori metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y el público rompiendo en aplausos por esa victoria

—Te dije que no te confiaras— menciona un hombre de traje, con el cabello color blanco y su piel muy pálida— pero no, el estúpido respeto que sientes por la basura humana te hizo perder…

—Ma-ga-ki—tartamudea Shion —son… los tres tes-so-ros

—JA JA JA SÓLO SON HUMANOS—dice Magaki riéndose de él—pero tú, fuiste TAN idiota al dejarte vencer por unas cucarachas… Mejor me encargo yo de estos patéticos seres…

—Yo me largo…—dice con desdén Ash— creo que pueden ustedes solos con ellos, realmente ya me aburrí de estas tonterías… Oswald, lo que buscas… Shen sabe dónde puedes encontrarlo, pero obvio no te lo va a decir por las buenas, tendrás que sacárselo a… golpes… au revoir—dice con un ademan de mano

Las acciones no se hicieron esperar, Oswald atacó a Shen, quien se defendía bastante bien, Magaki aprovecho esto para descargar su energía, haciendo desaparecer su traje, su cabello sigue siendo blanco, pero su piel rosada, muestra una energía que emana como electricidad, recorriendo su cuerpo lleno de signos extraños color azul…

El primero en atacar a Magaki es Kusanagi, impacta uno, dos, tres golpes en el cuerpo de Magaki, pero ninguno de ellos parece hacerle mella, Benimaru y Elisabeth ayudan a Kyo, mientras que Duo Lon ayuda a Shen a derrotar a Oswald

Los espectadores apoyaban a sus favoritos a viva voz, los Ikaris y los agentes patrullaban el perímetro de la plataforma, pero sin intervenir, ya que serían descalificados los dos equipos que intentaban parar los planes de Magaki, de pronto, Magaki está en el suelo después de una descarga de Benimaru, no logra levantarse

—La cucaracha eres tú…—se burla Yagami con las manos en los bolsillos por segunda ocasión—… al dejarte vencer por el Benitonto, ja ja…—su risa se escucha tal cual estuviera en un disturbio—ja ja ja—se calla de pronto, abre sus ojos desmesurados y en shock, cae de rodillas y luego de bruces, Ash se encuentra atrás de él, con fuego verde en su mano, dentro de la flama una joya que desaparece al cerrar su puño

—Llevo dos… sigues tu Kusanagi—dice Ash poniéndose en guardia ante Kyo, pero Elisabeth se interpone entre ellos, Ash la mira, cierra sus ojos y desaparece del lugar

—¡LOS GANADORES DE ESTE TORNEO SON BENIMARU NIKAIDO, DUO LON Y ELISABETH BLANCTORCHE, UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA ELLOS! —se escucha la voz de Rose Bernstein entre los fuertes aplausos del público, termina despidiendo a los espectadores— los paramédicos atenderán a los heridos y estarán listos para el siguiente torneo… que estará aquí dentro de poco tiempo… así que no es un adiós, es un hasta el próximo ¡THE KING OF FIGTHERS!

El confeti no se hace esperar, los tres mencionados agradecen al público, después de todo tenían que seguir con el espectáculo, los paramédicos se encargaban de Yabuki e Iori, así como de Shen y de Magaki que no había regresado a su anterior forma, los dos paramédicos que trasladaban a Magaki, eran extrañamente musculosos, a uno de ellos se le veía unas gafas obscuras…

oOo

Kagura había encontrado a Kusanagi, ambos buscaban a Iori en los pisos superiores del hospital de la familia Bernstein, pero sin éxito, ninguno de los médicos sabía su paradero, los paramédicos habían llegado al hospital, pero el médico de guardia que lo atendería, encontró la camilla vacía, se reunieron en la habitación de Shingo, quien tenía las costillas rotas y su brazo izquierdo con fracturas múltiples, la puerta se abre y llega el chico del rayo, junto a Elisabeth

—El cuerpo de Magaki no está, desapareció de la Morgue—tanto Kyo como Kagura no mostraron sorpresa, habían visto a Shion enterrar su lanza en el cuerpo de Magaki cuando Benimaru lo había vencido con su movimiento especial, así que desde que su cuerpo había tocado el piso, sabían que ya estaba muerto

—¿Quién pudo habérselo llevado? —pregunta Kyo a su antiguo compañero, pero es Elisabeth quien contesta

—Tampoco están los Ikari Team, los K' Team y los Agentes Team… cualquiera de ellos pudo habérselo llevado

—En realidad fueron todos, ¿no creen? —interviene Kagura— después de todo, los integrantes de esos equipos reciben las mismas órdenes del Comandante Heidern… Esto no ha terminado, lo saben (mira a cada uno de los presentes), lo sienten, y aún no he logrado tenerla como aliada…sino detenemos a estos nuevos seguidores de Orochi, aunque no sean Hakesshus, pueden despertar a Orochi y terminar al mundo como lo conocemos…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado está loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami, Joobe Yagami Terry Kusanagi y Tarma Jones, que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia (espero) trataré de actualizar pronto

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Cuídate Ü!


	36. Chapter 36 Nuevos contrincantes

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el trigésimo sexto capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes Kof no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Ángelus y Darkness a sus autores, sólo Lyla, Krista, Mizuki, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle de los Vivos (Valle Tierra)

Capítulo 36 Nuevos contrincantes

El astro rey comienza a aparecer en el horizonte del territorio americano, las sombras aún no se han alejado del todo a pesar de la presencia de la gran estrella amarilla, todo está en completo silencio, de pronto, ese silencio es interrumpido cuando se escucha el motor de un transporte, los centinelas preparan sus armas, apuntan a la camioneta blanca que se ha detenido en la malla perimetral de la base militar, pasan unos pocos minutos, el copiloto muestra algo que hace que el guardia adopte el típico saludo militar a un superior y le permite la entrada al vehículo, se escucha otro motor cuando la camioneta entra, el soldado de la entrada mantiene el saludo ante el jeep cerrado que seguía a la camioneta a pocos metros, obviamente, también se le permite pasar, ambos vehículos avanzan un tramo más de la base, se estacionan en la puerta del edificio más alejado de la entrada, pero cercano a las barracas, su función: es utilizado como enfermería, hospital o funeraria, según el caso.

Al escuchar a los vehículos detenerse frente a ese edificio en particular, todos los cadetes se asoman por las ventanas de sus barracas, algunos ven y otros escuchan que una camilla desciende de la camioneta, los que pueden verla, mencionan a los demás que hay un cuerpo dentro de una bolsa negra, y ésta, sobre la camilla, claro indicio de que es un cadáver, el comentario hace que la preocupación en los cadetes de esa base se haga presente, todos los cadetes sabían que los encargados de entrenarlos, que los que hacían funcionar la base Ikari se habían presentado al evento Kof, habían visto los enfrentamientos, y aunque no los habían visto participar en la última batalla, el cuerpo de cualquiera de ellos estaba ahí, pero no lo creían, no podía ser posible que uno de ellos, cualquiera de ellos, de los fundadores de esa base que llevaba el nombre del mismo equipo, había sido eliminado…

Después de todo, en esa base estaban bastante bien acostumbrados a la Muerte, o eso decían, además solían ocurrir accidentes a pesar de ser cuidadosos, por lo que el hospital contaba con buenos médicos, también con una Morgue y una funeraria, que hace poco habían ocupado para despedir al militar Jim Aldgate, antes de ese Torneo. No, debía haber un error, no podía ser que de nuevo la utilizarían para otro funeral, de uno de los Ikaris más experimentados, de pronto, miran a los dos paramédicos que llevan la camilla al interior del hospital, algo es familiar en ambos hombres

Esa observación la hizo uno de los cadetes, él les hace ver a sus compañeros, que los paramédicos le parecían familiares, que en su andar se veía que ostentaban un alto rango y que ambos hombres eran demasiado musculosos, esto lo comprobaban observando a los hombres, mientras que del jeep ven descender al Comandante, y a ambas chicas del Ikari, uno de los paramédicos, el de gafas negras, señala hacia donde están los cadetes, el otro mira al lugar y ve las cabezas esconderse, percibieron alivio en sus rostros antes de ocultarse…

Dentro del edificio, varios médicos militares se preparaban para realizar una autopsia, puesto que el anestesiólogo no se encontraba en su lugar, solo los médicos cirujanos se aseaban de acuerdo al régimen médico, alguien ya habían retirado la bolsa negra, el cuerpo de Magaki ya está sobre la plancha, desde lo alto, el New Ikari observa cómo van los preparativos, los médicos ya están listos, los instrumentos colocados en su lugar, los médicos entran a la sala de operaciones, miran hacia el Comandante quien asiente para que procedan con la autopsia.

En la sala de observación, se encuentra Heidern mirando cada detalle cerca del grueso vidrio, atrás de él, están Clark y Ralf sentados en la primera fila de sillas, ya se han retirado el uniforme que portan los paramédicos, Clark limpia sus lentes y Ralf se anuda su paliacate, Lyla está sentada atrás de ellos, callada, sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Magaki, como si esperara que puede levantarse en cualquier momento, _"no seas tonta" _se reprendía a sí misma, _"¿cómo se te puede ocurrir eso"_ Whip estaba del lado opuesto del Comandante, también en la fila de enfrente, la razón, pues a pesar de la distancia, podía leer claramente los pensamientos de Lyla y, simultáneamente, miraba dos puntos contarios: el cuerpo de Magaki en la sala y a Leona que también está de pie, a la derecha de su padre, dentro de la sala de observaciones, solo ella puede verla, ninguno de los demás perciben su presencia, ya que vuelve estar mimetizada, oculta ante los ojos de los vivos, a través de ella sólo se ven los colores de la habitación, del uniforme del Comandante y parte de la sala de operaciones, por lo que si alguno de los militares seguía su mirada, para ver lo que miraba, solo observaría el trabajo de los médicos a través de ella y del cristal.

Uno de los médicos ya ha encendido la grabadora para tener el registro, se coloca frente a los instrumentos que van a utilizar, otro de ellos comienza a hablar, era el que llevaba la batuta en esta ocasión:

—"Año 2004, mes Mayo, son las seiscientas horas del día 25, la situación es que se presenta el cuerpo de un hombre, la edad cronológica es imposible de determinar, la edad aparente es de 30 años, de acuerdo al reporte —hojea un documento— indica que murió hace unas semanas, pero no presenta signos de descomposición, de hecho— ahora toma una de sus muñecas, haciendo girar todo el brazo en el punto del hombro primero rota en una dirección luego prueba la otra, en ambas direcciones, como no tiene resistencia alguna, continua con su perorata— no presenta la rigidez normal desde su deceso e inexplicablemente, aún no se siente la frialdad habitual en un cadáver de hace tres semanas, sino una frialdad de unos cinco días como máximo, así que revisaremos el cuerpo para encontrar las circunstancias que originan este fenómeno, por lo que, se procede a realizar el primer corte desde la unión de las clavículas…"

Un tercer médico, pide el instrumento adecuado, con escarpelo en mano, se sitúa en la base del cuello, palma la unión de los huesos citados y coloca el bisturí para comenzar con la incisión, con el pequeño corte, un poco de sangre roja sale del cuerpo, parece fresca, pero no llega a más, ya que las luces se apagan de pronto, los militares que observan se ponen en movimiento, bajan las escaleras para entrar a la sala, menos Leona que se teletransporta de inmediato, al abrir la puerta, Heidern entra primero, con los Ikaris pisándole los talones, una chica muy joven de cabello azul obscuro y corto, con ojos dorados e inocentes, los recibe con mucha seriedad en su rostro, como si estuviera en su casa y no en esa base, al entrar, ninguno de los Ikaris puede dar otro paso más después de haber penetrado todos a la habitación, se han quedado paralizados unos atrás de otros, excepto ambas Medjais, pero Seirah finge la parálisis, Leona trata de acercarse a ella pero…

—¿No creerían que los íbamos a dejar hacer esto?, vamos Orochi pensé que eras más lista— la chica mira sin recato donde se encuentra Leona, dibujo una sonrisa al mismo tiempo de dar unos pasos hacia adelante, Leona se mueve también, para quedar frente a su padre, pero al ser detectada con la mirada, se traslada tras Lyla, para que los otros Ikaris piensen que le habla a ella, la chiquilla la sigue con la mirada su traslado y habla viendo a Lyla— ni así querida, puedo verte claramente detrás de ella y no podrás detenernos

_¡Yo me encargo Lena!, _piensa Whip, Leona se teletransporta de inmediato, Whip puede sentir que puede moverse, pero no se delata ante esa chica

—¡Vaya, no creí que fueras tan cobarde! —cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo un mohín de burla—¡tan sólo quería jugar un poco contigo!

—Basta Rimelo, estamos aquí para llevarnos a Magaki, no para que socialices— otra figura comienza a caminar entre los paralizados militares, es un joven de cabello claro y corto también, con los ojos tan grises que parecen transparentes, se sitúa frente a Heidern y mueve rápidamente su mano frente a su ojo, percibe el movimiento en globo ocular que sigue el movimiento de su mano—debo admitir que eres buena niña, solo el equipo se percata de esto, aunque están inmóviles, mientras que los médicos no se dan cuenta y mucho menos se mueven… sabes porque ocurre, sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?

—Claro que yo sí, pero ellos no porque están dormidos, así que no son un problema serio, oh vaya ni siquiera son un problema…— Rimelo comienza a acercarse a Magaki—¿Es necesario Shroom?, hay que dejarle aquí por estúpido…

—Fue estúpido, pero es necesario para los planes de nuestro amo, así que debemos llevarlo con nosotros pero … espera… quiero un recuerdo— Shroom retira el parche del ojo derecho de Heidern, se lo coloca y sonríe—¿qué tal me veo?

—¡¿Estás loco?, deja eso! —le grita Rimelo

—NO, esto fue SU inicio, y sabes cómo me gusta coleccionar estas cosas— se cruza de brazos mirando fijamente el negro vacío en la cuenca ocular del Comandante—lo siento guerrero, pero si tu no lo no lo quieres, no lo necesitas, yo le daré un mejor uso, ahora sí, vámonos

Ambos desaparecen de la vista de los Ikaris, escudriñan la sala de operaciones y no los encuentran, de pronto, el médico del escarpelo puede moverse y procede el movimiento como si la interrupción no hubiera ocurrido, al seguir cortando, se da cuenta que el cuerpo ya no está sobre la mesa y los militares están dentro de la sala, Heidern tiene su palma derecha donde estaba su parche, se encorva de manera extraña y tiembla, Ralf trata de ayudarlo, pero él lo detiene con un movimiento de mano, impidiendo que se acerque, al mismo tiempo, Lyla mira hacia atrás en cuanto puede moverse, justo el lugar donde estaba Leona, gira tan bruscamente que Clark se da cuenta

—¿Qué sucede Leona? —pregunta de inmediato, Heidern y Ralf voltean a verle, Whip mira el espacio que observa detenidamente Lyla y se da cuenta de que, por primera vez, Lyla pudo sentir a Leona atrás de ella, _¿la habría visto? Si es así, ¿desde dónde? _reflexionaba antes de que Lyla contestara la pregunta del rubio que Seirah tanto ama…

—Había alguien atrás de mi…—contesta Lyla sacudiendo su cabeza— pude sentir a alguien delante de nosotros y después detrás de mí…

—Yo no vi a nadie más—contesta Whip, quizá demasiado rápido, ya que los tres hombres se le quedan mirando—solo estaban esos dos chiquillos…

—¿Dos chiquillos? —interrumpe el médico, pero de nuevo la voz de Rimelo es escuchada "Deben salir de aquí o… y aún no es tiempo…de saber…si quieren vivir, salgan…"

A los pocos segundos de salir, el edificio se desploma en silencio, no hubo ninguna explosión ni un sonido que indicaran que estaban siendo atacados, solo el edificio derrumbado era la prueba de lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera pudieron recuperar la grabación...

oOo

Leona ni siquiera pensó a donde teletransportarse, como ya tenía previsto visitar a Iori, llegó a Tokio al momento de salir del radar de la chica que jamás había visto, pero que parecía conocerle, llego de tal manera, que Iori y Mizuki se sobresaltaron al sentirla aparecer en la sala de su departamento, unas flamas purpuras la atacan de pronto, pero la tercera persona que estaba con ellos, inmoviliza a Leona, no deja que ella impacte su luna cortante al sentirse atacada…

—¡Se supone que estas en la base pequeña!, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? —grita Geos al curar las quemaduras del brazo derecho de Leona, las flamas regresan a las manos de Mizuki quien no salía de la sorpresa…

—Había una persona que podía verme, después sentí a otra persona llegar a la sala antes de desaparecerme, ambas interrumpieron la autopsia de ikagaM, una de ellas pudo verme, me hablo soeG, así que antes de que dijera algo más que les diera idea de que estaba ahí, me desaparecí… no esperaba este recibimiento, en especial porque pensé que Ash había robado tu poder Iori—menciona Leona después de que Geos le permite moverse

—No fui yo linda—contesta Iori con cierto pesar en su voz—fue Mizuki

—Creí que eras alguien más—insiste ella, estaba blanca y los ojos muy abiertos por lo que acaba de hacer, aún tiene la mano en su boca, no podía creer que había atacado a una Medjai, trata de justificar su ataque diciendo —generalmente te anuncias antes de llegar

—No tuve tiempo, podía verme y seguirme aunque estaba oculta, sabía quién era, me llamo Orochi, pero yo nunca la he visto, en ningún Valle, Seirah se quedó con ellos, espero que pueda enfrentar a ambos sin delatarse ni que ellos salgan lastim…— mira hacia atrás, no termina la palabra porque siente como el edificio cae, su cara es angustia y desesperación

—Esperaremos a que reporta yllaS—dice Geos, también siente el ataque—ellos están bien, salieron a tiempo—la tranquiliza antes de que Leona decida volver a la base Ikari a cerciorarse

—Como digas soeG—contesta Leona inclinado su rostro, mira a Mizuki— ¿cómo es que aún tienes el Magatama?

—Sucede lo mismo que con irakI—contesta Geos— Ash solo retiro el poder del cuerpo de Iori, tal como lo hizo con Kagura, Crimson solo está robando la existencia del elemento en la persona que ataca, pero no el origen real… Iori ¿será mucho pedirte que no persigas a Crimson? —el peli rojo no le quita una mirada de incredulidad de encima por su pregunta, pero no contesta—supongo que eso es un no, no puedo mandarte, solo era una sugerencia, solo ten cuidado e informa de cualquier cambio en ti o en Mizuki—ambos asienten— vamos oeL, regresemos al Valle

Ambas Medjais llegan al Valle, pero Seirah no se reportó de inmediato, ya que no la habían transferido a la Casa Blanca, Heidern aun la retenía en la base investigando ciertos sucesos en South Town, las Medjais sabían que estaban bien, Seirah les había mandado un largo mensaje, detallando lo que había sucedido después de desaparecer Leona, aquellos dos no habían vuelto a pisar la base y como no había cambios de energía para despertar a Orochi en el Valle Tierra, dejaron que las cosas siguieran su ritmo para no alterar el Equilibrio…

oOo

Seis meses han pasado en Valle Tierra, las cosas no han cambiado mucho, ya que aún no saben el propósito de esas dos personas que los atacaron, sobre el origen del parche de Heidern, Geos lo entendió cuando Seirah menciono ese hecho en su mensaje, pero no dio ninguna explicación a sus Medjais, ni siquiera a Hilari; Lyla ya no tiene ninguna pesadilla y no mostraba señales de volver a tener un Disturbio, Iori no ha logrado dar con Ash, parece que se lo ha tragado la Tierra, ni siquiera con ayuda de Mizuki puede localizarlo, y en el Valle Orochi no lo han encontrado a pesar de que Leona y Krista han gastado bastante tiempo en buscarle, Krista casi maneja todos los dones que le corresponde como una Hija de Orochi, incluyendo el Disturbio como técnica de ataque.

Krista tiene la edad de los dos años que ha pasado en el Valle Celeste, pero tiene la actitud de una niña mayor de cinco, aún le gusta jugar como a una niña pequeña, hacer pasteles de lodo y a las escondidillas, Ikari la acompaña en muchos de estos juegos, a pesar de que la actitud de Ikari es de una chica de más de diez años, disfruta jugando con Krista, le profesa la misma paciencia que Leona tenía con ella cuando ambas eran unas niñas.

—Al menos con la Mordoc ya no hay problema, Leona—explicaba Geos a Leona mientras esta observaba a ambas pequeñas jugar, sus obligaciones en el Valle habían terminado por ese día, habían detectado intrusos que no eran Jaffas ni Medjais, pero no pudieron identificarlos, ya que habían escapado por los distintos Valles de la Muerte—ha pasado bastante tiempo sin que Lyla sufra otro Disturbio, solo fue provocado porque tú cuerpo ya no era el recipiente de esa fracción de poder, ya no eras una Hija de Orochi cuando te enviaron al Tártaros, tu poder buscaba un nuevo anfitrión, pero lo rechazo la otra deidad, cuando regresaste gracias a Milos, el poder de Orochi la abandono cuando la tocaste…

—No sabes cuánto me alegra Geos, no sería justo que ella…

—No, no sería justo—la interrumpe Geos— pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte, así que ya no hay peligro de que ellos sean de nuevo atacados por Lyla, al menos no por eso…

—¿Cómo no por eso…?—Leona se calla de pronto en cuanto se plantan ambas niñas frente a ella, Krista mira a ambas mujeres con una sonrisa, atrás de ella, Ikari la mira con sorpresa

—¿Qué sucede pequeña Kris? —pregunta Geos, aprovecha la interrupción, se ha desviado la conversación convenientemente, ya que no tenía que saber lo que iba a ocurrir, en primera porque ni ella sabía la razón, en segunda, tenía que suceder, al ver que Krista no emite sonido, mira a Ikari, ella es la que contesta la pregunta con otra más

—Geos, ¿cuándo vuelve Seirah? —mira la espalda de Krista fijamente, _"algo ocurre aquí" _piensa Geos, por lo que contesta a Ikari

—Cuando pueda hacerlo Ikari, lo sabes de sobra, vendrá en cuanto quede libre de sus obligaciones en Valle Tierra…¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Dile Kris—contesta Ikari—dile porque preguntamos

—Porque la vi cruzar—contesta la niña levantando las manos hacia su madre para que la levante, Leona lo hace y la niña de cabello azul obscuro pone su mano en la base de su cuello, aún usaba esa forma de comunicarse a pesar de que ya hablaba perfectamente, es sabido que siempre una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y esa imagen la valía, dentro de la su mente, Leona ve como Seirah está cruzando la línea que divide a Valle Tierra con el Valle de los Muertos, y se dirige a Valle Celeste

—Nunca has pasado por ahí, pequeña, ¿cómo es posible Geos? —interroga Leona

—¿Cómo es posible qué? —pregunta de pronto Seirah

—¡Tía Seirah! —grita la pequeña arrojándose a sus brazos, la cara de Leona muestra sorpresa al verla, pero Geos le niega con la cabeza cualquier comentario

—Vayan a seguir jugando pequeñas, tenemos que decidir ciertas cosas ahora que ha vuelto Sally—Krista se le queda viendo con fastidio, Geos se ríe cuando la recién llegada la baja al piso—está bien, ahora que ha vuelto Seirah—la niña sonríe, satisfecha— anda vayan a jugar y después les explicaremos las cosas

Ambas pequeñas asienten y corren para seguir jugando, era el turno de Krista encontrar a Ikari, las tres mujeres la miran brevemente como se divierten, pero recuerdan sus obligaciones y la sorpresa de la visión de Krista

—Jamás ha cruzado por esa región Geos— empieza Leona mirándola, alterna la mirada entre su hija y Geos, su vista es mejor cada tiempo que pasa en el Valle, aunque nunca podrá recuperarla por completo, ya no utiliza tanta energía para ver el terreno y las personas de su alrededor— ¿Cómo es posible que haya visto a Seirah cruzar?

—No lo sé— se encoje de hombros Geos—supongo… ¿cómo va en su entrenamiento en el Valle Orochi?

—Bien, excelente si me permites jactarme—sonríe Leona—ya puede neutralizar a Goenitz, fue la parte más difícil que tuve que observar sin interferir…

—Pero valió la pena ¿no crees?, mínimo no cometiste el mismo error que tu madre…

—Te recuerdo que gracias a ese error, soy lo que soy ahora—cruza los brazos Leona—Heidern no me hubiera adoptado si Linka…

—Es tu madre—la interrumpe Geos

—No, mi madre es Hilari, Linka trato de ocultarme, pero Heidern y Hilari no, al contrario me enseñaron a ser como soy, el vínculo es fuerte y se demostró la primera vez que vine al Valle, por eso deje que Krista entrenara en Orochi, para dejarla ser ella misma…

—Y ha crecido bastante…tanto que sintió a Seirah pasar por la Línea, no nos distraigamos, ¿por qué has vuelto Seirah?

—Hay un nuevo torneo Geos, las invitaciones ya han sido entregadas

—¿Estas segura?, no percibí el evento…—muestra desconcierto Geos—siempre he sabido desde antes sobre los Torneos Kof's, por el exceso de Jaffas que se presentan, sea quien sea que los organice…

—Yo misma vi las invitaciones—asegura Seirah—Jones, Still y Lyla han recibido una, al igual que mi hermano y Máxima, yo no recibí invitación tampoco Heidern ni aluK, a pesar de que estábamos ahí

—¿Ahí?, ¿dónde es ahí? —preguntas ambas guerreras al mismo tiempo

—Estábamos investigando en South Town, cuando un incendio se propago en sus calles, no hubo heridos graves, solo intoxicaciones y algunos derrumbes, pero no sabemos que lo origino…

—Fue Crimson—interrumpe de pronto Iori, las niñas al verlo, corren hacia él olvidando su juego—ese imbécil inicio el incendio para tratar de atrapar a Kusanagi

—Y ¡¿qué demonios hacia ahí Kusanagi?! —Geos comienza a irritarse, _¿cómo es posible que eso no lo haya visto?_ se auto cuestionaba semejante error

—Según Kagura, trata de acorralarlo para quitarle ambos tesoros…—Iori se interrumpe para darle los dulces que traía a ambas niñas—… dejen dulces a las demás…

Las niñas le quitan la bolsa y comienzan a repartirse los dulces, dos montones indican que no están pensando en las demás, Iori mueve la cabeza y saca otras que trae ocultas, una para cada adulta

—Gracias… supongo que saben cómo hacerlo…—dice Geos al recibir su propia bolsa—… Kusanagi sabrá como quitar los tesoros a Crimson de su cuerpo, sino lo sabe no tiene caso que logre atraparlo, no sabrá qué hacer con él y hasta Crimson puede quitarle su tesoro

—Eso no lo sé—contesta Iori—sólo sé que Kagura lo quiere vivo en su Templo, en Japón, también estaban Asamiya y Shiranui, no sé si lo ayudaban o sólo pasaban por ahí, lo que sí sé es que por culpa de otros dos tipos, se me escapo Crimson, si yo lo encuentro, le quitaré mi poder a través de verter la sangre de su cuerpo

—No conseguirás nada de ese modo—contesta Geos—lo primero que harás será traerlo aquí, no tan lastimado para que sobreviva al Tributo si no lo ha dado, si pertenece a un Valle, sabremos que integrantes responden por él

—Pero si no pertenece a un Valle—menciona Seirah— ¿estableceremos el Vínculo nosotras?

—No, no le explicaremos nada para crear el Vínculo, simplemente dará el Tributo y lo haremos hablar

—Si está en el Torneo, lo capturaremos—jura Iori, su cruz en el pecho es de color purpura, señal de que aún tiene el Magatama aunque no puede emerger sus flamas

—¿Crimson está organizando este torneo? —pregunta Geos mirando a Seirah, ella niega con la cabeza pero Iori vuelve a tomar la palabra

—No, es una asociación llamada Metratón, mira…—le tiende la invitación:

"Iori Yagami:

Esta cordialmente invitado al nuevo evento the King of Fighter, se está desarrollando como un nuevo evento en South Town, ya que su participación es en solitario, no necesita buscar peleadores, no existen los equipos; para participar, bastará que se presente en la estación del metro de South Town marcada con una equis en el mapa adjunto, no son las mismas para los participantes, así que no se angustie si no encuentra a alguien más, a parte de nuestro representante.

Sabemos que será de su interés participar en este torneo, ya que podrá encontrar lo que necesita, lo que busca, no se arrepentirá, a menos que no sea capaz de sobrevivir a los enfrentamientos.

Nuestro representante Hyena, le dará a conocer a su contrincante de acuerdo a la etapa en que se encuentre, cualquier percance será su total responsabilidad, así como las consecuencias que resulten

Metratón"

—"¿Consecuencias?", ¡¿qué sabe Metratón de las consecuencias?! —explota por fin Geos, ya era bastante malo que no percibiera la organización de un Kof, como para que manejaran una ley Medjai en ella, regresa la hoja a Iori recuperando la compostura y tomando decisiones que jamás había tomado —bien creo que en esta ocasión no será suficiente una Vigía, Seirah y aluK seguirán las ordenes que les dé Heidern, pero las quiero alertas para intervenir aunque él no lo ordene, Leona y Hilari vigilaran también por si hay más Medjais cerca, sólo intervendrán si ellos lo hacen, Ikari y Krista serán mi guardia, las tres vigilaremos ambos lados de la línea, ya es hora de que las pequeñas cumplan con sus obligaciones…

Todos los adultos asienten asombrados, las niñas, que estaban escuchando, también asienten, pero ellas se sienten emocionadas que por primera vez actuaran sin sus madres como responsables, ellas mismas lo serían junto a Geos, definitivamente, será una gran evento este torneo…

Espero les haya gustado está loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami, Joobe Yagami Terry Kusanagi (si andas por aquí), Tarma Jones y LLZDE, que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia (espero) trataré de actualizar pronto

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Cuídate Ü!


	37. Chapter 37 Un nuevo torneo

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el trigésimo séptimo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes Kof no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Ángelus y Darkness a sus autores, sólo Lyla, Krista, Mizuki, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

Bueno, aqui seguimos y antes de desaparecer por poco tiempo (espero), les doy las gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, espero que lo disfruten, así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle de los Vivos (Valle Tierra)

Capítulo 37 Un Nuevo Torneo

Geos tiene razón, Heidern ha colocado tanto a Whip como a Kula junto con él, como observadores de los enfrentamientos, solo conocen los puntos de partida de Clark, Ralf, Lyla, Máxima y K', ya que al menos, ellos no se enfrentan en la primera ronda, que sería dentro de una semana, los guerreros Ikaris se preparaban realizando enfrentamientos entre ellos, mientras que el Comandante, hace una visita a la policía del lugar, va a tratar de que las autoridades locales no intervengan en la peleas, cuando comienza a investigar sobre esto con las "honestas" autoridades de South Town, muchos de ellos decían no saber nada sobre el evento, y otro, más imbécil que los demás, considero Heidern, le ofreció una parte para que no se entrometiera… _"al menos no intervendrán en la investigación_" pensó Heidern al salir de la estación. Lo siguiente que tenía que hacer, era colocar una base de operaciones, de acuerdo a los puntos de Ralf y Máxima que eran los alejados entre ellos, necesitarían dispositivos de largo alcance, no sería difícil que trajeran radios para comunicarse durante los combates, pero había decidido también el uso de uno de los satélites para poder rastrear los demás enfrentamientos y la ubicación de sus hombres y demás participantes

oOo

El día ha llegado, cada uno de los participantes debían estar a las once de la mañana, pero el primero en tener contacto con los organizadores fue Máxima, noventa minutos después de la hora marcada, ya se encontraba exasperado en la estación del metro cuando un hombre de apariencia extraña se acerca, el hombre es delgado y viste un horrendo traje color verde limón con vivos amarillos mostaza, que solo combinan con su cabello rubio atado en una ridícula trenza que se levantaba de su espalda, un fleco tubular cae sobre unos ojos pequeños, una gran narizota roja sobresale más que su torcida sonrisa de su rostro, en cuanto lo ve, comienza a grabar todo a su alrededor

— ¡Bienvenido! —comienza acercarse a Máxima con ambos brazos detrás de él, clara señal de que está muy confiado —gracias por participar en este torneo de lucha patrocinado por Mephistopheles

— ¿Mephistopheles?—lo interrumpe Máxima cruzando los brazos—la invitación decía Metatrón…

—Metatrón solo es… nuestro nombre público—coloca una mano en su cintura y hace una pose algo afeminada—yo soy su representante, mi nombre es Hyena y la organización responsable de que todo esto sea posible es la... es Mephistopheles, sí, la organización que ayuda a controlar todo South Town, y a los que vas a enfrentar en esta ocasión…— Máxima duda ante esa situación, lo que hace que Hyena amplíe más su sonrisa, los dos dientes de enfrente son tan grandes, pero no como su nariz, que se ve más roja de lo que ya estaba, niega con una de sus manos frente a Máxima— no, no te preocupes, no te haré enfrentarte a ellos de inmediato, algunos de nuestros invitados ya los conoces, porque ya se han presentado en otros torneos, algunos serán nuevos desafiantes, lo que me recuerda, debes esforzarte, ya que cuando encuentres a un luchador, la batalla comenzará y el último en seguir en pie seguirá hasta la siguiente batalla, pueden hacerte caer una vez, pero no dos, ya que el otro te habrá ganado, si tú lo haces caer dos veces, entonces tú serás el ganador, las reglas son simples, ¿no crees? —Máxima asiente, con una sonrisa

—Veo que has recuperado tu confianza— vuelve a tomar la palabra Hyena— el límite jurídico para este… bello evento es todo South Town, sabrás donde y a qué hora será tu enfrentamiento de mañana si vences a tu adversario, si no lo haces pues te deseamos buena suerte, ya que debes recordar que si pierdes, no garantizamos tu supervivencia, así que se prudente, no existe la posibilidad de rendirse, debes noquearlo para ganar el encuentro, no es a muerte los enfrentamientos porque los necesitamos vivos para el evento final, ¿te ha quedado claro?, no mates a nadie y disfruta de cada uno de ellos, porque puede ser el último… Bien parece que tu primer adversario está ansioso de verte, así que doblando esa esquina, encontrarás un amplio estacionamiento de empleados de este metro…

Se acerca al lugar, discretamente apaga la grabación, escucha unos pasos, se oyen ligeros pero también se escuchan que ese alguien camina de un lado a otro, al ver al sujeto Máxima se da cuenta que porta un pantalón color negro con la inconfundible correa atada a ambos pies, en la altura de la rodilla, la camisa blanca más larga que la chaqueta negra que traía arriba, con la eterna luna creciente en su espalda y su cabello rojizo cubriendo parte de su cara cuando voltea a verle

— ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! No creí que el hombre de hojalata fuera mi primera víctima—sonríe Iori, da la vuelta— bien por mí, malo por ti, no te preocupes seré rápido, con dolor pero rápido

— ¿Qué haces aquí niñito? —contesta Máxima provocándole —sin tus flamas, no eres rival, así que deja esto a los adultos, puedes salir lastimado…

Sin esperarlo Iori embiste a Máxima, uno dos tres golpes en el pecho del canadiense, hacen que se arrepienta de sus palabras, en el cuarto, Máxima lo recibe con un puñetazo en pleno rostro, en su pómulo derecho, un enrojecimiento comienza a notarse, mientras que Máxima evalúa los rasguños en su pecho, si bien no hay sangre, si destruyó los componentes de su cañón, Iori limpia la sangre que sale de su boca, ambos siguen de pie

—Al menos serás divertido hojalata— se burla Iori, Máxima sonríe

—No es mi única arma, idiota engreído

Ahora es Máxima quien ataca primero, se lanza al frente, con impulsores en parte de sus piernas, Iori espera el golpe arriba, pero Máxima realiza un sorpresivo alto, y con una barrida hace caer al pelirrojo, Iori se levanta, lo toma del cuello y lo azota al suelo, le da varios golpes con puños cerrados sobre el pecho de nuevo, es uno de sus movimientos fuertes, pero no emergen sus llamas púrpuras, con el último golpe, el cuerpo de Máxima rebota a una distancia que el pelirrojo recorre con un salto, le da sus patadas juntas, pero no responde

—Ya te hice caer una vez hojalata, quédate ahí…

Cerca del lugar, un Hummer negro estaba al pendiente de este enfrentamiento…

—Reporta estado de Máxima— Heidern estaba sentado en el volante del vehículo, mientras que ambas chicas estaban en la parte de atrás, pendiente de diversos aparatos…

—Tío tiene sólo el 60% de funcionamiento—contesta la chica de cabello rubio fresa, su cara está crispada y mueve un pie, preocupada— deja que Kula vaya a ayudarlo…

—No—contesta de un tajo el Comandante— Iori no va a matarlo, si es que siguen sus propias reglas, Whip, ¿aún sirve su radio? — la chica asiente— bien, dile que trate de derrotarlo, pero que no se exponga, lo que sí quiero, es un rastreador en el cuerpo de Yagami para seguirlo…

— ¿Cree que tío pierda? —pregunta Kula con un mohín de disgusto, su tío era muy fuerte pero…

—Dímelo tu Daimond—no hay respuesta por parte de la chica, Heidern asiente—prepárense para extracción en cuanto salga Iori

Máxima recupera el sentido, cierra sus ojos con fuerza para tratar de quitar lo nublado de su vista, Iori está sentado en el capo de un auto, lo mira mover su cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse

—Ja, tu pobre cerebro se golpea dentro de tu cráneo si sigues moviéndolo así, debe tener mucho espacio… —baja del auto y se encamina a su contrincante

—De acuerdo— contesta Máxima el mensaje que recibe de Whip

—Pues entonces deja de moverte hojalata

—No te hablaba a ti, estúpido engreído—escupe un salivazo rojizo, se pone de pie, y finge acomodarse la muñeca, pero en realidad toma el transmisor que traía oculto

_"Tiene razón" _Iori escucha la voz de Leona en su mente, mira hacia atrás y ve que la peliazulada está sentada en el mismo auto que acaba de bajarse, pero ella está sentada en el toldo con las piernas cruzadas y la usual capa gris, _"soeG quiere que te dejes colocar el rastreador"_

_"Pero me va a…" _ni siquiera termina su pensamiento cuando es embestido por Máxima, lo azota a la puerta del auto que tenía atrás, su mano izquierda lo sostiene por el cuello, con el dedo índice introduce con un pinchazo en la nuca el transmisor, mientras que con la derecha, conecta varios y fuertes golpes en el estómago de Iori para que no note el ardor en su nuca, Iori no sabe cómo, pero reúne fuerzas en ambas piernas para separarse de ese troglodita metálico, Máxima cae con una rodilla en el suelo, su vista vuelve a nublarse, sólo ve a Iori correr a él, Máxima trata de meter las manos para tratar de detener al pelirrojo, pero Iori lo toma del cuello y lo araña en varias partes de su cuerpo, el pecho, la cara, el abdomen para terminar en su cuello, lo suelta y Máxima no vuelve a levantarse

— ¡Bien señor Yagami! —Hyena aparece atrás de los autos—su siguiente oponente lo esperará en el siguiente lugar—le tiende una carta que Iori revisa

—No dice contra quien me enfrentaré— habla mirando al sujeto, quien trata de retroceder con un paso inseguro al mirar sus ojos

—Él no sabe a quién va a enfrentarse, ¿Por qué tu si lo harías?, ah lo olvidaba, tu oponente (señala a Máxima) no puede ver ni saber de la información de tu carta, ahora tengo que seguir encarecidamente los enfrentamientos faltantes, ustedes son el cuarto de ellos, así que…

Hyena finge una reverencia exagerada a Iori y sale del lugar

_"Si no te vio, es porque estas mimetizada ante los demás" _mira a Leona que asiente—Al menos el dolor no será en vano, Linda…—se soba con su mano la parte de atrás de su cuello, mira el lugar donde Leona sigue sentada en el toldo del auto— que no los vean, hojalata

También Iori se va del lugar, antes de cerrar los ojos, Máxima ve a las dos chicas bajar del Hummer y lo ayudan a subir, antes de cerrar la puerta, Whip mira como su amiga se traslada a otro lugar con ayuda de sus flamas azules, salen del estacionamiento para perderse entre la multitud de autos que circulaban a esa hora…

oOo

Ya era tarde cuando Clark y Ralf se reportaron a la habitación que estaba ocupando Máxima en el Hospital Central de South Town, sólo Heidern se encontraba en el lugar verificando que Máxima fuera atendido adecuadamente y que no lo atacaran por sorpresa, las chicas seguían monitoreando los demás enfrentamientos, el primero en llegar al lugar fue Ralf, al reportarse con Heidern, mencionó que se había enfrentado a una chica con el estilo de Kim Kaphwan, una joven muchacha que tenía sus mismos ideales pero no sus apellidos: Chae Lim, la segunda alumna con la que se enfrentaban. Cuarenta minutos después se reportó Clark, él se había enfrentado a Ryo Sakasaki, quien le había dicho que su hermana había perdido contra Howard

— ¿Howard, Geese Howard? —preguntó de inmediato Heidern— se supone que está desaparecido, incluso se sospecha que está muerto, tanto que nadie aquí ha indicado lo contrario…

—No lo sé, solo dijo que era un muchacho, Señor— se encoje de hombros—talvez algún pariente, aunque el único pariente vivo que teníamos registrado era ese Krauser…

K' llega unos momentos después, más enojado de lo normal, apoyado en un par de muletas, traía una férula en su tobillo derecho, atrás de él se ve a Whip con una sonrisa en su cara, K' se deja caer en la silla cerca de una ventana

— ¿Qué sucedió Whip? —interroga Heidern, sabe que K' no va a contestarle en ese momento, ya que ni siquiera volteo a verlos y no se encontraba de humor para discutir con ese chiquillo

—Señor, mi hermano ganó el encuentro con Shiranui pero…

FLASH BACK

Ambos contrincantes ya se habían hecho caer una vez, ese sería el golpe decisivo, Mai tenía menos energía que K', así que se jugaría el pase al lanzar sus abanicos cubiertos de fuego, sí sabía que no era lo mejor, ya que K' controlaba el fuego igual que Kusanagi, sólo tenía que esperar el mejor momento y no contaba con mucho tiempo ni energía

Pero encontró el momento, vio que K' corría directamente a ella, pero solo fue un señuelo, ya que al lanzar sus abanicos, K' cambio de dirección y salto sobre ellos, el último abanico alcanzo a rozar su tobillo derecho, no se dio cuenta ya que prepara un ataque con su pierna izquierda: una patada envuelta en llamas, que al tocar la cabeza de la ninja, hizo que Shiranui perdiera el encuentro, al caer K', su tobillo no aguanto su propio peso, provocando que un ligamento se rompiera y le colocaran ese estorboso aditamento entre las burlas de Hyena

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

—Pero sabemos contra quien se iba a enfrentar—termino de contar Whip, dirige una mirada burlona a Clark—Hyena textualmente le dijo: "lo lamento, pero quedas descalificado, temo que el soldadito que se le perdió la playa, pasará automáticamente a la tercera etapa"

Clark se truena los dedos en lo que Ralf se destornilla de la risa al ver a su compañero molesto, Whip solo encoje los hombros mirándolo

—Sólo falta Leona—mira con enfado Heidern a Ralf que se calla de inmediato

—Ya se está enfrentando a su contrincante Señor—responde Whip—Kula está observando todo

— ¿Contra quién se enfrenta? —pregunto un preocupado Ralf, Whip no quita la vista al Comandante, cómo si él hubiera hecho la pregunta

—Seth— fue lo único que contesto

oOo

—Estoy en calidad de…—menciona Seth en cuanto siente a Heidern entrar a la habitación de ese motel barato al que lo había llevado Whip después del encuentro, ella se había quedado abajo en el Hummer, ni siquiera había intentado escapar, ya que después de todo no estaba quebrantando ordenes

—Todo depende de lo que vayas a explicar—Heidern cierra la puerta, nadie más se encuentra en la habitación, claro, Geos mimetizada no cuenta si no es vista por esos dos hombres— ¿por qué no reportaste que tenías una invitación?, ¿qué otro agente está involucrado?

—Nadie más señor, ni Ramón ni… Vanessa sabían que estaba entre los participantes, es más, ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí— se acerca a una silla y la arrastra

—Y los motivos son…—se aleja de él, con los brazos detrás de su espalda, Seth se siente en interrogatorio, así que no tiene caso mentir

—Usted sabe que tenía historia antes de comenzar a trabajar para los Ikaris—contesta Seth, se deja caer en la silla, mientras que Heidern lo observa por el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana, no le quita la vista de encima para detectar si está mintiendo— sabe que viví mucho tiempo en esta ciudad (Heidern asiente), pues bien, mi lealtad era hacia el líder de Addes, un hombre llamado Fate quien realmente se preocupaba por la gente que vivía en la parte de la ciudad que tenía a su cargo, por lo que otras personas comenzaron a dejar otras zonas, algo que no le pareció a Duke, líder de Mephistopheles, planeó asesinar a Fate, yo se lo dije, pero él no se preocupó ni se ocupó lo suficiente… cuando supe del evento del 2000, le pedí que tuviera otras medidas de seguridad, para poder ausentarme de todo esto y participar

—Eso fue hace cuatro años Seth—lo interrumpe Heidern—jamás lo mencionaste

—Porque dos meses después, me entere que Fate había muerto a manos de una asesina bajo las ordenes de Duke, pero Alba y Soiree Meira creen que yo estoy involucrado, no los culpo, yo le informe de los planes de Duke, dejo la ciudad y lo asesinan… ambos hermanos han tratado de mantener a Addes en pie, pero… sé que los hermanos se presentaron a este evento, sólo quería encontrarlos para solucionar todo ese mal entendido, no creí que ustedes estarían aquí…

—No estás en calidad de detenido, y puedes seguir con tus planes Seth—menciona Heidern después de unos minutos de tenso silencio

—Bien—se levanta de la silla—otra cosa más, Hyena dijo que la siguiente batalla de Leona sería interesante, un enfrentamiento de asesinas…—Heidern asiente, ya estaba al tanto de ese comentario—… pues va a enfrentarse a la asesina de Duke, que tenga cuidado

Seth sale de la habitación, dejando a Heidern meditando sobre sus palabras, mientras que Geos se desaparece también del lugar

oOo

—Bien, ¿qué sabemos del evento? — entra Geos en una habitación del mismo motel que estaba Seth, mira a la ventana y ve salir a Heidern, subir al Hummer y que Whip es la que maneja

—En total fueron nueve enfrentamientos, el último no se efectúo porque en realidad solo fueron diecinueve participantes—contesta Leona— sólo a seis participantes nunca los había visto soeG, y cuatro de ellos pasaron a la segunda etapa

— ¿Paso la bruja blanca?—pregunta Geos

—No, ella no—contesta Hilari— era muy joven en realidad, y se enfrentó al joven Kusanagi

—No fue por eso iraliH—la interrumpe Geos—perdió porque aún no sabe del Equilibrio, bueno nos preocuparemos por ella más tarde, y ¿en el Valle?— voltea a ver a ambas niñas que están sentadas frente al televisor

—Nada de nada—contesta Ikari en lo que Krista niega con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, de esa esponja amarilla— los intrusos no permanecen mucho tiempo en el Valle, pero lo siguen intentando, no sabemos que quieren, en cuanto nos sienten, se alejan—se levanta del piso y se sienta en la mesita colocando los codos en señal de hastío— creía que extrañaba las caricaturas, pero después de ese capítulo, ya no tanto…

Las adultas la miran con sonrisas en sus rostros, mientras que Ikari se destornilla de risa al ver como la esponja amarilla y la estrella rosada intentan capturar a las medusas y estas se defienden con picaduras eléctricas

—Bien, mañana cambiamos de papeles, las pequeñas verán los enfrentamientos, mientras nosotras—Geos señala a Leona y a Hilari—patrullaremos el Valle…

oOo

Hace frío al día siguiente, ni siquiera el sol ha reflejado sus rayos a la ciudad cuando Kula ya ha salido al balcón de la habitación que comparte con Seirah, le encanta el clima, lástima que ese fresco dura tan poco, ya que los días son calurosos, adentro Seirah ya se prepara para las actividades de esa jornada

— ¿Cuáles son las órdenes de Heidern para hoy? —pregunta Kula al entrar a la habitación, sus ojos rojizos miran suplicantes por nuevas órdenes

—Las mismas, Kula, sólo somos apoyo por si quieren atacar a los chicos, K' se queda con Máxima en el hospital

— ¿Y de tu guía? —Kula no conocía a Geos, sabe que Seirah tenía órdenes de intervenir si detectaban a otros Medjais, pero ella no, sólo si otros Jaffas que no fueran guerreros Kof, como últimamente les decía Seirah, podría interferir si Seirah se lo indicaba

—Igual, no hay cambios, desafortunadamente no hay cambios— Kula infla los cachetes en señal de aburrimiento, Seirah sonríe ante el gesto de su cuñada—recuerda que no podemos…

—Evidenciarnos, lo sé—completa Kula cruzando los brazos, un puchero en su boca la hace ver más infantil— pero es que es tan a-bu-rri-do

Unos golpes en su puerta hacen que cese la conversación, toman todas sus cosas y salen de la habitación detrás de Heidern

Al primero que siguieron fue a Iori, entro a una plaza de peleas clandestinas, ya que no permitieron la entrada a Kula por verse muy niña, así como a Whip, por su uniforme, sólo Heidern entro al lugar, con su gabardina azul ocultando su traje militar

— ¿Cómo sabremos si debemos intervenir? —pregunta Kula a Seirah con un suave susurro, la chica del látigo sonríe, le toma del hombro y señala una niña de unos siete años, ojos rojos y el cabello de color púrpura, le dedica una sonrisa a Kula

— ¡Pero si es más pequeña que Kula!, ¿Por qué a ella si la dejan pasar?

—Tranquila Kula, si te suelto no la ves—hace lo que dice, la niña desaparece de su vista— lo mismo ocurre con los otros, eso es porque Damita esta mimetizada, ella sólo observa y nos avisará si debemos entrar

Dentro del lugar, los gritos ensordecedores apoyan claramente a un tipo llamado Soiree Meira, un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello blanco, con un estilo de vaquero tatuado en él, no solo por el tatuaje de su hombro izquierdo, sino por su traje de vaquero color azul eléctrico y la texana que está en su espalda, se enfrenta a Iori con un estilo de combate capoeira

— ¡Te busqué como demente entre los escombros de esa Iglesia! —gritaba Soiree entre cada una de las patadas que propinaba a Yagami—pero ya me lo decían ese par de chicas, "pierdes tu tiempo, él ya no está ahí" —completo con voz femenina, en lo que Iori neutralizaba todos sus ataques—tienes que avisarle que estas bien a la cantante Asamiya, me la encontré en la primera ronda…

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca!, hablas mucho, concéntrate en esto, no me es divertido escuchar tu parloteo—dice Iori después de propinarle una par de golpes que lo hacían sangrar de un costado, un tercero en el tórax, hace que Soiree caiga al piso sin poder levantarse— ¿vez cómo tengo razón, Damita?, sólo es un fanfarrón, lección uno, alguien que habla mucho, se distrae fácilmente, por lo que es sencillo de vencer

Pasan unos minutos para que Soiree se ponga de pie, sus ojos sacan chispas como en la ocasión que Iori empujo a la pequeña por la calle de South Town, cierra su puño, se escucha claramente como sus dientes rechinan al mirar al pelirrojo con sus manos en los bolsillos

—Lección dos Damita: si te enojas, pierdes, si a tu oponente hacer enojar, ganas—dice burlonamente Iori

— ¡YO NO SOY UNA DAMITA, ESTÚPIDO! —vocifera Soiree

—No te hablaba a ti, si eso creíste, el estúpido eres tu

_"Yagami quiere terminar pronto" _analiza Heidern al ver que Iori arremete contra Soiree, _"y realmente no posee las flamas de los otros torneos, pero no es un obstáculo, ni lo hace más débil… ¿quién será Damita?" _pasea la vista por todo el lugar, sin encontrar alguna pista

El enfrentamiento no dura mucho, Heidern tiene razón, Iori detiene todos los golpes de Soiree, proporcionándole el doble de ellos, hasta que Soiree cae en la lona por segunda vez

—Recuérdame cuando veas la luna— le dice con saña antes de que Soiree pierda el conocimiento

— ¡En hora buena! —aplaude Hyena, le da el siguiente naipe, con la nueva dirección y hora, le da la espalda para alejarse, pero se le escucha decir—misma recomendación Yagami

Yagami rueda los ojos, Hyena se ha ido, así que tiene una idea. Al rodear una de las mesas, siente a Heidern que le sigue, toma una servilleta y con sus propias uñas, se quita el rastreador, lo envuelve en la servilleta y lo arroja al bote de basura, da la vuelta en el pasillo

Heidern toma la servilleta, la abre, efectivamente dentro de ella está el transmisor, cuando lo toma, debajo de él, está escrito "Helipuerto de Torre South Town, mañana a las seis de la tarde, hoy tengo planes que no les incumben…"

El Comandante arruga la nota en su mano, se dispone salir del lugar, bajo la mirada de Krista Heidern

* * *

Se que aquí tenía sus flamas Iori, pero para seguir la historia, tuvo que perderlas...

Espero les haya gustado está loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami, Joobe Yagami Terry Kusanagi (si andas por aquí), Tarma Jones y LLZDE, que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia (espero) trataré de actualizar pronto

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Cuídate Ü!


	38. Chapter 38 Contacto

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el trigésimo octavo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes Kof no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo Lyla, Krista, Mizuki, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, sé que tardo mucho, pero aquí sigo… no voy a dejarla, en especial después de Kof XIV (¡ya sé cómo unirlas!), espero que disfruten de este capítulo, **este es el primero de tres capítulos que subí, ya sabes, es mi forma de decir "siento por tardar en actualizar…**" así que no olvides dejar un review por favor, se los agradeceré mucho...

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle Tierra (el mundo de los vivos)

Capítulo 38 Contacto

En un lugar conocido como Iron Hell, Ralf aguarda a su contrincante, Hyena le había dicho que valdría la pena la espera, porque era un contrincante originario de South Town muy interesante. Esta vez la pequeña Ikari se encargaba de ver el enfrentamiento, a la pequeña le era extraño ver a Ralf tan de cerca sin poder hablarle, al mirar al soldado, la niña recordaba la primera vez que su padre la llevaba de la mano por la base, todos esos soldados le daban miedo, en especial cuando se separó de su padre por cuestiones militares, pero Ralf, con su forma juguetona de ser, le mostró que no había que temer, sobre todo si era una de las hijas del Comandante… ahora entendía por lo que pasaba Leona cuando tenía que ser Leah Yasakani y no podía hablarle…

Dejo de pensar en esos tiempos ahora ya tan lejanos en cuanto sintió una presencia, al mirar atrás, ve que se presenta un muchacho alto, viste unos pantalones y una playera negra, una chamarra roja con blanco y una gran estrella en la espalda, su cabello es rubio y tiene una mirada muy seria reflejada en sus ojos rojizos, todo su ser está concentrado en el soldado que tenía enfrente, que a ella no la sintió al pasar a su lado como temía la niña, después de todo, ese muchacho poseía un poder parecido al que había sentido en uno de los Valles

—Coronel Ralf Jones, miembro del Team Ikari, también llamado New Ikari, un gusto en conocerle—menciona el chico antes de comenzar la pelea, la niña observa su rostro, ninguna herida se produce en el rostro del muchacho al decir su nombre, por lo que no sabe de las diversas dimensiones

—Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero ni se tu nombre— contesta Ralf acomodándose el paliacate en su cabeza—aunque debo ser famoso para que me conozcas, eso es malo para lo que dedico

—Terry me ha hablado mucho de ustedes—dice sonriendo el muchacho—me llamo Rock, Rock Howard

—¿Has dicho Howard…— lo mira sorprendido—…y conoces a Terry Bogard?

—La reputación del… de ese tipo me precede… pero soy más cercano a Terry… algo así como su Comandante y Aldeheid, pero a otro nivel…

—Vaya que si nos conoces… pero eso no te asegura un trato especial muchacho

Ralf comienza a acecharlo, se acerca un paso y lanza tres golpes que el muchacho puede esquivar el primero, pero el segundo y tercero se impacta en su cara, al recuperarse, le suelta un puñetazo rodeado de energía que utilizaba Geese Howard, pero con un estilo de Terry, logra golpear al militar en el rostro, Ralf se pone de pie y limpia la sangre que sale de su boca, ahora corre hacia él, tomándolo con una llave (cortesía de Clark) y lo arroja al piso…

Afuera del lugar, una limusina negra se estaciona en una calle lateral, Hyena sale del lugar, sorteando los autos y se dirige a ella rápidamente arreglándose la corbata

—El Reno a las 11 horas Señor— dice Whip, fue la primera que se había dado cuenta del sujeto

—No podemos escuchar, están demasiado lejos—responde Heidern

—Kula se encarga

Sale del auto antes de que alguno de ellos diga lo contrario, se dirige hacia el establecimiento que está frente a la limosina, mira los distintos alimentos que ahí se encuentran en lo que Hyena habla con alguien, _"Kula nunca ha escuchado la voz de ese hombre" _piensa la chica de hielo, los dos hombres hablan, de pronto, Hyena la mira por un momento, que hace que Kula pide al encargado varias cosas, Hyena decide ignorarla y seguir con la conversación, uno, es una chiquilla, dos, está demasiado lejos

Mientras Kula espera sus pedidos, el auto se aleja del lugar, Hyena la mira por última vez recorriendo su cuerpo una y otra vez con lasciva, la chiquilla se enoja tanto que su cabello comienza a cambiar a ese tono azul tan característico en ella, pero recuerda que solo iba a investigar, así que pide un helado para calmarse y espera ver que Hyena entre al lugar de nuevo, para regresar al Hummer con su cabello rubio fresa normal

—Te arriesgaste demasiado—la reprende Heidern al momento que Kula sube al vehículo— casi pierdes los estribos y estabas demasiado lejos como para escuchar algo

—Kula tiene un excelente oído—dice mientras lame su helado cual niña y les arroja las bolsas con las cosas que compró, la mayoría dulces y frituras— tanto que Kula sabe que el ganador de este encuentro, enfrentará al mercenario de lentes, eso le dijo Hyena al sujeto que estaba adentro

— ¿Estas segura? —cuestiona Heidern, Kula asiente— ¿puedes describir al sujeto del auto?

—No, sus vidrios no permiten ver hacia adentro, Kula solo escuchó su voz, Kula está segura de que era un hombre

—Buen trabajo niña—Kula sonríe satisfactoriamente a Heidern, a pesar de como la nombra, demostró que no era ninguna chiquilla después de todo—Whip, avisa a Ralf que debe perder el encuentro sin que Howard lo lastime de verdad, no quiero que se enfrente en la siguiente ronda con Clark

Hyena aplaude al muchacho, le entrega su siguiente compromiso, Ralf se encuentra tendido boca abajo en la lona con los ojos cerrados, espero a que Hyena diera la ya usual indicación de no dar a conocer el lugar del siguiente encuentro, Rock bajo después de que Hyena se fuera y Ralf abrió los ojos, bajo de la arena momentos después, encontrándose con Terry que había observado el encuentro

—Hola Jones—dijo el lobo solitario tocándose su gorra— ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien Terry, es fuerte tu pupilo, su apellido es interesante pero me ha quedado claro quien lo ha entrenado

—Si lo es, pero… no creí que pudiera vencerte dos veces seguido, raro ¿no?, en especial después de que lo tiraste tres veces seguidas…

—Es sorprendente la fe que tenías puesta en él… ¿no participas en esto?

—Lo hacía, pero perdí en la primera vuelta, con alguien llamado Alba Meira

—¿Meira?, debe ser fuerte para sacarte…

—Sé que lo conoces, ustedes detuvieron su pelea con Kusanagi en el incendio, un muchacho de lentes con cabello caoba

—Interesante… nos vemos luego Bogard

Con esta nueva información, Ralf sale del lugar y sube al Hummer, ya tenía otro nombre de los participantes confirmado

Al momento del enfrentamiento de Clark, éste solo recibió el lugar del siguiente encuentro, no le explicaron el motivo (aunque él ya lo sabía) de cómo había pasado a la siguiente etapa, por lo se reportó de inmediato al Hummer para monitorear el encuentro de Leona Orochi.

Ella ya estaba ahí, acomodándose los guantes y sus botas, Hyena llega con una mujer, su vestimenta no podía ser más provocadora, un leotardo color negro con amarillo, cubría un escultural cuerpo, tenía una abertura en su espalda y un provocador escote que mostraba gran parte de sus senos sexis y firmes; su cabello ondulado es rubio y largo, sus ojos verdes reflejan frialdad mientras estudian a la chica de cabello azul, que al verla, se levanta, es sólo un poco más alta que la rubia, los ojos azules también estudian a su oponente, quién sonríe de forma petulante

—Bien señoritas—comienza hablar Hyena viendo alternadamente— por cuestiones de organización y el número de participantes, la ganadora de este encuentro, se brinca la siguiente etapa, pasa directamente a la semifinal, quién gane en esa ocasión, tendrá el… honor de enfrentarse al organizador de este evento en algunos días, así que no se contengan, siempre es interesante ver pelear a dos chicas hermosas…—la rubia rueda los ojos

—Mejor cállate bufón—dice la rubia—deberías hacer algo útil

—Lo conoces, eres la primera que le dirige una palabra "amable"

—Desafortunadamente, vamos por la misma meta… aunque yo tengo más… categoría en la organización, mi nombre es Lien Neville

—Yo soy Leona…

—Lo sabemos, por eso estas aquí…—y sin previo aviso, la ataca, un golpe directo al estómago de Lyla, que la hace dar unos pasos atrás, _"es muy débil, no va a servir" _piensa Lien, pero la distancia la aprovecha Lyla para arrojarle sus pendientes bomba que la golpean en el pecho

—Tienes ases bajo la manga—dice Lien limpiándose el hollín de la explosión— serás todo un reto

Ambas mujeres se miden, mientras que la militar se acerca un paso, la rubia retrocede uno, pero lo recupera moviéndose a un lado, Lyla prueba de nuevo con sus pendientes, Lien los brinca, por lo que no impactan completamente, ahora Lien saca un rayo de energía que cubre su puño, el cual también hace contacto en el cuerpo de Lyla, pero ningún golpe hace que alguna de ellas caiga al piso, de pronto Lien da un salto y conecta por el aire un golpe a la militar, quien a pesar de haber recibido el golpe, logra emitir su esfera de energía cortante antes de perder el conocimiento, su ataque hace que Lien también caiga al suelo, perdiendo ambas el primer asalto…

Ambas despiertan poco después, son informadas por Hyena que la siguiente en caer, estará fuera del evento

_"Bien, entonces creo que dejaré de jugar contigo"_ una sonrisa cruza el rostro de la rubia

Lyla se mantiene en guardia, se prepara para ejecutar su Revolver Spark, así que corre hacia ella, al momento de que intentar implantar sus explosivos, Lien toca unos cuantos puntos en su estómago que la hacen caer, al momento de estar cayendo, Lien aprovecha para tocar otros puntos en su espalda, que al caer al piso por completo, no le permite levantarse, aunque está consciente…por el momento, no puede mover ninguna extremidad

—¡¿Q-ué… de-mo-nios… me… hi-cist-tes!? — ni siquiera puede respirar con normalidad, no tiene control alguno sobre su cuerpo

—Lo siento niña—dice Lien al ver a los ojos a Lyla—pero es hora de que duermas por un rato… no te matará, sólo porque no puedo estar descalificada—se pone en cuclillas, los codos en las rodillas y entrelaza los dedos frente a su cara, recarga la barbilla en ellos, con una sonrisa habla bajo, solo le susurra— además, no queremos que Orochi muera… no antes de que nos entregues lo que queremos…

Al levantarse Lien, Lyla pierde el conocimiento, Hyena le da la indicación a Lien de que lo siguiera, ambos salen de la arena, la sombra de algo o alguien trata de acercarse a Lyla, pero Ikari, que observaba el enfrentamiento, no permitió que se acercara, no le agradaba la impostora, pero a Geos no le gustaría que se la llevaran, trato de ver que era esa sombra, emitiendo luz y obscuridad a su alrededor, pero Ikari no podía verle, sólo sentía y sabía que no tenía que dejar que se acercara a Lyla.

Tanto Clark como Ralf llegaron para sacar a su compañera del lugar, la sombra los observaba y lo mismo hacía Ikari con ella, no fue hasta que llegó Geos con las demás Medjais, miraron como los soldados se llevaban a Lyla y como el ente se esfumo, así que no pudieron verlo ni identificarlo, solo tenían la casi nula descripción de la niña sobre esa sombra…

oOo

Ya era bastante tarde, Heidern acompaño a Lyla toda la tarde, no había pisado el hospital, pues en cuanto la subieron al Hummer, recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo y vieron que no tenía heridas graves a pesar de que había tenido un ritmo cardiaco muy por debajo de lo normal mientras estuvo inconsciente, logró recuperarse bastante rápido, sólo unos cuantos moretones en el estómago y espalda, indicaban los lugares que Lien había utilizado para inmovilizarla. Sin embargo, la mente de Lyla era un torbellino… aún recordaba las palabras de Lien _"no antes de que nos entregues lo que queremos… ¿qué será?…", _llegaron a una habitación del motel que estaban ocupando como Cuartel General

—¡Cómo nueva Leo! —la interrumpe Ralf al verlos entrar a la habitación

—No me lla…_"es por demás"_— dice Lyla desviando los ojos— lo lamento… era una buena oportunidad para llegar con quien está detrás de todo esto

—Vamos, no te preocupes—la interrumpe Clark sonriendo— ya me encargaré de ella

También estaba en la habitación Whip, Máxima, K' y Kula, estaban frente a un rotafolio donde estaba un diagrama de roles con los nombres de los participantes, tenían varios lugares en blanco pero una lista a su derecha, no importaba mucho quien había estado en que ronda, tenían casi todos, solo les faltaban un nombre, ya que nadie le había visto durante su enfrentamiento, ni siquiera sabían si era un hombre o una mujer quien faltaba en su lista…

—Creemos que Duke estaba dentro del auto—dice Seirah mirándola, continuando con lo que estaban antes de que llegaran—así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para atraparlos, si Lien paso a la última ronda antes de enfrentarse al organizador, faltan dos rondas de enfrentamientos y Clark primero debe derrotar a Rock para estar en esa etapa…

—Gracias por el apoyo nena—la interrumpe el de gafas negras

—Sabes que quiero decir…—se sonroja Seirah

—Basta, debemos prepararnos para mañana— los calla Heidern—en el enfrentamiento de Iori estarán Ralf, Máxima y K', Leona monitoreas a Clark, junto a Whip y Kula, yo estaré afuera, para ver si nuestro hombre se acerca, todos vestirán de civil para que no les prohíban el paso como la última vez sucedió con Kula

—Señor, si señor—contestaron al unísono los soldados, K', Máxima y Kula solo asintieron

—Nosotras también nos separaremos— Geos se escuchaba muy molesta, la razón: no saber a quién pertenecía esa sombra, las guerreras Medjais estaban en la habitación continua del mismo motel, así podían escuchar por la pared las indicaciones de Heidern y no gastar energías al estar mimetizadas, Geos señalo a las niñas—ustedes ayudaran a monitorear a Iori, mientras que iraliH y oeL estarán en el encuentro de Still

—¿Y el Valle? —pregunto Hilari

—Yo lo vigilaré, cualquier anomalía me informan de inmediato, ¿alguien sabe dónde rayos se metió Iori? —todas se quedan calladas, Geos repite la pregunta

—Esta con Mizuki, en Japón—contesta Leona—no puedes culparlo

—No, pero esto es importante—dice molesta Geos—nosotros no podemos intervenir si se sale de control, K' y Kula pueden detenerlos, pero Iori tiene más experiencia, nosotras no podemos defender el Valle Tierra si…

—Va a traer a Mizuki—dice por fin Leona— han estado practicando… Mizuki crea las llamas para que Iori pueda manipularlas y habrá una Jaffa más por si esto se sale de control o tenemos otra "visita"…

—Pero eso significaría que tendría que salir a la luz Lady Yagami… y eso aún no es factible, no tiene experiencia en las peleas aunque ya controle el Magatama, sería un blanco fácil, en especial porque no sabemos del paradero de Crimson…

—Eso lo deciden ellos soeG—trata de intervenir Hilari—si Mizuki quiere ayudar a Iori, no le veo lo malo, además Lena intervendría—mira a su hija adoptiva—o cualquiera de nosotras afrontando las consecuencias…

—No así…—la interrumpe soeG—no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos… por ahora lo necesito aquí, con o sin ella, así que ve a Japón por él iraliH, las demás a dormir, hay que descansar para cualquier cosa poder enfrentarla con la energía más intacta posible, estaré en el Valle…

—Bien soeG—dicen todas inclinando sus rostros

Geos desaparece de la habitación en medio de una luz blanca, Hilari desaparece entre llamas amarillas y Leona acuesta a las niñas, espera despierta a Hilari, quién llega con Iori y Mizuki después de todo

—soeG tiene razón, oeL…—dice Mizuki después de saludar a las demás y enterarse del disgusto de Geos—…no sirvo mucho sí no se pelear como ella quiesiera… no sé si puedas ayudarme en eso…

—Lo veremos después—contesta Leona, mira dudosa a Iori

—Ya le enseñe lo que sé, pero lo considera demasiado agresivo… esperaré a ver qué opina del tuyo—dice sonriendo Iori

—Primero hay que resolver esto, después lo trataremos con soeG a ver que dice ella…

oOo

Al otro día, Mizuki sí se quedó en South Town, siempre y cuando no se deje ver para no levantar sospechas entre los participantes, para eso acompañaría a las pequeñas, siendo Jaffa, no podía mimetizarse, pero Ikari la escondería con ayuda de sus sombras.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, el helipuerto ya estaba listo para el enfrentamiento de Iori, las chicas ya estaban listas, Iori estaba sentado en uno de los barandales, fumando un cigarrillo, escuchaba la conversación aparentando no hacerlo, hasta que no pudo contenerse a intervenir en la misma…

—Vamos Pequeña Dama—dice Iori después de sacar una bocanada de humo—después de eso te ganaste una buena reprimenda…—se interrumpe al sentir un par de presencias

Hyena llega acompañado de un hombre caucásico de cabello caoba, el mismo que había ayudado a los Ikaris a separar cuando peleaba con Kusanagi apenas unas semanas atrás, Ralf, Máxima y K' estaban en un helicóptero sobrevolando cerca del edificio, no perdían de vista al pelirrojo y sus acompañantes

—Bien, este enfrentamiento—comienza Hyena— definirá al participante en la semifinal, uno ya está en ella, el ganador de ustedes, disputará el lugar con el vencedor del siguiente enfrentamiento

—¿Alguien con llamas verdes? —preguntó Iori

—Así que no lo han encontrado—contesta el de los lentes, Hyena los mira curioso por el rumbo de la conversación—Kusanagi me hizo la misma pregunta cuando me enfrenté a él…

—No hay ningún participante con llamas verdes—interrumpe Hyena—así que dejen esas tonterías y comiencen con la contienda

—Entonces yo me largo—dice molesto Iori, da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse—felicidades me has ganado

—No puedes irte— Hyena lo alcanza, interponiéndose en su camino¸ Iori lo mira con tal furia que Hyena da un paso atrás sin dejar de hablar—te recuerdo que no puedes rendirte, las reglas dicen…

—¡A LA MIERDA CON TUS REGLAS, MALDITO IDIOTA!—Iori cierra su puño cerca de su cara, con esto Hyena retrocede por completo—vine por una razón, por una persona, si no está aquí, yo me largo de su estúpido evento…

Y haciendo lo que dice, deja a Hyena con el competidor en medio del helipuerto, las chicas y Mizuki lo siguieron en silencio y los Ikaris, sorprendidos, no tardan en informar a su Comandante: Iori se ha vuelto loco: primero le habla ala nada y luego se deja vencer en una pelea …

oOo

Clark ya está preparado para su enfrentamiento, Rock Howard es acompañado por Terry y Mai entre el público, Clark también tenía entre el público a Lyla, Whip y Kula, vieron como Hyena estaba de muy mal humor y en una comisura de su boca, la clara huella de un golpe, sólo tenían que saber quién lo había hecho, ya que estaban seguros de que no había sido Alba Meira

Heidern ya estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, se encontraba fuera del lugar donde se desarrollaba la pelea, Clark ya había derrotado a Rock una vez, sólo faltaba una más para estar cerca del organizador, cuando de pronto una mujer muy anciana se aproxima a él, nunca la había visto, ya que la recordaría de inmediato, su porte, su aura, toda su presencia irradiaba que era una mujer de poder, y a pesar de ser tan mayor, se veía fuerza en ella

—Veo que tus muchachos se han convertido en grandes guerreros, Heidern…—le hablo de pronto, su voz se escuchaba con cierto eco, un eco de otro ser que Heidern no recordaba desde que era un muchacho de 17 años y entrenaba con el padre de Saisyu Kusanagi

—Hace mucho tiempo rompí los lazos con ustedes, así que sea lo que sea que venga a decirme, no me interesa—contesto de mal modo a la anciana

—¿Aunque tus guerreros estén en peligro…o que el mundo entero tal y como lo conoces, desaparezca? —dice la mujer para picar su curiosidad, cierra sus ojos y coloca sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda—escucha lo que tengo que decir y después decides lo que tengas que hacer—Heidern asiente, ella abre los ojos y lo mira fijamente a su ojo—mi nombre es Geos—una línea roja cruza su rostro, Heidern la mira sorprendido, había escuchado de esos seres, pero nunca había estado ante uno—y sí, ya no pertenezco a tu… Mundo, soy de…

—No quiero saberlo—la interrumpe Heidern de manera cortante—no quiero formar vínculos con usted, sé que no se pueden romper tan fácilmente, además sé que no puede interferir aquí sin ir contra sus…reglas

—Bien, lo entiendo, no te daré más información de la que necesitas, pero esto es importante—Geos se pone seria, pasa una mano por su rostro para curar con rapidez la herida—hay algo en este Valle que no es como ustedes y tampoco es de los nuestros, por eso se me ha permitido contactarte…

—No quiero ofenderle— la interrumpe Heidern pero en esta ocasión su voz parece más cauta al hacerlo, realiza una leve inclinación de respeto— pero si no quiero saber de su dimensión, mucho menos me siento a gusto hablando con usted…así que… sé que ustedes tienen en sus filas… mortales que llevan sus mensajes…mientras ustedes observan desde sus espaldas…sólo eso voy a tolerarle… soeG

* * *

Sé que "Pequeña Dama" y "Damita" es de Sailor Moon, pero me hicieron recordar estos sobrenombres en otras historias de Tarma Jones que he leído, (excelentes por cierto, dense una vuelta por ahí - si sonó a comercial - pero en verdad son excelentes y lo que le sigue), así que me anime a ocupar ese apodo siendo Yagami quien lo utiliza al referirse a las pequeñas…

Espero les haya gustado está loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami, Joobe Yagami Terry Kusanagi y Tarma Jones, que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia (espero) trataré de actualizar pronto ¡Cuídate Ü!


	39. Chapter 39 Vínculos

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el trigésimo noveno capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes Kof no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo Lyla, Krista, Mizuki, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, **este es el segundo de tres capítulos que subí, ya sabes, es mi forma de decir "siento por tardar en actualizar…**"

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle Tierra (el mundo de los vivos)

Capítulo 39 Vínculos

—Será suficiente, por ahora…no necesito decirte las reglas—sonríe burlonamente Geos al escuchar como dice su nombre—ya que las aplicas sin aprobarlas…irónico… es cierto, tengo… aliados, así que esta es mi propuesta…aunque me gustaría que tú y tus hombres también fueran parte de mis aliados…

Heidern no deja de mirar a la anciana en su perorata, _"me ha acorralado…"_, al momento de escuchar sus últimas palabras, niega enérgicamente su cabeza y hasta retrocede un paso…

—Ja ja ja …—ríe con ganas Geos al ver su reacción—… está bien, no te preocupes, por ahora no voy a obligarlos, pero algún momento van a pedirme que lo haga…Te lo Juro—le dice aún con la sonrisa en su boca apergaminada y una cruz blanca luminosa en el pecho, más luminosa que la que vio en el pecho de Kagura hace un año—para demostrártelo… hoy en su reunión, quisiera que tres que si tienen y respetan un Vínculo con mi Mundo, puedan visitarte, ya los has visto y crees conocerlos, ya que no los conoces cómo piensas… te harán salir de algunas de tus dudas, creándote otras que no podrán resolverlas en este momento… tú y tus hombres lo decidirán más adelante… ¡ah, por cierto!, no quiero que tus guerreros ataquen a ninguno de mis protegidos, en especial las dos soldados que están a tus ordenes… si pueden cumplir con esto… será beneficioso para ambos, sino se contienen, yo intervendré y aunque quieras que me vaya, esta vez no negociaré otro encuentro, no me importa si estarás más a gusto o no…

—De acuerdo—acepta Heidern, después de todo solo era impartir una orden a sus soldados— nos reuniremos hoy a las dos mil trescientas horas, espero no sea muy tarde para sus… chicos, ya que mañana seguirán las actividades temprano—Geos sonríe ante su insolencia y temple recuperado… _"no ha cambiado en nada, eso me complace"_

—Por supuesto que no es tarde y… sabemos dónde está el motel que usan como Cuartel General, sabrán llegar a la habitación, no te preocupes… no vas presentarlas, tampoco dirás que van de mi parte o que son de mi naturaleza, si es que lo son… por lo que no tendrás que explicar nada a tus soldados y a los otros…deja que uno de ellos, uno de mis chicos, se haga cargo de la situación—da la espalda, se comienza a alejar—tendrán Jurado no decirte más de lo necesario, aunque tú cambies de opinión

—No cambiaré de opinión, **también **Te lo Ju…

—Pero no lo Jures—lo interrumpe Geos—me darás las gracias después, y así no te arrepentirás nuevamente como con… ellas—proyecta una luz blanca en sus manos, que al hacerla crecer desaparece cuando se extingue, Heidern entiende sus palabras:_ "ellas… hablaba de ellas… ¿cómo puede saberlo?", _una voz en su radio interrumpe sus pensamientos

—…señor, RyF ha ganado, tenemos las coordenadas para el siguiente encuentro…—se escucha la voz de Whip en la radio

—Bien Whip, los quiero a todos en la habitación de inmediato, dentro de noventa minutos tendremos visitas inesperadas, así que los quiero a todos en sus posiciones de alerta, pasividad y posible emboscada—cierra el canal de comunicaciones

oOo

Han pasado ochenta y cinco minutos del tiempo pactado, Ralf mira a la calle por la ventana de la habitación, nadie se ve cerca, Clark mira a su Comandante como nunca lo había visto: muy nervioso, a pesar de estar mirando el esquema de rol de los contrincantes del Kof que casi llega a su fin, sabe que su mente está en otro lado… _"¿pero dónde?" _se pregunta, luego mira a Seirah, la chica toca constantemente su látigo, indicio de que también está nerviosa, este nerviosismo empezó desde que el Comandante dio la orden a todo el escuadrón de no atacar a los visitantes, a menos que ellos lo hicieran primero… _"jamás la había visto así…"_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpido cuando de pronto tocan a la puerta, han pasado los cinco minutos como agua, Heidern mira a Ralf de forma molesta, pero él niega con la cabeza, no había visto a nadie en la calle, Clark mira por la mirilla, pero no cree lo que ve…

—Es Yagami, Señor, con Leah y la otra chica de cabello negro—informa de inmediato

—¿Leah? —pregunta Whip, debía fingir para que no la relacionaran con ella, esa era lo que la tenía tan nerviosa—el Presidente me dijo que pensaba retirarse, que su renuncia estaba en proceso

—Pues si está del otro lado de la puerta, es obvio que lo hizo—contesta Heidern, _"se lo creyó" _piensa Seirah para que los que están afuera, la escuchen

—Déjalos entrar Clark, recuerden: no deben atacar a ninguno de ellos—ordena Heidern mirando a Lyla, ella solo tuerce la boca, tan cerca de Leah después de tanto tiempo y no puede vengar a Kenzi

Clark abre la puerta y se para entre Whip y Ralf, los tres entran, primero Yagami sostiene la puerta para que entre Leah y por último la chica de cabello negro. Iori cierra la puerta y con prisa comienza a hablar

—A ella ya la conocen—dice Iori señalando a Leah, ella no aparta una mirada retadora a Whip, Clark se pone en medio, Iori finge no darse cuenta para presentar a la otra chica que los soldados no conocían—pero ella es…

—Mizuki Takahashi—lo adelanta Heidern—los vi en mi casa, les seguí la pista Yagami…

—Me disculpo por eso—habla la chica, un claro acento japonés se hace presente, al mismo tiempo que hace una reverencia de ese país—pero era necesario en ese momento, no volverá a suceder Comandante…

—¿Qué buscaban en …?—comienza a preguntar Heidern

—Por eso soeG no quería tu Juramento, Comandante—le recuerda Iori con una sonrisa—pero todos hemos Jurado no decirles nada que no necesiten saber y esa visita es una de esas cosas—al decir esto, en el pecho de Mizuki e Iori se ve una cruz purpura, en la de Leah, una azul, pero atrás de ella, más abajo, se ven una cruz gris y otra lila, Ralf las detecta, pero no lo dice, sin embargo Heidern

—¿Quiénes están detrás de ti Leah? —cuestiona de inmediato el Comandante—no es lo que acorde con… su…

—Superior, la palabra que busca es Superior—contesta Leah—no importa quienes son, sólo que los superamos en número, aunque sólo vean tres…

—Eso creen—al decir estas palabras Heidern, Kula, K' y Máxima entran a la habitación, se posicionan detrás de ellos y por el rotafolio, se puede palpar la hostilidad, Mizuki sonríe, se dirige con seguridad a los nombres escritos en el rotafolio colocado en la pared, como si no le preocupara estar ante una desventaja numérica y una clara muestra de hostilidad

—Supongo que ya no importa el nombres que les hacen falta…—dice coreando una risita, sigue con el dedo la línea que une el nombre de Clark con el de Alba, voltea a ver a Heidern—…o tal vez si

Comienza a escribir los nombres en los espacios en blanco, de acuerdo a la lista que tenían en la derecha, solo faltaba un nombre, el de la bruja blanca, ella escribe Mignon Beart, Iori se sitúa junto a ella, Leah se sienta a los pies de la cama, las pequeñas suben a la misma, su peso hace que el colchón se suma, un movimiento muy tenue que no alcanzan a ver los demás, sólo Lyla así que ella trata de acercarse, pero Leah se interpone poniéndose de pie al instante, encarándola

—Aléjate de ellas—le ordena Leah fulminándola con la mirada, Heidern analiza su voz, al igual que hizo con la de Mizuki al escucharla hablar, "_no suenan como la de Geos, ambas pertenecen a este_ _mundo"_ concluye. Los demás, se ponen en guardia, el puño de Máxima ha hecho un extraño crujido, ha accionado una de sus armas, pero Leah no se inmuta ni se mueve de su lugar, no deja acercarse a Lyla a la cama

—Ellas, son dos niñas, ¿verdad? — la reta Lyla al tocarse uno de sus aretes, Leah no contesta, pero enciende una flama azul en su mano izquierda—eso (señala la mano en flamas) dice que tengo razón, no sé como pero la tengo…

—No tenemos tiempo—interviene Iori mirando a Heidern—y sabes las consecuencias de sus actos, Leah no va a detenerse si siente amenazada a su… familia

—¿Soy una amenaza?, esa es nueva, según recuerdo, presumes ser mejor que yo…—mira burlona a Leah, pero se aleja, después de todo, tenía que obedecer la orden del Comandante que la observaba con rabia, no quería que ese hombre la castigara, Leah desaparece sus llamas, la mira recargarse de la misma ventana donde estaba Clark, situándose junto a Ralf, Leah desvía la mirada, más furiosa que antes, detiene algo que los demás no ven, Krista estaba a punto de bajarse de la cama…

—Estos enfrentamientos tienen nueva dinámica, no sólo en el escases de equipos…—toma de nuevo la palabra Iori—ni Nests, Goenitz o Rugal habían hecho peleas sin razón, vaya, ni siquiera el grupo que se hace llamar "Aquellos del pasado"… quien está detrás de este evento, no está absorbiendo nuestra energía de cada combate…

—Y tu superior sabe que eso se debe a…—es Heidern quien toma la palabra

—No lo sabe, no puede verlos…—contesta Mizuki mira a Leah, ella asiente—iban detrás de uno de tus guerreros después de perder su encuentro—sus ojos grises vagan entre Máxima, Ralf y Lyla, después mira hacia la cama y asiente su rostro como Heidern lo hizo ante la anciana, pero los Ikaris detectan algo más en ellos: orgullo—Pequeña Dama logro evitar que algo sucediera…

—¿Pequeña Dama, qué tipo de nombre es ese para una niña? —dice Ralf, posando la mirada a la cama, donde creía que podía estar la niña, era el mismo nombre que le habían escuchado decir cuando dimitió del evento

—Es un sobrenombre—responde Iori—se los puse yo, porque no pueden saber de ellas, ahora, por lo que estamos aquí: soeG sugiere que Still pierda ante Meira, para que éste se enfrente a Lien y ustedes estén frescos y relajados para atrapar a Duke, es imperativo capturar a Duke vivo…

—Pero si pierdo, imbécil —habla el aludido— no sabremos donde será el combate

—Ellas no participaron—Iori mira a Leah y Mizuki—y ha colocado todos los nombres y turnos de los participantes, porque los han visto, los han presenciados TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS, pueden saber minutos antes donde se llevara a cabo el enfrentamiento y trasladarnos al lug…—de pronto se interrumpe, mira hacía la cama

Un silencio tenso se crea, pero es un silencio extraño, ya que los tres visitantes escuchan algo que parece que los demás no oyen, nadie dice nada, todos observan que los visitantes están atentos a alguien detrás de Leah, ella misma mira hacia atrás sorprendida

—¿Qué suced..? —trata de hablar Heidern, pero Iori se lleva un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio, pero es otro el que habla

—¿Cuál Coliseo? —pregunta Ralf, todas las miradas se centran en él, Leah hasta avanza un paso hacia él por la sorpresa

—¿Lograste escuchar a Damita? —cuestiona Mizuki, Heidern voltea a ver a su hombre recordando _"es el mismo nombre de la vez que peleo Iori contra Soiree"_

—Sólo palabras sueltas, no escuche donde está el Coliseo…

—…—otro silencio, ahora es Heidern y Clark que ven a la cama

—No hables en desorden—dice Heidern, olvida por completo su pensamiento anterior, puesto que había escuchado la voz de una niña—puedo escucharte, pero no entenderte…

—Dijo que en el centro de Show Time…pero yo no he visto ese lugar—completa Clark

Iori mira a Leah, Heidern se da cuenta, aunque Iori o Mizuki tomen la palabra, la voz de mando la lleva Leah, su rostro esta conmocionado, "_no quiere que nos enteremos de algo" _deduce Heidern al escucharla a pesar de su volumen de voz

—El Vínculo existe—dice Leah rápidamente entre dientes, mira a la cama para ordenar con una voz más alta—vayan con soeG ahora mismo e informen de como las han escuchado…

—…— el ambiente se siente que ambas "damas" no están de acuerdo

—Hagan lo que dije AHORA—el colchón de la cama recupera su posición original

—¿Qué fue eso linda? —pregunta Iori, olvidando a los demás participantes, Leah mira a Heidern antes de contestar

—El Vínculo existe después de todo—ahora mira a Mizuki—lo importante es saber sí…pero no los lastimes

Mizuki asiente, unas manchitas purpuras brillan en sus ojos, mira a los tres guerreros Ikaris, después mira a Whip y a Lyla, esta se pone nerviosa, _"puede saber mi secreto", _por ultimo a Máxima Kula y K', sondea sus mentes sin que ellos lo noten para poder evitarlo, sólo unos cuantos segundos cada grupo

—No lo saben, están a salvo—asiente Mizuki ante Leah, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad—sólo detecte cierta resistencia en ella (señala a Lyla), pero no sabe cómo lo hace… así que está a salvo por el momento…

—Entonces continuemos—habla de nuevo Iori—si Clark pierde ante Alba, han visto que sabrán en donde está el dichoso Coliseo, en verdad se lo haremos saber Heidern

—Señor Heidern—corrige involuntariamente Leah, se sonroja ante la mirada de los demás soldados—no lo lamento, es un hábito militar que a mi si me enseñaron bien—mira a Lyla por un momento, antes de poner sus ojos en la mirada de Heidern— es hora de irnos, soeG quiere hablar con nosotros, si decide que Still pase a la siguiente etapa o no, es decisión suya, sólo recuerde que soeG sabe lo que ordena o sugiere para ustedes, y aunque no nos gusten muchas de sus razones, **ella** nunca se equivoca, siempre resulta tener la razón… hablo por experiencia propia… seguiremos monitoreando sus movimientos como en el pasado, aunque no nos han visto hacerlo—vuelve la vista a Lyla—después arreglaremos cuentas, no comas ansias por morir…

Arroja llamas azules al piso, serpentean hacia Iori y Mizuki, los demás evaden el camino de las flamas, al tocar a los japoneses, los tres desaparecen de la habitación

—¡¿Nos han observado en el pasado!? —menciona molesto Ralf cerrando los puños

—¿Quién será **ella**? —pregunta casi al mismo tiempo Clark

—Eso no importa…—Heidern se calla al ver que la chica de cabello azul se quita rápidamente una de sus botas, ésta arde en llamas azules y aunque ya la está consumiendo, busca ahora sus pies sin quemar el piso de la habitación, Kula arroja hielo, pero no logra apagar la llama, así que la encapsula en una estalagmita de hielo, hasta que el oxígeno dentro de la estructura, se consume ahogando al fuego en su interior, Heidern molesto le grita a Lyla—¿qué diablos pensaba soldado?

—Pensé que podía seguirla a través de su fuego, Señor—contesta entre jadeos Lyla

—¿Por qué pensaste que podrías hacerlo? —le pregunta Ralf preocupado

—No lo sé, solo sé que usan esas energías para moverse entre lugares…—Lyla se encoge de hombros

—De acuerdo señores—los interrumpe Heidern—Clark mañana perderás ante Alba, sin que te lastime y que sea rápido, esperemos que cumplan con su parte…

—Claro que lo haremos—una voz se escucha desde una de las paredes de la habitación, esa pared comienza a adelgazarse como si fuera papel, después se vuelve transparente, la anciana que se había comunicado con Heidern, se muestra ante ellos, atrás de ella, dos personas adultas portan capas grises que no dejan ver sus rostros, las capuchas de ambos cubren toda su cabeza y la mayor parte de su cara, solo el mentón y el labio inferior se ven, dos figuras pequeñas también tienen capas, pero en lugar de ser grises son plateadas, tampoco dejan ver sus rostros, más allá están Iori y Mizuki, ambos llevan capas negras pero no se cubren con la capucha como los demás, de hecho sonríen de manera irónica ante los militares—pero quiero dejar claro una cosa: nuestra alianza no es permanente, después de esto, nuestras dimensiones se separaran de nuevo, ya que el Vínculo no es tan fuerte como les hicimos creer…

Los militares tratan de pasar por la pared, pero esta recupera su densidad original, salen de la habitación para dirigirse a la siguiente, pero en cuanto abren, la habitación está vacía, Heidern deja a sus hombres y se dirige a la recepción del lugar…

—¿Quién estaba en la habitación 117? —le pregunta de inmediato al tipo que está ahí, él lo ignora así que Heidern saca su arma y le apunta

—U-un mo-ment-to—el hombre se pone nervioso al escuchar como corta cartucho apunta a su cara, saca una libreta donde tiene algunas anotaciones, mostrándosela, Heidern la toma, la 116, la suya, está registrada con el nombre de soltera de su difunta esposa: Hilari Dawson, a su lado esta…no puede creerlo "Leona Heidern"

—Sucede… algo… Señor…—llega Clark tratando de recuperar el aliento

—No Clark…—cree que le está haciendo una pregunta, arranca la hoja de la libreta a pesar de las quejas del hombre—… es un nombre falso, pero es un juego de palabras muy cruel…

—Se trata de Leona, señor, entró en shock después de salir de la habitación—contesta de inmediato, Ralf y Máxima bajan a Lyla, cada uno la lleva de cada brazo en sus hombros, los demás vienen detrás, al llegar al pie de las escaleras, Heidern y Clark ya los esperan

—¿Qué sucedió? —cuestiona a todos

—Esa anciana… era ella—contesta Lyla con sudor en su frente—la misma que… me dijo que iba… a morir por la Maldición de Orochi…las pesadillas…—pierde el conocimiento, Ralf y Máxima la llevan al Hummer, Heidern y Clark los siguen, Whip, Kula y K' se quedan en la recepción viendo como abordan el vehículo

—Kula no entiende—menciona la chica de hielo—¿por qué reaccionó así Lyla?

—Porque algo está surgiendo y apoderándose dentro de ella, pero soeG no quiere que suceda, sólo es una previsión—contesta Seirah—pero recuerda que debes usar su apellido, muñequita

—Bah, no están aquí para escuchar—la defiende K'

—Sí y ojala no se den cuenta que puedes contener el fuego de Orochi por tu posición de Hakesshu…no hagan muchas preguntas sobre Mizuki, ellos no las contestaran y ustedes ya lo sabrán a su tiempo…

Seirah guarda silencio al momento que Clark regresa con ellos, todos suben a sus habitaciones para descansar y estar preparados para el día siguiente

oOo

Durante el enfrentamiento entre Clark y Alba, el encuentro no fue lo que esperaba Hyena, ya que el hombre de South Town había vencido al militar con mucha facilidad, por un lado Clark ni siquiera utilizo sus movimientos especiales, por el otro, Alba es fuerte y quiere llegar rápido a la final.

Sus deseos se cumplieron rápidamente, ya que por la tarde de ese mismo día, iba a enfrentarse a Lien Neville, Ralf ya tenía la dirección del lugar, se presentó sólo, o eso creyó, Hilari lo seguía muy de cerca…

Todo estaba preparado, el último encuentro será en Down Town, Lien Neville veía con sarcasmo al joven Meira, Soiree, su hermano estaba entre el público, no dejaba de ver a la chica que intentaba golpear con más continuidad a su hermano, Alba no tenía la misma suerte, ya que conectaba menos golpes a su oponente que ella a él.

Soiree se pierde en sus recuerdos donde ve esos reflejos negros con amarillos, pero no ubica bien donde, de pronto abre los ojos desmesurados por la sorpresa y el rencor

**Flashback**

Un Alba cuatro años más joven, se encuentra en la calle jugando con él y varios chicos, cualquiera de los guerreros Kof que viera la imagen, no creerían que es el mismo sujeto, su cabello es obscuro, con una sonrisa en su rostro jugaba béisbol y él está en el lugar del pícher, su hermano es muy parecido a él, su cabello es oscuro también y la única forma de distinguirlos, es su tatuaje, el de Alba está en el hombro derecho, el de Soiree en el hombro izquierdo, pero es casi el mismo…

Le toca batear a Soiree, su gemelo le arroja la pelota con gran fuerza, pero Soiree logra conectarla, por su trayectoria, la pelota se impacta en una de las ventanas de la "oficina" de Fate, su padre adoptivo, los chiquillos salen corriendo a todas direcciones, los hermanos se juntan, esperando ver a su padre asomarse por la ventana como las otras veces que ha sucedido, pero pasaron los minutos y nada…

Los adolescentes estaban preocupados, Fate siempre estaba al tanto cuando ellos jugaban en la calle, así que decidieron ellos mismos subir y afrontar la reprimenda, al entrar a la oficina, vieron al hombre tirado en el piso, con los ojos en blanco, Alba corre hacia él, mientras Soiree veía en la ventana a alguien con un traje negro con amarillo

**Fin del flashback**

—¡ES ELLA, HERMANO ES ELLA!—grita de pronto Soiree, señalando a la mujer—¡ELLA ERA LA PERSONA QUE ESTABA CUANDO ASESINARON A PAPÁ!

—Vaya, el pequeño me ha recordado—dice con un mohín de fastidio, la frente de Alba se frunce más ante lo que ha dicho Soiree

—Y lo dices tan…

—Tan ¿qué? —Lien se ríe ante su cara— ahora vas a decirme que debo temerte… ¡por favor!

—¡VOY A MATARTE! —grita Alba

—Lo dudo, si es que quieres tener al hombre que me dio esa orden, sólo fue TRABAJO, ni siquiera sabía que era especial para alguien tan débil —menciona Lien con una sonrisa en la cara—solo puedes ver a mi jefe en la pelea final, claro… si logras vencerme…

De pronto se calla, ni siquiera pudo predecir el duro golpe con energía que le dio Alba en el pecho, fue tan fuerte que Lien cayó al piso y no logro despertar para su segundo enfrentamiento, por lo que Hyena la saco de inmediato con ayuda de una chiquilla de lentes redondos…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado está loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami, Joobe Yagami Terry Kusanagi y Tarma Jones, que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia (espero) trataré de actualizar pronto

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia, ¡Cuídate Ü!


	40. Chapter 40 ¿Ganamos?

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el cuadragésimo capítulo de esta historia lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes Kof no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo Lyla, Krista, Mizuki, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, **este es el tercero de tres capítulos que subí, ya sabes, es mi forma de decir "siento por tardar en actualizar…**"

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle Tierra (el mundo de los vivos)

Capítulo 40 ¿Ganamos?

Alba estaba muy molesto con la situación que tenía en esos momentos, había derrotado a Lien, no le preocupo la chiquilla que ayudó a la mujer que asesinó a su padre, no las persiguió cuando salieron del lugar, sólo quería enfrentarse ante el organizador de ese evento, el que, por información de esa zorra, había mandado matar a la única persona que se había preocupado por él y por su hermano, pero Hyena tenía otras órdenes, las cuales eran solamente las de entregarle la carta con la siguiente reunión, que se llevaría el día siguiente, pero Alba, al saberlo, se negó a recibirla y exigir el encuentro de inmediato

—La dirección está ahí…—Hyena le tira a los pies el naipe con la información—…si mañana quieres enfrentar al verdadero amo de todo South Town, te recomiendo que te presentes a tiempo para el encuentro… es claro que tu hermano asistirá como en este encuentro—lo mira entre el público— así que puedes revelar a él o a quién quieras, el lugar de tu destrucción… mientras más testigos lleguen, será mejor para nuestros planes…

Alba estaba que echaba chispas, ahora estaba realmente furioso, viendo cómo se aleja Hyena, su hermano Soiree intenta llegar a él antes de que cometa una tontería, levanta del piso el naipe, lo lee: "Coliseo de Show Time en Down Town, justo por debajo de este sitio, mañana encontrarán la entrada a las 18 horas hoy ni lo intenten…"

—Eso decía el papel—se escucha la voz de Ralf por el comunicador, Heidern miraba por la ventana del hospital donde Lyla había pasado la noche y todo ese día, toma el comunicador para contestar

— E1H, ¿está seguro del lugar?, no quiero depender de…— Heidern se interrumpe

—Afirmativo Señor… hice contacto con un hermano, me mostro el papel, también menciono que el Reno quiere que todos los participantes estemos presentes en el encuentro, Señor… ¿cómo esta SS, señor? —se atreve al fin a preguntar por su compañera

—Mejor—contesta y mira a la chica dormida sobre la cama—, ya estamos en piso, por lo que está fuera de observaciones pero nadie aquí sabe lo que ocasiono todo esto…

—¿Cree que haya sido esa anciana?

—Lo discutiremos después, E1H, ahora prepárense para el encuentro de mañana, los quiero descansados para mañana y en alerta, sobre todo en alerta, comunique status a los demás

—Sí Señor— corta la comunicación Ralf

_"Claro que fue ella, ¿cómo confiar ahora en ella?, _pensaba Heidern mirando a la chica de cabello azul, quien en su inconciencia, decía el mismo nombre una y otra vez, "Kenzi", cada vez que lo escuchaba Heidern, se sentía culpable por no haberle permitido vengar al hombre dueño del nombre, ese estúpido que trabajaba para Rugal, ese que había conquistado el cariño de su niña y que ahora estaba muerto a manos de Leah… _"¡MALDITO IDIOTA!... ay pequeña, creo que hubiera preferido que recordaras la relación que tenías con Ralf…" _pensaba Heidern al pasar una mano sobre su cabello como cuando era niña…

oOo

El lugar era el mismo, pero se sentía muy extraño a diferencia del día anterior, fue lo primero que el Ikari Team y el K' Team sintieron al llegar, para empezar, la entrada del lugar está completamente desierta, nadie ha llegado aún, los Ikaris lo han encontrado extraño porque habían llegado con las dos horas de anticipación como en los otros encuentros.

En esas ocasiones, ya había filas de espectadores, siempre había alguien esperando desde horas antes en las entradas para ver la pelea, después de todo ese local se ocupaba para hacer peleas, fueran de Kof o de otras organizaciones, la tarde anterior había sido testigo del encuentro de Lien con Alba.

La puerta estaba abierta, nadie prohibía la entrada ni mucho menos, regulaba el paso de los espectadores, ante esta situación los Ikaris no entraron de inmediato, mientras que K', Whip, Máxima y Kula, si lo hicieron, entraron primero al lugar, bajo órdenes de Heidern y reportar lo que sucedía adentro

Ya llevaban cinco minutos dentro y no se comunicaban, Heidern estaba a punto de entrar el mismo antes del tiempo establecido, quería ver qué ocurría, no sabía que al entrar el K' Team y querer comunicarse con Ralf, se dieron cuenta que no podían hacerlo, K' tuvo que salir dos minutos antes de los diez que tenían para reportarse, para informar al Comandante del problema de la comunicación y del hecho de que también el interior del lugar estaba vacío, lo habían revisado bien y aún no podían abrir la puerta, asegurando que nadie estaba en la otra habitación o cualquiera que sea el lugar que llevaba esa puerta, no había nadie dentro, así que Heidern decidió que ellos esperaran a que el lugar se llenara con los espectadores y los demás participantes, mientras los Ikaris vigilaban afuera y entrarían al final o con los hermanos Meira.

Treinta minutos después, lo Ikaris comenzaron a ver cómo llegaban varios participantes, Kusanagi estaba entre ellos, acompañado de Mai y Athena, así como de una chiquilla de cabello rosa de no más de veinte años, mientras que Terry y Rock eran acompañados por Yuri y su hermano Ryo, quienes llegaron diez minutos después de Kyo, era obvio que no querían entrar solos, sólo Iori lo hizo, lo vieron llegar sólo a la puerta del lugar, al menos eso parecía, ya que al mantenerla abierta por unos segundos, tal como lo había hecho en la habitación del motel, los soldados comenzaron a pensar que no veían a sus acompañantes que les detenía la puerta para poder entrar.

Sólo faltaban Seth y los hermanos Meira, ya habían visto a Seth cerca de la puerta, sin entrar, sin duda esperaba la llegada de los hermanos, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando al verlos aparecer en la contra esquina, Seth se acercó a ellos, mostraba las palmas de sus manos, en una señal de que no traía armas, como los tres eran los últimos en llegar, (dudaban que Lien entrara por esa puerta), los cuatro Ikaris se acercaron para entrar con ellos o detener una discusión, si se suscitaba, claro, al estar cerca de ellos, escucharon el final de su conversación

—…no tienes que explicar nada Seth —decía en tono serio el chico de lentes rojos, mientras que el otro tenía una enorme sonrisa

—Fate te tenía gran estima—le dice Soiree levantando su dedo pulgar—es cierto que te culpábamos en un principio, en especial porque no regresaste a explicar las cosas, pero desde que esa mujerzuela confesó… hemos hablado y verás que también olvidamos fácilmente errores propios y ajenos…

Seth voltea a ver a los Ikaris, los había sentido cuando se acercaban a ellos, en el rostro de los hermanos desapareció la poca cordialidad que tenían, ya que Soiree sustituyo su sonrisa por una mueca que denotaba lo receloso que estaba, miraba al del paliacate, se había acercado a él para saber sobre el lugar, pero no pensó que se lo comunicaría a tantos, Alba los miraba aún más serio, los recordaba de la vez del incendio, tanto el hecho de que no habían ayudado a controlar el incendio y que no lo habían atacado a pesar de sobrepasarlo en número cuando enfrento a Kusanagi, recordaba a los tres, al hombre del parche que no estaba en esa ocasión, lo identifico como el líder de los dos hombres y de la mujer, debía tener esa facultad de detectarlo para contrarrestar o anticipar cualquier movimiento que lo ponga en riesgo a él o a sus amigos…

—Ellos son los hermanos Meira, Comandante— los presenta Seth, Heidern mira al vaquero y luego al de lentes, aprieta los labios pero da una cabezada en señal de reconocimiento— son los que se han encargado de mantener a flote la parte de South Town que dejo su padre a su cargo

—¿Qué saben de la organización Mephistopheles? —pregunta Heidern a ambos hombres

_"Nada de cordialidad, sólo aspectos de milicia…"_ piensa en su mente Soiree al escucharlo, su hermano por otra parte

—Que pagaran esta noche—contesta Alba—su líder trato de hacerse de nuestras calles y van a pagarlo

Comienzan a caminar, los siete se dirigen a la entrada del lugar, Alba y Heidern dejan que los demás se adelanten un poco, el lugar de la pelea anterior sigue vacío a pesar de toda la gente que ya han visto llegar, por lo que no dejan de avanzar e ir hablando hasta llegar a la puerta en el interior que efectivamente ya está abierta, escuchaban bastantes voces provenientes de ella, eran las voces de todos los que ya habían llegado desde la vigilancia que habían tenido del lugar

—Supongo que han recibido ayuda—Heidern lo mira de arriba abajo, Alba se molesta un poco por la forma en que es escaneado por el hombre de un solo ojo, tuerce la boca, Heidern se da cuenta y desvía la mirada— sólo lo digo porque son muy jóvenes, no tienes porqué molestarte

—No eres el primero en decirlo—contesta Alba adelantándose a la réplica de su hermano—los hermanos Bogard y sus amigos nos han ayudado, al igual que el Dojo Sakasaki, que aunque no están en nuestro territorio, hemos recibido ayuda de ellos…

De pronto se calla, en el centro existe una zona circular con una arena de combate, a su alrededor hay lugar para los espectadores, pero no es un Coliseo como el de City Figther, más bien parece un anfiteatro, ya que los espectadores están en un pasillo al mismo nivel que el lugar de la pelea, otro segundo piso se ve a la misma altura, pero está completamente vacío, dos esculturas de animales (leones) y dos esculturas de humanos alados (parecen ángeles armados) miran al centro del lugar, otros estructuras son pilares, el techo tiene un hermoso vitral que permite entrar la luz de quien sabe dónde, ya que parece luz del día que ya está terminándose, tiene vivos dorados igual que las paredes del lugar, en medio de todo, unos pasos se escuchan, se encuentra Hyena en el centro, aunque hace unos segundos no estaba ahí…

—¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS! —mira a su alrededor con cierta burla—sabíamos que todos los participantes llegarían de una forma u otra, verán las nuevas reglas que tenemos: nuestros contendientes solo tendrán una oportunidad para hacer caer a su adversario, y ustedes, que serán testigos de esta pelea, serán necesarios para comenzar con lo que están a punto de ver y el cambio de la realidad que nos rodea…

—¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y COMIENZA CON EL ENFRENTAMIENTO! —le dice Alba con enfado al entrar a la arena

—No seas impaciente, joven Meira, después de todo aquí, en Show Time, pagarás con tu sangre esta diversión—no es Hyena quien habla, sino un hombre más alto que está detrás de él y que se toca insistentemente una cicatriz en su cuello, su cabello es negro con varias partes blancas, su cara tiene cicatrices de heridas anteriores, su ropa es negra con la mitad roja en la chaqueta, con una gran D en su espalda…

—DUKE—dice Seth desde la primera fila de los espectadores, por lo que Alba alcanza a escucharlo y se pone en guardia

—Pagarás lo que le hiciste a Fate—dice entre dientes Alba

—Yo no lo maté, sólo mande a asesinarlo—una sonrisa socarrona se dibuja en su boca, sus ojos miran hacia atrás y arriba de la posición de Alba, donde se encuentra Lien, ella tiene una sonrisa sádica en el rostro y muchas personas están atrás de ella—eso ya lo sabías y si es cierto que me beneficie pero… no lo mate YO después de todo…

Alba se lanza hacia él con los puños cerrados, cargados de esa energía que había mostrado en otras peleas, Duke detiene todos sus golpes, ya lo había estudiado, sabía los movimientos del muchacho y paraba cada uno de ellos haciendo que Alba se enojara con más facilidad y que los participantes se acercan al límite de la arena de combate.

Detrás de ellos, se acercan más personas, aparecen muchas más que no habían visto antes, pero no les dan tanta importancia los guerreros Kof, sólo Whip se da cuenta de algo extraño, mira sobre su espalda, mira fijamente a todas las personas que están detrás de ella, voltea hacia la posición de los Ikaris, que están del otro lado de la arena y también les observa, mira al segundo piso, donde hay aún más personas cuando antes estaba vacío, se sorprende de lo que ve en sus rostros, enciende su radio rápidamente para comunicarse con el Comandante, _"si no logro encenderlo, ya pensaré en otra cosa"_… pero no fue necesario, el radio ya funcionaba

—Señor Heidern, las personas que están detrás suyo y mío…todos… no tienen rostro…

Los que están cerca del Comandante la han escuchado por el radio, de inmediato voltean a ver y efectivamente, son mujeres y hombres con ropas del siglo pasado, sus peinados son antiguos también, pero sus rostros parecen maniquíes, se oyen que gritan pero no tienen boca, miran hacia la arena pero no tienen ojos, son macabros e irreales, pero ahí están, Leah aparece junto a Iori de entre sus flamas azules, su rostro esta crispado, sus puños los abre y cierra rápidamente con ansiedad, provocando destellos azules

—No son nuestros Yagami, y no podemos sentirlos ni intervenir…no sabemos que son o qué quieren

—¿Cómo que no lo saben linda? —cuestiona incrédulo Iori

—Sólo sabemos que no van a atacarlos… al menos por el momento eso cree so… —se arrepiente de la última palabra, por lo que completa— so-lo lo creemos, hay que tener cuidado del resultado del encuentro—su rostro se dirige al enfrentamiento

A pesar de que hablan en voz baja, todos los guerreros Kof pueden escucharla, tanto los que están cerca, como los que están del otro lado, así como Alba y Duke

—Vamos, ¿de qué te sorprendes?, "mientras no los ataquen, están bien"—marca con los dedos las palabras de la mujer recién llegada, Duke no se sorprende al verla a pesar de no conocerla, solo le sonríe después de hacer que Alba caiga al piso, éste se levanta lentamente, su boca sangra y su ropa se encuentra rasgada en algunas partes, Alba también ha provocado heridas en Duke, pero a diferencia de él, Duke se ve que no ha recibido daños considerables

—Ahora serán testigos de la nueva realidad que perseguimos—continua hablando Duke, dando la espalda por unos segundos a Alba para rodear con la mirada a todos los presentes—pero no se confundan no serán parte de ella, guerreros Kof… aunque tengas planes distintos para ellos…no podrán evitarlo ni tu ni tus espíritus, Geos

Al decir la última palabra, una línea roja cruza su rostro, hasta él mismo parece sorprendido de esto, se lleva la mano temblorosa para sentir dicha herida, su cara refleja dolor pero aun así, mira hacia arriba, detrás de Lien, ella también se ve sorprendida, no esperaba que eso ocurriera, es más, no sabían que eso podría ocurrir…

Un golpe en la otra mejilla lo regresa al momento a la pelea, Alba es quien lo ha hecho, también lo propicia un golpe en el estómago y una barrida que hacen que Duke caiga al suelo con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción

—Te tardaste demasiado chiquillo inútil—dice desde el piso Duke, un codo en el piso sostiene su cuerpo por un segundo, mientras que con el otro brazo toca la sangre que brota de su boca—será suficiente por el momento, ya tenemos a Makishima…

En cuanto dice esa última palabra, las luces se apagan, todo el lugar ha quedado en penumbra por unos cuantos segundos, cuando regresa, el lugar se encuentra de nuevo vacío y un pesado silencio se hace presente, solo los guerreros Kof están en el lugar, pero están en estado de shok por la revelación que ha hecho Duke, ninguno de los otros seres se encuentran ahí, hasta Leah ha desaparecido, Alba da unos cuantos pasos para llegar al lugar donde estaba derribado Duke, solo un mensaje con sangre, talvez de él mismo, está escrito en el piso: _"nos veremos en el infierno", _ los demás guerreros miran el mismo mensaje

—¡¿DÓNDE SE METIÓ?! —dice Alba mirando las letras

—Eso no es lo preocupante—menciona Kusanagi al acercarse a Alba—lo preocupante es que tiene a Makishima…

—¿Qué tiene de especial ese tal Makishima? —pregunta Soiree

Kyo mira de reojo a K', Máxima y Kula tienen la misma cara que el peli plateado, pero es Whip quien con la misma molestia de sus compañeros, le contesta

—Es un médico de una organización secreta que hace tiempo no escuchábamos…realizaba experimentos prohibidos con humanos…

—No es el único—la interrumpe Rock—yo había escuchado con… hace tiempo, de un Doctor Meyrink, era famoso por sus avances en manipular ADN de los seres humanos…

—No nos preocupa ese medico ni tus recuerdos felices…—ahora es Iori quien interrumpe, da una calada a un cigarrillo, mirando a los demás— lo que debería preocuparnos es que el Doctor Makishima está muerto, lo recuerdan ¿verdad? Leah lo mató hace casi un año ¿cómo podrían tener a Makishima entonces?

Todos los guerreros Kof piensan en eso, claro que lo recordaban, había sido la primera vez que Orochi había posesionado a Leona sin que ella lo controlara…

—Iori tiene razón…—una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos, la misma que Heidern y sus hombres habían escuchado hace unas noches, ya sabían quién era antes de que apareciera entre esa luz blanca—…no sabemos cómo han logrado "tener" al doctor Makishima…

Ante ellos aparece la mujer dueña de esa voz, es una anciana, muchos se sorprenden de cómo apareció de la nada, pero Clark y Ralf se ponen en guardia, mientras que Lyla palidece, Heidern se acerca a la anciana, decidido

—No eres bienvenida aquí…

—No vine aquí a esperar a ser bienvenida, sino a ponerlos sobre aviso guerreros Kof, lo que dice Duke es cierto, tienen a Makishima, como lograron sacarlo de donde estaba, es un misterio que mis pequeñas están investigando…

De pronto, una criatura aparece ante ella, hace una reverencia ante la anciana, su piel es de un gris opaco, su cuerpo es muy pequeño a comparación de su gran cabeza ovalada, sus pequeñas orejas son puntiagudas, pero sus ojos son enormes, completamente negros

—Agradezco que Pequeña Dama te haya enviado a ti y no a Wytzy—dice sonriendo la anciana—no estoy de humor para enderezar sus palabras, dinos ¿qué han encontrado, querida Smile?

—Lo han arrancado de raíz mi dulce señora—al hablar, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su cara sin dificultad, presumiendo unas hileras de dientes puntiagudos, su voz es muy chillona, pero claramente es una hembra, algunas chicas, como Chae Lim, se tapan los oídos al escucharla hablar—no dejaron rastro, no sabemos quienes pudieron hacerlo, o cómo pudieron hacerlo…

—Ok espera—interrumpe Alba el dialogo de la anciana y la criatura—no entiendo bien lo que ocurre aquí…

—Es obvio—se adelanta Mignon, mira a la anciana—eres una Guía de almas…

—Hasta ahí puedes decir bruja blanca—le sonríe la anciana, pero sus palabras son para todos los demás guerreros—no puedo asegurarlo, porque no lo veo claro, pero nos veremos más pronto de lo que creemos, así que entrenen duro para defender su Valle, nosotras haremos lo mismo—mira a Heidern— después arreglaremos la memoria de tu hija, estas en lo cierto, ella entrenó conmigo, aunque ahora parece haberlo olvidado, por eso hay un Vínculo, aunque no lo querías, ya que no era tu destino, sino el de ella

Desaparece entre una luz blanca sin dar más explicaciones, los murmuros no se hacen esperar ante esa revelación, la criatura desaparece en las sombras cercanas al círculo de la pelea, Heidern voltea a ver a Iori, después de todo él se encontraba con ellos en la habitación cuando se revelaron

—Yo no sé de que habla Heidern… Señor Heidern—levanta las manos y pone una cara de desconcierto—yo sólo la lleve al lugar que se me pidió cuando entrenó…tanto para ella como para mi estaba prohibido saber cuántos son o quienes eran—desvía la mirada viendo a la bruja blanca

—Eso es cierto—dice al verlo, Iori sonríe triunfante, el testimonio de una tercera persona que no conocían, era lo que necesitaba para que dejaran de cuestionarlo—ella me llamo "bruja blanca", por lo que nosotros no somos Jaffas, y jamás nos convertiremos en Medjais, pero ellos nos permiten controlar ciertos dones Medjais para ayudar a los humanos y ganar un lugar en…

—¡¿PUEDEN EXPLICAR ALGUIEN CON PALABRAS CLARAS LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?! — dice Soiree perdiendo la cabeza—¿Qué es eso de Medjais y Jaffas?

—Existen diversas dimensiones—comienza Kyo, Iori lo mira entrecerrando los ojos, Kyo niega la cabeza a su mirada—existen seres que pueden cruzar de unos a otros, se llaman Medjais, son deidades que pueden proteger o destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocemos…Jaffas son seres que viven en esta dimensión que pueden volverse Medjais a su tiempo…

—¿Se trata de Orochi de nuevo? —dice Yuki mirando de reojo a Lyla, ella palidece aún más

—No lo creo—contesta Athena, mira fijamente a la chica de cabello azul—si eso fuera, la primera en estar aquí sería Chizuru-san—muchos apoyan este razonamiento

—¿Entonces quien es ahora? —pregunta Terry Bogard, que había permanecido callado mucho tiempo escuchando a los demás, coincidían con algunas leyendas que su maestro Jeff Bogard había escuchado de su propio maestro, por lo que debía preguntarle a Tung Fu Rue… faltaba ver si quería responderle…

—Si lo supiéramos, no estaríamos tan inquietos— dice con cansancio Iori, camina cerca de las sombras—al menos yo si voy a hacerle caso a la anciana

—Después de todo es TÚ guía, ¿no es cierto Jaffa? — le pregunta mordazmente Heidern

—No solo es mi Guía, también lo ES de TU hija…—contesta irónicamente Iori— no por ser cruel, deja de ser cierto, yo lo sé y tú aún no… nos veremos pronto, Guerreros Kof…—al estar cerca de las sombras, una enorme mano con largas uñas lo atrapa, es tan grande que cubre todo su cuerpo por completo, Iori cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentirse arrastrado en cuestión de segundos a las sombras, pero no hace nada por evitarlo, cuando algunos guerreros tratan de seguirlo, sale la cabeza de Smile de entre las sombras, con una sonrisa más grande, casi maniaca, que los detiene, una mano enorme les señala que no de un lado a otro, para después desaparecer de nuevo entre las sombras

Los Kof's inspeccionan el lugar, no encuentran explicación, optan por salir del lugar antes de que otra cosa aparezca, nadie queda dentro del lugar, se despiden algunos de ellos, otros se acompañan parte del camino.

Al salir del lugar, las estrellas están en el cielo y en el mismo lugar que los Ikaris habían vigilado la entrada al lugar, una mujer de piel muy blanca y labios azules los mira salir del lugar…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado está loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami, Joobe Yagami Terry Kusanagi y Tarma Jones, que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia (espero) trataré de actualizar pronto

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Cuídate Ü!


	41. Chapter 41 Por parte de la verdad

Holis de nuevo, he aquí el cuadragésimo primer capítulo de esta historia (al fin logre subirlo), lo sé siempre inicio igual, (y ya son muchos) pero sean bienvenidos en cada capítulo...

Los personajes Kof no son de mi propiedad, son de SNK y compañía, los personajes de Angeluss y Darkness a sus autores, sólo Lyla, Krista, Mizuki, Darkangeluss y las partes disparatadas de esta historia son mías...

De antemano gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, una gran disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y otra porque sólo subiré un capítulo en esta ocasión ㈶2

_Las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos, _mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia.

Los nombres escritos al revés son porque están en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle Tierra (el mundo de los vivos)

Capítulo 41 Por parte de la verdad

Heidern observa la imagen en la pantalla, su rostro esta crispado, molesto consigo mismo como y desde la primera vez que vió esa imagen semanas atrás, "_cómo fue posible no darnos cuenta…"_ unos golpes en la puerta hacen que ponga negra la pantalla al presionar una tecla de la computadora, la puerta se abre y entran el Coronel y el Teniente, cierran la puerta inmediatamente

—Aquí estamos Señor—comienza Clark, realizan el saludo militar, hace mucho que no tenían que hacerlo, pero algunos hábitos no pueden quitarse tan fácilmente

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —pregunta Heidern después de contestar el saludo

—Está entrenando a un grupo de cadetes, Señor—contesta Ralf, no era raro que supiera el horario y las actividades de la chica de cabello azul—está en el campo de tiro, puedo llamarla de inmediato…

—No es necesario… ella ya está enterada de esto y sólo quería saber…no importa, ahora quiero que vean esta imagen que detectó el satélite, hasta hace algunos días... No había visto esto y quiero que me den su opinión…

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el final de ese torneo, cada vez que Heidern tenía tiempo "libre", (que en realidad eran muy escasos) y después de que no tuvo éxito con recopilar información con Takuma ni con Saisyu sobre la anciana, revisaba las imágenes satelitales de ese día, hasta que encontró la imagen que no podía creer a pesar de haberla visto… Heidern pulsa otro botón en el teclado, la pantalla vuelve adquirir el brillo normal, en la imagen, el techo de un edificio se ve claramente

—¿Reconocen el lugar? —pregunta Heidern mirando a ambos hombres

—Es South Town—contesta Ralf automáticamente, Heidern da una cabezada afirmando su respuesta

—Observen bien la imagen, ¿detectan algo más? —da un clic a la imagen para acercarla un poco más, es Clark quien se da cuenta

—Es el edificio que utilizamos para vigilar Down Town

—Afirmativo, la imagen fue captada justo en el momento en el que salimos de la pelea de Duke y del joven Alba Meira—señala varios puntos, son las cabezas de cada participante cuando salieron por la noche, señala de nuevo la que está sobre el edificio, su cabello es blanco, pero trae aplicaciones azules en él—yo no identifique a alguien en ese momento, pero había alguien ahí... ¿quién creen que podría ser?

—La anciana—contesta Ralf—ella dijo que nos observaba constantemente, y no recuerdo haber visto a alguien en ese lugar cuando salimos

—Yo tampoco—anexa Clark, señala la pantalla—pero esa persona no puede ser la anciana, ella tenía amarrado el cabello en un pequeño chongo, esta persona tiene el cabello suelto, ¿lo ven? aquí el viento de esa noche mueve lo largo

Ambos hombres miran el lugar que señala el de lentes, ahora es Clark quien con otro clic, les muestra una cortina de cabello blanco que cede al viento, claro, ahora que se los habían hecho notar

—No me había percatado de eso—menciona Heidern en voz baja—tampoco los otros se dieron cuenta…

—¿Los otros Señor, —pregunta curioso Ralf—lo saben los demás aparte de Leona?

—Si mientras estaban en misión, mostré estas imágenes a Seirah, Leona, Kula, K' y Máxima, ninguno de ellos notaron lo que tu notaste Clark, aunque…

Ambos soldados miran con curiosidad a su Comandante, saben que si preguntan, él podría cambiar de opinión de compartir sus pensamientos, así que esperan callados, Heidern posa los ojos en el Teniente

—Seirah y su hermano cambiaron una mirada extraña con Kula… no se explicarlo pero esos tres saben algo que nosotros no sabemos, Máxima en ningún momento se dio cuenta, por lo que pensé que me había confundido… pero Leona… cuando compare con ella este hecho, informó que ella también se dio cuenta pero no le encontró interés…

—No hay recuperación en ella —dice serio Ralf, pero su voz se escucha una profunda tristeza—ya han pasado seis años Señor, y ella no ha recuperado sus recuerdos…

—Así es Ralf… había estado pensando en… la posibilidad de tomar la palabra de la anciana sobre atender ese problema…

—¿Pero cómo contactarla? —pregunta de inmediato Ralf

—Eso no es el problema…—no sabe Heidern que tanto confiarle de esa mujer, sobre todo porque ninguno de sus hombres ha recibido algún tipo de entrenamiento en esos aspectos—…si en verdad es una Guía de Almas, no va ayudarnos sin recibir algo a cambio…

—¿Qué podría pedir? —pregunta Ralf—si nos regresa a Leo… cualquier precio no puede ser tan elevado…

—Te equivocas Ralf, esos seres son engañosos…—contesta Heidern— …siempre buscan algo que creemos que es una nimiedad y… nunca lo es, siempre piden algo de igual valor, esa no es la única razón que me detiene el contactarla

—Señor... usted…—Clark no sabe cómo plantear su pregunta—¿sabe cómo hacer …?

—No—contesta tajante Heidern, no lo deja terminar de hablar—solo era una suposición… además a esa mujer no le preocupa que Leona recupere sus recuerdos aunque está bajo su… guía—casi escupe la última palabra

—Entonces ¿cree como cierto lo que dijo Iori, Señor? —preguntó Clark, Ralf al escuchar ese nombre crispó los puños, le carcomía el hecho de que ese peli rojo supiera algo sobre su Princesa y se los restregara en la cara como en esa ocasión…

—Por supuesto, recuerden los hechos: él la llevó en esa ocasión a un lugar donde el transmisor de la brújula que le di, no registró las coordenadas en ningún momento… recordarán que la indicación fue bajo las órdenes del Presidente anterior… no tengo porque explicarles todo pero… fui a buscarlo después de que con Saisyu y Takuma no obtuviera resultados…

**Flashback**

Heidern camina por una calle residencial de Miami, a pesar de estar alejadas de la costa, todas las casas mostraban una clase elevada económicamente, sabía cuál era la casa que tenía que llegar, pero a cada paso que le acercaba, le asaltaban diversas dudas en su mente, que prestaba poca atención al camino

_"¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?, después de todo a ella no le importa que no recuerde su vida, aunque por otro lado… me preocupa la idea que le plantó en su cabeza… ¿será posible que muera por la Maldición de Orochi?...después de todo ella es descendiente de Orochi aunque eso no me agrade… Hil… ya no sé cómo cuidarla… ¿qué demonios hago Hil?... sé que no es la primera vez que te lo digo, pero… ojalá estuvieras conmigo…_

De pronto llega al lugar que era su destino, una gran y bonita casa color beige de un piso, frente a ella un gran jardín, el verde césped tenía algunos arbustos que estaban podados representando diversas aves, al mirar hacia el porche, veía que corría con un poco de suerte, el hombre que buscaba estaba en él, sentado en una silla colgante leyendo un libro, con un par de hombres custodiándolo, seguramente habría otros, al mirarse de reojo el pecho, una luz roja confirmaba sus sospechas, eso no lo intimido, con pasos seguros, se acercó al límite de seguridad, otro guardia ya estaba enterado que se dirigía hacia él…

—Alto, identifíquese—menciona el muchacho, Heidern metió su mano a su gabardina azul para sacar sus identificaciones, sonríe al momento en que otro par de luces se unen a la primera en su pecho, aun así saca su cartera de piel negra…

—Comandante Heidern, base de Reclutamiento Ikari— al escuchar y verificar que sus documentos son reales, el guardia se cuadra, Heidern contesta el saludo y las luces desaparecen—vengo a ver al ex Presidente…

—Señor, no se encuentra en la lista de personas que hoy se reunirían con el ex Presidente, Señor

—Lo sé, pero es imperativo hablar con él—contesta Heidern—necesito verlo hoy, sólo serán unos minutos—mira hacia el porche, se da cuenta que un integrante de su guardia informa al ex Presidente, por medio del radio comunicador, dan la orden para que lo dejen pasar

La reja se abre y se le concede permiso para entrar, el ex Presidente ya lo espera en las escaleras que conducían al jardín, Heidern se acerca a él, con un ademan del civil, hace que sus vigías se alejen de ambos

—Es toda una sorpresa su visita Heidern— estrechan sus manos—aunque debo admitir que me agrada…

—No es una visita social Señor…

—Ya no soy el Presidente Heidern—lo interrumpe— llámame Arthur

—Me es un poco difícil en realidad

—Lo dudo—lo vuelve a interrumpir—sobre todo cuanto entiendas lo que voy a decirte, así que escucha bien mis palabras, sea lo que sea que vengas a investigar, escucha mi respuesta con mucha atención, porque después que te de la información que has venido a buscar, no recordaré nada de porque estás aquí, de mi respuesta, o de porque te conozco, eso es una de las pocas cosas que no me gustará olvidar

—No entiendo… Arthur

—¿Ves como no era tan difícil? —sonríe el hombre—soeG me ha explicado que tuvo contacto contigo y con tus hombres…—mira el desconcierto en el militar—… no te confundas, sólo soy un mortal Heidern, no soy ni Medjai, Jaffa o Mordoc, y aunque eso lo recuerdo ahora, después de que conteste a una sola pregunta en concreto, toda esa información será borrada de mi memoria, es una forma de proteger su estilo de vida, así que decide bien tu pregunta, qué solo podrás hacer una…

Heidern se toma su tiempo, son tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarle, pero sólo puede hacer una…

—Antes de que usted dejara el Poder, nos mandó a buscar a Kyo Kusanagi en Perú… de esa misión mi hija salió con diversas secuelas—el hombre asiente confirmando sus palabras— la más… preocupante es que perdió la memoria, esa mujer, soeG, afirma que es su Guía, que trataremos su problema de la memoria en algún momento, pero al mismo tiempo, le ha plantado la idea de que morirá por la Maldición de Orochi…

—Y ¿tu pregunta es? —le insta Arthur

—¿Cómo puede prometer ambas cosas?

Arthur lo mira sonriendo, ambas manos las mete en los bolsillos de su pantalón café, se toma su tiempo para contestarle, cuando voltea a verlo, sus ojos verdes miran a un punto que Heidern no puede determinar, parece que su respuesta no está en el mismo, pero si puede verle para percatarse si le miente o no

—Tu pregunta es muy amplia, Heidern, pero en concreto creo que temes por lo que le pueda pasar a tu hija de acuerdo a diferentes puntos de vista—Heidern asiente—bien, efectivamente es su Guía, también es cierto que puede ayudarte con el problema de su memoria, si eso es un problema para ti y tus hombres… pero sobre todo es cierto cuando dice que la soldado que está en este momento bajo tu tutela… morirá por la maldición de Orochi… es más, morirá por su propia mano cuando quiera saber quién es tu hija, pero con esta acción, recuperará su lugar, sus memorias pero no su vida, eso no lo puede hacer…si aceptas sus términos, hará todo lo que te ha prometido… ese es su precio, sabes que todo obsequio, causa una obligación…

—Pero eso no es un "obsequio"—lo interrumpe Heidern, su rostro esta pálido, pero su voz se escucha controlada, mira al hombre frente a él, su mirada sigue perdida y le contesta algo que ni siquiera habían estado hablando

—…sé que es una situación extraña, pero estos son los preparativos que el nuevo Presidente tiene para usted—el ex Presidente le tiende un sobre sellados, sus ojos lo miran a su único ojo, en ellos se puede percibir un velo de inconsciencia—sé que no es normal que recibas esta información de mis manos si ya no estoy en el Poder, pero el actual Presidente, a diferencia de mi sucesor, tenía que hacer algo más importante según su opinión… y no pude negarme, así que les deseo suerte en esta misión, a usted y a su escuadrón… puede retirarse oficial

Heidern toma el sobre, es grueso, estrecha la mano del hombre y se retira, realmente ya no percibe la misma cordialidad de cuando le daba misiones, no sabe como explicarlo, es el mismo hombre, pero algo le falta en su alma…

El guardia de la puerta le abre, lo saluda y Heidern se pierde entre las calles

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de haber terminado su relato, ambos hombres se quedan sumidos en silencio, aún están procesando esa información, Heidern se da cuenta que están en shock, Clark tiene sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y respira lentamente, trata de regular su reacción, Ralf se ha quitado su paliacate y lo tiene estrujado en sus manos, a diferencia de su compañero respira más rápido y en sus ojos reflejan un intenso odio

—Sé que esas… declaraciones… no son lo que esperábamos, mucho menos lo que queremos… obviamente esta… información no la sabe nadie más que nosotros… y deseo que siga así

—Y… ¿qué haremos Señor? —pregunta Ralf, tratando que sus palabras transmitan una tranquilidad que realmente no siente

—Por el momento, dejaremos las cosas como están… esa mujer no puede hacer nada hasta que sepa que nosotros aceptamos… sólo esperemos que Leona no quiera saber de sus memorias o que ella es mi hija… Así que debemos prepararnos para la siguiente misión—saca el mismo sobre que le entrego Arthur, entrega una hoja a cada uno—lo interesante de esto es que al menos ya tenemos las invitaciones para el próximo torneo. Leona, Máxima y K' ya tienen la suya, ustedes también tienen invitación, sorpresivamente Kula también recibió invitación así que va a parti…

—Leona no debería participar Señor—comienza a decir Clark

—Estuve tentado en dar esa indicación… pero como podrán notar, en esta ocasión es obligatoria la participación, así lo maneja la invitación

Ambos hombres comienzan a leer la hoja:

"Estimado participante:

Como es de su conocimiento, hace un par de meses, se efectúo un torneo donde contamos con su presencia, pero no hubo un claro ganador, así que lo invitamos cordialmente, de nuevo, sin opción de no presentarse.

El propósito de este nuevo evento es el de definir al ganador de este evento, los enfrentamientos en esta ocasión, se realizaran de manera simultánea, pero las demás reglas son la mismas: no matar a su oponente, sólo hacerlo caer en la inconsciencia dos veces, antes que él lo haga con usted, de igual manera reiteramos que no nos hacemos responsables por cualquier deterioro a su salud mental o física…

El primer encuentro se llevará a cabo al medio día del trece de enero de 2005, en la hoja adjunta está marcado el lugar del encuentro, se le dará conocer el lugar y hora del siguiente encuentro si gana, regla que ya conoce, dejaremos que disfruten las fiestas propias de la estación, así que nos veremos el próximo año, con nuevos retos y nuevos contrincantes, ya que en esta ocasión no habrán participantes que brinque etapas, o que planeen quien es el siguiente en pasar (si esto sucede, ambos serán descalificados), así que prepárese para la diversión que ofrecemos sin consecuencias.

Organización Kusiel-Addes"

—Además ni Whip ni yo recibimos invitaciones—continua Heidern después de que sus hombres terminaran de leer—la invitación de Kula varía un poco, se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba investigando, en lugar de decir "se efectúo un torneo donde participó" dice "se efectúo un torneo que vigiló, así que le extendemos la invitación"… por lo que no puedo darme el lujo de no dejarle participar en el torneo… pero me encargaré personalmente de observar aquellos enfrentamientos a los que sea convocada Leona…

—Por supuesto Señor—contesta Ralf—y yo quisiera unirme en cuanto me descalifiquen de la primera etapa

—No en esta ocasión Ralf, aunque se enfrenten entre ustedes no podemos correr el riesgo de que nos acusen de manipular los enfrentamientos… pero si en verdad lo descalifican, ya veremos la organización más adelante… ahora, deben entrenar para este evento y recuerden no comentar nada con los demás sobre soeG

—Si señor— contestan ambos hombres

Pasaron los días de fiestas, pero no había nada especial por celebrar, por el contrario, eran tristes recuerdos que no deseaban festejar, solo K', Kula y Máxima pidieron permiso para festejarlo con Diana y Foxy. Lyla salió como de costumbre sola y Whip cumplía con su custodia del Presidente en la Casa Blanca.

oOo

Habían acordado llegar al punto de reunión, un departamento en el centro de la ciudad en South Town, el departamento era pequeño a diferencia de la renta, una sala, un comedor, un sanitario y dos habitaciones, una para ellos, la otra para las chicas que en realidad estaban más cómoda al ser solamente tres, pero soportaron la situación para no volver a estar cerca de la anciana como en el torneo anterior

O al menos eso planeaba Heidern…

Heidern ya había dejado claro a todos que el observaría los encuentros de Leona, ella se extrañó por tanta protección que le daba el Comandante, pero había aprendido ya a seguir sus órdenes, Whip vigilaría a Ralf, el Coronel se sentía bajo la lupa, si perdía a propósito, la chica del látigo tenía órdenes de reportarlo.

Los demás estarían solos, o eso creían, Geos ya había colocado a sus guerreras para observar los enfrentamientos, como eran más encuentros que Medjais, se valdría de Mizuki, Smile y Wytzy, así como dos soldados de luz creados por Hilari.

El día por fin llegó, los enfrentamientos se realizaron en lugares lejanos, para que no pudieran llegar los participantes a observar a los otros, en esta ocasión no habían tantos espectadores, solo los que pasaban por los lugares, o se encontraban en el lugar de la pelea, eran los únicos espectadores de las crueles batallas que se realizaban, nadie resultó muerto, pero los encuentros parecían que buscaban ese resultado

Durante la noche de ese día, los guerreros Ikaris se reunieron para descansar y compartir lo que había ocurrido, en la primera pelea de Clark, se había enfrentado al menor de los hermanos Meira, Clark salió como vencedor, Soiree había sido un contrincante difícil de derrotar

—… en especial cuando su energía trato de alcanzarme—narraba el mismo soldado a los demás—pero se confió cuando tenía menos energía que él, así que lo envíe tres veces al cielo… y luego de vuelta a la tierra—decía con una sonrisa al narrar su técnica especial—lo único que me preocupó… fue una de las "espectadoras"—miraba a Heidern cuando hizo ese comentario

—Bien… ¿Qué ocurrió en la tuya Jones? —Heidern había entendido el comentario, pero más tarde y a solas lo trataría con Clark

—Seth no fue problema alguno—no dio muchos detalles ya que se había dado cuenta del intercambio entre su Comandante y su amigo, por lo que quería terminar pronto con su reporte—ha mejorado en su técnica, pero no se empleó mucho en derrotarme… o al menos eso creo—dice mirando a Whip, quién no tenía nada que reportar

—Lo mismo ocurrió con Iori—empezó a hablar K' cuando los ojos de los demás se posaron en él—no ocupo ninguna de sus técnicas, así que le derrote rápidamente, en cuanto cayó la segunda vez, el encargado de la pelea me dio el lugar del siguiente encuentro y Yagami ya no estaba… se fue tan rápido que creí que dirían que habíamos hecho trampa, pero el tipo no dijo nada

—Lo mismo ocurrió conmigo—dice serio Máxima—Kusanagi no se empleó a fondo para derrotarme—la mirada de Heidern se vuelve dura, ya había sospechado que se había dejado ganar, ya que no traía heridas graves, por lo que Máxima se justifica—quería ver si era cierto que nos descalificarían y no podía pedírselo a nadie…

—Con Kula no ocurrió eso, Kula pensó que después de romperle la pierna a Chae Lim, me darían el triunfo—hizo una pausa para comer otro chocolate—pero Hyena llego exigiendo que tenía que noquearla, no tuve opción a pesar de que estaba en el suelo…

—Pues yo disfrute mi encuentro—la interrumpe Leona, había pedido ser la última en narrar su pelea, se cruza los brazos—Lien Neville ya no es una participante ni un problema para la misión—sus ojos adquieren un brillo color rosa, que, aunque los demás no lo ven, a Whip no le pasa desapercibido, los Ikaris no se dan cuenta al cruzar una mirada entre ellos, la razón, se han percatado de que la chica de cabello azul comienza a hablar de las misiones como nunca lo había hecho antes, la Leona de antes sólo cumplía órdenes, pero no disfrutaba dañando a alguien

—Eso nos da cinco eventos para monitorear—interviene Heidern—para organizarnos, necesito saber sus próximos encuentros

Todos proporcionan su naipe con las indicaciones, al momento de tenerlas en sus manos, Heidern se percata que tiene dos direcciones iguales…

—¿Quién va a enfrentarse en Hutnting Cave?— pregunta levantando ambos naipes

—YO— contestan al mismo tiempo Lyla y Ralf…

...

—Me niego rotundamente—Leona sacaba chispas de enojo al enterarse de esta situación entre Ralf y Lyla—no debes permitir que eso ocurra soeG

—No podemos hacer mucho pequeña—dice seria Geos—Heidern ya ha ordenado que ambos se esfuercen en el encuentro, el mismo va a supervisar el encuentro…

—Sabes que Lyla está cambiando, no voy a poner en riesgo a Ralf por eso…

—Mizuki intervendrá si es necesario, tu te encargarás de monitorear a K' y Kusanagi junto a Seirah, no quiero que intervengas

—Pero…

—No te preocupes—contesta Mizuki—si quiere pasarse de lista, sabré como detenerla, puedes confiar en mí oeL, he aprendido mucho de ti

—No lo dudo Miz, sólo es… está bien, sólo ten cuidado…

—Claro que lo tendré, no me dejaré ver a menos que sea necesario—dice sonriendo Mizuki

—De hecho—la interrumpe Geos— en esta ocasión quiero que te dejes ver por Heidern y solo contestaras sí a todas las preguntas que te haga, sin importar lo que te pregunte o cuantas sean...

oOo

—¿Estás seguro que era ella? —preguntaba Heidern a Clark, se encontraba afuera de la casa mientras los demás veían algo en la televisión y otros en la cocina

—Tanto como puedo estarlo Señor—Ralf escuchaba en silencio, Heidern no sabía si era la respuesta que quería escuchar

—¿Habló contigo?

—No Señor, solo observó el encuentro, cuando la vi, Soiree estaba en el segundo lanzamiento, la perdí de vista cuando me entregaron el naipe

—Bien, no seremos nosotros los que la busquemos—se dirige a ambos hombres—esperaremos a ver que hacen primero

—Señor…—duda en hablar Ralf—…como procederemos si quieren hacer contacto con nosotros

—No lo harán, si quisieran hacer contacto, ella ya lo habría hecho, ellos tienen reglas que seguir y son muy celosas de esas reglas… debemos prepararnos para mañana, Ralf, quiero que te enfrentes a Leona como tu oponente, no como compañera, veamos si un fuerte golpe le trae los recuerdos que tanto has buscado

—¿Quiere qué la lastime...—no puede creer lo que le pide su Comandante—...a su propia hija, a la mujer que juré jamas lastimarla porque la am...—Heidern no dejo que terminara

—Sólo como si fuera su entrenamiento al momento de integrarse a equipo en el '96, creo que dijiste que cualquier precio era adecuado con tal de recuperar su memoria…

—Si pero…

—Tengo una teoría Jones, quiero ver si funciona, así que le han quedado claras sus órdenes ¿no es cierto? —lo mira fijamente

—¡Si Señor! — en sus ojos cafés Heidern ve que ha surgido un breve destello rojizo que lo paraliza por un segundo, el cual fue remplazado por la aceptación de la orden

Heidern entra a la casa, trata de convencerse de que su mente le jugó una mala pasada, unida con el estrés que le provocaba Geos…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado está loca idea, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, muchas gracias por la visita, en especial a VikaDan, Jenny Heidern, Alx7nevsky, Asuna Yagami, Joobe Yagami Terry Kusanagi, Tarma Jones y Zalgo viajero, que se han dado una vuelta por aquí o que siguen esta historia (espero) así como a todos los lectores anonimos, trataré de actualizar pronto

También gracias a ti, espero dejes un review para saber lo que piensas de esta historia...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!, ¡Cuídate Ü!


End file.
